The Making of a Queen
by Artemis Samhain
Summary: Sarah Williams' life changed drastically after the Labyrinth. Now, studying at Hogwarts School, she is known as the Ice Queen, aloof and hearteless. So when she comes face to face with the only man capable of awakening her emotions, what will she do?
1. Prologue: Turn my World Upside Down

Prologue: Turn my World upside Down 

  
  


Sarah Williams watched her friends depart through the mirror with a confused turmoil of thoughts in her head. She sat down on her bed, that didn't seem as snug, warm and comfy as she had remembered it back at the Junkyard in the Labyrinth and sighed, her brows furrowed. She absentmindedly pressed a hand against her chest, feeling that... that thing moving inside her, that surge of power, of life... of warmth that had settled within her at the Escher Room, after having appeared and disappeared inside her a couple of times inside the Labyrinth. It was as if her blood was buzzing with something that tickled the tips of her left hand and went up her arm, straight into her head and heart. It felt odd, but strangely right, as if it was how she had been supposed to feel all of her life. As if something inside her, which had formed part of her had been awakened at last. But there was also another little feeling, one of emptiness, as if she was missing something, something that had much to do with what she had gained...

"I'm babbling nonsense!" she sighed finally, letting her body drop to the mattress with a soft, muffled thud. She hid her face in her hands, feeling the emptiness tug at her heart, making her sad and horribly depressed, as if yearning for something that she needed to be happy again. Exasperated with herself for all that rubbish roaming inside her head she changed her dirty, grimy clothes for her nightgown and then snuggled under the sheets, not realizing that if she had just stared at her vanity mirror she would have noticed that the colour of her eyes had changed from a pale green to a misty silver, the colour of liquid mercury. But she was very busy trying to be rid of thoughts of things gained, things lost and things that were missing.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream Sequence *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


_She was bathed in silvery light, as if she shone from within, and everything around her was obscured by a veil of darkness that was soothing, as if the veil enveloped her in a protective way, making her feel relaxed and at ease. But she knew she was not along, she could sense a presence, a kindred spirit looming in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to come out and reveal itself to her. She knew that spirit, she knew that essence. She had fought against it and she had won, fair and square._

"Labyrinth?" she asked tentatively, kindly even, as she motioned it to approach "I know you are there. Come out, please"

A silvery orb of liquid light appeared before her then, shinning exactly the way she was, floating gently in front of Sarah. It gave away a feeling of ancestry, of long-ago born power, of old magic...

"Magic?" Sarah said aloud, puzzled, staggering back as realization hit her. That silvery glow, that damnable feeling... It was magic, coursing though her veins, calling out for the Labyrinth after having been awakened by her adventure in the Underground... It felt horrible but it wall started to make sense, in a twisted out-of-the-bloody-ordinary kind of way that made you think you were loosing it big time. However, she shook her head and lifted her chin, deciding that she was going to act sensible and deal with whatever was happening, accepting it as a child would: without questions, only with faith.

"Why have you summoned me, Labyrinth?" Sarah said calmly, sitting down with her legs crossed, looking patiently at the sphere looming now above her head, a few inches away, as if waiting for some kind of approval before going anyway nearer her.

"I've brought you here, Little One, for what must be done after the ordeal you went through" a voice resounded in the vastness of the obscurity, the voice deep and old, yet neither male nor female "For many years I've waited for my kindred spirit, for the person to bond with. King Jareth was kind enough to let me lean on him, but, though he is my most respected master, he is not my kin, being him fiery whereas I am calm. But in you, in the serenity that hides beneath that stubbornness and that hot temper, I've found my match. You are the mixture of will and tranquillity, of defiance and gentleness that I have been searching for"

The girl listened patiently, titling her head to a side. She had to admit she was usually a quiet girl, but the last weeks had been oddly filled with rage and tantrums she was not used to making. She usually just let her stepmother get away with anything, but somehow she had snapped. However even then she had kept her cool demeanour, till the day when she called upon the goblins. Her blood had run hot in her veins for the first time in her life. It had been Jareth; he had enraged her so... He had woken such passionate, dormant feelings inside her that he had actually left her quite tired of feeling so strongly, so deeply, so forcefully, so against her nature. She nodded towards the orb, acknowledging her words to be true 

"We ask of you to bond with us, to accept us as your kin, to form part of us. Having been able to make your way through our twisting passageways is the proof we are of the same soul. Join us. We will not take you from your home, or from your life, we will merely be connected, and we will lend you our power and reside within you. You heart has a place already emptied for us. We ask you to be our Keeper, for Master we already have, and that will never change" the Labyrinth whispered, its voice almost a hiss, revealing no feelings, and Sarah got the distinct impression that, as a structure more than a being, the Labyrinth had trouble feeling things at all. She eyed the orb with a thoughtful look in her face, thinking deeply about her options and the consequences they both would carry and that she couldn't deny. She knew that what was being proposed was the right thing to be done but there were doubts, thousands of them, stabbing at her heart, begging her to reconsider.

"Will..." she asked finally, her mind set "Will it hurt?"

The question seemed to hang in thin air for a while, creating an invisible gap between that ancient power and the dainty little girl, as if were the last bridge to cross. Sarah's gaze didn't even waver though and she guessed the answer to her own question within seconds. She nodded her head then, her movements slow but resolute.

"Do what you must. I accept you" she said simply, extending her arms with confidence towards the power. The sphere dissolved itself into a river of silver and sparks, wrapping itself around her right arm, bringing a scorching every time the magic touched her skin. Sarah hissed in pain and bit her lower lip till it bled, but dared not complain. The blazing sensation in her arm, after a couple of minutes, reduced itself to a warm tingly feeling and it was then when the girl opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them, and peered at her right arm with curiosity. It was encased in a black glove that went past her elbow a few inches. It was made out of silk, soft and cool to the touch, and it ended in the tip of her middle finger, forming a ring around it, like a sort of fingerless glove that didn't cover her palm either. In the palm of her hand something stood out, however: it was half a crystal sphere, one she had seen the Goblin King twirl in his hands one-too-many-times, incrusted in her hand, and visible only because there was a hole in the glove. At first she though the crystal was actually part of the glove, but after tugging at it she realized painfully that it was attached to her skin, flesh, veins and bones. The glove managed to wrap itself around her palm, that felt somewhat numb, buzzing with something.

"Why the glove?" she asked after she was sure her voice wouldn't falter. Her eyes kept roaming through her arm, settling on the crystal orb, which was translucent at one time, but it started to glow the same colour as her eyes and something inside it stirred, as if she had trapped some kind of silvery liquid or mist inside it. Then, with the blink of an eye, the liquid was gone. She recall absentmindedly that Jareth had also worn gloves every time they met, though he was always dressed in different clothes.

"To prevent power from flowing from your arm when you don't want it, the glove has been made from a special kind of silk that will ensure that you don't use the magic we now share without you wanting to in some level. But your magic is yours to command and yours to get out of control, and it will flow through your left arm, so both magics don't clash" the Labyrinth explained, its voice echoing all around her, as if the structure was surrounding her.

"How thoughtful" Sarah's mouth twitched, revealing her slight amusement. She felt somewhat happy, fulfilled in some strange sort of way. She laid back in the darkness that enveloped her, safe and secure; her eyelids suddenly heavy and a wave of drowsiness crushing over her. She closed her eyes slowly, knowing she was never to be alone again and smiled in the darkness, her body as well as the crystal in her hand shinning in the mist of the obscurity...

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ed of Dream Sequence *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


She woke up with the sound of someone knocking... no, take that back, rather _banging_ on her door. Dumbfounded Sarah struggled out of her bed, almost tripping after realizing she had entangled her legs in the sheets, and then stood up, brushing a few locks of her hair away from her face as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She realized that the shrill voice accompanying the banging was that of her stepmother's.

"There is no room in this house for lazy people Sarah" she admonished from her place at the other side of the door "So get up right now and start with the cleaning, young lady!"

Sarah winced upon hearing such a high-pitched scream first thing in the morning, but put on her dressing gown nevertheless and approached the door, turning the key so as to open it. She recalled the dream at that point and, glancing quickly at her right hand she managed to cover the glove and crystal ball thanks to the fact that her nightgown was way too big for her.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said after unlocking the door and flinging it open so Karen could see she was wide awake, up and about. The blond-haired woman frowned upon seeing her not already dressed. She was clad in a business suit herself, very modern and of a pale lilac colour, which indicated Sarah she wasn't about to clean up with her.

"I've got an important lunch with some friends from High School, Sarah" she informed her teenage slave with an unfriendly voice "So I expect you to clean the house, feed Toby and keep an eye on things while I am not here. Get dressed; fix yourself some breakfast and get over with your chores"

Without so much as a wave or a goodbye Karen Williams left her there, in the middle of the hallway, still half-asleep, her mind a little confused. Just as she shook her head to get rid of the lethargy another sound caught her attention: the sound of claws scratching against glass. She froze, momentarily remembering the last time she had heard that noise, last night after she had wished her brother away, but then thought she would be able to sense Jareth somehow and that he didn't even have a reason to be there so she turned, glad and a little perplexed to find a brownish owl scrapping at her window, caring something with its talons. Sarah opened the window and let the bird in. The owl looked at her and extended the envelope to her. She caught it in her hands deftly, turning it to see it was addressed to her in brilliant emerald characters. The envelope itself was strange, of a yellowish colour as the colour of aged paper and unnaturally heavy. She broke the seal of the missive, another odd touch, and took out a piece of parchment and read it intently: it said something about having been accepted to a School called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but a few lines caught her attention.

_Unfortunately for some unknown reason your name didn't come up in the admission books till last night, and you have already passed the age of first years students, which is eleven years old. That can be arranged with a spell or a potion, but it would require your and your parent's full consent, so a representative of the school will visit you tonight to discuss that possibility and, if you agree, to perform the necessary magic to solve this inconvenience. We hope everything will work out for the best in the end..._

Sarah's mouth didn't fall open. She didn't gasp or shake or wondered, she was way past that with magic. It all made freaking sense after all: her own magic had awoken after her adventure in the Underground so of course someone had sensed it. She hadn't been aware that other wizards and witches existed, but it seemed obvious that she would be called if there were. She sat down in her bed, to let it all sink in, and then groaned. 

"Aw, Karen is going to freak out! She is going to either kill me or agree to whatever they want to do me to be rid of me" she muttered under her breath, glancing at the letter a second time. It was signed by someone called Minerva McGonagall with a severe handwriting. She sighed and decided to hope for the best. Toby started crying from somewhere in the room and Sarah dropped the parchment to go to him, humming softly in a soothing way in an effort to calm the infant.

  
  


The doorbell rung in the William's home. Robert Williams was too much wrapped up in some article of the newspaper to hear it, and Sarah had her hands busy changing Toby's diaper, so she asked Karen, who was talking to someone over the phone downstairs to go see who it was.

"Can't you go yourself?" Karen shouted back, not at all pleased to be interrupted in the middle of a very enjoyable chat. Sarah explained her situation and Karen finally hung up, muttering something about the selfishness of teenagers under her breath. She flung the front door open with a scowl in her face and was surprised to encounter a rather tall, thin woman with black hair pulled back severely in a bun, square spectacles and dark green robes with golden decorations and a tartan shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She carried a bag with her and had an expression of polite indifference.

"Mrs. Williams?" she enquired courteously, smiling an icy smile as she extended her hand "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am here to talk to you about you step-daughter, Sarah"

The blond woman stared blankly at the witch for several seconds, not taking the outstretched hand and then she motioned her to come in and make herself comfortable, though no words left her mouth. Professor McGonagall frowned at that but made no comment as she was directed to a green velvet armchair, where she sat opposite to Karen Williams, who was still apparently confused. Robert looked away from his newspaper and then his eyes grew wide when they registered the teacher. An understanding look took over then and he folded the damned paper and went to join the two ladies.

"Good evening, Mr. Williams" greeted the witch with another little smile "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to discuss the possible admission of your oldest daughter, Sarah Aithne Rhiannon Williams" she informed him simply "We sent a letter to her this very day, I don't know if she has informed you about the fact..."

Her voice trailed off as Robert called for her daughter, Karen shocked to discover that Sarah had, in fact, quite an extensive and rather eccentric name. At that precise moment the object of her musings came down the stairs, wearing black trousers and a forest-green shirt with rather long sleeves that went past her wrists and covered almost up to her fingertips. She smiled unsurely at the stranger and then rested her gaze on her father, her eyebrows arched in a silent question.

"Sit down, dear" he said, gesturing towards an armchair near the witch "This woman says you received a letter telling she was coming. Is it true?"

His voice was calm and somewhat eager at the same time. Sarah sat down and looked at her hands entwined in her lap for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad, but it just slipped my mind and I was so busy when you came that I thought I would tell you after I finished all my chores but then Toby started crying and... Well, I forgot" she said apologetically, glancing then at the Professor "I am very sorry, Ma'am"

Minerva McGonagall smiled her first genuine smile and made a gesture as if to dismiss the subject.

"There is nothing to apologize for, my dear. You were taking care of your little brother and that is understandable" she assured the teen, assessing her and then nodding approvingly "Now to the task at hand" 

She reached for something inside her bag and pulled out a rather worn-out, yet impressive copy of a book called 'Hogwarts: a History' and placed it on the coffee table. The same crest that had adorned the wax seal of the letter Sarah had gotten earlier that morning graced the cover of the book.

"The book explains all there is to know about Hogwarts, but I suppose that, being a Williams, she should know about it. After all, though it has been lacking wizards and witches for a very long time, more than a century if I recall correctly, the Williams family is quite respected in the wizardry circle" Minerva said slowly, glancing at Robert, clearly expecting him to say something. He blushed a little actually and looked a little sheepish.

"The truth is that, even if I have some relatives involved in magic, I haven't been a part of it. I knew I had third or fourth cousins related to some funny things but I never really got to know them, so I thought it wouldn't matter whether Sarah knew or not. The only time they acknowledged her presence was when the Head of the clan or something, an old lady I think, sent me a letter in which she told me to name Sarah whatever I wanted but to include the names Aithne and Rhiannon because they were family names" he replied and Sarah's jaw dropped open, in spite of herself. Magic she could take but family secrets were another entirely different thing....

"Oh, I see" Professor McGonagall said in a noncommittal voice, pursing her lips as the only sign of disapproval "But I am quite sure Sarah here understands, for she doesn't seem perplexed. Can you recall any abnormal incident that could be magic-related?" she questioned then, moving her stern gaze from Mr. Williams to his daughter, that fidgeted in her seat for a couple of minutes before answering cautiously:

"I feel something buzzing inside me and I feel really odd but it feels right... I don't know if it makes any sense at all what I am saying..."

The witch silenced her again with an authoritative gesture of her hand.

"It makes perfect sense, Miss Williams" she said in a sharp, though slightly gentle voice. She then explained all there was to know about what she would be getting into if she decided to go to Hogwarts, including the little thing about her age.

"The Headmaster has though long and hard about taking this step but he considered it was the best thing to do. He thinks it is crucial that Miss Williams should learn how to master her powers, and so it is very important for her to attend to a Wizardry school for that. So he has decided to offer a potion he made himself to make her an eleven-year-old girl again.

"The potion is not a simple Shrinking Potion for it s effects are permanent. It is called _Reincarna_ and it would enable her to remember all what she did up till this point but go back to being an eleven-year-old with the same characteristics she had when she reached that age the first time. It is a concoction quite difficult to prepare, due to the amount of power the wizard must possess to make it work right, but Professor Dumbledore took great care to prepare it along with the resident Potions Master of the School so there is no danger of it failing" she said in a mater-of-fact way "The issue here is if you are all willing to take that course of action. This side of the Williams's wizardry name ends here, if I'm not mistaken, and the thing is that the Williams seem to be able to breed witches, but not wizards. They pass their magic to the females of the family, and the last two centuries were plagued with males of the family, so that is one more reason for which we decided to offer this opportunity. Are you willing, Mr. Williams, to let you daughter go through this? Take your time; consult it with your wife and with your daughter if you want. In a week's time an owl will arrive and all you have to do is attach your answer to its leg. If you decide to go through this the potion will be send, together with the things Miss Williams would need for her first year and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express"

With few other words the Professor stood and shook Robert and Karen's hand and then she turned to face Sarah again.

"I have a very good feeling about you, Miss Williams. I sincerely hope to see you this year at Hogwarts" the Transfiguration Teacher told her nonchalantly, with that severe voice of hers. Sarah smiled a little and then the witch was off, and she was faced with two awestruck adults with absolutely no ability of speech whatsoever at the present moment. Ten days later she faced a mirror, holding a crystal vial containing a turquoise liquid.

"For a new life" she muttered, raising the potion in solitary toast "Cheers"


	2. Chapter One: Sarah Ice Queen Williams

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. This chapter came out so quickly because I'm going on holidays soon (I live on the other hemisphere, you see…) and I won't be able to post for two or three weeks. Some of the suggestions you made in your reviews haven't been considered not because I think that they were bad ideas, but because the plotline for this fanfic didn't allow for the to be put into action, but any recommendation that fits the plot will be gladly considered! Thank you all for reading my fanfic and if you could tell me where to read other Labyrinth/Harry Potter crossovers I would be very grateful. Enjoy this chapter and see you in two weeks!

  


* * *

  


Chapter One: Sarah "Ice Queen" Williams

Sarah averted her eyes from the changeling view of the window of the Hogwarts Express that zoomed over the many landscapes of England, a bright red engine leading the train smoothly. The compartment bounced a little, lulling her to a state between relaxation and sleep. Her wand rested in her left pocket, a fine, and rather strong twelve-and-a-half inches item made of ebony and with a phoenix feather as a magical core. It was a large wand, as people who dared talk to her had remarked whenever she pulled it out of her pocket. She was rather proud of her wand, the black wood always polished and very well preserved and she made sure it stayed that way. A satchel laid at her side, a few books and a copper telescope peeking out of it as well as the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, which she had thoroughly read before snorting, shaking her head at all the rubbish it said and all the denial that was written across it. She was curled up in her seat, which she occupied fully since no one had dared sit next to Ice-Queen Williams, as they all called her on Hogwarts. Because, if you were even a little bit odd at Hogwarts- odd for a wizard, that is- you got stuck with a nickname, most of then lately courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. They were in seventh years just as she was, and she was surprised they had managed to respect authority long enough to make it to their NEWTs, though, she reminded herself, they still had lots of time to flunk, should they wish it. She fancied school held little appeal to them anymore.

But it was of no use thinking what the Terrible Twins would do; they always caught people by surprise anyway. She shook her head and resumed her staring at the window, her long, silky, dark chestnut hair twisted into a long braid that almost reached her hips and resting over her left shoulder, trailing down her muggle clothes. She hadn't dressed in her black robes yet, but she wore dark clothes anyway: a pair of black breeches and a matching black shirt with silver strings embroiled into the collar, the hem and the cuffs. The darkness of her clothes and her hair made a striking contrast with the paleness of her skin and the silver of her eyes, which seemed to be like liquid, shimmering inside her irises. Her long, black glove was effectively concealed by the long sleeves of her shirt, but she had no problem with people seeing it anymore: if she was considered a freak, let it at least be a freak with style.

"Dean, I think I found an empty compartment!" the voice of Seamus Finnegan reached her ears as she saw the boy looking back as he entered the compartment, calling out for his friend. When he turned his head, though, the smile he had been sporting vanished from his face as his eyes came to rest in Sarah. His eyes widened and he took and involuntary step back, apologizing in a stammering voice. She said nothing, her noncommittal gaze boring in to his, making him gulp.

"Err... Dean?" he called out a second time "I was wrong... Err... let's look for an empty compartment elsewhere..."

And with those words he promptly fled from her presence. Sarah just sighed, not daring to imagine the cock-and-bull stories Fred and George had invented about her, though the real stories weren't nice either. She was a loner; she had been since the first day she stepped into Hogwarts. She remembered vaguely that very day. The excitement, the nervousness and the sense of finally being home. She had felt restless till she had caught sight of Professor McGonagall, the only familiar face in miles, and sensed the girl's inner distress. She had given her what Sarah considered an encouraging smile (which wasn't a usual smile considering the Transfiguration Teacher didn't smile much and never in front of students) as she had stepped forward to be sorted. The instant she had put on that old, tattered hat she had heard voices inside her head:

_'Aw, an intelligent one, I see... Remarkably gifted, and yes, of a very fine mind indeed... Ravenclaw would accept you with open arms, and your intellect would certainly be welcomed there, but...'_ she remembered the hat had paused for dramatic purposes _'You have a brave spirit, a will of iron that would be lost there. Yes, you have come a long way, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, though your mind won't reveal the circumstances in which your courage and spirit were tested. But in the whole it is enough to ensure me you are better off being a..._ GRYFFINDOR!'

She remembered stumbling to the Gryffindor table then, sitting quietly in a corner, trying hard not to attract anyone's attention but, as she reached to help herself with some pumpkin juice her sleeve rolled up a little, effectively leaving the crystal in her palm uncovered.

"That's cool" said someone near her.

"Yeah, a really impressive thing for a eleven-year-old to wear" added someone with the same voice.

Those had been the Weasley Twins, their faces always impish and looking as if they had jumped from the frying pan into the fire. She had learnt to tolerate them and, to some extent, to like them, for they were two of the few people that talked to her at all and in a friendly way, which was even rarer. They weren't scared by her, no matter how much she tried to, they simply wouldn't give in and she had had to accept they would molest her till she graduated from Hogwarts.

At least the teachers hadn't been as scared of her as the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall had been a constant support from day one, making little Sarah her personal assistant once she clearly saw no student was accepting her and slowly helping her gain the trust of the other faculty members. As a result she had gained certain privileges that she used wisely, such as the permission to wonder in the Halls of the castle late at night and to go into the forbidden forest sometimes. But apart from that Sarah Williams tried her damnest to keep a low profile, in hopes that her last year at Hogwarts would be an uneventful one. Fat chance, of course, with a past as Sarah's haunting every day.

However, there were things that she couldn't control, no matter how hard she tried. The dreams at night were an example. Flashes of images, like the ones of dancing in the arms of an immortal, plagued her sleeping moments, feeling her with some strange kind of long. And every night the ballroom was the same, though the style of the dress she wore had been changing as she had grown up. Now, at seventeen, she found herself wearing a spaghetti-strapped, deep black dress with- and she didn't miss the irony of it- tiny crystal shards all over the bodice and along the skirt. The bodice was like a normal dress, tight and form-fitting and the skirt fell to the floor freely, though there were no petticoats that gave it that bell-like shape, so it just trailed behind her in a small train. Her glove in the dream had a companion on her other arm and a heavy necklace made out of something that seemed like white gold twisted to form Celtic patterns along her neck, just like the bracelets that adorned her forearms and wrists.

"Are you still amongst us, Miss Williams?" a very British and low voice asked rather snidely as she snapped back to reality. Her silver eyes focused on the tall and brooding figure of Professor Snape and she ducked her head so as not to encounter his unpardonable black eyes. 

"I'm sorry, professor. I was waiting for my _Dominus_ potion to settle and I got lost in my thoughts" she replied politely, pointing at the emerald liquid inside the potion that was slowly turning into a colour that resembled liquid gold. The Potions Master held his tone in check, not wishing to insult his best student of the seventh year. He took pleasure in teaching gifted minds, but the fact that his behaviour towards her caused the other students to hate her with a passion just added to his enjoyment.

"Good work there, Williams" he said with an ironic smile. Sarah, knowing the resentful looks she was getting from her fellow Gryffindors and the snide Slytherins fought the urge to roll her eyes heavenwards. She thanked the professor for his unfortunate comment and sat back to wait for her potion to finish the colour-changing, knowing the hateful stares she was receiving and hating the smirk that they brought to the Potions Master's face.

'So much like his' she thought silently. It was unavoidable those kind of comparisons, he appeared to be in her mind almost every day.

"Who are you kidding, Williams?" she chided herself silently, a sardonic smile playing about her features "You think about almost every damn minute of your life"

And it was true. He was, after all, Fae perfection, a mythical being of unimaginable power, appeal and beauty. Fair, tall, lean and with eyes that could freeze the earth and warm the heart, the image of cruelty, grace and strength, and after being in the presence of such a man Sarah wondered if she would be able to settle for less and if she would be able to find someone who could measure up to him.

"Too bad he was just too petty, arrogant, self-absorbed and spiteful" she murmured, knowing that listing the bad qualities of the Goblin King was something that helped her be less drawn to him. However she felt it, that itchy feeling in her that she just couldn't scratch: that urge, that need to cross wits with that cunning head, to argue with him, contradict him, see him, be with him…

"No!!!" she hissed, her head clearing after that last dangerous thought. The bell rang at that moment, making her sigh in relief. She could escape her thoughts again, and be rid of the Goblin King till Morpheus claimed her in his arms. She quickly took a sample of her potion and labelled it before putting it down in Professor Snape's desk, noticing she had been the only one to truly finish the potion. She shrugged then, knowing that it would be Hell to pay from her classmates and she really did consider for a moment calling the Twins for help and pranks (they were always up to something anyway) but then she shook that idea off, it wouldn't do any good in the end.

She exited the dungeons and checked her schedule to see she had Transfiguration now. Spotting a mirror nearby and seeing that no one was around the girl walked to the glass surface and touched it with her right palm, were the crystal and the glove were. The crystal and the mirror both shimmered and suddenly the glass surface became liquid and Sarah passed her hand through it. Slowly she stepped into the mirror and came out through another one close to Professor McGonagall's class after ensuring no one was around.

"Mirror magic… How would I ever be able to make it to class in time without it?" she wondered aloud as a self-satisfied smirk appeared in her features. Knowing full well she was mimicking him awfully at that time she shook her head, wondering what everything seemed to come down to him in one way or another and then walked into the classroom. Everyone's eyes turned to the odd of the class and no one noticed what was plain to see: Sarah Williams had grown (twice in a lifetime) to become a thin, ethereal creature with long, chestnut hair that had the colour of the richest chocolate and deep eyes that had once been green but were now grey, almost liquid silver with long, thick eyelashes framing them. Her skin was pale always, for she never blushed, and her lips stood in direct contrast, a deep red colour. She had a kind of silent grace that tried to go through the world unnoticed, for she tried hard to keep a low profile. Sarah Williams, no matter how much she tried to deny it, was a natural. And she was damn good at hiding it. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her figure covered by the large robes she wore. Most girls tried hard to arrange their robes so they would be more form-fitting and ergo more flattering but Sarah liked her flowing, oversized robes just as well. They had been a gift from the Matron of the Williams Family, Belladonna Williams, who had passed away three years ago, the only true gift she had ever received from a member of her family. That and the ring with the Williams Family Crest that she had inherited when the Great Bella had died were the only things she kept from her magical family.

Professor McGonagall entered, all severe with her square glasses and tight bun and started the class as soon as possible. The exercise of the day was to turn a dove into five doves, which was quite a complicated thing to do, to create many from just one thing. But soon enough Sarah Williams had doves flying everywhere, quite a nightmare really, with the constant cooing and flapping and all.

"Next time we'll try inanimate objects" Professor McGonagall said with a sigh as she made the doves disappear after the class had been dismissed "At least these time we didn't try with mice. Boy, that was something worth seeing!" she muttered to herself then. Sarah arched an eyebrow, remembering the wave of mice that had almost caught her in one of the staircases in her second year but said nothing.

"You decided were to spend all of your holidays this year, Miss Williams?" the teacher asked. Always proper, she called her by her last name, though once or twice she had actually stepped out of character and called her Sarah.

"It will have to be here" she said without making eye-contact "Karen still thinks me a very bad influence for my brother Toby and little Cathy. She says that, since either of them have developed so far no magical talent there is no need to put strange ideas into their heads. And besides, I could use the time to work the last kinks in my animagus transformation"

There was no feeling in her voice, just acceptance and… nothing. Her voice was always full of nothing. It worried some people to hear her, so flat and dispassionate, so damnable calm and collected. So serene… So lifeless.

She had been a matter of discussion for long in the teacher's Lounge. Loners weren't unusual, even in Hogwarts, but Sarah was another thing entirely. She never got angry, with all the teasing and the pranks that sometimes bordered the cruel or the dangerous. But it seemed also that those who dared go against the black-haired girl got hurt in some way or the other. In the dark of the night they would suffer accidents, they would be assaulted by horrible nightmares that caused insomnia or appear beaten and weary, swearing someone had tried to rip their heads off while sleeping or glasses or mirrors would explode in front of them, whenever they passed, never harming them but making other people stay as far away from them as possible for some time. Once one had dared call Sarah Williams a mudblood, even if it wasn't entirely true, and the kid had disappeared for an entire week. But there was no trace of magic in those incidents, so Sarah had never been blamed. And the kid had said nothing, as though too scared to accuse anyone or even speak about the place he had been for the past week. Some people had the inkling feeling the girl was a vassal of the Dark Lord, a dark witch. And she really did look the part. Many people had wondered how she had managed to go to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and blamed it old in the senile hat.

"If you'll excuse me, Professor, I think it is time for dinner" Sarah said gently one she had finished cleaning the room with a wave or two of her wand. It was routine, for Professor McGonagall seemed always to be so focused in her work that she would forget to eat or even go to sleep some nights.

"You are quite right" the mentioned teacher said out loud, wrapping her tartan shawl around her shoulders "Let's go, I know how hungry can Gryffindors be so if you don't hurry there will be no food left when you arrive"

Both women smiled, aware of the rather close bond there was between them. Like a mother and a daughter, thing Sarah had never had before. A person who cared, who gave a damn, so to speak. She thought of Linda Williams, away in her ninth cloud of stardom and of Karen, scowling at her all the time and too preoccupied being a modern executive woman to pay attention to her stepdaughter. If only she had grown up within the wizardry world she wouldn't have turned out so eerie…

'If you had never met him… All would have been different. You would have been normal. Is that what you want?' a snidely voice whispered inside. Sarah huffed mentally, if that was even possible, but shuddered physically at the thought of a lifetime without ever seeing him, meeting him, knowing him…

"Miss Williams, come on. I thought you were the one dragging me to dinner" Professor McGonagall gently said, looking both at her student and then at the door. The girl shook her head, apologized and they both exited the room towards the Great Hall. The whispers followed her there, as a cloud of slithering noise that came from all around her, but she ignored it politely and sat down between Fred and George Weasley. A great dark brown owl with some copper and bronze colours, as well as some light-brown appeared flying above their heads. The golden eyes surveyed the scene before landing in his Mistress's shoulder. Sarah petted it softly, almost cooing. It was Oak, or as she called it Oaklyn, which was a kind of little oak. The twins thought that was some sweet irony.

"Hello, precious" she said softly, stroking the feathers of the animal, that hooted.

"Do you have to carry that monster of an owl all the time? He is loosing his feathers and he is loosing them all over my chicken and fries. If he has some kind of problem with me eating a fellow bird brother, then he should mind his own business" Fred complained loudly, making a face. Sarah glanced at him with her ever-present calm gaze and the boy shivered.

"Don't pull that 'calmer than the dead' look on me, Sarah" he snapped, but then grinned "Or we would be forced to give you another nickname, and this time we won't be so gentle, my dear"

Sarah bit back a small smile. She did enjoy the twin's bantering for it was free from all form of true evilness when directed to her. They were innocent in their comments, merely mischievous. Their eyes twinkled, and that was how she knew.

"I wonder if you'll manage to stay in Hogwarts long enough to do so" she replied "After all, with your Joke Shop on the making I would have thought you would fly from School as fast as your brooms could carry you"

George was the one to reply that they had decided to stick around and see if they managed to complete the year, just out of curiosity.

"After all, and contrary to what we have been preaching over the past six years, a School diploma never hurt anyone" he said, before thoughtfully adding "Unless, of course, we took care of it… Like we did with Percy's"

At the mention of that name the twins grew somewhat sombre, but they managed to chuckle for the sake of the memory of a prank well designed. Sarah felt sorry for the boys, but soon enough Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson appeared to cheer them up, kissing their cheeks and ruffling their hair in unison and dragging along a sour-looking Katie Bell, who obviously missed their former Quidditch captain a tad too much. Soon the conversation was diverted to the subject of Quidditch, a sport that Sarah enjoyed and took part in. She was one of Gryffindor's substitutes in the team, being a chaser and a beater, good, a little perhaps above the average, her agility making her stand out. She would have probably made it to the team had the Weasley brothers not been such a strong duo or if she hadn't been the main duellist of the Duellist Club, of course.

Lunch passed and then off to Herbology she was. Her Head Girl badge shone pinned in her black robes and she briefly recalled the hurtful remarks and new gossip that it had originated. She encountered Hermione Granger in the hall and the girl smiled brightly at her and waved, just as Ron and Harry did. The later seemed out of spirits, but she understood him.

"For all that's worth, Harry" she said as she passed the trio that she had watched over since they had set foot in Hogwarts years ago "I believe you. I've always have. I've seen enough to know you tell the truth" she grimaced then "Though I doubt that me believing your story is going to add any credibility to it, sorry"

The Boy Who Lived raised his green eyes at her and actually smiled a little bit, the action brightening his face completely.

"Thanks, Sarah. It means a lot"

The girl looked puzzled and touched at that. She hadn't realized how much those three had grown to care for her, just as the twins had. She smiled back, shocking the trio of friends a little and waved goodbye with her left arm, the un-gloved one, before running off to Herbology.

"Blimey, that bloody Fred was right" Ron commented lightly, trying not to sound awed "She does have quite a stunning smile"

"Yeah" agreed Harry "Strange that no one ever noticed besides the twins"

  


******************************************************************

"What was the password again? I can't believe I've forgotten it! Knowing Albus, it is probably something like 'coffee candy' or 'raspberry popsicle' or…"

Just then the gargoyle guarding the way to the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore jumped to the side to admit the Deputy Headmistress into the long staircase. She smiled smugly almost, throwing the gargoyle a knowing look and then climbing the steps and knocking on the door softly. An equally faint, barely audible "come in" reached her ears. She stepped into the cosy room were Fawkes lay perched in his usual place, dozing off already. The old Headmasters and Headmistress greeted her from the portraits, or at least most of them. Some of them were old Slytherins and didn't like to interact to any Gryffindors except for Dumbledore himself. Phineas Nigellus, nevertheless, winked at her with a rakish smile and peered behind her, looking disappointed.

"Aw, isn't that pretty assistant of yours with you tonight? I so looked forward to talking to her" he drawled while pouting.

"Flirt with her, more likely" Minerva snapped back "I swear, Phineas, with her you are worse than the average teenage schoolboy!"

The man in the portrait just smiled once more and shrugged.

"She can hold a verbal fight with me. Quite an astonishing young lady. I wanted to see whether I could coax her out of her old robes…" he paused when the Scottish woman threw him a murderous and slightly scandalized look and then, quite innocently, completed the sentence "And into something more flattering. Honestly, Professor McGonagall, I had no idea you thought so little of me"

"Stop playing innocent, Phineas, if you please" the voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts rang through the room, silencing the painting "And you, Minerva, please sit down. I'm intrigued by your reason to come here in the middle of the night, though I do appreciate the company" he paused to cast some spell on a kettle that immediately started whistling "I do not enjoy being by myself lately"

The Transfiguration teacher nodded in understanding and sat down gratefully in a chair but making sure she cast one last threatening look at the portrait of the late Slytherin Headmaster, who chose to ignore it politely. 

"I came her to ask you if you knew about Hagrid" she said finally when a steaming cup of tea was placed between her fingers "I know that his assignment is supposed to take some time, but he should've come back by know"

The white-haired, long-bearded man nodded slowly, a slight sigh of tiredness escaping his lips before he could prevent it. He looked at the Deputy Headmistress with blue eyes exhausted, drained from all energy after so much fighting and resisting the Dark Arts that it made her heart heavy and clouded.

"Oh, Albus" she murmured, hating herself for once, when she had been young, letting a crush she had had on her once Transfiguration teacher develop into true love for a person that was her dearest friend and most respected co-worker. She reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly; smiling that special smile she reserved only for him, and then moved boldly to stroke one of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I brought that up, I should have known it would upset you, but it shouldn't. The Order of the Phoenix is an amazing organization that you alone pulled off, recruiting people that have amazing skills and joined you willingly" she reminded him and Albus smiled all of a sudden.

"Yes, some of them were rather… surprising additions, wouldn't you say?" he said teasingly, his eyes loosing the tired look and acquiring a very becoming and familiar twinkle. Minerva understood immediately and nodded, a thoughtful look in her face.

"Yes, Miss Williams caught us by surprise, but after the events of last year and all we learnt from her, it shouldn't have surprised us" she said after a short pause "I'm quite proud of her, actually, watching over the trio unnoticed by everyone, knowing always exactly what was going on while the rest of the students remained oblivious. I wonder how she did it, but I won't push it out of her. And last year in the maze… had she not been there, we wouldn't have found Harry alive…"

Her voice broke at that point, not wanting to explore that thought and also remembering with gratitude that black-haired, silent little girl that had helped them no matter the consequences, but Albus filled in the silence for her.

"How is her training as an animagus going?" he asked casually. The Transfiguration Teacher practically glowed as she answered she had never seen such a gifted student.

"She'll manage to turn into her animal self in no time, I'm sure" she exclaimed efficiently, back into her teacher role "I've never tutored such a student who mastered the art of changing shape as fast as she did. I'm still a little bit curious about the animal she has decided to change into, but she won't tell me and it is none of my business, after all"

"Remember when she came to Grimmauld Place? Soaking wet and exhausted… She never told us how she got there so fast from her house, which I know is in the outskirts of London, but it would have been a mistake to ask, right?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the fire for a couple of seconds before nodding, lost in the remembrance of that short stay in the tattered house of the Black Family last summer and those first days at Hogwarts, were so much of Sarah Williams' character had been revealed…


	3. Chapter Two: Remembrances and Discoverie...

Chapter Two: Remembrances and Discoveries, Part One 

Author's Note: As promised, another chapter delivered as swiftly as possible. I can't believe this fanfic is having such a huge respone and it gives me courage and incentive to keep on writing, so I want to that all of my reviewers and, if I have time, I'll try to answer each reviewer individually one of these days. As for when Jareth appears, I am sorry to say that many things have to be explained before his Royal Tightness makes his appearance, though it was Hell to wait to write him, he is a very interesting and versatil charachter. But I thought that sarahm being the one more fuzzily descrived and developed throughout the movie neede more background and it was also necessary to understand how she fitted in the Harry Potter universe before tossing Jareth into the mix. I hope everyone will be patient, I promise I'll try to make it worth it.

Enjoy and as always, review if you can and want. Any kind of comment is welcome. As for the person who told me about Sarah being a tad too perfect, I am trying to show her defects, and being stoic and unaproachable is certainly one of them. Thank you for the comment, though, I don't want Sarah to pass from being am original charachter to becoming some sort of Mary Sue.

See you in a week or two,

Artemis Samhain

Hell's Librarian.

  


* * *

  


******************************** Past ********************************

The night was filled with the noise of raindrops falling into the ground and the wind whipping about the streets. Sarah saw form her opened window as the wind made the fallen leaves of trees dance in circles while she waited for the ink to dry before continuing her essay on the possible effects of the Magical Wars of Eastern Europe in the muggle population of the region. She tapped her quill silently against the windowsill, lazily peering at the scenery outside, her ears ready to pick up any faint sound in the house, for she was all by herself. Her father and step-mother, along with little Toby and baby Cathy, had taken a sudden and "unexpected" vacation in France and she had had to miss it because of homework and the fact that someone had to watch over the house. She pictured the couple probably in a café in the middle of Paris, sipping coffee and conversing about work and politics and all that was wrong with the world.

"They don't know half of what is wrong with the world. I could give them some hints: it's magical, dark and goes by the name of Voldemort" she said absentmindedly, not minding saying the name at all. It was true that to fear the word was stupid, and it only enhanced the fear in the man itself.

The wind roared outside, waking her up from her daydreams and making her focus on her almost-but-not-quite-finished essay and sighed, going back to the subject of the Magical Wars and muggles and wondering whether Professor Binns would in fact be surprised when he found out that someone had actually been awake during his last lesson of the year to write down the homework and truly do it.

"Never saw him actually express and emotion… I wonder if he can" she said aloud not really waiting for an answer. The sound of crystal smashing reached her ears from the ground floor and was followed by the unmistakable sounds of struggle. She recognized the squeaks of Oaklyn, whom she had seen fly downstairs a couple of minutes ago, probably bored of Sarah's tiny and stuffed bedroom. With her heart pounding and her wand in hand she went downstairs, her nightgown floating around her as she reached the living room and her eyes fell on the shattered vase and the wet carpet spread with daisies and broken shards of glass. Not allowing the scenery to cloud her senses the witch quickly avoided the glass as she could and approached the dinning room, where the sounds of a fight were coming from.

"Oh, Gods" she whispered as she took in her surroundings. The furniture in the dinning room lay scattered in the floor, the curtains shred into pieces of cloth that hung limply around the windows. But what made her gasp in horror was not the current state of her dinning-room or the thoughts of the time that would take her to turn the room back to normal without magic. It was the sight of her pet animal, her rather big owl being "embraced" by a large green diamond serpent. But it was no ordinary animal, that one. When it moved it seemed to shimmer and change colours from green to silver and back to green again. That, as professor Lupin had once taught her was the unmistakable characteristic of a death-strike snake, a symbol of the Dark Arts. Horribly powerful and cunning, with a strength that could crush the bones and a skin so tough that could deflect most spells and potions the death-strike snake was the favourite pet of dark Wizards, who loved them for their loyalty and their poison that could drain the life force out of any kind of living being. And now one was in her house, strangling her owl to death, its beady shinning eyes focusing slowly on her, as if in some kind of freaky slow motion. Her first though went to her wand, that lay in her bedroom and then smacked herself mentally, realizing she could not do magic anyway. On second thought…

"Aw, screw the ministry!" she said aloud after the snake released her owl to charge towards her, it's teeth gleaming in the fake light of the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Dodging the wretched thing the girl ran from the dinning room heading towards the kitchen in a desperate attempt not to get bitten. She remembered then that she had a type of magic that couldn't be recognized or felt by any wizard.

"Bless you, Labyrinth" she muttered silently as she reached for their connection. Fae magic was more slippery, more flowing than Wizardry magic, as well as colder to the blood. She felt it as it flowed through her veins in fluent waves of ice. She was quite inexperienced when dealing with that kind of power to attack, as she had only used it before as a mean of defence or to use mirror magic. She raked her brain for an answer while she ducked and grabbed whatever was at her side to throw at the damned thing.

"How was it that snakes were killed?" she wondered aloud as she backed against a corner, panicking when her back met the cold wall of the kitchen…

"You cut their head off" she muttered silently to herself, her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson replaying itself in her mind.

As if she was relieving it, the words that professor Lupin had spoken that lesson came back to her: "For all of their thick skin, it only protects them from magic, not from actual physical harm. The skin is made of a material that deflects spells and potions, but as for common things it is as every snake. You can beat them with any pointy object sharp enough to cut their head of. That is how common snakes are killed and this type of magical serpent is no different"

Sarah pried her eyes away from the hypnotic golden pools of the animal long enough to search for a pointy object but to her dismay the kitchen was still baby-proof and all sharp things were kept secured and locked. And the key, of course, was no where to be seen. Toby was seven by now, but Karen, nor really being a housewife, hadn't had time to turn her house back to normal. And then Catherine, sweet, little, horribly-spoiled and heavenly normal Cathy had come along, and Karen had been so afraid she could get hurt that had left the house as it was, even though Catherine was by now two years of age. However even if she had wanted to reach for something she couldn't have. The serpent had worked its charm by fixing its eyes on her, gluing her feet magically to the spot.

"Oh, Gods" she whispered to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror near the hallway to find her image reflected there: She looked like a goody-two-shoes, an obedient little prude with her hair in a tight bun and her glasses on, her loose clothes hanging around her body limply.

"I do hate mirrors some times" she said to herself "I could just shatter it…"

And it hit her. At that moment it really hit her. She COULD actually shatter it. Mirror magic, the essential Fae magic. Her private favourite, in fact. Messing with glass and mirrors had served her well in the past and, anyway… She would leave before Karen and her dad came from holidays and noticed…

"They are going to hate this" she said as she raised her right hand and focused, her eyes glimmering silver for a second before a an invisible wave spread over the room, shattering every single crystal in the process, the sound so loud and ear-piercing it hurt in the pit of the stomach almost, but she bared it. She couldn't loose her focus now that the serpent had. She had to finish the job. She focused in each and every tiny shard of glass into one direction and, after making sure she would be able to carry her task out she made them shoot through the air, stabbing the serpent in all possible angles. Green blood trickled out of the wounds, a truly grotesque sight to behold and the smell was hideous. The green substance released some kind of vapour that was known to be toxic so for a second or two the girl dangled in her feet, grabbing the kitchen counter as a means of support as her knees went wobbly and her senses clouded. All energy seemed to have drained from her body.

"Oh boy" she muttered trying to light up her mood "There is no way Karen will not notice the smell"

She chuckled lightly as Oaklyn approached, hooting softly, worried about his mistress. With a dismissing gesture of her hand she tried to indicate she was fine, but she fell to the floor, ruining every chance of making it seem like she was alright. She felt adrenaline silently stop coursing through her veins, living her drained and out of breath and a hazy thought crossed her mind as she tried to stand up… and then it dawned on her. A decision had been made for her, one she had been debating inside her head for almost four years.

"Go get ready, luv, cause we are leaving" she stated flatly to her pet, whilst standing up with renewed strength. She cared not about the house or her stepmother; they had a security system and didn't really need her. Zigzagging her way upstairs the girl calmly entered her bedroom, deftly packing her belongings into her school trunk, folding shirts and robes so serenely no one would have guessed what had just happened. Gathering her books and homework she closed her trunk with a heave thud and then sighed, putting on her dark cloak. It was pouring outside still, and she knew she wouldn't be able to find a mirror inside the house… Professor Dumbledore must have protected the house in all sorts of ways and it wouldn't be nice to sneak up on them anyway.

"But I've never attempted such a long teleportation through mirrors" she said aloud, fingering her oval-shaped vanity mirror lightly, the smooth glass cold under her fingertips. Her head was aching as if her heart was pounding within her temples, but she was determined to do it. Closing her eyes she rested her whole right palm on the mirror and concentrated in Europe, Great Britain, England and finally a little area called Grimmauld Place. She had never been there so she had a hard time locating it amongst the flash of images the zoomed through her foggy mind. With the aching and the dizziness it felt for a moment like a wild goose chase, and for a moment everything swarmed out of focus till then, in the back of her head, it appeared: a cold, dark street with tattered buildings and dirty pavement, a broken bottle or two lying broken on the sidewalk, their shards gleaming under the artificial light. It was a low-life kind of alley, somewhere she had always been forbidden to enter.

"Well, I've always prided myself of doing everything possible to piss Karen off. Why change that?" Sarah mumbled as she tried to find a mirror. There was one, dirty and broken lying in a roofless joint in the middle of nowhere, but it was close and it was possible.

"Now, now, how does Jareth do this from the Underground into the Aboveground?" she mused aloud, snapping her mouth shut when she realized she had uttered his name. Shivering in fear and, dare she say it…, anticipation she awaited for the gust of wind to blow her curtains and for him to appeared in the guise of a magnificent barn owl but… It didn't happen. He didn't come. He never would.

"This is not the time nor the place" she admonished herself before gathering all of her remaining energy and stepping into the mirror, trying hard to focus and never loose control of her magic. That was how Sarah Williams found herself in the middle of that filthy street while water poured out of the skies, soaking her wet from head to toe. With little or no energy she pulled the trunk towards a door she was barely able to see, the world swimming in and out of focus and she wondered idly how her trunk had passed from being of a fine quality of leather to being made out of lead. She knocked the door almost with her forehead as she rested her head against the wood and realized with a start that her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower. Her surroundings spun around her as a voice asked her who she was.

"I… I'm… I'm Sarah… Sarah…" funny thing, she couldn't seem to remember her last name "Sarah… Williams!" she finished rather proudly. The next thing she registered was the sound of faint whispers coming from the other side of the door, many voices sounding rather surprised and the door being flung open to reveal Fred and George Weasley and a little group of wizards, most of them teachers at Hogwarts, staring at her while a red-haired woman scolded the twins.

"You shouldn't open the door like that, without knowing who is really on the other side…" she had started screeching when Dumbledore motioned them aside and caught Sarah before she collapsed in the floor.

"It's quite alright, Molly" he said soothingly when the woman yelped and covered her mouth with both her hands "She is just tired, I gather. Fred, George, enter the trunk and Molly, please, prepare a room. Minerva, I want to have a few words with you"

His voice dripped with authority and no one dared question him. Fred pulled the trunk in as George grabbed the girl by the waist to support her and both carried her up the stairs. Professor McGonagall eyed Dumbledore warily and then sighed.

"Something dreadful must have happened and she came to the only place were she knew she was going to be safe, Albus" Minerva said simply as they both sat down and stirred cups of tea that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I quite agree, my dear" he replied calmly.

"And, of course, If she knew about this place it might have been that she spends so much time at Hogwarts and she is such a silent girl that she was bound to overhear it. Besides, if she was watching over Harry as she told us when she helped us go through the maze she must have been concerned for him so she must have overheard… on purpose"

"I quite agree, my dear"

"And as how she managed to get here or how she managed to hear one of our secret conversations… We don't need to ask her about it, right?" she added, hoping against hope that Albus was on a particularly good and non-inquisitive mood that day.

"I quite agree, my dear" he said then, flashing her a smile as her lips parted and formed an "o" out of sheer surprise "There will be the moment to question… later. She'll eventually tell us and if she doesn't… She has already earned my trust, so if the Order agrees there will be no need for any kind of forced interrogation"

Those were the most wonderful words Minerva has heard in a while and, not able to restrain herself she flung her arms around Albus's neck and hugged him tightly till her repressed Scottish attitude caught up with her and she apologized with her face flaming red.

"No need, my dear" replied nonchalantly Albus, though a rather teasing smile was spreading across her features "I'm actually glad to know that Scotswomen can be quite… passionate, if the situation requires it"

The murderous glare that came for THAT particular Scotswoman could have frozen Hell in half a blink and the Headmaster shuddered and suppressed a yelp as he was physically abused by his Deputy Headmistress, thinking that it had been a fortunate thing that she hadn't been in her animal form or he would have been scratched in places in his body he probably didn't know he had.

  


******************************************************************

When Sarah made her way downstairs she had bathed and changed into dark and clean clothes, leaving her hair in a long, thick plait down her back. She mad scarce noise as she moved around the house. She had spied the twins doing something that almost literally shouted "SNEAKY" and "MISCHIEVOUS" and she had concluded that they were eavesdropping when they spotted her, waved and instructed putting a finger to their lips to be quiet. She arched an eyebrow at them but said nothing as she reached the staircase. Now she was in the middle of the stairs looking at what appeared to be the dinning room at her right, full of people talking in hushed whispers. They were eyeing the stairs so they became silent as they saw her, a shadowy figure in a corner, and said nothing still till she reached the room. Molly Weasley was the first one to do anything, wrapping her in a huge, motherly and painfully oxygen-depriving hug while muttering things about her being "way too thin" and too pale for her own good.

"You look like Death itself, child!" she exclaimed rather shrilly while she guided her to a chair "You stay there and I'll go to the kitchen and make you something that will make your mouth water"

Sitting in one of the chairs a man of scrawny appearance with untidy black hair complained that Molly never made HIM a mouth-watering meal and a girl with… bubblegum pink?? hair stood up and asked if she could help cook.

"Goodness Gracious, no!" Molly said immediately, one of her hands flying to her chest were her heart was and looking rather pale herself. A man that had all the appearance of a 1920's bootlegger hid a chuckle and Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, smiling then at Sarah.

"Good evening, Miss Williams" she said politely, but her tone was brighter than usual "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, professor, quite well, thank you" she replied with the phantom of a smile as she surveyed the room and spotted unfamiliar-yet-familiar faces. She smiled warmly at Professor Lupin and waved, while she nodded respectfully at Mad-Eye Moody and Professor Snape. Then she turned her head and met another pair of eyes she didn't recognize.

"Mr. Black, I presume" she said flatly, glancing at the scrawny man with a nonchalant face "A pleasure to make your acquaintance finally" she added as the man looked at her half-surprised and half-untrustingly. She could understand him. Finally her silvery-grey eyes met the sparkling-blue ones of Professor Dumbledore and she had the grace to look sheepish.

"Before you say anything, professor, I apologise beforehand for eavesdropping" she stated calmly "But I do not like to wonder around the world with my eyes closed and my ears covered. I like to know what is happening and you can't honestly tell me the Daily Prophet was going to be of any help" she explained softly, snorting when she mentioned the wizardry newspaper "And keeping my senses attuned to my surroundings and… well, and being a quiet person one can be informed of many things in Hogwarts"

"We know, Miss Williams, we all know. And we all agreed that our secret would be safe with you, but what I wanted to discuss with you is your real reason to be here. All other explanations you can keep to yourself, you won't be judged inside this room. It was decided unanimously" the Headmaster said pleasantly, though he threw a look at Sirius and Snape before adding "Though some of us needed a little more convincing than others"

The chestnut-haired girl nodded and bit back a smile that came with the thought of Sirius Black and Severus Snape uniting out of sheer mistrust. It was priceless. She then let out a silent sigh of relief to know she wouldn't have to explain herself, her gifts and… him. By the Gods, she didn't want to explain him, nor could she.

"You asked for my reason to be here, and that's simple: I was attacked and that opened my eyes to a side of reality I had overlooked" she said then, staring into Professor Dumbledore's eyes "A death-strike snake entered my house. I don't know why or how but it did… And all that saved me were the words of professor Lupin" she paused to smile slightly once again at the Professor, who blushed faintly "I chopped the little thing into tinny pieces. It was gross, it was unpleasant, it was risky and it definitely was a once-only kind of experience. If my brother had been there he wouldn't have survived. If Voldemort has his way, he certainly won't" she continued more forcefully, showing a hint of emotion while speaking of her brother. All those who knew her were amazed, for they had never seen her feeling something relatively strong before "So I want to join the only force I know of that is truly capable of defeating him, though I know I can't be an official member till I am of age, so I want to be sort of unofficial, like the Twins or Harry, Ron and Hermione. And that is why I'm here now"

Too stunned to speak, or now knowing exactly what the heck to say, everyone remained silent for a while, silently assessing the courage and the spirited will of the quiet, soft-spoken but firm and stubborn young woman in front of them. Molly came with some chicken and roasted potatoes bathed with melted butter and the quietness was broken by her order to eat. Sarah did so, without any complaints, waiting for the decision to be made, for the order to stay or leave. The old grandfather clock chimed nine times before the headmaster stood up and looked around the table.

"Any objections?" he asked calmly, his hands folded, ready to listen to anyone that had a doubt about Sarah joining the Order. Snape pursed his lips into a thin line, but said or did nothing and Sirius frowned, though he remained seated.

"Nothing?" Dumbledore enquired after a few seconds before smiling "Then it's official. The Order of the Phoenix welcomes one more soldier into its lines, to be fully accepted when she completes her studies"

  


******************************************************************

The Twins had made a big deal about it. They said it was the best thing that could have happened, since they were bored stiff in that "old, drafty house" and Hermione with her stiffness and her "Perciness" and Ronny with his lankiness and moodiness were no fun whatsoever. And the grown ups got mad at their pranks too often.

"Like the other day Professor Snape got really mad just because we locked him up in the shower with an enchantment and used a spell to turn the water scalding hot" George said impishly and Fred added:

"When he finally found the way out he was so red we couldn't figure out if it was from anger or scorching skin"

Sarah had had the decency to smile at the mention of a red-faced, infuriated Snape. After all, she WAS a Gryffindor, so it was sort of imprinted in a genetic sequence of her DNA somewhere. And on top of it all Phineas insisted on popping up every now and then in the blank portrait of her room, especially when he thought she could not sense him, but he always got caught. Fae acute senses did come in handy every now and then, but she let him stay for a chit chat at night, when the moon was high and her spirits low, and Hermione was asleep and all she could think of was him and how much she dreaded to sleep because of the mere thought of seeing him again in his ballroom.

"Who is him, who you fear? Who is him, my girl, that you can't even pronounce his name? Is He-who-must-not-be-named?"

The former headmaster had grown used to referring to Voldemort like that, but he though Sarah thought it a childish thing to do.

"No" she answered, shaking her head "I don't mind saying the Dark Lord's name out loud…" her vision clouded after saying that and when she spoke again, she seemed distant "He, whose name I do not dare say, comes when called, and can hear his name upon a mortal's lips from everywhere on earth, sea, time or space"

It seemed odd to talk about him with Phineas of all people, but he reminded her, with his arrogance, his calculating stare and his tamed wildness, of him... And it had seemed natural. Besides, he hadn't been surprised about her being there, though the rest had, the twins less than the two members of the so-called "Dream Team" Trio, but explanations had been avoided for the time being. Neither Hermione nor Ron had pushed for any sort of reasons or justifications. Out of respect, Hermione had explained with a dead-pan, serious voice. Sarah could only be grateful.

But many past loops and wholes in the events of the last four years at Hogwarts needed to be filled and the truth was dying to be let out. Answers had been delayed far too much and the truth was pushing hard to be let out and Sarah knew it. So when Harry had suddenly appeared, all had been carefully explained…

  


******************************************************************

"Sarah, Sarah!!!" the twins were screaming at the top of their double lungs while Sarah tried hard to concentrate on a rather long History of Magic essay she had finished as complementary work. Contrary to what most people would think the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters was really a boring place to spend summer at but she had managed to somehow keep her sanity. Sirius Black had warmed up to her even though he was still moody about his current situation and Tonks, the overly-excited girl with the permanent sugar-high and extravagant hair colour provided some sort of entertainment, along with the Weasley's magical chessboard and the presence of the professors, that came in and out almost as much as Tonks or the other Aurors did. The rest of her time she reserved it for Mr. Weasley and his constant enquiries about muggle lifestyle, down to the mechanics involved in the flushing of a toilet, a rather inspiring and lengthy subject, much to her horror.

"Sarah! Sarah!" the cries persisted and the girl put her book down and from her bed stared at the door, knowing full well that in seconds would open to admit two out-of-breath, screaming red-heads. Just her luck.

"Sarah!" they finally uttered breathlessly while pushing the door open. The girl sighed and shook her head in quiet disapproval as she gracefully stood up from the bed and regarded the couple of brothers with an arched eyebrow and an expectant face.

"Well, boys, you better have a good reason to enter a girl's bedroom unannounced" she warned stoically, her eyes hard "If not, you'll have to pay consequences. And believe me; you don't want to hear about them"

The twins gulped simultaneously before flashing her mock-worried smiles and struggling to their feet, as they had fallen panting to the floor seconds earlier.

"You have no heart, dear" George said impishly before Fred interrupted: "We were coming to tell you that the boy-who-lived is in the premises as we speak. Everyone is talking in hushed tones and the fellow looked bloody scared himself, but Hermione and Ron got a grip- a rather tight one, that is- of him before we could find out anything at all. Such spoilsports"

The mortal-turned-half-Fae followed the brothers out of the room and down the stairs without any further word spoken between them, doing as little noise as possible. She spotted from her high place a bit of messy black hair and a lightning scar that flashed for a couple of seconds, followed by mended glasses hiding eyes as green as she had had once. Eyes that still turned green whenever she used wizardry magic but changed into silver when she employed her Fae skills.

Harry Potter had arrived, and looking bad.

Totally dishevelled, with some serious scratches and bruises and looking horribly thin, so thin Sarah was sure Molly Weasley was going to faint from utter shock or stuff the boy with all sorts of food. His clothes were too baggy, more than Sarah's school robes, and his eyes had dark circles underneath. He looked like misery incarnated and so furious and jaded that she feared he would let his anger loose anytime soon. Wouldn't that be quite the spectacle to behold…

"I came down to see what the noise was all about" she explained to Professor McGonagall, who had arched an eyebrow upon seeing her racing down the stairs "The Twins were doing quite a racket and insisted I came downstairs so I decided, for sanity's sake, to follow their lead"

She descended the last steps and went to stand with professor Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody, who was retelling the many (and that was quite and understatement) precautions he wished they had taken into account when bringing Harry there, totally oblivious to the Twins' all-too-loud comments that if Moody had had his way Harry would have arrived at the age of thirty, married and with kids.

"Fred, George, behave, for goodness's sake!" she finally said flatly, her tone ominous and lacking of meaning the same time, sharp eyes fixed on the pair of brothers, who promptly shut up. But her comment had cause one head to snap in her direction and a pair of green eyes gazed at her with surprise shinning clear.

"What is she doing here?" Harry said out of the blue, a little bit more forcefully than he had intended, totally confused and angrier, because people seemed to be keeping more and more things from him. Everyone remained quiet as they moved towards the dinning room to sit on the table while Molly Weasley whiskered the kids away except for Harry.

"That's a good question" Sirius muttered under his breath. Snape, for once, agreed with him.

"Yes, quite a good question. One that hasn't been completely answered. What did she do to deserve to be in the Order of the Phoenix? Harry Potter I can understand… That damned kid has done enough foolish things to be a hero one times too many, and so have the rest of that trio of troublemakers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to drag their offspring along because obviously the twins can be left alone for everyone's sake and little Miss Weasley has to be between eyesight so she won't accidentally set a basilisk loose while being under control of past-ghost because of her own foolishness" Molly practically fumed at that point and raised a saucepan to hit the bloody fool straight in that crooked nose of his-with the Twins and Ginny cheering her on, undiscovered by the adults who though the conversation was private and discreet- when Arthur caught her hand, shaking his head and bidding her to be more tolerant "For heaven's sake, even Black TRIES to make himself useful tough all that he does is scowl and walk around the house. But Miss Williams… what has she done to deserve her status of unofficial member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

The words stung, but the girl refused to let it show. She knew Professor McGonagall was about to jump in her defence, followed closely by Dumbledore, surely, who was too obviously in love with his Scottish Deputy Headmistress to let her quarrel alone, but she felt it was enough with the hiding and the not-telling. Some of the truth was bound to come out… Just some.

"I believe I can answer" she said boldly, sitting down gingerly and never breaking eye contact. Her eyes changed from silver to green and back to silver, never settling for one colour "When I first met Mr. Potter, in that year were troubles started, I worked at the Library helping Madame Pince and was aware of their investigations. I know I shouldn't have, but I dropped one or two tiny clues, knowing Miss Granger was smart enough to pick them up. But I realized that they didn't stop no matter how much they discovered, they were resolute to carry it to the end…" she paused to cast an accusatory glare at the Dream Team "So I felt I was responsible for them, since I had aided them. Unfortunately I was too late. And I blamed myself for that all summer, till I reached the conclusion that, since I had started this, I should keep on helping them. I distracted Mrs. Norris and Filch all years so he wouldn't be able to catch them, I kept an eye on them in the Forbidden Forest every time they ventured there, even asking some friends there to aid them. Or looking after that simpering little owl that carried one of Sirius notes and then guarding Hedwig, Oaklyn took good care of both owls so they wouldn't be intercepted. Nobody knew, and I hadn't really done much to help anyway but… When Harry and the others got stuck in the maze nobody knew how to get to the centre, because it had been enchanted not to allow anyone to do so. Some… some ancient and definitely expensive Fae magic that one of the Death Eater probably cast on the portkey to ensure that no one would help Harry in any way. But the magic, being old since the Fae were lost to this world… I mean, to the world hundreds of years ago" she mentally winced at the slip of her tongue "was very weak… And I… have a special talent when it comes to Labyrinths. Dumbledore had no other option but to let me go with them, and nobody found out" she stopped her account then, eyes staring intently at the table, feeling horribly self-conscious.

"Can you back up her testimony, Albus?" Mad-Eye Moody said suddenly "I think that would be the only proof anyone here should need"

The Headmaster nodded solemnly at once, giving the unquestionable proof everyone wanted. Ron had his jaw hanging open, Harry's eyes rivalled the size of saucers and Hermione contented herself with impersonating a Goldfish by opening and closing her mouth in utter shock. Suddenly every single unexplainable thing or aid they had gotten, like Firenze conveniently finding and befriending them, had acquired an explanation and they hadn't realized before the extra hand that had always been there. And Harry and Sirius felt embarrassed.

"I... I really managed to stick my foot all the way down my throat, didn't I?" the teen grumbled apologetically, sighing "I'm sorry, Sarah, you didn't deserve it, but it's just that…"

"Leave it like that, Harry, I do understand" the chestnut-haired girl dismissed the subject with that indifferent, calm air with which she did everything. The twins slapped Harry in the back, as a sign of their support and then the subject of everyone's attention safely turned back to the boy who lived and that was currently the boy who was pissed off. Sarah was then allowed to sigh softly in relief, content with getting half of the burden out of her chest. But the worst of it was still deep in her soul, buried under a pile of denial and darkness… A ballroom, a dress, a dance and a kiss that had never been where still there… and still haunting.


	4. Chapter Three: Remembrances and Discover...

Author's Note: Hello everyone and thank you for all those wonderful reviews... I never thought that the fanfic would have such an amount of responses and I know that is rather pesky to leave a review so I am glad so many people took the time. Thank you all and keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters. Now we are one chapter away from Jareth's glorious entrance into this story and I can guarantee you it's going to be smashing because you've all waited long.

I hope you all like this chapter, I am fond of it as it introduces Hogwarts first days of School of the fifth book from the eyes of an interesting character, SArah. Well, I'll try to update in a week or two. See you around,

Artemis Samhain

Hell's Librarian   


* * *

  


Chapter Three: Remembrances and Discoveries, Part Two

  
  


*********************************** Past ************************************

Hogwarts was seething. Literally seething. Angry students and staff members walked the gardens and the castle, cursing in silent whispers, not knowing who or what exactly to blame: their luck, the bloody Ministry or… the bloody fool who had scared the last DADA teacher and had left them stuck with Dolores Umbridge a.k.a "Toad-eyes" or "That Bloody b…" depending on who you asked. The moment everyone, staff and students, had laid eyes on her and her wretched smile they had known the kind of Hell she would put them through. Harry had shuddered at once, recognizing the hideous face immediately and had promptly cursed in a language that made Ron's ears turn pink and earned an approving look from the impressed Weasley twins, who nodded their appreciation and slapped his back. It was becoming quite an annoying habit.

"Whose that?" he heard Hermione ask sharply, stressing the last word.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?"

The Boy-Who-Lived explained briefly how he had met the witch in question, quite forcefully, and then the inevitable question about her reason for stepping into Hogwarts was asked, but it was left unanswered as the old, tattered talking hat appeared and burst into a rather strange, almost ominous song. Sarah frowned, it was not the Hat's style to be so serious, even while giving advices. It troubled her and, looking at Professor McGonagall's face, she could see there was more sternness there than usual. Nearly-Headless Nick appeared near them at that time, and spoke of the warnings of the Hat, and the girls then knew her uneasiness was not unfounded and she shuddered slightly as the ghost, mortally offended- that being a figure of speech, of course- floated away after quarrelling with a laughing Ron. She turned her attention then at the Headmaster's speech, reciting along with him the usual parts concerning the Forbidden Forest and Filch, muttering that the man was exaggerating.

"It is the four-hundred-and-fifty-ninth time" she protested under her breath, while Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell nodded vigorously, having counted the times themselves along with the Twins.

Lastly came the introduction of the new members of the staff. Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was filling in for Hagrid, was introduced first before the bomb was thrown: Dolores Umbridge, the new DADA teacher was formally presented. And weak applause followed. The word Quidditch appeared suddenly in Dumbledore's speech and everyone turned back their attention to him, only to see him being not-so-subtly interrupted by Professor Umbridge. Sarah's silent demeanour didn't change, but she felt Hermione silent gasp at the outrageousness of the situation and saw that Professor McGonagall's mouth had been reduced to a thin line. That damn Scottish temper was being firmly held in place with an extraordinary amount of self-control. When the woman spoke her voice was high-pitched, girlish and strangely resembling Karen's own shrill voice. And her words, dripping false courtesy and politeness, made Sarah dislike the witch with a passion that she hadn't felt in years.

When the tone changed, however, the chestnut-haired girl acknowledged that it would be stupid, not to mention risky, to underestimate the woman. She was ridiculous, yes, but so where many of the wizards and witches that held power, whether magical or political. She listened patiently to every bit of her speech, liking what she was hearing less and less by the minute and noticing vaguely that no many students seemed to be paying attention. For her the ministry had no place inside the grounds of Hogwarts and intromission of any kind would likely result in chaos. Fudge was risking much by doing that, for he would soon see where the loyalty of many lay and it was certainly not in the Ministry. He would have to face that.

With that last thought hanging over her head she stood up, ready to perform her Head Girl duties, and glad to know that with Hermione she would at least get somebody to actually help her, no offence to Ron. The bushy-haired young lady was busy explaining the basics to the First Years, and saw the muttering about Harry when he passed.

"There will be no muttering in here. Rumours and gossip are not the best way to get acquainted with Hogwarts and the people in here. Do not believe everything that they tell you, it is better if you make your own opinions, think for yourselves.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream resounded in the hallway. The first years trembled, one girl even clutching the end of Hermione's robes for protection. The girl looked totally miffed and more than a little pissed off.

"Peeves!!!" she yelled menacingly, pointing one finger at the shimmering, see-through poltergeist that had suddenly appeared floating in the air "If you don't get out I'll bring the Bloody Baron and I mean it!"

But the spirit just laughed, bringing a shower of dusters upon the unsuspecting children, whacking them with the classroom supplies. Just the Sarah appeared in the hallway and walked down the corridor to where the spirit was causing mischief. Peeves took his chance to aim all the dusters at her and laugh maliciously, a sign that he was going to enjoy tormenting the girl. Sarah looked unimpressed, though, and simply stared at the ceiling, saying loudly enough for the joker to hear:

"I warn you, Peeves, do not molest the newcomers"

The poltergeist heed not the warning and threw the ammunitions at the witch who, with a quick movement product of all her years in the duellist club, grabbed her wand and flicked it to the side once, powerfully, and all the dusters fell to the floor suddenly, their floating powers gone, leaving them lifeless.

"Peeves, I'll tell you for the last time, get out of the hallway and leave my Gryffindors alone or…" she paused briefly and her eyes glinted silver for a second, a flash of a warning "I'll wish you away to the goblins"

The last words were spoken so softly that no one but the poltergeist caught them. Peeves turned, for a moment, an alarming shade of see-through white before returning to his normal colour. He did not pursue his activity with the dusters, nevertheless, and disappeared down the Hall in search of unsuspecting Ravenclaws.

"That, first years, was Peeves, Hogwarts' Poltergeist. He is extremely dangerous and prone to mischief that borders the line of maliciousness, so try and avoid it whenever you can. In case of problems it is advisable that you go to the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall or other teacher for help. You can also search for a prefect to aid you or come to me, so far I've had no problems handling the spirit. In case you have no means of finding anyone, you can always threaten him with the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's House Ghost. If you sound serious enough about the threat and show no fear, he'll eventually lose interest. His preys are the weak ones or the easily angered, so do not give him the satisfaction and pull yourselves together whenever he is around, understood?" she said flatly, looking at the scrawny, wide-eyed first years "I am Sarah Williams and I am Head Girl, so any kind of problem you have you can always tell me"

"So that's Sarah Williams…" a little boy, with wispy blond hair, whispered to a girl that looked like she was her twin sister, which probably was the case.

"Yeah, my brother told me 'bout her" another boy, with green eyes opened wide, muttered "I though he had lied to me, but look, she's got the glove and all"

Sarah turned to leave when the rumours started, pausing briefly to tell Hermione she was going to see Professor Snape to help him prepare samples of some potions for first, second and third years in case she needed her.

"You know, one of the perks of being assistant and Head Girl is that I get to spend some free time down in the dungeons with a brooding wizard and a bloodstained ghost" she said nonchalantly "Lucky me"

But deep inside she liked that, making potions for the younger students, learning and polishing her skills and Hermione knew that. So she smiled at the girl, thanked her and the proceeded to yell at Ron for not being very helpful, making the boy's ears turn a bright shade of red.

She was still thinking about the rumours when she went to bed that night. As she absentmindedly arranged her books for the morning classes she noticed something weird…

_She had misplaced one book… A red, leather-bounded book with the title written in flourish golden letters on the cover._

"Did I leave it at home?" she wondered aloud before shrugging. It had the tendency of disappearing and appearing afterwards, so she wasn't concerned. Moreover she had packed in a hurry that summer, so the most probable thing was that it still lay in her bed at home and, before drifting off into sleep she felt glad that Toby was forbidden to enter her room.

  


******************************************************************

Snape had been in a foul mood that day, worse than usual, but the witch hadn't understood the reason till her first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She picked a quiet spot at the back of the classroom because she had an inkling that she was not going to enjoy the class, but she never imagined just how bad it was really going to get.

Professor Umbridge looked sternly at the class once they had settled, and Sarah thought that her gaze lingered a little bit more on Gryffindor students, and her eyes narrowed. She blended in with the shadows of the back of the room, observing without letting herself be noticed. Unlike all other DADA first classes that one was not interesting whatsoever. As Sarah read the course aims (that seemed to her suspiciously to stress the point of legality and theory) she saw one or two students already dozing off and some others lost in though, obviously remembering better days were Professor Moody (or his psychotic impersonator) had showed them the Unforgivable curses. When Dolores Umbridge proceeded to tell them quickly about the theory-only rule in the class, Sarah's spirits sunk and she suppressed a groan. She would fail her DADA N.E.W.T. for sure if she wasn't allowed to practise the spells before the exam. And she cared, because she had entertained the idea of becoming either an Auror or a Teacher and top scores were needed for both things. She felt a light twinge of satisfaction when she noticed Fred and George talking in hand language, in a secret code they had invented. Sarah didn't fully know it, but she caught one or two hand gestures that meant "gooey substance" and "experimental charm" and was oddly satisfied by that.

'As the Head Girl, I think I'll be more than glad to turn a blind eye on that particular prank' she thought nonchalantly as her eyes roamed through the pages of the very thick book that was going to constitute her whole DADA seventh year.

But it was just the beginning, and there was still more to come. Late that night, after dinner, she stayed in the great Hall for the Duellist Club. As the principal dueller she usually trained alone in a corner, being a bit more advanced in some spells and duelled mostly with professors that kept their powers in check. As she was greeted by Professor Flitwick she tried not to appeared slightly gloom, but the short teacher noticed almost immediately. He was rather good at sensing the mood when he actually paid the necessary attention.

"What is it, Miss Williams?" he said with a frown as she stood up from her chair "I can't help but notice you seem a little bit… blue today"

"Just a problem with one of my N.E.W.T.s. Professor Umbridge thinks it would be best if we hammer into our heads all the theory during her classes and then do the spell for the first time during the examination"

"That is indeed too bad, Miss Williams" another voice said from behind. Sarah whirled around to face Professor Snape who, wand in hand, was standing behind her.

"Thanks for the support, professor" the girl answered quietly. Snape appeared in the Duellist club once or twice a year to duel with another teacher as a sort of demonstration and he always battled against the current DADA teacher, that originally directed with the Charms Master the club, but Professor Umbridge was nowhere to be seen, thank the Heavens.

"It is not support, merely pity, Miss Williams" came the snide reply, but the black-haired teacher looked strangely pleased with himself "And, as I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours, I'll tell you what you are not asking. I am here to take the place of the second teacher of the Club. The position is normally held by the current DADA teacher, but it is not a rule and, since Professor Umbridge must surely have a thousand things to do with all her work as a teacher and as a member of the Ministry, the Headmaster thought it would be best if I directed the Duellist Club with Professor Flitwick"

For once, no matter how much he had proven to dislike her at Grimmauld Place, Sarah felt glad to spend more time with the Potions master, even if it was only because it meant less time with Professor Umbridge. She imagined she would have turned the whole Club into never-ending lectures about the theory of duelling, the rules and the legal and illegal aspects. She shuddered.

"That is certainly most welcome, professor" she said then "I have a high regard for you as a dueller and, after your display with professor Lockhart I grew to admire your skills, sir"

She actually did remember fondly that encounter that had sent Gilderoy Lockhart flying ten feet above the floor. It had been priceless and well-deserved after the damnable egomaniac had dared sign all the books she used for his class and proclaimed her one of his "most ardent" fans. She shuddered again, this time in disgust. And then, it came to her: of course Snape was pleased with the arrangement, he was finally taking over one of the duties of the DADA teacher.

She used the Club to let some steam out, casting spells and blocking attacks as swift and as accurate as she had never done before, knocking Snape to the ground and catching his wand more times that he would feel comfortable admitting, though he caught her off-guard a couple of times as well. It seemed that there was something else behind those practise duels that year, and she knew that she was trying hard to be better prepared to protect her family. After her eventful summer everything seemed to have acquired a deeper, if somewhat darker, meaning.

When it was almost midnight the meeting was adjourned and the students, which had permission to be up only till midnight, scrambled off to their respective towers quickly. Remembering the badge pinned on her robes Sarah decided to roam the halls for a moment looking for lost or misbehaving students, knowing it was better if she caught them than if Filch or Mrs. Norris spotted them. Passing the Transfiguration classrooms she was surprised to see that there was a faint beam of light coming from under the door. She knocked softly and, when nobody answered, she cracked the door opened and peered inside, noticing the Scottish Teacher sitting on the desk and scribbling furiously something that seemed urgent.

"Professor" she called softly, so she wouldn't startle her "It is far too late to be working"

Any other student wouldn't have dared to point that out, but after years of working close with the Scotswoman she had grown to care for her. She was the mother she had never had. The stern, no-nonsense, practical and teacher-like mother that, in many ways, could be caring, affectionate and protective, not to mention amusing with her dry humour and quick wit.

"I'm just finishing some class outlines, Miss Williams" the teacher replied without even looking up, her quill still swiftly dancing over the parchment.

"For what? The year 2027? I know you have your class outlines for this year and next year, professor, and it is really late and we all need you fresh and bright in the morning" she said smartly, causing emerald-green eyes to leave the desk and settle on her in the morning "Who else is going to leave Professor Umbridge flabbergasted if you don't? I would oblige, but I want to last more in school than the Weasley twins and not get in the Ministry's way. I've been lucky enough to avoid them all these years, why risk it?" 

Her tone was calm, and she didn't smile, but she had a certain twinkle in her eyes that accompanied her amusing words that indicated she was teasing. She had grown before her eyes and still remained a mystery in many ways. It was sad her lack of feeling, but she never doubted her goodness. It was a silent type of kindness, one that went unnoticed most of the time if one was not looking carefully.

"You concern is not necessary, Miss Williams, I was about to retire" the Teacher said, standing up and going to pick some things before retiring. She lifted a particularly thick and old book and handed it to her.

"I believe this belongs to you, Miss Williams. You seem to have forgotten it … somewhere… during the summer" Minerva McGonagall said as Sarah picked up the book and read the title: "The Ultimate Guide for Defence against Dark Magic" by Morgain Goodshield.

"I must say it is a really good book. Professor Lupin used it for the seventh-year class when he taught here and swore that with it there was really no need for him in the classroom. It is a very good guide for self-thought people, he said"

Sarah stared at the book, knowing full well it wasn't hers. The meaning behind it was clear: McGonagall had become aware of her problem and had handed her the book so she would pass her N.E.W.T.… And so she could become an Auror or a teacher, and fight as she intended. Sarah felt, for the first time in seven years, tears in her eyes, and yet she refrained herself from hugging the older witch.

"Thank you very much… Y-You don't know what this book means to me. Thank you for handing it back" she said instead, choosing her words carefully so that the professor would get the double meaning. Then she quickly said goodbye and walked out of the room, her mind already trying to decide were to practise the spells without being noticed.

  


******************************************************************

The morning after Sarah had decided that the perfect place to practise would be the Labyrinth. The structure itself had suggested it to her, since she didn't need to use mirrors, for the Fae magic in her would be drawn to there naturally while her wizardry magic would be drawn to Hogwarts in the same way, so it wouldn't take any of her energy. Besides, according to the Labyrinth, Jareth wouldn't be able to sense her because the Labyrinth would shield her, as her kin, and all he would be able to sense was the Labyrinth. She was planning on giving it a try during her free period before the prefects meeting were she would have to stand an hour and a half in the company of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain…That womanizer, no good of Roger D…

Just then the object of the discussion appeared, looking dastardly handsome… And oddly repulsive. Well, it appeared that the old saying was true, after all… If you called him, he would come.

"My Fair Head Girl, I've been looking for you everywhere. We are needed for a little meeting with the Headmaster before the meeting with the prefects" Roger said with a voice that was husky and deep… And totally phoney to Sarah's ears. The girl had no time to reply before the Head Boy grabbed her by one of her sleeves and practically dragged her down the corner were faint screams of first-year Ravenclaws could be heard among the pitiful attempts of the prefects of the House to control some kind of situation that, according to the malicious laugh she could overhear above the screaming, involved a very amused Peeves.

"You aren't going to go help?" she said flatly, expecting to be rid of him.

"Nah, they'll manage. I can't keep performing prefect duties, Sarah. I'm a Head Boy now" he chided as the girl wondered for the hundredth time that day why _Roger Davies_ of all people had been made Head Boy.

But she pushed those thoughts aside when she encountered the gargoyle blocking her path to the Headmaster's office.

"Whizzing Fizzbee" she said promptly, knowing full well that Davies had probably forgotten the password that had been passed over to them in case of an emergency and as a sign of trust and confidence in them that the Head Boy surely didn't deserve. The girl knocked softly on the door and announced herself before opening it, meeting the blue, twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore, the sparkling, yet stern and serious-looking ones of Professor McGonagall framed by the square spectacles and, lastly, the toad-like, bulging eyes of Professor Umbridge. She was looking quite pleased with herself with that odious, little smile, playing about her features. But Sarah's face betrayed her not, and it remained impassive. She greeted Dumbledore first; Professor McGonagall then with a little bit of less formality and then nodded to Professor Umbridge, almost whispering a greeting. Her eyes did not flinch when she met her gaze briefly before her attention was drawn to Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress.

"Why have you called us, Headmaster? Is something the matter?" she said quietly, yet strongly, when she noticed that Professor McGonagall's mouth was set in a thin, firm line, usually sign of some kind of bad news. The Headmaster, nevertheless, was calm and looked as if nothing had happened that he hadn't foretold in some way or expected, and the twinkle in his eyes, though diminished and not as bright as before, was still there. But he did not speak, and it would have been no use for immediately the 'hem' hem' little cough of Professor Umbridge demanded the attention of the two students. Sarah frowned slightly, searching the emerald eyes of Minerva McGonagall for some answer before turning halfway and setting her eyes in the toad-like figure of the DADA teacher, an eyebrow slightly arched as the only sign of mild-curiosity for what she was about to say. 

"As you two both know I am here representing the Ministry and the wizardry community and their concerns and to do so strongly and effectively I had to be able to thoroughly inspect the School and its staff and students, to ensure the safety and good health of both" Sarah, by that point, was amazed by the fact that she hadn't given into the temptation of snorting and silently patted her self-control on the back for a job well done "and to thoroughly and successfully fulfil those duties I must possess power over the staff, to control and evaluate them as well as to better handle the students and for that Educational Decree number twenty-three was passed this morning naming me High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, giving me the necessary power"

Her little speech seemed to end right there, fortunately, for it wasn't entirely pleasant to look straight into her toady eyes for a while. She nodded slightly, signalizing she had indeed heard the entire speech and that there was _no_ reason to repeat it whatsoever and then turned her head to look at the Headmaster, as if to confirm the news. She knew the gesture wouldn't be appreciated by the High Inquisitor and she felt oddly pleased by that.

"Is this all true, Headmaster?" she asked calmly, while Roger Davies tried unsuccessfully to elbow her on the ribs, knowing that Professor Umbridge wouldn't appreciate the question.

"Yes, Miss Williams, it is all true. Those were news that have already been passed to the Staff and we thought that you and Mr. Davies, as Head Boy and Head Girl, should know as well, to be better prepared for the questions that might arise from the student body when they hear about the news" the Headmaster spoke when he caught her gaze and the girl dutifully nodded.

"Of course, Headmaster. If you and professor McGonagall deemed it necessary" she replied then, with a voice that spoke volumes of her admiration and loyalty to both elders before her, though it was the same, flat, slightly whispery tone. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smirk at the slightly shocked look of Professor Umbridge, who saw clearly that her authority hadn't been acknowledged to be greater than that of the Headmaster or even the Transfigurations Teacher that, Deputy Headmistress or not, was still just a teacher. The girl caught the smirk and suppressed the urge to grin, promising to give her self-control an award of some kind afterwards, while Umbridge still fumed.

"If you had already heard it from me, miss Williams, it was unnecessary to go to the Headmaster for confirmation" she said levelly, her eyes darkening and her fists clenching. But Sarah had faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, so the DADA teacher paled in comparison to them. She didn't flinch as she locked eyes with the High Inquisitor again.

"I'm sorry, professor Umbridge, but my duty as Head Girl is tied to the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I answer to them" she pointed out serenely, stressing the following words "And only to them, I'm afraid. As High Inquisitor and DADA teacher I respect you and I'll aid you, but in the end my duties and my loyalties lie only in one place"

It was a bold move, it was almost treason in the eyes of the Ministry to declare that loyalty lay with that 'loony old coot' and the School instead of with a member of the Ministry of Magic, but she really did not care. And besides, she had placed the speech in such a conversation that there was no way one could openly accuse her of anything. She had made her move, yes, but when it was strategically viable. A great sense of timing.

"Oh, I understand, I understand, Miss Williams. Do not worry" Professor Umbridge dismissed the subject thus, and both Head Boy and Head Girl exited the room soon afterwards, while Professor McGonagall tried not to look as if she had enjoyed the whole exchange of words with the youth and Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at their retreating backs.

"Good boys, those two. Very good students and athletes, not to mention that, each one in its own way, a good leader" he said softly, before adding "And Miss Williams is in particular the one that impresses me the most. She wasn't like that when she came to Hogwarts. She has opened up and expanded her interests as well as allowed some people into her esteem. A little prone to commit 'sincericides' some times, though"

Minerva caught the tone in his voice and realized that, though the speech seemed a way to get the DADA teacher to know the two Head students of Hogwarts, it was also a message to her that said loud and clear that he was touched, though a little bit surprised, by Sarah Williams' words.

"Well, I particularly think that the Head Boy, Mr. Davies, is a much more pleasant person, and knows his place, unlike Miss Williams" the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress could have _sworn_ she sounded peeved at that point "But I am sure we will get along. It is only a matter of time" she added almost forcefully

And everyone in that room had thought Sarah Williams had no more secrets, that she had revealed everything at last. But there was one more secret, buried for almost seven years, that was bound to come out somehow, somewhere… _When the clock struck thirteen…_


	5. Chapter Four: When the Clock struck Thri...

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. I decided just this once, and on account of recieving so many reviews (more or less 25 for just one chapter and this is my first fanfiction, so there is no point in saying how much I thank you all for that, it is evident, to post a little bit earlier than expected, partially also because I have two more chapters already written, but I am loaded with school work so I may not be able to post for a while (two weeks or three at the most, and is so many people review I'll consider posting sooner). Anyway I am glad everyone is enjoying this fanfic and sit back and read about Jareth, the one you've been asking for ever since the prologue was posted.I hope you enjoy his grand entry. see you in a few weeks, stay tuned and review, please!

Best Wishes,

Artemis Samhain,

Hell's Librarian

  


* * *

  


Chapter Four: When the Clock struck Thirteen, Part One

************************************** Present **************************************

As all those scenes played inside of Minerva's head Albus Dumbledore looked at her with content, knowing he wouldn't be noticed for a while. She was beautiful, even more now than years before. He didn't know where or when he had allowed a simple lecherous old crush turn into blinding, needy, heart-wrenching love. He guessed it had happened along the way and for a moment he wondered if anyone noticed, as he did think he was rather obvious some times. Their life-long friendship had allowed him to call her 'my dear', to hold her hand and to look at her in a way that would have raised a few eyebrows if he hadn't shared a platonic relationship with Minerva McGonagall for almost half a bloody century. He took every opportunity he had to indulge himself in those sorts of actions but they left him shattered, knowing he was brushing with the tips of his fingers something he needed to but couldn't grasp. He drew his eyes away from her as she looked up at him and invited him to be beaten in a game of chess, as usual.

  


******************************************************************

Those days in the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters and afterwards, during the first months in Hogwarts, had been quite revealing, for many reasons. And that was how Sarah Williams had ended up moving temporally to the old, tattered house, and had grown to love it as well as care for the owner, Sirius, in whom she had found a rather pleasant joker underneath all the bitterness and the weariness. She had enjoyed long discussions about the world and work of an Auror with Mr. Moody and had been properly nourished by Mrs. Weasley, who had almost fainted upon hearing that she had been left alone in her house for the summer. And during school practising Defence Against the Dark Arts alone, keeping an eye on Harry and the group and watching the Twins get into loads of trouble had been strangely satisfying. It had been in retrospective the most enjoyable time of her life, even with the threat of Voldemort hanging in the air and close to home. Closer than she even knew. For in some darkened forest, in the middle of nowhere, an old vendetta, that had apparently died years ago with the last breath of an old woman, had reawakened.

"There is no time for personal pursuits now, I know that, sire. But I assure you that my wish is not to finish a personal revenge but to blast into oblivion a possible powerful enemy of my lord. They can't be trusted. I know the lot of them: self-righteous bastards, but a powerful family and loyal only to Dumbledore, they don't care for the Ministry. I thought that with the death of Belladonna Williams it would be over, but I received the news that one witch of the clan still survives, as well as her family, but I can't seem to be able to track them down. The witch is probably guarding them somehow, so I need to finish her and then the rest of her family. If we let them go, they'll spread and will regain their strength and mingle with the other magical families, spreading their stupid loyalty to that old fool among them. They are an imminent threat to you, sire. She is" the voice of the black-hooded man said forcefully, yet hissing. In front of him, sitting impatiently on a grotesque throne of onyx and metal, was the Dark Lord, his red eyes glinting menacingly from the depths of a hood more elaborate in style than those of his Death Eaters. No one could tell whether he was smiling or scowling and the person speaking in front of him stared at his lord wearily, knowing that he would be either phrased or fried for his idea. The other Death Eaters were aware of that as well and silently waited for the outcome, most secretly or openly hoping that their comrade, Finian Bloodstone, would get into their liege's bad side, to be rid of one favoured by Voldemort. And it seemed like the Lady Luck was on their side that night, for the plan displeased his Lordship.

"I'll not grant you permission for this… personal quest of yours, the risk of being discovered for such a petty motive as personal revenge is too high" Tom Riddle said finally "And if you disobey me, you better not come back… Or you'll wish you would have died in the process"

Those were not empty threats and everyone knew that, but the blood of Finian demanded the shedding of the Williams' blood, and he could do nothing more than to try and carry out the vendetta of his family as quietly and secretly as possible. The Death-strike snake had failed, so he would have to get things done personally.

And as the Death Eaters disappeared into the night, after the meeting was adjourned, in a castle far and away, a girl slept, unaware of the imminent danger coming closer and closer, but feeling safe in the arms of her immortal, the ballroom spinning around them as they danced the hours away only to fade into the morning…

  


******************************************************************

Time had seemed to move on slowly and painfully ever since she had left him… HIM, of all Fae, weak and helpless, and unable to reach her. The powerful Jareth, King of the Goblins and High Lord and Leader of the Daoine and Leanan Sidhe had been reduced to a brooding shadow of himself by some teenage mortal, a flash of a majestic being he had once been. The world was grey around him, grey and dull, as if colours had fled the moment she had gone, back to her realm of mortality and reality, away from the make-believe and the fantasy that was his realm. People didn't notice, he tried to appear as if nothing had changed around him, but once in the Goblin Castle, away from the pressure and the prying eyes of the Fae Courts he brooded and destroyed, ranted and walked the days away. It was because of that that during the early hours of the day all the creatures that inhabited the Labyrinth hid or at least managed to stay out of the Sidhe's way. He was a warrior, the best of the Sidhe kin, Master of TirnanOg, the so-called Land of the Ever-Young, were the trio of Fairy Realms or Courts (Annwyn, Avalon and Albion) resided. He was above said Courts, being the ultimate representative of the three main kin of the Sidhe: The Warrior Kin (Daoine Sidhe), the Dark, Seducing Kin (Leanan Sidhe) and the long-gone but never-forgotten Aes Sidhe, the Godly Kin. Some might have accurately said he was almighty, and yet he saw himself as powerless, powerless over a girl, a mere wisp of a woman that had proven him that there was no such thing as almightiness.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" he whispered as he took in the view of the setting sun of the Underground. The Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom were out of the TirnanOg and therefore out of any of the Three Courts and it pleased him. The magic there was raw and obeyed him as only master. The Labyrinth had grown powerful and untamed because of its freedom, and was the place were he could turn for some solitude and much-needed peace of mind.

"She wasn't supposed to be so strong-willed" he continued whispering "She wasn't supposed to make my heart ache. Damn her, damn her to Hell and back"

But his voice was not harsh but hollow, and his eyes were not blazing with anger but with sadness and a strange, flickering spark that could had been easily labelled as longing.

_"Give me the child"_ echoed a voice from war and away, from the past.

"No" he muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered… To take back the child that you have stolen…"_ the echoes proceeded, relentless and growing louder.

"No" he repeated still.

_For my will is as strong as yours… And my Kingdom as great…"_

He sighed and shook his head, trying to be rid of the ghosts from the past, but he knew the fight was useless. The most powerful of all his apparitions was about to emerge, and he knew it was inevitable.

_"You have no power over me…"_

"No!" he yelled forcefully and all the crystal vases in the room shattered at once, spilling water and flowers onto the floor. Those damned words had shunned him from her life. He couldn't sense her and it drove him insane. He couldn't see her and it left him aching.

"I don't understand this obsession. Her soul seems to bring out things in me that I thought lost… She seems to change me. I…" he searched for the words when he heard the clock chiming. His whole being seemed to change then, his eyes acquiring a light unknown.

For the Goblin King was known for his deviousness and he had found the loophole in his predicament. He couldn't see her or sense her; he was shunned from her conscience and her physical form. But during the night she let that guard down and travelled to a land that was his dominion, placing herself then under his mercy, under his whim. And so every night he had lured her to his ballroom, and she came always and willingly, weak and helpless in a realm were she was for once powerless and strangely free, as free as he was.

And there was also another thing that still he held in his power and was his to command and order… Something close to her heart, something that followed her whenever she went, something she cradled in her sleep and tenderly placed on her nightstand every night… Something that, in the long run, could prove to be his only way to re-enter her life.

He lay down on the great canopy bed, shutting the heavy black satin drapes with a flick of his wrist before closing his eyes, this time gently and drifting off into sleep.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream Sequence *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_He woke up inside the shimmering, illusory Ballroom he knew all-too-well, shielded from view by gossamer curtains of the most lightweight and glittering white silk . He was lying down in a sort bed, so soft to the touch that it seemed as if he was floating in mid-air. He rose from his lying place with one swift movement, indicating clearly that he had __been there and done that_ one too many times. His cat-like, mismatched eyes surrounded by oddly-shaped eyebrows and the dark shadow between characteristic of all Sidhe (proving that he does not, under any kind of circumstances, wear eye-shadow) scanned the room quickly and thoroughly. He knew where she was, in a bed much like his own, but still asleep, her dream-like self adjusting to the changes of atmosphere. He could hear her breathe deeply and rhythmically, a sound he was by now well acquainted with and that he found oddly pleasing and relaxing. He walked in long, powerful strides across the room, whiffs of glitter falling from his hair and showering the floor. He caught a glimpse of her midnight black dress as it pooled to the floor at the sides of the bed, the rich fabric of the gown glimmering with the tiny crystal shards embroiled into the bodice and skirt. Her feet were encased in sandals of a velvety texture and adorned also with diamonds in the clasps. The rest of her was shadowed by a curtain that was much like the one that had hid him moments ago. She stirred.

"Sarah" he beckoned softly when he saw her propping her body upwards with her arms to support her as she slowly took in her surroundings. The girl pulled the curtain aside and revealed herself to the Sidhe in front of her and that night, as all the other nights before no matter how long they had been meeting like that, they both took some time to assess the other's magnificent appearance. Sarah took a deep breath as her eyes, silver and gleaming with inner fire and dark green when she shifted, met the eyes of the King in front of her. He held an outstretched hand to her, his expression as unreadable as always.

"Come Sarah…" he called again and as she placed her hand in his he smiled "Come dance with me"

She usually said nothing but always smiled that heart-stopping, shimmering smile that made his blood run hot and cold at the same time: hot at the thought of having her, and cold at the knowledge that it was just an illusion… a temporary one, at that.

"I don't like it when you look at me like that, every night" she said suddenly as she placed her arm gingerly on his right shoulder. He arched an eyebrow in silent question and she added while his hand closed around hers "Like you are staring at a dying man, someone you know you've lost already but that you still want to hold tight as he or she still lives" 

She voiced with her statement too many truths for the King to be comfortable so he spun her around, nuzzling the top of her head and enjoying the smell of her hair, so familiar yet fresh to him. She had grown to be a graceful dancer, with a speed and reflexes that came from playing some kind of sport when she was awake and her movements matched his own so perfectly that he ever wondered if he would feel comfortable ever again dancing with another woman. He was a skilful dancer himself, but it was never quite the same. He could never dance as freely and as powerfully as he danced with her.

The hours passed as if they were seconds and suddenly Jareth stopped. He escorted Sarah to the balcony, made out of pristine white marble that shone with a light that seemed to mock the stars above.

"I keep forgetting that the underground has constellations I've never seen before back Aboveground" Sarah commented as they both sat down in the only chair of the room, more of a love seat than anything else. Resting her head against Jareth's shoulder she sighed blissfully and smiled up at him. Jareth eyed her with the same stony expression but he reached out to stroke her hair as she sighed again.

"Name them for me, please" she asked softly, her voice a little drowsy already. Jareth reached out to point the constellations with his other hand, as he had done before as Sarah closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, her body shimmering as it disappeared from the dream. It always ended somewhat like that and the Sidhe didn't even flinch when he found himself alone. He just leaned back and shut his eyes, ready for another day of ruling, administrating and pacifying…

And as Dawn broke both Aboveground and Underground two old souls braced themselves for a new day.

  


******************************************************************

'I need a life. One that does not revolve around him' Sarah Williams thought during Herbology, were she had had a hard time trying to control herself when she discovered that, while absentmindedly sketching what had started as a mandragora, she had drawn the face of a certain well-known Fae. She sighed and slammed the sketchbook shut as the class was dismissed.

'Scratch that. I want a life that doesn't even feature him' she thought then when her book was snatched from her hands by a laughing Alicia Spinnet, with Angelina by her side.

"News has it that you were not paying attention to Professor Sprout. You were spotted doodling" she said in an amused voice while she opened the book and scanned the pages, finding the right one. Both Alicia and Angelina gasped as Katie Bell approached them and shook her head.

"Stop bothering her, Licia and Lina. One day she is going to go all 'Head Girl' on you two and you'll be sorry" she warned before speaking to Sarah "They are hanging around Fred and George a tad too much"

Sarah nodded gravely and retrieved her sketchbook, but not before both Gryffindors saw the picture of the man with long, wispy hair and unsettling mismatched eyes that looked slightly saddened. His sharp features, high cheekbones and queer eyebrows were all perfectly sketched in black charcoal and seemed both strong and delicate. He was very masculine, yes, but also extremely beautiful… It was a strange adjective to describe a man but he was indeed just that… Beautiful. Breathtakingly so.

"Gods, Sarah, you have a natural talent, girl" Alicia complemented while Angelina nodded and Katie smiled. Of all the three Katie was the one closer to her and had convinced her to try Quidditch, for which she was forever grateful. She was a dueller at heart, but she loved the team and each of the members and it gave her an opportunity to socialize during practises, in which she helped even though she rarely played in any of the matches.

"And who's the model, pray tell?" piped up Angelina, smirking as Katie rolled her eyes, Sarah tossed the book inside her satchel and Alicia giggled behind her. As the four girls walked towards the next class, Care of Magical Creatures Sarah glanced once at the Forbidden Forest, her keen senses bothering her a little. There was something wrong with the Forest… Or maybe _in_ the Forest.

'I'll talk to Firenze later today' she thought wryly "Or maybe tomorrow, after Quidditch practise. I have a bad feeling whenever I look into the Forest, something in the pit of my stomach that I do not like"

And she didn't look back, though she should have. Against her better judgement, against what her instincts were screaming and her head was arguing she went back to the group of girls discussing the best Quidditch team, all settling for the Holyhead Harpies, though one showed a suspicious amount of enthusiasm for Puddlemore United as it was well expected.

  


******************************************************************

"He is going down. I'm going to personally go, drag him out of that bloody building in front of everyone and hit him repeatedly with a blunt object"

"Not If I get to him first. And I'll make all of his bones disappear so that he has to drink that bone-growing potion and suffer for over a week. Then, when he has all of his body parts intact, you can hit him with the blunt object all that you want. I'll even let you use my newly-purchased Quidditch bat, the one that is made out of steel for you to give a good swing at that thick head of his"

"How salomonic of you, brother. It's a deal, then"

"That it is"

"Hey, what about me?"

"Well, you can punch him in the ribcage while his bones are growing. That ought to be painful enough"

"What on Earth are they talking about?" Sarah asked Ginny as she saw Fred, George and Ron discussing what looked like an attempt of murder. Ginny had an odd stony look in her face, hard and yet neutral and the Head Girl wondered what was wrong with the Weasleys that day.

"It's Percy they are planning to murder repeatedly" Hermione whispered to her "He said wrote awful things about Professor Dumbledore and about Harry especially in a letter, urging Ron to put and end to their friendship. Ron's mom was heartbroken when she saw the letter and the twins haven't stopped plotting the assassination ever since. And I, for once, have no intention of stopping them"

"What about you, Sarah?" Fred and George asked suddenly, directing their eyes and attention to the chestnut-haired young woman.

"Give him a bleeding nose, make sure he knows it's from me and then we have a deal" she replied calmly before sipping some pumpkin juice while the twins flashed her a dazzling smile of thanks. She wondered if she really was turning a blind eye on many things this year, but it was an unusual year that called for unusual decisions.

She knew they would never carry out their threat, it would only serve to break Molly Weasley's heart even more, but she also knew they were letting off steam and they appreciated that everyone supported them, even if they wouldn't admit it allowed. Sarah shook her head smiling slightly as Oaklyn landed on the table gracefully, avoiding carefully her glass of pumpkin juice and Katie's plate at the same time and handed her a letter, with the clumsy handwriting of her brother on it.

"So your brother had a chance to actually get the letter and answer it this time" Hermione said as she petted the huge owl, that hooted softly in appreciation "Good"

It was well know among that group of friends that Sarah Williams had a strained relationship with her family. Of all of them her father and her brother were the ones that truly loved her, though Robert Williams didn't dare to show it for fear of awakening his wife's anger. He had become a man dominated by his spouse and had almost given up his daughter in the process. Toby was what kept them together, the one who kept in touch with Sarah through her owl but Karen caught Oaklyn most of the time and tore the letter so the owl had ended up trying hard to avoid the mean lady with the hitting broom in her hand and when it was successful Toby would write long letters and his father, if he had the chance, would add a line or two. Those letters were rare and therefore precious and Sarah tucked it fondly on her pocket to read it when she had the time.

"What do you have now, Ron?" Ginny asked as she stood up to face Herbology with Hufflepuffs with a weary sigh. Hufflepuffs were nice and helpful, but also clumsy most of the time.

"Divination" he answered automatically, spitting out the name while the twins looked at him reprovingly.

"Double Potions with Slytherin" they said in unison as Sarah shook her head acknowledging the sad, sad truth "Consider yourself lucky, Ronnie"

"What I wouldn't pay to have to swallow up all that stories of Saturn and Mars and imminent death this morning" Alicia said longingly as Angelina cursed under her breath, obviously having been moments ago blissfully unaware of the ordeal of the day.

"And Defence Against the Dark Arts afterwards" George reminded her with a melodramatic sigh "Somebody please shoot me"

It was a Hellish day for everyone and everyone was certainly glad when dinner was served. All the Weasleys (minus a very refined Ginny) and Harry lounged at their plates as if they were tigers catching a prey and the girls observed with a slightly disapproving gaze, Hermione and Katie quickly missing their appetite. Ginny was the only one who seemed not to mind… She had grown watching that, of course she wouldn't care.

"Ugh… I can't believe I fell for an eating machine" Angelina said while shaking her head. The lot of them had gone to the Gryffindor common room after dinner and the Twins had brought chunks of the dessert (home made apple-pie with cinnamon and whipped cream) and were devouring the treat as if they had never eaten in their entire life.

"Tell me about it" Alicia replied while eyeing her sort-of-boyfriend devour an chunk of pie at once "I'll have to teach him some table manners"

"We could just dump them, you know?" Angelina suddenly said, causing both twins to choke on their mouthfuls of pie before the chaser giggled and clarified that she was joking.

"At least they stopped eating" Hermione observed in a deadpan voice while she frowned and opened some huge, leather-bounded, dusty book and begun to read. Ginny followed suit, opening carefully a black book and keeping it close to her as she read, as if she was reading one of the tomes of the Forbidden Section of the Library or something.

Suddenly Seamus burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear, and announced to his stunned housemates that 'the Toad is gone'.

"Whatever do you mean, Seamus?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion as Harry's heart begun to fill with hope. And Seamus didn't let him down.

"There was some paperwork fiasco in the Ministry apparently and Professor Umbridge was wrongly charged with enchanting several muggle toilet seats or something like that and she had to go to sort things out because her presence was needed to deal with the new paperwork. Professor McGonagall was in a hurry to speak to the Headmaster so she told me to inform the lot of you" he said excitedly "She even said that with the amount of confusion in the Ministry Professor Umbridge could be delayed there for a week or so!" he finished proudly, his smile now mirroring the ones of the rest of the Gryffindors except the twins, who were snickering maliciously and looking at each other like they were cats who had just caught the proverbial canary. Sarah allowed her arched eyebrow to express her surprise and happiness. It felt good to know that there would be a week free from that odious woman, who took every opportunity to punish her for what she had done earlier in the year.

"Is it nine already?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised, as she heard the chimes of the imposing grandfather clock near the fireplace. The pendulum swayed back and forth and the arrows, too strange for a muggle to understand, in some way announced the hour. Nine o'clock.

"Aw, bugger" lamented Harry from a corner of the room as he and Ron finished quickly their game of chess "I was hoping for a rematch"

Sarah sighed and removed some of the pins in her hair hurrying afterwards to finish reading Toby's letter before making her usual round and going to bed.

_Merlin has just found a cute lady-dog and she's expecting puppies already. I asked dad were the puppies came from and he choked on his tea and became as red as a tomato. He said that I was too little to know, but that is soooooooo not true, Sis!_

"Poor dad" Sarah muttered as she flinched. The clock chimed for the sixth time near her.

_Mom got a heart attack later this week when she found me trying to read one of your books, the ones with Celtic stories in them. She said that she didn't want me to be like you, Sis, but I would love to grow up and be like you and go away and learn all that awesome stuff and turn teacups into rats and all that…_

'That's my Toby' Sarah thought proudly as she paused to re-read that paragraph of the letter, hearing the clock strike… ten?

"The clock is broken" Ginny said matter-of-factly while her eyes still remained glued the pages of the book in front of her. It was rather small, but it seemed awfully interesting.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall in the morning" Sarah replied absentmindedly before continuing reading:

_Well, it's getting late and mom's gonna come to tuck me into bed soon, so I'll have to finish and send Oaklyn out as soon as possible. Dad says hi and wants you to know he is very proud of you becoming a… what did he call it? An aniagus? Something like that. He says he remembered that the matron of the family could turn into a crow and was highly respected for that ability and he is impatient to know what you'll turn out to be. Anyway, I can hear mom in Cathy's room trying to quiet her. She is too spoiled and no fun at all, but mom says I'm jealous, though that is not true. Take care sis. Love, Toby_

As she finished the letter the clock struck again… and again… and again. And all of the sudden Sarah's blood ran cold in her veins.

"The clock struck… thirteen" she whispered, awed, her eyes as huge as saucers, her breathing erratic. Ginny and Hermione looked at her quizzically, both putting down their books.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Ginny asked, suddenly very concerned. The chestnut-haired girl had dropped the letter and was staring at the clock with weariness written all over her face. She was shaking slightly and all sorts of memories of another clock and another thirteen hours in another completely different realm came flooding back. She shivered and stood up as if fascinated in some dark way with the clock.

"The clock struck thirteen… It's not broken" she said slowly while she reached for her wan "It's an omen, a warning"

Her grip in her wand tightened as she gazed at the clock long and hard. The twins, who had been quietly plotting in a corner with Seamus, stopped what they were doing and stared at her oddly, and Ron and Harry noticed her strange behaviour as well.

"A… A warning?" Ginny stuttered "Wh-what kind of warning?"

"Something terrible is about to happen… Someone's in danger…Something is always wrong when the clock strikes thirteen"

And without any further explanations Sarah Williams dashed out of the common room, shouting for someone to go warn the Headmaster of danger inside Hogwarts. Inside her head all the pieces were coming together, fitting splendidly: the feeling inside the Forest… of someone lurking outside Hogwarts. That sensation in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Bloody Hell… How could I not see it coming?" she wondered as she climbed down the stairs, avoiding Peeves by an inch and going right through Nearly-Headless-Nick in her haste. Out of the Blue she had realized how much Hogwarts resembled a Labyrinth, with passageways twisting and turning and stairs that changed to their will and sometimes led nowhere. Flashbacks of an odyssey of long-ago mixed with the present situation, making it all more confusing. But the clock was still chiming inside her head… Thirteen, always thirteen… A warning, her last chance of preventing something.

"The Great Hall" she muttered abruptly, after stopping for a moment to let her instincts take over. Her right hand was buzzing with energy, Fae energy, as some sort of warning also. It was almost a cry for her not to go where she was heading.

"Stop, Keeper" the Labyrinth's voice reverberated in her head "What lies ahead could prove to be your downfall"

But she didn't heed the warning of the Labyrinth. The cries inside her head became fainter and fainter till they ceased and Sarah found herself all alone in a deserted Great Hall… With a couple of greenish, glowing beady eyes staring fixatedly at her.

And suddenly, the room glowed.


	6. Chapter Five: When the Clock struck Thir...

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. I must recognize you've been awfully patient! And believe me, you will be with this chapter rightfully rewarded. Here is Jareth playing the devil and the hero, the King and the loser, the lost and the bloody lonely, all of it. He is such and interesting character to write, as he had an infinite range of facets!!! Well, I hope you enjoy and be patient again, because the other chapter will take some time, though everyone will find out all those chunks of information Sarah has been keeping away, and Jareth and Sarah will be at each other's throats as it should have been from the beginning of this fanfic. See you all around!

Best Wishes,

Artemis Samhain,

Hell's Librarian

* * *

Chapter Five: When the Clock struck Thirteen, Part Two

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?! Get out, get out of my face and out of the room before I make up my mind to tip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

It was clear from that hissing, powerful tone of voice that His Majesty was angrier than usual. All goblins scattered around stopped their activities (that were basically drinking, fighting ad chicken-chasing) and ran out of the room at once, some climbing out the window to avoid the crowding in the main door of the Throne Room. Jareth covered his eyes with one of his hands, feeling a headache close. Goblins, for all the uncomplicated little buggers they were, seemed capable of creating a racket loud enough to wake the dead and he, for once, was starting to think that none of the Fairy Courts couldn't be worse than the Labyrinth at that moment, but then decided against that statement.

"At least here I can scream and threaten to find some peace of mind without making a particularly bad political move" he reasoned aloud, taping his riding crop against one of his legs. He was dressed in common Sidhe clothes. The tights, flourish shirts and eccentric capes he reserved for when he had to play Goblin King, but in reality he dressed as one would have expected a magical being: a black tunic made out of airy fabric that reached to his knees and had silver strings embroiled in the hemline, neckline and cuffs, a leather vest and a pair of trousers made out of some black animal skin that appeared apt for hunting. Over the tunic he had a long coat made of some soft, yet strong black fabric with silver buttons with engravings in some unknown language and showered with the glittered that accompanied any Sidhe. What remained the same was the spiky hair and the long boots but his head was now adorned with what appeared to be a platinum circlet consisting of a single string of metal circling his head till his forehead were the string became Celtic knots symbolizing his status and hierarchy. Above all, below no one, it meant. Power, responsibility… Right and duty.

His gloves were present as well, and he tugged at them absentmindedly while he basked in the newfound stillness of the room, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I fear I come in a time of weariness, My Lord, but I must impose upon you" a voice echoed in the room abruptly. It was not male or female, and it sounded as ancient and as ever-present as the air and the wind, and yet as heavy and as ominous as the distant thunder and the intense rain. It was the Labyrinth, he felt the tingling sensation of its magic surrounding him, the magic speaking to him, vibrating.

"What is it that you must tell me, Labyrinth?" he said without opening his eyes, sounding every bit the composed ruler he was supposed to be. The Labyrinth and him shared a connection based in respect for each others power and the fact that Jareth was one of the hew Fae alive older than the structure made it easier for him to govern it.

"It's about Milady Keeper, Sir. We sense danger near. We warned, but she did not heed us. We fear for her life and our own connection"

The words hung heavily in the air as the Sidhe opened his eyes, snapping out of his trance. He let out a surprised snort of some kind and stood up immediately, riding crop forgotten. The Labyrinth sensed the mixed feelings and misinterpreted them.

"We are sorry to cause you any trouble, but we can't afford to lose such an old soul. She is our own kin, and there may be no one else like her. If we loose her, we might as well lose the last of our Keepers, the most suitable one"

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds that seemed to stretch till they were hours. The Labyrinth waited, obediently but impatiently for their ruler to decide and to his decision the labyrinth would abide, no matter whether it was pleased with it or not. The Labyrinth had been, after all, created by the Aes Sidhe, the gods of the Fae, the ancestors of the Sidhe and had never respected anyone who didn't come from that godly branch of the Fae. So they had been without ruler for years, creating their own world with the wild magic, away from the courts and the taming of the Fae and had been grateful to harbour in their castle the last one of the creator's kin, Jareth. As the last, though partial, Aes Sidhe he had taken over the ruling of the Labyrinth. They needed each other, as the remains of something that had been but was no more.

"Milord?" the Labyrinth enquired softly "What should we do?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Jareth replied, roaring "She banned me from her life! I am powerless when it comes down to her and you know it! You've been shielding her from me, don't think I don't know"

The structure flinched when it sensed the power within their ruler stir like a waking predator spotting a prey. The Labyrinth was fearful of its master and with good reason. No matter how much power the Labyrinth could gather and harbour Jareth would always be above it. That is why he made such an excellent ruler on the first place.

"But we haven't meddled, Milord. When she dreams we let go of her, and we know you've been manipulating one of the keys to her World and yet we haven't interfered. As our Keeper we protect her but as our Master we aid and obey you"

'Trust the Labyrinth to twist its way out of my accusations' Jareth thought wryly as he sighed, producing a crystal out of thin air.

"This may have to be sped up, but I think I can enthral her into doing it" he said absentmindedly as he peered into the crystal, were the image of a frightened girl running down a hallway with along with an older-looking girl and some boys could be seen "It would be the only way"

"You want the girl to wish our Keeper away?" the Labyrinth asked carefully, assessing the pros and cons of the idea. But the King had a gleam in his eye and an almost sadistic smile graced his features. No, he was definitely having a better idea.

"As tempting as that might sound… No" he said slowly, his eyes hardening "The girl is scared. She fears for Sarah, I can tell. Someone is trying to hurt my Sarah, right? Well, then I'll get this pretty little girl to wish the foolish bastard away"

'Foolish indeed' thought the Labyrinth wryly as it settled to see the action unfold with a certain amount of satisfaction and protectiveness, for Sarah was their own and belonged to no other and… no one meddled with a Fae's possessions without getting just what he or she bargained for, after all.

"Come on, little girl. There is no need to be frightened; all you need to do is just… _Say the words_"

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, wait!" a girl's voice echoed in the hallways were the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's Office. The Scottish witch had just exited said Office and was on her way to her own chambers when a horde of running teenagers caught up with her. Virginia, Ronald, Fred and George Weasley were gasping for air along with a panting Hermione Granger (Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow at that particular sight) and a out of breath Harry Potter. They were all trying to speak and failing miserably at it and the witch had to use a stern glare to quiet them all.

"What in heaven's name is going on here and why are you all out of your rooms?" she stopped them all again by raising her hand "And let Miss Granger explain it all. I can't make out anything you say if you all start shouting together"

Hermione coughed and then took a deep breath, turning into the, know-it-all calm and collected prefect she was supposed to be. But there was still an edge on nervousness and fear when she told the Transfigurations teacher:

"We were in the common room and the clock started chiming, announcing it was nine o'clock so were about to leave to our dorms when… we noticed that the clock was broken, because it didn't stop after nine tolls. Sarah mentioned she would speak to you about the matter but the clock struck thirteen and stopped and… She looked at it, and we all saw she was frightened out of her wits. She said that it was a warning… She sounded as if she had had a previous experience like that, actually. Then she took off and told us to come and inform professor Dumbledore of danger inside Hogwarts"

She snapped her mouth shut at that, praying that the professor would take it seriously, because it had sounded a little bit as if Sarah had been overreacting or imagining things. But Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and, realising it slowly to compose herself gestured all the kids to go up the stairs to the Headmaster's Office, since the gargoyle hadn't returned to its usual post seeing all the commotion and waiting for someone to go get the Headmaster. Minerva followed them and knocked on the door she had exited only minutes earlier and, when she heard the well-known gentle 'Come in' she opened it.

"Back so quickly, my dear?" Albus exclaimed in surprise and, when he spotted the group of Gryffindors with his Deputy Headmistress, his mood changed "What is the matter? Please sit down and explain"

He motioned all the students to sit, but they were too nervous to do so.

"There is no time for that, Headmaster" Ginny said suddenly "Sarah's in danger and she told us to warn you of a menace… Inside Hogwarts. She sounded pretty serious about it"

The Headmaster's eyebrows shot up till they were covered by his hair, but he showed no other sign of hurry or surprise. His long fingers came together and he seemed deep in thought for a moment or two before he stood up again and, taking a firm hold of his wand, looked at the kids.

"We should go seek her. Even though Miss Williams is an experienced dueller we don't know what she might be facing. Miss Granger, I would be very grateful if you could do me a favour and fetch professor Snape, I believe he is the one of the few teachers still up and about and… The rest come with me, we'll search the castle.

Suddenly, as the Headmaster uttered those very word, Nearly-headless Nick floated through a wall and into the office. He seemed concerned and was frowning as he bowed and apologized to professor Dumbledore.

"I beg you forgive this impertinence, Headmaster, but something unusual happened that I thought you should be informed about. I saw Miss Williams ran past… err... through me actually, down a hallway and then enter the Great Hall. I heard then hissing sounds and the room glowed and, when I tried to enter it, I couldn't…" he paused for dramatic purposes and then said "I think someone has trapped the Head Girl inside the room sir"

He seemed rather proud of his logical reasoning as he stood, or rather hovered, over the people present.

"Well, it seems that a search is not in order, after all. We'll meet professor Snape in the Great Hall as soon as possible"

And that being said the Headmaster quickly marched outside the office, followed closely by a tiny group of students, their Head of House and their House ghost.

* * *

"Bugger… Bugger, bugger, bugger! I should certainly know better but no… Sarah Williams always walks into the lion's den first and _then_ thinks about the teensy little consequences of her own foolishness"

Sarah Williams ranted to herself, furious at her own impetuousness. She was such a calm, collected girl all the time, why one Earth had she chosen that particular moment to be reckless and hot-headed, not to mention rash? She, who always had good timing… She, who had spent every second after _the Incident_ swearing she wouldn't do things or, even worse, speak them before thinking them over. And now she had carelessly disregarded that entire pattern of behaviour and, as a reward, she was magically trapped with what sounded like big, long, slithery hissing animals. They were obviously snakes but what scared her the most was that she knew that particular type of hiss… Deathstrike snakes. Many of them.

"What is it that attracts them all to me?" she wondered silently as she stood, her wand tightly held in one of her hands, the other one ready to step into action as well "Damn my ineffable personal attractiveness and darn good looks"

Her attempt at a joke didn't show in her face. She was serious, dead-calm on the outside, her eyes scanning the room, missing nothing as they did so, her pose one of a fighter. She was a duellist and she planned to duel till the end, hoping that it wouldn't come down to that. She knew that at that very moment the Headmaster was being alerted of the danger and she knew he would come, no matter whether he believed her or not. He would be the any second but… how much good could it do? She knew a barrier spell when she sensed one and there was a huge, thick magical wall surrounding the Great Hall. It was a truly impressive work of art, and surely the job of a professional barrier-maker, and she thought for a moment which wizardry families focused on practising that particular branch of magic, so as to get a clue at who her attacker was.

"The most famous one were the McKinney clan, but that bloodline ended a few centuries ago so… There is also the Gareth's, but they are a good family, full of Aurors and healers so… The Stevenson's are of muggle origin so I don't think there are any dark wizards or witches in their family… It has to be a family with obvious, horribly creepy and obsessive connections with Deathstrike snakes, so…"

She remembered something about a pureblood wizardry family whose coat of arms had two Deathstrike snakes entwined… Belladonna had told her about them, saying something also about a family feud…

"Oh my God, the Bloodstones" she gasped suddenly "Finian Bloodstone was accused of being a Death Eater back when Voldemort weakened after his encounter with Harry as a baby… He was absolved but it was obvious, the Great Bella always said it… He was guilty. He killed most of the Williams'"

A snake hissed beside one of her feet and she kicked it away, while looking for mirrors… There was none in the great Hall, for some reason. Just her luck.

"He came to finish it… He must have killed Bella" she realized suddenly, horror-struck "and he came to finish it… The last of them, the last witch of the clan… _Incendio!_"

She threw the spell at a bunch of snakes coiled together and they caught fire all, hissing half in pain and half in angriness as they felt their skin scorching. Flashbacks of the matron of the Family's funeral flashed across her mind, angering her. The Great Bella had been old and yes, cranky and authoritative but also kind of heart and wise beyond even her years. She had taught Sarah the secret duellist strategies of the Williams, a family well-know for producing wonderful Aurors and professional duellers. She had grown to care for that witch.

"You are an omen of things to come, child. I'm sure the Williams family will rise from its ashes, and we'll have witches again. You are the first of a new generation, I can feel it" she had told her once. Now Sarah was the matron of the family (though the title made her feel old and stuffy so she mentally avoided it) and apparently the next target. She hadn't suspected it, they had told him Belladonna had died while sleeping, peacefully and painlessly.

"All of this for a stupid family feud. And what took you so long? Thought you could simply throw a Deathstrike into my house and be done with it? With me?" she said aloud, looking at the snakes as they hissed at her and coiled "Well, think again, Finian. It is going to cost you to bring this particular witch down and, if you do, then it won't matter. Dumbledore is being alerted of your presence as we speak. And he'll catch you"

A particular big and menacing snake advanced towards her and, when it was about ten feet away from her transformed into a dark-hooded wizard. His eyes, as gold as the eyes of the snakes around him, glittered from the depths of his hood and his thin, white hands were holding a simple, long wand. He was, from every single angle, a Death Eater. Simple, accurate, lethal.

And a pain in the arse, of course.

"Well, well, I see that the Williams' family traits have been passed. Same dark hair, same hot-headedness and same stupidity. You are a true specimen of your clan, my dear"

Those words were said in such a snide tone that Sarah thought that Snape would have turned green with envy if he had heard them. Was there a guide freely distributed by Voldemort to all of his Death Eaters? A sort of _'How to get the world to hate you in 10 easy steps'_ or _'The subtle Art of being a Snarky bastard'_ by T.M. Riddle maybe?

"Finian Bloodstone" she drawled in a perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy when he was his nastiest "An unregistered animagus, I suppose. Shame on you. Though a very clever trick to get past the school barriers, I must admit. On the other hand, it was not very clever to lock us up in this room just to wait for the one wizard that your boss fears to come, catch you and hand you over as the ultimate proof that Voldemort is really back. Won't the Dark Lord be mad at you for that? I thought he was trying to keep that big, dark secret from coming out" she taunted softly and smirked when she saw Finian tremble slightly. She had caught him there.

"And who told you I would be stupid enough to leave any proof that I was here, much less let that barmy old fool catch me? The barriers will stop him long enough for me to get rid of you without using dark magic and then… I'll be gone and he won't be able to prove anything at all" he sneered, looking down at the girl. So petit, yet so wilful and so serene that it got on his nerves. She calmly looked at him in the eyes and drew her wand, standing in a dueller posse.

"Do you want to start or should I?"

That was the final straw for the Death Eater (they are certainly not famous for their patience and good manners). His scowl turned into an angry mask of hatred as he gripped his wand, pointed at Sarah and shouted: _EXPELIARMUS!_ with all his might. But the girl just tsked and blocked the curse with one swift movement of her wrist and a couple of whispered words.

"That was too rash. Nobody that seriously respects the opponent throws that curse at the beginning of a duel. I'm hurt, Mr. Bloodstone" Sarah said quietly before swishing her wand "_Confundo!_" 

The curse hit him square in the chest, but the death Eater had been quick and placed a weak barrier, so the spell didn't work completely, leaving Finian only dazed for a while. But Sarah saw the opportunity and muttered: _Petrificus Totalus_ before anything happened and took some steps back, putting some much needed furniture between the Death Eater and her. The curse hit without restriction, binding the dark wizard instantly. Finian fought and trashed but with no avail. Sarah was faster, stronger and smarter, though… he did have the advantage of numbers…

The Death Eater broke out of the curse so fast that he had time to send a blasting curse before Sarah could flee and the table she ducked behind smashed into oblivion, leaving a trail of splinters and sawdust where it had previously been. And before she threw the leg-locking curse he managed to… hiss? Something to the others snakes. It seemed that, as an animagus who could transform into a snake he was gifted with Parseltongue, though not as a magical gift but as a skill learnt from his animal self.

And as he fell as a consequence of her hex the snakes suddenly uncoiled, as if waking up from a sleeping state and lounged at her from all directions. She conjured rapidly a circle of fire that surrounded her but pointed at the flames that were near her and applied a flame-freezing charm (courtesy of the witches and wizards of medieval days that were supposedly burnt on stakes). She then cast a glance at the open doors of the Great Hall, knowing that help was on its way. She had to resist a little bit more and then it would be all over.

"It's funny that your little pets pose more of a threat to me than you do" she said smartly, arching an eyebrow "Isn't that supposed to be pathetic?" she enquired then, looking strangely devoid of any type of emotion. But suddenly the Death Eater muttered some words and pointed at the ceiling, where the cloudless sky was displayed by means of the famous charm. The sky clouded quickly and a thunder rolled in the distance before it started pouring _inside_ the Hall. Thick, heavy rain soaked Sarah to the bone, making her robes, shirt, tie, socks and grey plaited skirt (things she wore under the robes… I've noticed that the School uniform is not reduced to black robes, including a white shirt and grey trousers/skirts and a tie with the House colours) stick to her skin as well as her long hair, that had freed itself from the remaining pins. The flames were quickly dying, much to the girl's horror and the snakes that hadn't been singed were ready to jump into action the moment the fire was out.

"Bloody Hell" Sarah whispered stonily, the curse sounding strange since it was not uttered with the usual exasperation or dread or angriness. She shouted, loud and clear, _Protego!_ and the snakes that had jumped at her smacked against an invisible shield. But they were too many and came from all sides.

"_Evanesco_" she whispered at a particularly fierce snake that seemed to really want to bite her. With a small 'pop' the animal was gone forever, and it felt good. She dodged a stunner spell just in time and she realized that there were people at the entrance of the Hall, pounding at the invisible barrier that prevented them from coming into the room. She sighed in relief.

"Professor, Headmaster!" she shouted as she ducked just in time to avoid a head-exploding jinx, a very nasty thing "The barrier is made by an expert. It won't break easily"

"_Protego!_" she said again when she spotted a fireball and was pleased when it collided against her invisible shield ad faded into a cloud of smoke. Fireballs, made of a black ad purple fire, were considered a powerful dark incantation and difficult to block.

"That just goes to show you that there are advantages in extracurricular activities" Sarah muttered, remembering the horrified glances of Fred and George as she told them that she was, willingly, going to join the duellist club. From somewhere she heard the sounds of incantations and knew Professor Dumbledore was skilfully bringing the barriers down with patience and talent. It was great to see such a wizard in action. Professor McGonagall was also there, aiding and Professor Snape joined them moments later, apparently still breathing heavily from running from his dungeons to the Hall.

And then she didn't know what happened. She heard some whimpering noises and then noticed that the snakes were no longer paying attention to her (probably because every time they attacked she had the tendency to either fry them or blast them into nothingness) and were directing their attention to a crouched, tiny figure hiding behind a table and a couple of scattered chairs. Sarah didn't even have time to petrify Finian as she ran towards the house-elf.

Winky. A petrified, slightly-drunk and half-conscious Winky.

And it had been at that moment that she started thinking of the goblins. Tiny, little creatures, merry and protected, mischievous and so much like house-elves in appearance. And those two in front of her were miserable, Winky trying to drown the memories of her betrayal and Dobby trying to make her see life as it should be for them. Winky had no one to protect her, just as Ludo had had no one before, when he had been hanging upside down, powerless and friendless. Yes, they were so much like goblins in appearance… and yet so different in the way they were treated and the way they thought of themselves.

She picked her up without paying attention to the sudden fireball at her back, and the snakes digging their fangs into the skin of her neck and arms instead of the creature. She forced herself to stand up even as the spell hit her in the shoulder, sending her staggering back. She felt rather than saw the blood soak her attire, mixing with the wetness from the rain that had stopped moments ago. It stung, it bloody stung, but she tried no to notice as she used her right hand, with the crystal shimmering in it, to conjure a crystal ball around the house-elf. It was unbreakable, one of the finest form of protection she knew.

"This ball will only break when you wish it, Winky" she instructed before spinning around to see that Finian was muttering an enchantment, apparently to strengthen the barriers, though they were already giving out.

"_Frons morsus!_" she hissed, pointing her wand at the Death-Eater, who suddenly clutched his forehead with both hands, howling in pain, effectively ending the reinforcing spell. But she was getting dizzy and the room seemed to swarm around her. She knew it was the poison of the snakes, immobilizing and weakening her, making her drop her wand as her fingers became numb. She could fight it, but it took so much energy that she had to support herself against one of the tables so as not to fall to the floor. She just needed to resist a few more minutes and then she would be taken care of in the Hospital Wing, and Madame Promfrey would be fussing over her and all would be right again.

But all those thoughts banished from her mind as she spotted Finian again, after he recovered from the throbbing pain in his forehead. The look in his eyes… She knew what it meant. She hadn't seen it before, but she knew. It was the look most victims of Death Eaters saw before… before the green death.

'He is going to use the Killing curse' she thought 'He is crazy, he won't be able to erase the leftover magic of the spell, he is going to get caught but he doesn't care. He just wants to see me dead'

The truth of her thoughts surprised her for a second. She heard faintly the sound of the barriers cracking, on the verge of shattering, and saw the snakes line up in front of the wizards trying to enter the room. They wouldn't get in fast enough. They wouldn't be able to defeat the snakes in time.

"The end of the Williams family has come at last. The family feud will conclude with our victory" Finian said calmly before lifting his wand, ready for the finishing strike.

But as the Death Eater uttered those words another voice, a childish voice said clearly and firmly, with a hint of hope: "I wish the goblins would come and take him away…"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Right now!_

Both phrases were uttered at the same time. Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself for what was surely to come. Dumbledore cast one last spell and the barriers shattered and Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape stupefied most of the snakes at once, while Fred and George managed to kick and jinx the other half, with Hermione and Harry helping. Ginny stood there. It seemed as if she wasn't really there, her eyes were glazed over and the words she had whispered a moment ago hadn't registered in her brain. She blinked and came to her senses just to see the green beam of energy make its way towards Sarah. And everyone froze in their spots, too late to do anything about it but see as the beam struck solid flesh and blood before the room was covered in a green flashing light.

"No!" Minerva shouted, disbelief written plainly across her features. He couldn't believe what she had just seen. It couldn't be true, Sarah was just seventeen, a mere child to her eyes. And such a promising girl, a true Gryffindor, one of her own… One of her little cubs that she had seen grow into a lioness. Moments ago she had been in her class, turning her desk into a lynx and back with amusement… She couldn't be dead then. She couldn't.

"Oh God" Hermione whispered beside her, snapping her out of her reverie. The green mist that had surrounded the scene after the flash hadn't totally cleared but a distinct, hard male laugh could be heard near the spot where Sarah was. Soon the figure of a man could be made out, tall and thin, dressed in black from the tips of his gloves to the tips of his boots, one of his palms stretched and holding a hovering green ball of energy… The _Avada Kedavra_. The man's shoulders shook slightly with laughter, but it was deep and menacing, as if rejoicing about some future torture. His eyes, the most incredible set of mismatched eyes, were set on the Death Eater and he didn't even blink.

"I had forgotten how foolish mortals can be" he said suddenly, his lips curving into what seemed like a predatory grin, fangs showing and gleaming in the torchlight of the room "And how pathetic in their efforts to take revenge"

He was eyeing the ball of light in his hands as he said that and, with one swift movement, he pressed his palms together, effectively crushing the curse, and then shaking the greenish dust from his hands with a slight frown, as if he disliked getting his gloves dirty. Near him the twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and strangely Professor Snape gaped at him, while the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster looked at themselves and then at the stranger, trying to understand the situation. The man smiled even more upon sensing the confusion in the room and arched an eyebrow at the dark wizard, tsking softly.

"Any creature knows better than to meddle with what a Fae considers one of its own kin" he hissed menacingly, though his face still held the amusement that promised torture "For when a Fae feels that what is his or hers is threatened, it acts accordingly and painfully, and in the end always makes the unsuspecting fool wish he had never been born. Now you attacked Sarah, and she belongs to someone. She belongs to a Fae, she is, all things considered, one of the creature's own. And by hurting her, even by threatening her, you have earned the wrath of the creature, my Labyrinth. And I am here as its master to exert revenge"

The stranger smiled wolfishly then, taking a lazy yet graceful step forward, the heel of his boots clicking on the hard stone floor.

"I took great pains to come here, and to get the power to do with you as I wish, mortal. Now your life belongs to me, and I plan to enjoy said ownership immensely" he paused to smirk "You can be sure about that"

Finian clenched his right fist around his wand, gritting his teeth as he heard the stranger before him verbally abuse him. He was beyond fear by now, and certainly beyond reason. Blinded by hatred, driven insane by bloodlust he no longer cared about the evidence of superior power that the stranger had displayed.

"_Crucio_" he snarled, lifting his wand in one swift movement. The unforgivable Curse flew through the air and hit the blond-haired man squarely in the chest, doing… Absolutely nothing. The curse, of a maroon colour, had been caught with one hand, and the blond-haired man stared at it almost quizzically.

"I wonder what is it that it's supposed to do" he drawled, titling his head to stare at the magical curse hovering above his palm. Then his eyes focused again on the Death Eater and he smiled predatorily, his eyebrows arching as if he had just had an idea "Well, there is only one way to know"

And without further ado he threw the curse back with one lazy movement of his wrist, his face one of utter interest as he gazed at the Death Eater get hit by the curse, immediately falling to his knees and howling in pain, his face twisted into a mask of ache and hatred. There was also a light in his eye, and Jareth recognized it almost instantly… Insanity. The man was on the verge of it. How quaint.

"Interesting" he said in what was obviously a bored tone before his mouth curved into a smile "But I prefer actual physical torture"

After those words escaped his lips he made a precise, quick gesture with his hands and slammed the Death Eater against a wall with another scream of pain, followed by very colourful obscenities that even surprised George and Fred, who in spite of the situation did take mental notes.

"Such foul language is not correct when ladies are present, I'm afraid" Jareth said smoothly, waving again his hand and this time slamming the wizard against the stone floor. Unfortunately for him the Fae was quickly losing interest and was seriously thinking about moving in for the kill. He contemplated briefly the broken, wounded man in front of him and all he could see was greed and hatred, and the horrible primal desire to kill. It was not worth it, he was not worthy of his life.

"You are not even worth my time" he spat, stretching one of his hands and creating a sharp crystal shard the size of a knife. It glinted almost dangerously, attracting everyone's attention. It was beautiful in a treacherous way, shimmering as if to enthral someone before it dug into their flesh as accurate and lethal as an arrow. 

"Don't" someone suddenly said, and old, soothing voice "Don't kill him. You said so yourself, he is not worth it"

Professor Dumbledore wasn't even pointing his wand at the stranger. He just stood there, calm and serene, his eyes kindly fixed on the blond Fae in front of him, a look of patience and old wisdom settled on his features. He reminded Jareth of someone, another mortal he had met a long time ago and who had had that same beard and long, platinum hair, along with the look of infinite wisdom and understanding , quite unsettling.

He didn't pay attention though; he was ready for the final move. But just as he threw the shard with a flick of his wrist the Headmaster whispered a blasting spell as quick and as accurate as if he had been expecting the outcome all along. It connected with a shard, shattering completely. A look of annoyance and mild admiration flashed through the Fae's face, knowing that his crystals were hard to brake, being infused with his magic.

"Impressive" he said, turning his eyes to look at the Headmaster briefly before producing another crystal shard "But what must be done, must be done"

He tossed that second shard and carefully shielding it from any kind of spells. The children and the teachers could do nothing more than watch again a situation out of their hands unfold. The shard, deadly accurate and speedy, glinted in the light one more time as the Fae raised his arm to throw it…

Just to be stopped, yet again, by a soft, yet surprised voice, a voice so full of feeling that made everyone in the room turn their heads.

"Ja… Jareth?" Sarah asked, her eyes the size of saucers, an astonishing look in them. Her eyes were big, but she never had opened them widely as she was now, and the green and silver in them fought for supremacy, making it seem as if her eyes changed colours with the light. Her body trembled from what was clearly shock and not her injuries or fear and she grasped the table behind her with both hands to steady herself. It had to be one of her dreams, then… _He_ couldn't be there, and rescuing her of all people. He had no power to re-enter her life, she had made sure of that. He was part of her past, not her present and certainly not her future. Why then, was he there? Why, in the name of Merlin?

Or… Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe she had lost too much blood and was hallucinating, or having a nightmare of some sort.

'Only one way to find out' her mind calmly stated before Sarah's right hand, the gloved one, with the crystal, rose and gently, and slowly, brushed the left side of the Fae's forehead, and she gasped silently. As if entranced she continued moving her fingers against his skin, travelling with feather-light touches his eyebrows, his sharp cheekbones and his jaw line, her eyes caught in his heated gaze. He was cool against her touch, almost too cold to her fingertips and her hand tingled at the mere feel of him against her skin. Suddenly he closed his eyes and moved his face so he could nuzzle against her hand, his expression briefly one of confused bliss. Oh yes, he was most definitely real. 

"Don't" she said, snatching back her hand and eyeing the Death Eater behind the blond man before looking at the Fae in the eyes again, since he had opened them the moment her hand had left his face "Don't kill him"

She lost her balance then, and sensed rather than saw herself being gathered carefully in strong arms then she felt the cool, polished wood of the table she had been leaning against under her. The other occupants of the room could only openly gape as they saw the stranger softly lie the girl in the table, his eyes lingering on her a moment longer than necessary before turning again to the Death Eater.

"You are one lucky fool" he stated calmly while he produced a crystal ball out of thin air and grabbed the collar of Finian's robes with his other hand. He threw the crystal to a wall and an opening appeared, along with a set of grey hands and a whole in the floor that seemed to go way down. The hands formed faces, eyes and mouths and stared at their master, who swung the Death Eater into the hole and the open palms of the Helping Hands.

"Which way, my liege?" one of them asked with a distinct male voice.

"Up or down?" another one enquired, sounding quite delighted in performing a task for their King. The mentioned Fae smiled wolfishly.

"Down" he stated maliciously "All the way down"

Those words seemed to have a profound effect on the hands, who rose their eyebrows and smiled in the same way as the Sidhe had.

"He said down… _all the way_" one of the faces told the others, some of them repeating that statement with unconcealed glee as the dark wizard was passed down till he was no longer visible.

"Poor fool" another one remarked and then they all fell silent as the King made them disappear again, leaving no trace of the hands or the whole. He crossed the room in long strides then, leaning over to where Sarah was, now completely unconscious, lying on the table. His eyes grew dark as he surveyed the cuts and bruises, the mark of the snake's bites and the gash of the fireball, from where blood seemed to sprout freely. He ignored the scandalized gasps from all the females present as he tore open the girl's robes and then the shirt, exposing the injury clearly. He tugged at his gloves till he freed his hands. They were long and slender, and as pale as the rest of his body, but even to him they seemed a strange sight. He pressed his palms firmly against the worst wound for a couple of seconds, glad to see as it closed. He then slipped his gloves back on and took one of Sarah's arms and brushed his lips against her injuries, gently sucking at the snake bites to draw out all the poison he could. More strangled gasps came from somewhere around him as he dealt with a particularly nasty bite on the side of her neck, knowing full well how… intimate it might look. And though he appeared calm he had to fight down the strange, fuzzy feeling of light-headedness inside him. It was the realization of having her beside him again… in the flesh.

'In the flesh indeed' something inside him sneered and he smiled against her skin before retreating a little. His half-smile widened as he saw opportunity to finally claim that something which Sarah owed him since the Ballroom seven years ago and he leant further, his lips inches apart from her own half-opened ones, eyes closing slowly…

And someone coughed… Loudly. He became aware again of the crowd of wizards around him and, with a sigh, opened his eyes again, kissing Sarah on the forehead instead.

"I am not fond of public displays" he muttered into her ear, knowing well she couldn't hear him and hoisted up in his arms and turned to face the old wizard, the one who had dared use magic against him and spoke stonily.

"She needs rest and healing that I cannot provide, ignorant as I am of the working of mortal magic. Where can I take her?"

He seemed imposing even as he asked for help, the soaking girl tucked within his arms safely. She was curled up against him, as if seeking warmth in his form and sighed when she found the perfect position. Ginny and Hermione's eyebrows shot up at that and they looked at each other meaningfully. No one else seemed to notice, though.

"She should be taken to the Hospital Wing" Minerva McGonagall said with her usual no-nonsense tone of voice "Madam Promfrey will most likely be awake, don't you think Albus?"

The Fae eyed the professor wearily before following the group outside of the Great Hall and along the halls of Hogwarts. The Hospital Wing was not far away, particularly since at that time a particular time a certain stair moved to a position that allowed them a faster access. Poppy Promfrey had indeed been awake and had gasped at the sight of the injured student and the man. She sensed, as everyone else did already, a powerful, overpowering aura around him but she snapped quickly into her fussing-nurse role, checking Sarah over and over before giving her few potions and taking her to one of the beds, were she magically replaced her clothes with a nightgown and left the tattered old clothes in a heap in a chair nearby. She then gestured slightly at the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress that, with help of a sneering, slightly-confused Snape, managed to usher the kids out of the Room after assuring them that Miss Williams was out of danger, and merely sleeping. She didn't ask about the stranger and merely enquired whether it was alright for him to stay, as he had already taken a sit- on a throne-like rather huge chair that had appeared out of nowhere- on the side of the girl's bed and seemed unwilling to move.

"I think it's alright, Poppy, and you wouldn't be able to move him from that spot even if you wanted to" the Headmaster said "I think it would be best if we all try to get some sleep. We won't get any answers tonight, so we might as well try to rest a little. Tomorrow the situation will be clearer"

Soon Snape, the kids and Poppy had gone to sleep, but Minerva seemed reluctant to do so. Finally she was dragged out of the Hallway and to her chambers by the white-haired wizard, who threatened to sweep her off her feet and carry her himself if she didn't walk freely.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, Albus… Not after what has happened" she sighed, trying to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. The Headmaster smiled gently and tucked it for her, his hand lingering in her cheek for a moment.

"I know my dear. I've seen you grow attached to Miss Williams and I know you well enough to know you are still concerned about her. Don't be, everything will be fine" he paused to kiss her forehead, much to her surprise and his, as well "Goodnight, Minerva"

And she didn't know if it was the way he spoke her name, or the kiss or the touch but she felt herself burning hot with blush and quickly retreated to her rooms for the night, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't came to her. How could it?

* * *

Just think Lord of the Rings and Elrond of Riverdendell here, people. 

Roughly translated as 'Pain in the Forehead' 


	7. Chapter Six: Through Dangers Untold

Chapter Six: Through Dangers Untold…

The first thing that came to Sarah's mind that very morning was that it didn't hurt anymore. Her body felt relaxed and buzzing with some kind of strange energy, like magic washing over her muscles and skin, tenderly wrapping around her like a cloak. It felt almost sinfully good, though when she opened her eyes the sheer effort and willpower it took her to do it made her realize that she was as weak as a baby kneazle. The world took some time to come to focus and when it finally did the shelves of potions and the crisply white beds of the hospital Wing appeared in her line of sight. Trying to prop herself up with the help of her arms, that shook a little with the effort, she wondered briefly what had happened to land her on the Hospital Wing last night. Fuzzy, almost blurry images of some kind of fight on the Great Hall floated into her mind but everything became all-too-painfully-clear when she looked around her and saw him.

HIM. Him who belonged in another realm, in another time, in another part of her life altogether. Him who was sleeping in a throne-like armchair, with his head titled to a side and his golden hair cascading down his right shoulder, one of his hands resting on one of the arms of the chair and the other quite snugly holding one of her very own hands. And it was not right, her mind seemed to be screeching at her in a voice that curiously resembled Rita Skeeter's, not right in so many levels it was scary.

"Oh Merlin" she half-whispered, half-groaned as the events of the previous night came rushing back "There is no way I can get out of this one without a full explanation"

She closed her eyes briefly, already picturing how she would tell the people who had trusted her that part of her wasn't even human, that she had selfishly wished her poor baby-brother away and that she had managed to fall head over heels for 'tall-fair-and-handsome' over there who, just for the record, was still holding her hand, and had almost allowed that underdeveloped silly little crush to ruin the life of Toby.

'Don't get to comfy with any kind of personal contact, you know? It would probably clash with the whole sworn-enemies type of relationship you two have sustained so far' the horrible voice in her mind appeared again, making Sarah snatch her hand back immediately. Holding her breath the girl waited to see any reaction from the Sidhe, but he remained blissfully asleep.

With a quiet sigh of relief she flung her feet over the mattress and into the floor, hissing soundlessly as her bare feet met the cold stone. She looked at herself, clad in a white long, cotton nightgown with long sleeves and knew that it had been Madam Promfrey the one to change her clothes, gladly. She looked for them, waiting to find them in a bloody heap in the floor but instead they were neatly folded over a chair, robe included. There was something odd about her clothes, though, they seemed different. She shrugged the feeling of oddness and went behind a screen to change as quietly as possible. The clothes even felt different and, when she looked into a mirror closely, she realized why.

Her white shirt fit nicely around her torso, her skirt was a few inches above her knees and her robes… Her precious robes were almost form-fitting near the hips and fell gracefully around her in a flattering way. The bagginess was gone, completely gone. And there was something else, a sense of magic lingering in the clothes, of Fae magic. She knew the essence to be that of the Weaver, Aracne.

"He must have asked her to repair or clean my clothes and she… She _shrunk_ them?" she muttered in disbelief "How dare she, the meddling vixen!"

Muttering a soft 'bloody Fae' and trying to stand straight with what little energy she had Sarah peeked from behind the screen to make sure Madame Promfrey was nowhere near. She could just imagine the cries of disapproval the medi-witch would utter if she saw her up and about and she didn't feel like getting screamed at anyway.

"Besides, she already has a Fae to deal with. That should keep her occupied once he wakes up" she mused in a silent voice as she clutched the wall for support and walked in unsteady legs into the corridor, deserted from students. Her hair, which she had to tie in a low ponytail with a black ribbon since she had been unable to find her pins, seemed content with torturing her with the bangs that were too short to be tied back and were reluctant to be tucked behind her ears. She realized briefly what a strange sight she must look, quite different without the bun and the baggy, concealing robes, but it was hardly a matter worthy of her attention at that particular moment, so she went on down that corridor and turned to the left, her moves mechanic as she had had her encounters with horrible hexes and nasty curses from the club a thousand times before and had memorized the path from the Hospital Wing to the central Hallway of the castle.

Most of the students were there now, going to the Library or the grounds as it was Saturday morning. Keeping herself well hidden in the shadows she let go of the wall, sure now that she could safely walk without assistance and quietly entered the Great Hall…

* * *

Breakfast that Saturday morning was a most mysterious affair. On the staff table Professors Snape, McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were whispering amongst themselves, and the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't actually looking as if they were quarrelling, which made it look all the more suspicious. On the Gryffindor table, on the other hand, the Weasley brothers, all of them, were talking in hushed voices with Harry and Hermione, and all of them- even the Twins, masters of optimism and laughs- were sporting serious faces. Ginny in particularly looked quite pale and distressed and fidgeted in her sit uneasily while staring at her backpack as of it were a Dementor about to jump at her and give her the Kiss.

"Well, now what the Hell is going on?" Angelina snapped suddenly, slamming her books down on the almost-empty Gryffindor table. Breakfast was over yet the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione still talked in low voices, and though she had been asking all morning along with Alicia and Katie what was wrong, no one answered.

"Fred, George, we are not going to leave till you tell us what's going on" Alicia reasoned "So you might as well spit it out because I have noticed that three of the members of the staff table are reluctant to go too, and I figure you all want to talk about something important that happened last night"

"And how do you know?" Ron huffed while looking at his plate, toying with the rest of his scrambled eggs. Katie was the one to answer.

"Sarah didn't sleep on her bed last night. She never made it from the common room to the bedroom, and neither did you all till almost midnight, Lee told us"

Immediately an uncomfortable silence ensued while the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny stared at each other, obviously trying to figure out what to answer. Finally all eyes darted towards the staff table, where Dumbledore, who still was talking with Professor Snape and McGonagall, gave a faint nod.

"I think you should sit down, Misses Spinnet, Bell and Johnson deserve an explanation, even if we don't fully have one ourselves" the old wizard instructed. Hermione sighed and nodded and took it as her duty to fill in the three girls, who gasped in all the right places.

"And the blond-haired man is still in the castle?" Katie asked after the tale had finished, looking quite awestruck as everyone nodded. Angelina then gasped and muttered something to Alicia, whose eyes became wide as she nodded to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, eyeing his girlfriend as if to try and see in her face what had the two Gryffindor chasers so distressed. Neither of the two answered but rather raced out of the room and up some flight of stairs yelling that they were going to go fetch something that might answer some questions.

"Merlin, George, I think we fell in love with a couple of nutcases" Fred commented in a mock-dramatic voice while pressing one of his hands against his chest, were his heart would be, with an air of drama that reminded everyone in the room of certain blond-haired, egomaniac DADA teacher some years ago…

"Galloping gargoyles, Fred, I think you are right!" his twin replied, with a horror look in his face "Whatever are we going to do?"

"How 'bout shutting up?" Ron muttered under his breath, tough everyone else- except Snape that is- appreciated the change of mood. Just then the girls came rushing back, panting and gasping and holding onto their respective boyfriends to stay on their two feet. Alicia clutched something in one of her hands, a sort of sketchbook that all the students recognized as Sarah's.

"I better show it to them, these too are a little bit breathless" Katie finally said, a little bit exasperated and snatched the book and opened swiftly "Long, spiky hair, you said? Strange eyebrows, delicate and sharp features? Don't look at me as if I was crazy, but I saw him before" there were plenty of sceptic looks "You don't believe me? Then look at this and tell me it's not him"

She flipped the pages of the book till she found the one she wanted and then showed it to everyone. Sure enough the stranger of last night stared into oblivion drawn in charcoal. The same eyes, lips, cheekbones and spiky, flowing hair; there was no mistaking him for anybody else.

The man in the portrait was indeed the blond-haired stranger in the castle.

"What does this mean?" Ginny asked quietly, a puzzled look in her features. Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress looked at each other and found the same answer.

"She knew him. She whispered his name" Hermione said slowly "She must have met him before"

"Well, I have indeed met him before. As for knowing him, I do hope our acquaintance isn't that deep; though, Merlin aid me, I do think that in some level that statement is true" someone said softly, voice flat and melodic. Sarah Williams stood in the threshold of the Great Hall, her expression one of guiltiness and reluctance. Everyone in the room froze for a couple of seconds before the Twins, Angelina, Alicia and Katie rushed towards their fellow student and knocked her off her feet in a most painful manner with a bone-crushing hug.

"For Merlin's sake, I think I was better off with Finian" the girl whispered while rolling her yes, trying to get everyone off of her. She succeeded, surprisingly, when everyone at once decided to let go of her and it was all she could do not to tumble into the floor. Grasping the wall behind her with shaky hands she looked at her fellow classmates, all of them talking at once.

"Who the hell was that Death Eater?"

"How did you know about the clock and why did you go alone?"

"And how about that blond man? Who is him and how is it that you know him?"

"What did you do to Winky? What are you hiding, Sarah? And why did you keep it a secret all these years?"

She had her wand out before anyone could react. Muttering "_Silencio_" she waved her wand and the questions stopped, though everyone kept opening their mouth till they realized no sound was coming out and then desisted, though they glared at the girl in silence.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and once only, staring first at the students and then at the three teachers. "For everything. I shouldn't have gone alone, I shouldn't have let him catch me off guard, I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts after what I did seven years ago" as she spoke she moved towards a large glassless window- as were most of Hogwarts windows- and peered at the school grounds, taking a deep breath, unable to meet anyone's eyes out of embarrassment "The least I can give you then is an explanation"

There was a snort from the Potions Master followed by some muttering that sounded suspiciously like a snide 'How thoughtful'. Minerva McGonagall glared at the Slytherin Head of House and then glanced at the Head Girl.

"I believe an explanation would be satisfactory, Miss Williams, but I must tell you beforehand that I can think of no reasons for you to regret ever coming to Hogwarts" she said sternly yet there was some kind of faded softness in her tone of voice that brought relief to Sarah's heart.

"Thank you, Professor" she said quietly, half-turning to direct a small smile at the witch "That means the world to me"

Suddenly the smile vanished, her eyes gleamed silver and her right hand burned from all the magic accumulated suddenly on the crystal. It was the Labyrinth warning her of something and, as she looked at the entrance of the Great Hall, she knew. _He_ had woken up.

"The explanation will have to wait for a moment, professor. He's coming… And he is not at all happy" she said in a distant, yet grave voice, her eyes never losing the glow till she blinked, and everything went back to normal.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide open. The girl shrugged as an answer before a roaring, ear-piercing scream could be heard all over the castle.

"_SARAH!!!_" a voice half-snarled, half-growled from somewhere inside the School. The girl visibly cringed and shook her head, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"That's one very pissed off Fae" she muttered under her breath as she felt a gust of wind signalize the entry of an extremely crossed Goblin King. Jareth strode into the Hall with his long overcoat billowing around him, the slight heels of his boots clicking fiercely on the stone floor, his eyes narrowed and blazing as a bright fire and focusing on her quickly. His whole body seemed to scream 'Bloody Murder' and the girl took some steps back till one of his gloved hands gripped her left wrist, yanking her to him.

"You ungrateful child! I leave you safe and sound in a bed after practically bleeding to death and allow myself to sleep knowing that you were alright but no…" he paused to catch his breath "I have to wake up to find that you had deemed yourself in perfect health and had scampered off to God knows where without so much as a second thought about letting me know, even though I did what I did last night" he finished ranting, backing the girl up against a wall, one of his hands still curled around her wrist.

For a moment Sarah just stood there, too stunned to speak. But as he went on and on she glanced around the room and when her eyes registered one particularly thing she snapped back into reality. There was something nobody had ever seen on Sarah's face before as she stared at the irate Sidhe in front of her. A deep feeling, a strong emotion that, at the moment, took the form of anger. She clenched her hands into fists and shoved him off, grabbing a handful of his tunic to keep pushing him off.

"You _Bloody Bastard_!!!" she spat at him, her eyes flashing green and silver, her hands on his chest as she pushed harder "You used her! A little, innocent girl! You were planning on getting her to use the book so you could magic yourself into my life again. You randy, egotistical, tight-wearing Fae" she snarled then, and everyone's jaws threatened to go all the way to the floor "You gave her the book! Of course, it must follow your commands; I should have suspected that you could move it at will. And you didn't care about how she would feel if she indeed wished anyone away, you didn't care if she died in the bloody Labyrinth, as long as you could have a go at the one person who beat you in your own game. You are not only a sore loser, Jareth, you are also an obnoxious, self-centred …"

But she never finished that sentence as a strange thing happened. The large pitcher of water of the Gryffindor table had levitated in mid-air as she had started to shout and had moved ever-so-slowly towards the Fae till it hovered above him and when she had called him self-centred, when her anger had reached its top mark the pitcher had simply shattered into millions of tiny little pieces, drenching the Fae from head to toe. Her mind registered at that precise moment the circumstances surrounding her tirade and the people present witnessing her first outburst in a long time and her face went from sickening-white to burning-red in a blink of an eye. She knew because she had felt it- and everyone else had as well- that it had been wizardry magic the one guilty of the incident and that it had never happened for over seven years. Never had she lost her temper to such a level. She glanced at the blond-haired Sidhe before huffing.

"_Reparo_" she muttered with a wave of her wand and the pitcher fixed itself "You are insufferable. I haven't had this kind of incidents ever since I stepped into Hogwarts… come to think of it I haven't felt this much ever since I came here. It's you, Jareth, you are the only creature on this realm and the other able to do this to me, to make me feel this strongly"

Too late she realized what she had said and snapped her mouth shut, taking deep breaths and raising one hand towards her forehead in sheer frustration while she turned away from the Fae, her face hot with blush.

"Wipe that smirk right off your face, _your majesty_" she all but snarled, knowing that Jareth would be smiling that evil, lopsided smile. The Fae flashed her a grin and waved his hand to dry himself.

"So we are back to titles, my Lady?" he said pleasantly, stressing the 'my Lady' with what sounded like a growl. It was plain to see that he wasn't happy about the change. The chestnut-haired witch was about to either tell him off or blast him into next week when…

"Oh God, Gred, I thing we are hallucinating" George said suddenly, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think so, Forge. Do you think this might be a side effect from the vapours of that Rainbow potion we brewed in a broom closet to make Professor Umbridge's hair change colours last week?" Fred answered, and everyone knew than that they were doing one of their performances.

"Nah, it can't be. We did it just fine on our second year when we turned Filch into a flashy spectacle of hot pink and tacky red for Valentine's Day"

Suddenly both twins looked blissful, as if they were remembering a good time in their lives.

"Ah, Gred, those were the days…" George said wistfully, with a mock-faraway look in his face.

"That they were, Forge"

"If you two could stop the reminiscing for the time being, I think we all would like a full explanation of what is going on" Professor McGonagall said, motioning to the Gryffindor table. Albus, Minerva and Severus (though he was reluctant to and sneered at the table for a second) sat on a side and the students sat in front, leaving two empty chairs in the centre for the Fae and the Head Girl. Sarah sighed and walked over to the table, but before she could reach for her chair Jareth was at her side and, with a small bow, pulled it out for her. Arrogant or not he was still a gentleman.

"Well, maybe the Death Eater business would be a good way to start. I want to get it out of the way and it's the simplest thing to explain. And, besides, it would interest all parties here present" she begun while Jareth nodded at her, apparently very interested in finding out why she had gotten almost killed "The man who tried to kill me, and yes it was a Death Eater, is Finian Bloodstone, and he murdered Belladonna Williams. His family had a sort of vendetta against mine; it was an ancient wizardry family feud what made him want to kill me. I guess he thought that with the Great Bella gone he had won at last, but then there was me. He must have found out about me recently and he acted on his own, I'm sure. Voldemort" there was a pause as people cringed "Wouldn't have let him expose himself in such a way. He looked almost… insane"

Sarah shuddered but Jareth smiled, showing off his vampire-like fangs. The witch turned to look at him and knowingly raised an eyebrow in a silent but clear question: _What have you done?_

"He was in the brink of insanity, you are right, and you wouldn't have me killing him so I simply gave him the last push"

"An oubliette, I suppose" she said quietly before a discreet cough prompted her to return to her narrative "Well, as for the rest, it starts with a book"

She then used the summoning charm to levitate the book from the backpack of Ginny Weasley to her hands and looked at it wistfully before dropping it into the table.

"My mother gave me that book when I was six, it was the very first I ever read in my entire life and it's the tale of a self-centred, bratty teenage girl who out of spite for having to baby-sit wishes her little baby brother away to the cruel King of the Goblins and runs a Labyrinth in order to get it back, before thirteen hours pass and her brother is turned into a hideous, witless goblin himself. By the time I was ten I had memorized it and when I turned fifteen I spent many afternoons acting it out on a park. Many of you might know that I was fifteen when I took the potion that turned me back into an eleven-year-old. Well, the night before, I was asked to baby-sit my brother while my dad and stepmother went to dinner…" she paused then and there was regret and guiltiness in her voice as she continued "I don't know what came over me that night, but I threw a tantrum, and ranted and raved till they left. And Toby started crying and he wouldn't shut up the poor darling, he must have sensed my discomfort. And I told him the story and in a whim… I got the words right. I wished him away"

Only one person gasped and it was Ginny. She looked up from the table she had been carefully studying and her brown eyes met those of the Head Girl and she nodded. She knew.

"And it turned out it was real. The book, the story, the Labyrinth… Everything. And the Goblin King" she paused to look pointedly at the mentioned monarch "appeared just as the book said and taunted me, trying to get me to give up my brother. But I had already done too much damage, and I decided to run the Labyrinth. I met people that aided me, and indeed went through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered but something happened that wasn't supposed to. I won"

There was a prolonged silence after that statement. Sarah had her eyes fixed on the table as if it was the most fascinating work of carpentry ever achieved. Finally she looked up and saw in everyone's faces that it was not that they were repulsed by her action, they were just having a hard time believing her and putting the pieces together. She found it quite funny that she had, for once, told the whole, unadulterated truth. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, remembering everything in a flash: the maze, her friends, the cleaners, the fierys… The Ballroom.

"I'm telling the truth, as absurd as it sounds" she whispered "I swear"

Her tone was slightly sorrowful, and it caused a strange, unpleasant feeling in the pit of the Fae's stomach. He chastised himself then, but conjured a crystal ball the size and weight of a beach ball nevertheless and placed it on the table.

"She is indeed telling the truth, much to my dismay" he sneered, obviously displeased with the thought of her victory over him "And if you do not believe her, then I'll have to show you"

With those words the Sidhe brushed his fingertips across the smooth, cool surface, leaving a trail of glimmering glitter behind. Inside the crystal a thick, silvery mist begun to form and take over, growing white in colour and shining till it showed an image inside. The image of a fifteen-year-old girl with flowing chocolate-brown hair, a poet's shirt, a vest and a pair of jeans yelling to a tall, blond woman dressed fashionably and apparently ready to go out. The young girl inside the sphere stormed upstairs after a moment and was left alone in the Victorian House, where she went to a baby's room with apparent annoyance and picked up a sandy-haired toddler dressed in a stripped with and red pyjama and attempted to bounce him in order to stop his cries. The girl seemed distressed and angry at the same time and as she left the baby in his cradle she whispered something…

"Can't you skip this part?" Sarah asked Jareth casually, though she was visibly cringing. But it was no use asking, it was widely known that the Goblin King found immense pleasure in torturing her.

The words were heard throughout the room and Ginny gasped as Sarah closed her eyes and averted her gaze from the vision, her cheeks burning hot. The room was filled with noises and then Toby was gone and the French doors of the room opened to allow a shrieking barn owl of a pure white enter. The animal quickly shifted in mid-air into the tall, menacing figure of a man clad in black, from the tips of his boots to the tips of the strange, circular collar of his cape. His face, deathly pale in the moonlight, sported a smirk and he had an air of… Surrealism. Like a good Escher painting.

"You were using leather pants then" Sarah suddenly said, staring at the crystal as if she was entranced "How quaint"

There was obvious amusement in those words and Jareth's body tensed, though he remained calm, only a faint twitch of his lips acknowledging her words. Fred and George raised their eyebrows but had the good sense of keeping their mouth shut and everyone else was too enthralled with the sphere to notice anything.

Inside the crystal the scene had changed to show the labyrinth in all its splendour. The orange light of the blazing Underground sun bathed everything in sight, though the Labyrinth in itself seemed to glow silver from within. The landscape was surveyed from the top of a hill of red soil, were the King was explaining the girl, Sarah at the age of fifteen, the basics of the game, taunting her along the way.

"It doesn't look that far" the girl in the crystal whispered hopefully, looking at the farfetched castle at the end of the maze with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly there was warm breath on her neck and a voice close to her ear and she half-turned towards the face of the Goblin King, feeling self-conscious at his proximity.

"It's further than you think" he taunted with a half smile "And time's short"

He begged her mockingly and yet with a hint of sincerity to turn back, but they both knew she couldn't and she wouldn't. He vanished then and for that moment on the vision inside the orb became a flash of images… Herself outside the maze, talking to a short, sturdy little man with a head that looked to big to be supported by his body.

"Hoggle" Sarah half laughed, half sobbed. She hadn't seen him in a long time, since he had gotten married two months ago. He was expected to come home from his honeymoon in about two months, as he had taken six months leave from his job at the gates of the Labyrinth to visit his family and introduce them to Gertrude. Jareth had been with him surprisingly lenient.

Then another flash and she was talking with the worm, and then making lipstick marks on the floor tiles, and standing in front of two doors with odd guardians. She saw herself arguing with the heads and then choosing a door, confidently, and falling right into the lion's den… or more accurately into the helping hands. She blushed then, remembering her folly at choosing down and falling straight into the oubliette but forced herself to watch the scene nevertheless. The darkness of the prison brought an unpleasant chill up her spine and she shivered, finally averting her eyes from the sphere.

"I still see it sometimes, when I close my eyes" she whispered "It never really leaves you, and sometimes it feels as if part of me was still there, curled up in the dark"

"You shouldn't have made it that far" Jareth snapped suddenly, waving a hand to make the scene change "You weren't supposed to get there on the first place"

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked stonily at the Goblin King.

"It wasn't an accusation, your majesty"

"It wasn't an apology, my dear" he hissed in reply before turning his attention to the sphere. He saw himself teasing Sarah after pretending to be a beggar and turned a deaf ear to the girl's amusing comment of "There are the tights", which earned funny glances from Fred, George, Ron and Harry. Soon the figures of Ludo and Sir Didymus appeared along with the fieries and the cleaners. The visions were mere flashes of images, and it all went at a vertiginous speed. And at one point Sarah dared to be hopeful and think that maybe, just maybe, one particular episode of the Labyrinth would flash quickly just as the others and no one would ever notice it. But the images in the orb slowed down at the point were she ate the peach and her eyes glazed over.

"Oh, no" Sarah muttered, a hot blush coming to her face as she ducked her head and covered her face with her hands. The silver mist inside the bubble started taking the form of the glittering, crowded ballroom with the colourful images of the dancers draped in damask, silk and satin and twirling following the commands of the music, their Machiavellian smiles and sharp eyes hid behind the demonic masks they wore. The faint sound of chattering and laughter mingled with the hypnotic music playing on the background, and, with the glittering adornments of the room, made it all look like some sort of hazy, confusing dream.

"It's beautiful" Alicia whispered suddenly, obviously caught by the magic of the ballroom and the masked tempters and temptresses. The music seemed to be calling for someone and soon she appeared in sight. It was a girl dressed in a long, mother pearl and ivory dress with a low cleavage and off-the-shoulder, puffy sleeves as well as a wide, bell-shaped skirt. From her ears and neck dangled diamond earrings and necklace and she wore no mask. She had silver vines entwined in her chestnut mane of hair and her wide, green eyes looked around her as if she too was calling for someone, and when her eyes rested on the figure of a man with a blue jacket spread with glitter unmasking a few meters before her face betrayed recognition. The dancers regarded her with unveiled lust and wickedness, almost sinfully as she pushed her way through the crowd, clearly fearful of the veiled courtesans and the glittering, dizzying ballroom. Her eyes roamed the room, looking for something… no, _someone_, though she seemed not to know why and she wouldn't give up, not even when she narrowly missed a snake that had suddenly jumped out of a basket she had been eyeing doubtfully.

Just as it seemed that the girl was bound to be left along among the crowd of strangers she spotted the familiar, unmasked face that quickly disappeared behind the dancing couples. The girl spun around to look for the blond man she had seen, certain that he had been the one she had been looking for and expecting all along. She didn't notice as the man hid behind and danced with a red-haired, voluptuous woman while he carefully regarded her journey through the room. A brunette whispered what looked like promising words into his ear and he half turned to smile wolfishly before proceeding with his unrelenting vigil of the girl. Sarah didn't seem herself at all. In the labyrinth she had been strong, but in the ballroom she had become vulnerable, the only innocent, open soul in the whole room, a curious, wandering human dressed like she really was… a woman-child. An in-between. As old as the earth and yet as fresh and pure as the dew that covered it when dawn broke every day.

Hiding behind a fan of orange feathers, flanked by two women the Fae approached the mortal carefully, seemingly wanting no more than to keep watching over her when the raven-haired woman holding the fan playfully lowered it just as the human turned towards them. As soon as their eyes met they wouldn't look away, and it was difficult to measure who was more entranced, if the girl or the monarch. Caught off guard he had let himself be pulled fully into the dream that shaped itself to grant the innermost desires of its protagonists. No longer able to control his own body he approached her, his face stony but the wonder in his eyes betraying the fact that he was captivated by the woman and the child that merged themselves into that creature he had in front of him, her open, sincere eyes looking at him with curiosity, confusion and a strange hint of longing. Bewitched both and as if obeying a superior force the girl placed on hand on the Fae's shoulders and entwined the fingers of the other with 

those of the man's left hand, which was, surprisingly, without glove. Upon mere contact both beings were shocked to the core by the powerful surge of magic between them. The unexpected but not unwelcome bond seemed to temporarily combine them into one essence and one body, and they danced to the tune of the song as if they had rehearsed for hours, almost as if, by force of habit, they had grown accustomed to their way of dancing, their steps and gestures fitting perfectly. As the crowd grew more menacing he pulled her closer to him, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, singing. But something had changed, their souls had been separated, they no longer danced and she no longer looked at him but at the golden French clock that tolled, announcing that it was twelve o'clock and there was only one hour left… for something. Not remembering what but knowing it was important the mortal tore herself from the monarch's arms and, avoiding the intents of the dancers to catch her, and missing the confused and slightly pained expression of the King, she ran to the place were the dream ended and, seeking to destroy it, flung a nearby chair at it. The crystal shattered then, the screams of the dancers and shards of glass feeling the air as the girl fell… and the vision ended.

It had been the longest of all scenes and it had left the whole room deathly silent.

"Merlin" Katie finally uttered "Was it really you Sarah?"

But the girl seemed not to hear her. Her eyes had glazed over, her head was titled to a side and she stared at the crystal sphere intently, almost transfixed. She seemed lost in a world of her own, her expression resembling the one she had on the ballroom: one of confusion, innocence, wonder…

"Sarah? Sarah!" Alicia asked and then yelled, nudging the girl for good measure but Sarah didn't seem to feel it at all "Come on, Sarah, this isn't funny!"

Suddenly two talons dug themselves in the girl's left shoulder and snapped her out of her reverie. She shook her head forcefully and her eyes focused again. Her gaze became the sharp, nonchalant one she always sported and she tore her eyes off the bubble, closing them for a second. Funny enough Jareth also jerked when she did and seemed to wake from a dream.

"What?" the witch asked absentmindedly, petting her owl before daring to look again at the crystal "I'm sorry Licia, I lost it for a minute"

"Was it really you, Sarah?" Katie asked again patiently, noticing a new scene was forming inside the crystal and everyone barely herd the whispered "Unfortunately" of the chestnut-haired witch before their attention was consumed by the current vision.

The Junkyard passed quickly, as well as the fight in the Goblin City, with Ludo calling for the rocks and Hoggle bravely coming to the rescue. All the students ohhed and ahhed on all the right places, the girls occasionally gasping when Sarah came close, time after time, to certain death. There were some laughs every time Sir Didymus attempted to 'charge against his vile enemies' and Ambrosias wisely decided not to follow his orders.

"That dog was always so much smarter than the knight" Jareth muttered dryly "If it weren't for him I would have a hard time trying to keep him from killing himself in one of his bloody crusades"

Sarah's mouth twitched at the comment, but she made no reply, remaining loyal to her knightly friend. The scene shifted to the interior of the Castle, where Sarah was leaving her friends to go the rest of the way alone.

"Should you need us…"

"I'll call"

The scene shifted then and for a moment everyone thought something funny had happened with the orb, because the room that it showed made no sense at all. There were stairs everywhere: leading up and down, stairs crossing diagonally, stairs with the steps upside down, stairs that pointed up but led down and such nonsense. Hermione seemed to recognize the room from some painting and Sarah just nodded.

"The Escher Room" she said simply "The living Nightmare"

A faint music drifted from the crystal but the Sarah inside seemed not to notice as she ran up and down, climbing stair after stair in search of her brother. It was when she stopped to breathe deeply that he appeared behind her, dressed in fine black leather and started to sing. She turned to face him, her eyes wide at seeing him get closer and closer till her went through her, quite literally and she spun around, shocked, to continue staring at him. The Laws of gravity didn't seem to apply to the room and it made it all the worse to look. When she finally spotted Toby (with strangely the help of Jareth) he was hanging upside down from her point of view and it didn't matter how much stairs she climbed or how much she tried to reach him, the child seemed to slip farther from her grasp. Jareth watched her from afar and Sarah noticed for the first time, because she had been occupied with saving Toby in the past, the strange look he gave her while he sang, almost as if she was breaking his heart, as if he hoped she would turn to look at him and listen, really listen, to his song. But she hadn't, for at that precise time she had spotted Toby again, sitting precariously at the edge of a pit. She was higher than him, and to jump seemed the only possible way in which to get to him, though it also seemed a suicidal action… It was too high, she would never make it alive.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Alicia started saying "You couldn't have been _that_ foolish"

Sarah smiled.

"What do you think made the Hat put me in Gryffindor? My good social skills and natural charm?"

And everyone (this time including Severus) gasped when they saw Sarah effectively and resolutely jump towards Toby, though at the last minute they realized that Sarah did not fall, but rather was carried gently and safely to the ground as the Escher Room dissolved around her. It was the end and everyone knew it and leaned forward to watch.

"Beware Sarah" the Goblin King came out of nowhere looking worn out and rather old with the feathered cloak and the ever-present tights "I've been generous up until now but I can be cruel"

Sarah shuddered. Of course he could. Of course he was.

"Generous?" she asked instead, disbelieving "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything" he sneered and proceeded to enumerate while walking in circles around Sarah, as a panther circles its prey and the witch repeated everything from memory "Everything you wanted I've done. You asked for the child to be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you" he paused and Sarah stopped mimicking, seeing his image looking so tired and breathless "I'm tired of living up to you expectations of me" he whispered "Isn't that generous?"

Sarah snorted from her place in front of the bubble.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered" the Sarah inside the crystal whispered, as if transfixed while she took steps towards the Goblin King as he backed away for a change "I've made my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City… For my Will is as strong as yours…"

Jareth stood up abruptly from the chair and stalked off, away from the bubble, as if trying in vain to escape what was sure to come. He turned his back on everyone but did not leave the room.

"Stop! Look, Sarah, look what I'm offering you" the Fae inside the crystal said suddenly "Your dreams… I ask for so little. Just let me rule and you can have everything that you want"

"Merlin, Sarah, that's just too much" Katie sighed "I would have melted right there and right then"

"He does have a way with words..." Sarah admitted "but I had a bit of that too, if you could wait"

Alicia and Angelina sighed dreamily and, when everyone stared at them they shrugged apologetically. It was all a tad romantic, anyway. Jareth turned around but dared not go to the table. It had to pass, and he willed it to pass quickly. Just as when he was alone in the goblin Castle and the memories found him unguarded…

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" the Fae let out at last 

"My kingdom as great…" the Sarah from the bubble looked triumphal at the blond man in front of her and said clearly "You have no power over me…"

And then it happened. Sarah found herself repeating her words from seven years ago.

"You have no power over me"

And just as she said that Jareth's eyes widened and he howled in pain as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground, one of his arms softening the fall. He winced painfully and breathed deeply and raggedly for a couple of seconds, his eyes out of focus. Sarah jumped up to aid him but was stopped with an accusatory glare from the Sidhe. She looked at him stoically, refusing to turn her eyes away. She wasn't fifteen anymore, she was not going to be afraid of him.

"Your eyes, Sarah" the Monarch suddenly whispered while standing up in shaky legs "Your eyes can be so cruel… Just as I can be so cruel"

That comment broke through her façade, and for the second time in a day she though she would die from feeling so much at once.

"Why then, your majesty?" she snapped "Why did you do it? Why did you bloody rescue me then?"

The Fae laughed then, a rich, deep chuckle and arched an eyebrow at her, seemingly amused.

"Can you live without the Sunlight, Sarah?" he asked, whispering afterwards "Can you love without your heartbeat? Of course you could, but it would all be terribly dull and dreary. Besides" he smiled rakishly at her "We are well matched, you and I"

The girl gaped at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and huffing.

"Don't you dare try that again. There is no child to save and no dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to go through so you can spare your sweet nothings and use it on the next courtesan that comes your way. And you most definitely do not have power over…"

But she didn't get a chance to complete that though as Jareth suddenly teleported from were he was to stand right in front of her, one of his gloved hands over her mouth, his head bent so that he could stare at her in the eye.

"Do not repeat that lovely statement. It has a rather unpleasant magical effect on me when uttered by you, if you haven't noticed" he hissed through clenched teeth. They were at it again, like in the old times when neither of them seemed to be able to 'be the bigger person' and stop quarrelling. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, there was a whole roomful of people more than willing to interrupt them in order to satiate the curiosity.

"_Ehem_" Dumbledore coughed strongly, a sound that in no way resembled the soft yet annoying _'hem, hem'_ of a certain DADA teacher. Sarah and Jareth both titled their heads to look at the old man, and the monarch arched an eyebrow.

"So you believe now?" he asked in a silky, mellifluous voice while stepping away from Sarah, who looked towards her friends and teachers with hope in her eyes. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, of course, we have no reason to believe that Miss Williams would lie to us. She conceals quite a lot, but she never lies" he said simply, and invited both of them to sit down again with a simple gesture. They both complied and waited for the questions to come, but no one seemed to be able to utter anything.

"So…" a tiny voice said at last "That on the crystal ball was the Underground?"

* * *

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. Once again, patience is your forte, people! I have an excuse for my delay... Exams. Lots of them. essays. Lots and lots of them. My head is full of Stalin and Castro and Communism for the moment but I am starting the eighth chapter and it is good so far. I hope you like this one, it was very difficult and maube a tad too long, I know. Well, I hope to see you soon, though I have an extended essay calling out to me, so we'll see.

Best Wishes,

Artemis Samhain,

Hell's Librarian


	8. Chapter Seven: The Monarch and the Lady

Author's Note: Oh, well, I know, I'm guilty of prolonging the cliffhanger to horrible proportions, do not shoot me. I hate qhen authors do that to me, but with the IB and all the work I have to do I forgot what free time and relaxation meant, so... Well, at least here I have my winter holidays know (yay me!) so I can give you chapters more quickly for a bout three weeks. If someone is still reading this, I mean.

I hope you all like this chapter, the verbal spar back and forth is precious and the duality of Jareth's character is more stressed. Take care and I hope you like this my humble prose. Best wishes,

Artemis Samhain

Hell's Librarian

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Monarch and the Lady

All heads snapped to look at Ginny Weasley, who bravely faced the crowd with her chin up and her eyes clear. She was fidgeting in her seat, though, and seemed oddly nervous. Sarah nodded and launched into a brief explanation.

"The Underground is the realm of the Fae, a set of magic races that live in harmony while we humans live in what they call Aboveground. The two realms were once united, but for reasons to do with the weakening of magic in this realm they decided to break the connection centuries ago. Few Fae possess the gift of travelling in-between worlds and practically no human can do that unaided by Fae magic…" she paused to notice no one had noticed her use of 'practically no human' as a way to exclude herself and mentally sighed in relief "The Underground is mostly occupied by TirnanOg, the so called land of the forever young, the Fae. TirnanOg is divided in three Fairy courts, Anwyn, Albion and Avalon. In each there are four ruling Fae races that each have a piece of land and a place in the Great council. And the rest of the underground, quite a large portion of land, is the territory of the Wild Magic which is just that, raw, untamed magic. The Labyrinth is the personification of the Wild Magic, a creature in its own and Jareth is the King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth's master"

"So he is a bloody King?" Ron interrupted with his jaw on the floor, looking totally bewildered. Sarah shook her head.

"Some say he is a God" she replied "For he is not only the Ruler of the Wild Magic, but also the Master of TirnanOg, given that he is not only part Daoine Sidhe and Leanan Sidhe, but also the direct son of an Aes Sidhe, the Godly Sidhe, the founders of the Underground and the Fairy Races, the Gods of the Underground" she paused to gesture at Jareth "You are seeing the Supreme Authority of the Under Realm, a Fae some have called almighty, of limitless power"

She stopped to let the words and new information sink in while sneaking a glance at Jareth. He was composed and looking politely bored, leaning back on the chair with his arms crossed, looking at her.

"Aren't you just perfectly based on Underground history" he drawled, but obviously impressed "Though I must say you overdid it a little. You made me sound terribly powerful, but most of the powers that are attributed to me are merely court rumours… And you have made it all too clear that I am, by no means, almighty"

But he was lying, and Sarah knew. She had sensed him on a bad day, trashing the whole of the Underground in all his regal fury. She knew just how powerful he could get.

"Just let me get this straight" Alicia said suddenly "There are two realms, and no one knows. You" she pointed at Sarah "Found a way into the other realm, ruled by the Fae who had been considered extinct for some hundreds of years and defeated the man that rules it, who is supposedly the most powerful Fae alive and is sitting right there, in Hogwarts, right now?"

Jareth's mouth twitched as Sarah nodded simply.

"Why?" the Twins chorused.

"Because he tricked someone into wishing Bloodstone away" the girl softly explained, casting a calm look at Ginny and the an accusatory one at Jareth "Because he is a manipulating, conniving bastard who was dying for a chance to pop again in my life to prove he would not be defeated by a mere wisp of a girl, and a mortal at that and tried to prove he has power over me.

Jareth was surprised by both the sudden attack and the precision with which the girl had said he referred to her: a mere wisp of a girl, and a mortal at that.

"You've always had such a high opinion of me, my Lady" he sneered "But you are wrong in one thing. I did not _try_ to prove I have power over you… I _succeeded_"

And the Hall went deadly silent. Sarah's eyes widened and, for a moment, the room seemed to be moving in frantic circles, and a dizzy sensation took hold of her. She breathed deeply, staggered a little as she stood to put some much needed space between the Fae and her and gasped the only word that could come to her lips:

"What?"

It was a breathy question and the girl hated herself for that. She unconsciously walked a little closer to the Headmaster and her Head of House, as if seeking protection from Jareth. Suddenly she had gone from feeling angry to being terrified. She belonged to Hogwarts just as much as she belonged to the Labyrinth, and now his royal majesty was threatening the thin balance she had managed to create.

Jareth, on the other hand, seemed to have perked up and stood just as she stepped back, a lopsided smile on his face.

"I rescued you, Sarah. I proved I have power over your life" he said slowly, as if savouring the words. Sarah's eyes went wider, which was humanly impossible in many ways, and she gasped again, shaking her head "The Labyrinth will be with no doubt pleased to have you as a permanent resident"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Get that idea out of your head! I won't let you claim me like some thing or piece of cattle, you arrogant Sidhe" Sarah seemed confused and searching for words or a meaning "And why, Jareth? Just make me pay for beating you and then leave me be!"

Sarah felt the cold, slippery presence on her right arm as the way the Labyrinth had of making her see she was not alone. Her chin was up and her eyes didn't blink as she regarded Jareth, though on the inside she was quivering. The monarch didn't seem affected at all by her outburst though and watched her with his head titled to a side.

"You know the role you play in the Underground, Sarah" he said suddenly, a little bit softer "You can just go on living unguarded in this damnable place" he then returned to his cold, distant mood "And a Fae's claim is stronger than anything, my dear. You can't avoid it… You cannot avoid me"

That was quite an understatement in Sarah's mind. She hadn't been able to avoid him ever since she had stepped into his realm for the first time, seven years ago. She always woke up from her dreams of him with a light-headed feeling in her head and her hands tingling from his contact. She could feel him in her palms, even through the glove that protected the crystal…

_The glove… The crystal… The Labyrinth… A Fae's claim!_

"You shouldn't have said that, Jareth. I wouldn't have remembered otherwise…" Sarah said maliciously, steeping back again "That I have already been claimed"

How could she have been so stupid as to forget it when it was right in front of her face? She looked at her right arm and the crystal sphere and felt the Labyrinth supporting her. And she remembered Jareth saying that last night. The Labyrinth though of her as one of its own… It had _claimed_ her…

Jareth did look a little put out by that exclamation but she could see the wheels in his head turning. He was not going to let her off the hook easily, he had waited too long for that. And Sarah knew that the Labyrinth could break the claim it had on her and would if Jareth asked it to, but that would mean that the Labyrinth would loose her as its kin, as its Keeper.

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't jeopardize the balance of the wild magic just to get a silly little girl, your majesty" Sarah pressed on, wanting to make him see the foolishness of the act before he went ahead and did it out of spite. But the Goblin King smiled and, with one swift movement of his wrist, attracted Sarah to him, holding her face with one of his hands.

"What makes you think you know me well enough? And don't sell yourself short, my lady, I assure you that you are more than just a silly little girl"

He tipped her chin up with a little tap of one of his fingers and stared at those liquid silver-green eyes of her, seeing the child and the woman, the witch and the Lady all in one and at that precise moment it hit him: If he were to take her away, he would lose a Sarah, a part of her that made her… whatever she was. That was not the way of having her… He had to change tactics, at least to keep her within his eyesight most of the day, to watch over her…

"But then again, there is much at stake here" he sighed, letting go of her "You are right, the Labyrinth would suffer your loss greatly, but that also does mean that you can't stay in a place were you are likely to get killed, so we are back to square one, Sarah dear"

And damn they were indeed. The girl sighed in exasperation and massaged her temples with her hands, obviously exhausted from everything that has happened. But, at least, it couldn't get any worse… could it?

"While you decide what to do with the whole 'protecting Sarah from mortal peril and safeguarding the Underground' thingy could you tell me, Sarah, will is it that you are already claimed by a Fae, why he calls you 'my lady' and why is it that the crystal in your glove is glowing?"

The raven-haired witch sighed yet again. Of course Alicia would pick up on those little details, of course it would be her the one to ask.

She didn't even have to look at the Goblin King to know he was amused, she could feel his eyes boring into her figure and that damnable lopsided smile playing about his features. It seemed that the more uncomfortable she was the happier he was.

"I…" the girl managed to utter "I think we all should sit down again. This could be a little shocking"

"More shocking? I can't believe that!" Angelina huffed while Sarah shakily made her way to her seat, aided at the last moment by Jareth. She wasn't particularly looking forward to that talk. She threw Angelina a look and arched an eyebrow.

"You want to bet on that?"

The Quidditch chaser promptly shut up.

"Well, it is all related, after all, and the last thing I wanted anyone to know. There is no crystal in the glove…" she paused when everyone threw her surprised looks while eyeing her right arm, "I mean, the crystal is not a part of the glove… Just let me show it"

And for the first time in years Sarah Williams tugged at the black glove, pulling it out of her hand in public. The crystal didn't come off as everyone expected, but it was revealed that it was encrusted into the girl's skin and bones and veins, the last ones shimmering with silvery magic as the crystal glowed deeply. There were several gasps and Sarah's cheeks reddened as she fought the humiliation taking over her. She didn't dare meet the eyes of anyone in the room as she told the story of what had happened the night after the Labyrinth.

"That is how I became the Keeper of the Labyrinth, as I am known in the Underground, keeping peace and harmony inside the Labyrinth. It became my second home. When Karen locked me up in my room over the summer for petty little things I used to sneak out using the mirror and go spend weeks in the Labyrinth, visiting my friends and keeping an eye on the creatures that live there and are under my care. As long as I was inside the Labyrinth Jareth was unable to sense me, so I was safe"

There was a long, strained pause after that. Sarah hurriedly put on the glove once more and fought back the tears that threatened to come. She was a freak among freaks, half a mortal and half a Fae, belonging everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"So… um… you are half Fae…?" Fred ventured at last. Sarah nodded weakly, staring at the table, waiting for the axe to fall.

"That's cool" both twins said in unison "We knew from the start, Sarah, you were cool. Worthy of our valuable friendship"

The last part they uttered it with a pompous air that they had doubled the 'Percy speech' and that they saved for special occasions, usually when Percy himself was there. Sarah looked up and her eyes, flashing silver, met those of the twins, who grinned at her.

"So you are not put out by the fact that I am only half human and that my other half is a creature of another realm? How can you be okay with that?"

"Well, dunno" Fred shrugged and George mimicked "You are officially a Weasley, mom adopted you on your second year, remember it? And when you are a Weasley I guess there is nothing you can do to change it" they said seriously only o add a moment latter "We are like the mafia, girl, I'm sorry. You are in this for life"

Sarah smiled, relief flowing through her veins. She turned towards the Headmaster and professor McGonagall and apologized profusely for hiding the truth.

"Would I be still admitted at Hogwarts even if you know I am not… I mean, that I am…"

"Miss Williams" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said softly, cutting her tirade "I believe you know us and this institution better than to think we would shun you for being different and unique. Those are certainly qualities we appreciate in Hogwarts and we are glad that you came, after all you did widen our horizons, you shared with us a world of things that we did not know of, and besides you did clear up some doubts about how you managed to… overhear quite an important number of _secret_ meetings"

"I am not trained in the ways of control this magic, but I can do the basics… Petty magic… smokes and mirrors. I used the mirrors to… erm… overhear certain things in the castle and watch over certain students. I am grateful you are not angry about that, I really could not help myself"

"Smoke and mirrors, just as I would have put it" the goblin King interrupted, mocking her "Layers and layers of Illusion; that is all you can do with the Wild magic while you are not within the boundaries of the Labyrinth. You could have easily smashed that foolish man into oblivion yesterday but you ran out of luck… or should I say glass?"

He had stood up in one swift movement and Sarah eyed him carefully, no leaving him out of her sight. His words stung, as if someone had sprinkled her wounds with salt, but she dared not show it.

"What would you have me do, your majesty, with nowhere to learn from? I did my best, but it is just too damn untameable and I… I can't"

She forced herself to stand her ground, even as the Master of TirnanOg stalked closer, producing out of thin air something made out of a white, shining metal…

Oh no, she had forgotten to tell them about that.

"I believe this is yours, my Lady" the monarch said and with a mock bow handed Sarah her white gold circlet. She studied it for a couple of minutes, brushing with her fingertips the intricate Celtic patterns, wondering what Jareth meant by giving her the Labyrinth's symbol of authority that was hers, and worse, by stealing it from the Labyrinth. Well, she was sure he had just borrowed it, but that was of no importance.

"What is your point here, your majesty? I'm sorry but I don't see one" she snapped, closing her hands around the circlet in a loving gesture. It was, after all, the representation of her ultimate bond with the maze.

"Always so set in not understanding me, Sarah" the Fae sighed stepping closer while Sarah wisely stepped back "You are a Lady, a noblewoman of the Underground with the power to use one of the finest and most potent of forms of magic and yet you know not how to even defend yourself!"

The words hit the room like a stone. The Half-Fae half-human cursed under her breath and then huffed, releasing a puff of silvery smoke. She was getting rather angry.

"Your majesty you should shout a little bit louder, I think they didn't hear you all the way up the Gryffindor Tower" she hissed "Have you no sense at all? You can't just blurt that out knowing nobody here knew!" she ten turned to the group of people "Yes, I'm a Lady, I just forgot, I do not use the title all that much. My full name is Lady Keeper of the Labyrinth, but I am called the Lady Keeper, the Keeper or the Lady of the Labyrinth. Most of the Underground is unaware of my existence, and the only ones who ever acknowledge my position are the Labyrinthine inhabitants. I don't even wear the circlet, it is always kept in a cave in the northern part of the Labyrinth…"

She was babbling and she knew it, but she was glad it was the last secret… The _last_. And after all the other revelations, they couldn't care about that one too much, could they?

"So… you are a Lady…" Hermione stated "And you hold a powerful position on a faraway realm that also enables you to control a powerful magic because you are linked to the Labyrinth, the entity that represents the wild magic. And you have been secretly sneaking there to control it and you have learnt to control some of your powers, and you have a… twisted relationship with the so-called almighty master of said realm, which just happens to be the son of a god and a mystical, previously-thought-to-be-extinct magical race of creatures. Oh, and you are half-Fae yourself… Is that right?"

Sarah's eyebrow arched.

"It does sound like a load of rubbish" she though aloud "That is what I thought when the fireys burnt my homework essay paper on the properties of Veritaserum. I had to redo it because saying that arsonist creatures from another realm with pyromaniac tendencies had burn my paper down while chanting maniacally around a campfire was not a good idea..."

No one asked her about that incident.

"So" Dumbledore asked serenely while adjusting his spectacles "Where do we go from here? Miss Williams certainly won't be leaving this institution, but she needs to defend herself from... non-wizardry attacks, at least"

That was the one-million-dollar question, of course, and was left unanswered for quite a while. Sarah sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I… I mean, the lives were not supposed to get tangled. I was content with living different lives at different sides of the mirror. I didn't plan in case of a collision" she finally breathed out, feeling incredibly light-headed "And… I feel as if I had just eaten a peach"

Jareth was at her side in less time that it took everyone in the room to register Sarah's words. He held her chin in one of his hands and tried to get her to stay awake, but she seemed to be falling into unconsciousness inevitably. Promptly the monarch tugged at one of his gloves to get it off and quickly pressed his palm against the witch's nape. Sarah jolted awake with a gasp and moved out of his reach with one swift movement.

"Don't do that. Your magic in my body has the most… unexpected results"

Jareth smirked, leaning closer.

"You owe your life to the unexpected reaction of your body to my magic. And, by the way Sarah, what an interesting choice of words"

"You never did have much respect for personal space, did you Jareth?" came the snapping reply as the half-Fae shoved the blond-haired man away to get some much needed air between their bodies and then sighed again, rubbing her temples though she knew she felt a lot better. She just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing it.

"He can't stay here, that is obvious" she stated firmly "And I can't go with him, so we are without options. There are no in-betweens here"

Later on Sarah would realize that those words had been the cause of most of the events that would unfold during the rest of that eventful year but being no seer and no mind-reader she couldn't have suspected at that point in time of the consequences of her own thoughts and words. Those words were all it took for the very Labyrinth to start scheming a way to get the master and the keeper to work together… Where is a will there is always a way they say, and the Labyrinth was certainly wilful when it suited it.

"Now that you mention it… There might be" a whispery voice carried by a faint breeze, the voice of the Labyrinth, muttered into Sarah's and Jareth's ears, and even the humans present could hear it.

And those words sunk deep into Sarah's spirits. There was already too much mess of tangled parallel lives and too many explanations, and she wanted the strings to unravel once and for all, without further ado. An in-between for her was not only impossible, but also inadmissible. Jareth also was surprised to hear the structure intervene, and was looking none-too-happy about it. 

"I don't think I follow you, my Labyrinth" she said carefully, choosing her words, ever the diplomat "Fae are believed to be extinguished, and the Underground must be kept in secret. I cannot go there, and no one can come here, to be bothered with the likes of me"

But just as she said that she knew the last statement to be a lie. She was not some unimportant mortal girl, she was the keeper of a great force of magic that she had saved from breaking its fragile equilibrium seven years ago. She regretted nothing, as she had spent countless of lovely days in the company of the Labyrinthine creatures that she had come to love and that loved and respected her in return (even, to some extent, the fieries, though they were prone still to set the whole West forest on fire from time to time). And there was Nazgul and the Will-O-Wisps that helped her tend to the makeshift garden she had with diligence and patience planted over the summers (and in order to study for both Potions and Herbology, the though subjects for her), and the hobgoblins that took shelter inside the Labyrinth after angering a powerful Fae with one mischief or the other. She loved them all, but could not relinquish Hogwarts and that other part of her, the part that was a witch, to be forever inside the Labyrinth, sheltered and, in a way, imprisoned.

"Oh, but you simply do not see what you do not want to, Sarah. You two are, after all, very much alike in some aspects"

She flinched at the thought of being in any way similar to _him_ but said nothing, knowing that in some level it ought to be true. She had seen one too many proofs to refute that little theory. Yet the fact remained that her mind was incapable of coming up with the Labyrinth's devious plan. That was partially because, thankfully, she didn't have the Labyrinth's ancient deviousness to concoct it up.

"I fear I do not follow, Labyrinth, so do share"

Baiting an all-seeing, all-powerful structure was never a good way of getting oneself off the hook but then again Sarah could never seem to resist. If Hoggle had been there he would have groaned and shaken his head in silent disapproval.

"Well, the matter is really quite simple, milady" the bodiless voice thundered patronizingly "You have stated that you cannot by any means go Underground and taking into account that even there you could be easily taken care off, the solution seems to be that you must learn to defend yourself, to use the magic within you, all of it"

Sarah huffed.

"As if it were so simple!" she stressed out, not caring if she had to shout into the air "You cannot teach me for you know not how, and there is no one that understands you enough to teach me your ways. Only the Aes Sidhe, your Gods, the ones that created you, know you and your ways"

"And what have you in front of you, child, but a child of the Gods?" the whispery voice replied in a mocking tone and at once Jareth's and Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and denial. They were both gesticulating with their hands as their dropped jaws prevented them from voicing out their many arguments- good, strong, convincing arguments- against that very idea.

"You misunderstood me, Labyrinth. I am here to take revenge, not to play babysitter!" the Sidhe cried out in exasperation when he found his voice. Sarah nodded fervently, not caring that she was the object of that revenge.

"Absolutely. He ought to get what he came for and get the Hell out" the human girl reasoned, knowing she was talking nonsense, but eager to see him off. Far and away was where she wanted him. Very Far and Away.

"Listen to the two of you, already getting along so well" the otherworldly voice mocked in a patronizing tone that ticked Jareth off "I do not understand why you deny this, when it is so simple to do"

For the first time in a while the Headmaster intervened, smiling gently as his eyes twinkled through his half-moon spectacles. That was not good.

"I hate to interrupt, but I find what this… voice is saying to be a perfect solution, and I would be most willing to try to come up with a way of covering these extra-lessons of yours, Miss Williams. After all it would be an incredible opportunity to get to know the mysterious side of your personality we know so little of, and it would ease or minds"

Sarah mentally slapped herself. Of course, the Labyrinth, the so-called 'artful controller of destinies' just had to meet its human match! And it wasn't that she had something against the Headmaster, but she knew he had a skilful way of controlling other people's lives with ease, just as the Labyrinth.

"It's your maze, control it!" Sarah spat at the Fae in front of her.

"You are its Keeper, you reason with it!"

"Children, children" the gentle admonishing of Albus Dumbledore reddened the two quarrellers speechless. Both ashamed to realize they were acting childishly they broke eye-contact and tried to calm down. Sarah felt her cheeks and neck hot with blush and she wondered why her past had chosen that moment to come back and bite her in the arse. Probably some karmic thing, in her past life she had most likely slaughtered a whole country or something like that to deserve that kind of punishment.

"You know, it doesn't sound as farfetched as I thought" Jareth suddenly offered, his voice slightly muffled by the hand that covered his eyes and part of his face. He missed because of it the look of absolute incredulity that Sarah gave him.

"Are you insane?" she snarled "We cannot be civil to each other for five minutes, you cannot commune with mortals without most likely breaking havoc- without mentioning seducing half of them- and, in case you forgot, we are arch nemesis! You stole my baby-brother and attempted to kill me several times and I, in turn, humiliated you in front of the whole of the Underground!"

When one puts it that way…

"So I assume that, since you are so adamant in rejecting this alternative, you've come up with a better idea, my Lady?" the Sidhe enquires mockingly, a tired half-smile crossing his face. The black-haired mortal frowned and then sighed in exasperation.

"So like you to try and rationalize a situation that has no reason whatsoever" she accused in a tired tone, before she shook her head "I cannot believe I'm going to do this!"

"Oh, come on, Sarah, it will be fun!" the twins roared at the same time, slapping the girl gently in the back "We'll get to know tall, blond and glittery over there and Fairy-boy in return will get a good view of a true wizardry society. This would be a 'highly educative' experience, just think how valuable it could be"

"There are some things I would not do for the sake of knowledge, boys, even if that does come as a shock to you"

And she spoke the truth. It was too much of a risk placing Jareth among mortals, however magical they were. But the options were scarce, and the future of her friends was at stake there. Ludo, sir Didymus, Hoggle who was newly-married… they all deserved peace. They deserved stability. They deserved happiness.

"It wouldn't be that bad, Sarah. I mean, it could be just the thing to lighten up the mood this year and, besides, who knows, you may end up getting along with him" Katie reasoned gently but her argument was met with a sad smile from her friend.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of" she stated in a flat voice before her eyes turned to the Fae who, quite diplomatically for him, had stayed silent as she thought over her decision "You'll need different clothes, a new hair-style and a pair of glasses made out of silverine. After all, we can't have every single unattached female in the castle falling head over heels for you"

Professor Dumbledore smiled just as Minerva frowned. Jareth uncovered his eyes and gave her a dazzling lopsided grin, one that promised some Hell of a year. The Weasley twins seemed unnaturally pleased by the outcome and even the girls seemed excited by the perspective of having a Fae for the whole of the year. After all, the Underground seemed fascinating.

"What's wrong with my hair, pray tell? And with my clothes?" Jareth suddenly remarked "For the Labyrinth I had to dress in tights and flowing shirts, and don't think that for a moment I liked it. Few of those clothes were actually part of my official wardrobe and you have to admit" he pointed at his fine, medieval and mystical-looking clothes that fit him elegantly "That I have quite a good taste"

"Good taste, maybe, human taste, certainly not" the mortal girl pointed at his regal attire and then at the sober yet tasteful clothes of Professor Snape "If you are going to play the role of human, of wizard, you have to at least try to look the part. You don't have to change much, but you must wear robes. If you don't like full dress robes you can wear the ones that we do, those that go above the clothes. Tunics I would advise you use randomly, and you can keep that high-collared cloak if you wish, but no fur trousers and your hair tied in a ponytail. You do it my way or you don't do it at all"

It was an ultimatum that, fortunately, the Fae seemed willing to accept. As that first barrier was breached Sarah sighed in relief and, looking intently into Jareth's eyes, frowned again.

"And silverine glasses are a must. I won't have you making all of the female population at Hogwarts faint at you feet"

It was a strange statement and all the humans present seemed puzzled by it.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Sarah?" Alicia and Angelina both asked, puzzled looks on their faces. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at the smug look on Jareth's face before launching into a full-scale explanation on Leanan Sidhe nature:

"Jareth is a Fae and as such he has certain mystical charm about him, a kind of aura that is irresistible to humans when Fae choose to. But as part Leanan Sidhe, which is aptly called the Seducing Kin, so that power to enthral becomes also the power to seduce. Leanan Sidhe can overwhelm the senses of a mortal with lust and love with a simple look, and they cannot control that power with mortals, as we are over-sensitive to it. There is only one type of crystal, of a see-through grey colour, that can act as a barrier to block that power. If he does not use it, then we would have ever female at Hogwarts swooning over him, basically. And, before you ask, there is a good reason why that didn't happen with everyone in this room. The only ways in which the charm won't work is if the subject is currently in love or has experienced true love in his or her life. Ginny, Alicia and Angelina all have boyfriends, so they are not susceptible to the charm. Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ron and Harry 

are all straight men, so there is the explanation for them. Katie is already head over heels in love with we-all-know-who" Katie looked at Sarah with confused eyes "and the same is the case of Hermione, though the suitor does seem to be oblivious" this time Ron looked confused and slightly pissed off, unaware of the fact that he was the oblivious suitor "and professor McGonagall is old enough to have met and experienced true love. That is why no one fell for Jareth"

It was quite a reasonable explanation, and it did fit perfectly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sarah whispered, rubbing her forehead, knowing she was living a situation that was not supposed to happen "And I guess it is not you idea of a good old revenge either, I know. But I guess it must be done, and I'm trying to… twist my way around saying that… I appreciate what you are going to do"

She looked as if she was choking on the words she said, and by the time she finished she was frowning a little, as if something tasted acid in her mouth. George sniggered, knowing how Sarah hated apologies or expressing gratitude in any way to who she considered enemies and Fred winced, clutching his stomach and whispering "What a punch! Straight to the bloody ego" and Katie, Angelina and Alicia just shook her heads, knowing a character flaw when they saw one. No one else made a comment, not even Jareth, who didn't seem inclined for once to add insult to injury.

"Well, I am in some cases the slave of the Labyrinth instead of the master, as you are. That thing can be quite… persuasive, if needed be" Jareth said smoothly while standing up and with one swift movement producing a crystal "Though I do have a condition to train you, my dear"

Sarah, who had just begun to get over the fact that her life had gotten completely and utterly out of her hands to be managed and rearranged by a deranged magical structure and a flamboyant, eccentric and presumed lunatic Headmaster, tensed again. Jareth had that feline, devil incarnate smile in his face and that was not good. That look had meant cleaners and oubliettes in the past, and she was sure it meant nothing better that time.

"And what would be that condition, Jareth?" the teenage said with false bravado, cursing mentally when she heard just how shaky her voice sounded even to herself. It was the moment of truth, and she did not like it.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear, there is no need to get all jumpy about it" the Fae said in that soothing, mellifluous voice and the chestnut-haired girl half expected to her him say "I only want your soul, my dear". Jareth raised the crystal sphere he was holding and it suddenly shimmered with white light "Care to catch this?"

And it happened so fast that no one saw it coming, really. The ball of blinding white light was thrown with force towards the girl, and there were cries of fright from the girls and curses from the boys and Sarah just stood there, knowing there was no way around it. Cursing mentally and praying to whatever God was watching her to be merciful she pictured the scene from the other night, the way in which Jareth had stared intently at the magical spell directed his way and did the same, extending her gloved palm to try and do the same. If she dodged it, the magic would harm someone for sure. That special type of spell was a tracker, she knew it, and always hit a living target. Always.

"Stupid, bloody conceited Fae!" she muttered under her breath as the ball of lightning hit her hard and sent her smashing against a wall, several bones cracking in most painful ways. But the white ball was firmly held by her fingertips and she crushed it with what was left of her strength. She was shaking though and it all hurt like Hell.

"You could have warned me a little earlier for that test, you know?" she groaned aloud, flinching when she touched her sore ribcage "But I passed it, aren't you proud of me?"

Her eyes were glittering and her voice dripped insolence and irony, but she didn't seem angry, just defiant. She looked more like she had looked like in the Labyrinth, impertinent and determinant to win, a true challenger. And Jareth smiled.

"You still have it. That's great" he commented with a rakish grin, while Ginny came to him and, without further ado, smacked him in the chest.

"How could you? She is hurt, you idiot! Hurt, as in physically unfit to go flying backwards smashing against stone walls!" she cried out "Can't you see that?!"

There was a good amount of healthy disbelief in everyone's faces as Ginny shut up, panting in her anger, her eyes still fixed stubbornly in the magical being, challenging him. The King of the Goblins arched an eyebrow and waved her off, arranging his slightly-wrinkled shirt in the process.

"It is Sarah's fault that the power of the Labyrinth slackened during her time as a Keeper. It was her responsibility to train and to remember that the power is not her own and therefore she should not waste it away. She got used to the easy life and believe me, little child, life isn't easy down where I come from"

"There is no point in arguing with a Fae's twisted sense of good and wrong, Ginny, do not waste your time" Sarah muttered from her place in the floor, watching carefully as Jareth approached, his strong footsteps marking a kind of relaxed rhythm. She was picked up from the floor with the utmost care and for a moment Sarah wondered at the duality of the man that could be so vile and vicious and yet… and yet…

"And yet he stayed by my bed, and saved me, and he holds me so lightly and so carefully that I feel like a China doll" she muttered under her breath, awe and confusion in her voice. She cursed in her head. Insufferable, damn confusing man.

"Well, Sarah, if you are okay and all I think you should start transforming Mr. Tall, blond and fairy over there into a less… otherworldly person. In those clothes no one is ever going to believe he is even remotely human" Alicia said evenly, though everyone noticed the edge enthusiasm in her voice and Angelina and Kate winced. There was, after all, nothing Alicia loved more than a good makeover.

"Alicia, do not even think about it!" Sarah warned, but it was completely useless, after all. And as the girl proceeded to saunter around Jareth, giving him a hard, critical look Sarah bit back a laugh of relief. After all that had happened, after all of her fears about the truth finally being revealed and in spite of the current sticky situation she found herself in, with Jareth as a constant present in Hogwarts for the rest of the bloody year, it all had worked out for the best in many ways. She still didn't like, trust or care for the Labyrinthine Master, but it made no difference.

And as she gazed around the room and saw Fred and George snickering about some joke or the other, Alicia and Katie trying to talk some reason into a bubbly, overexcited Alicia Spinnet, Professor Snape pinching the bridge of his nose with the air of having the headache of his life, the Dream Trio looking in awe at what had been revealed and talking animatedly in hushed whispers to Ginny and Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall discussing, without doubt, the many ways in which they could explain Jareth's presence in the castle, she smiled inwardly, trying hard to look composed as Jareth looked over his shoulder to were she was and smirked at her in a way that made her shiver from head to toe from fear and… other things.

As usual, the starting of the school year at Hogwarts promised many interesting twists and turns.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Grand Sham

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. I must recognize you've been awfully patient, again. This is the last chapter before the IB mocks, my graduation trip and the actual IB exams, so some time will pass before I update again, I'm terribly sorry. On the positive side, much UST between Best Wishes,

Artemis Samhain,

Hell's Librarian

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Grand Sham

"For Merlin's sake, Licia, you've been rummaging for hours! I think I started to grow roots on this place, for crying out loud"

Angelina's voice sounded impatient and rightly so. For two and a half hours Alicia had been having the time of her life inspecting the trunks of clothes Jareth had brought from his personal wardrobe that was, as expected, befitting a king both in size and richness. He had only brought those clothes he believed better suited the mortal realm. He actually had some clothes that had been acquired Aboveground to blend with the crowd when he had to do business in that realm for some reason or other. From the other realm, his realm, he had all sorts of breeches, tunics, cloaks, capes and boots made out of the most rare and amazing fabrics and materials. Ones were light as air and other twice as thick as the thickest wool everyone had ever seen, and other thin and yet cosy enough to keep warm in the most hellish of temperatures. The colours, the contrasts, the textures were all a gift for the senses and so utterly precious it was magical just to see them.

Sarah, however, refused to be impressed. After all she had some clothes acquired in the Underground as gift from her friends, and all the new things were usual for her in many ways. What impressed her though was the sobriety of the colours and the type of clothes, but there were also as she suspected more daring clothes forming part of the Royal wardrobe that, in more ways than one, was a mere reflection of Jareth's constant duality.

"You cannot rush geniality, Lina dear" Alicia's voice drifted back in answer from the pile of clothes and trunks scattered in the floor. Jareth looked at them with a slight eyebrow arched, as if slightly puzzled by the whole affair.

"Is she this enthusiastic about other people's clothes?" he drawled in his smooth, mellifluous voice, his lips twitching into a faint smile of amusement.

"Don't even ask. It's just Alicia, that's the way she is" Sarah replied from her spot in a chair next to him. For all of her mental tirades about him being her mortal enemy they were drawn to each other and sat close. Flashbacks from her dreams assaulted her at times, when hands brushed and skin met skin, and the remembrances became vivid experiences and she felt so… so…

"Merlin, I'm doomed" she sighed inwardly, shaking her head. No, she was not going to give him the pleasure of showing that she dreamt of him and, besides, there was a world of difference between her Jareth, the one of her dreams, and the real one. Like day and night, light and darkness, a complete mismatch.

"Come on, honey, can't you just pick something up from the whole bunch? Everything would be just fine, you know? And I'm going to start getting jealous in just about four minutes and thirteen seconds!"

The twins were both sitting upside-down on two identical chairs, throwing Bertie Bott's Ever-flavour beans and swiftly catching them with their mouths, smiling in pleasure or making gagging noises whenever it was appropriate. Hermione and Ginny were promptly dozing off in a corner, Hermione with an open book lying on her crossed legs. Severus, Minerva and Headmaster Dumbledore were still whispering amongst themselves in another corner of the room, darting a look or two to the immortal when they thought he was not noticing.

"That's it, Licia, I cannot see you suffer like this" Sarah finally let out, getting up with care for she felt still a little bit wobbly and strode to were Alicia Spinnet was sitting rummaging through a pile of pre-selected items. She grabbed some clothes with swift, yet precise movements and, after picking up a pair of boots, presented the bundle to Jareth without further ado.

"You can magic yourself away to change if you like" she said quietly, not noticing the intake of breath of the Fae when her fingers touched his, too focused on evening her own breathing.

"How thoughtful of you" he said in a mocking tone before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well, you certainly did not have any trouble selecting his clothes. Think about them often, don't ya?" Alicia said in a singsong-y voice while fluttering her eyelids in an innocent gesture. Sarah threw her an indifferent look and tried to retreat to her usual countenance, knowing it was no good to feed her friend's imagination with detail. Alicia was a terrible romantic at heart and saw love everywhere, in everyone.

"Don't even start thinking about it, Licia" she warned with a look that could have frozen Hell in the hottest day of a blazing summer "Or you'll start sounding like the fairies near the edges of the Labyrinth. Tiny bloody buggers" she muttered under her breath. Rumours were abuzz in the Labyrinth about the so-called infatuation of the immortal ruler over the conqueror of the game, the girl who had come and turned the place upside-down in less than thirteen hours.

"And you don't have to deal with the courtiers of the Masquerade, the Labyrinthine Court" a deep, rich English voice murmured next to her "They haven't talked about anything else besides us since seven years ago when my spell sent us into their waiting hands"

Sarah didn't even turn, it was useless anyway. She glanced over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow.

"Never thought one of your charms could go awry and bounce back at you" she smiled then, a cynic half-smile and turned to survey her choice of clothes "But I can hardly see why they would gossip. We danced, and not even close enough to elicit gossip. Besides, it was clear the entire time that we hated each other's guts"

Both Katie and Angelina snorted in unison upon hearing that remark, exchanging knowing looks behind Sarah's back as the dark-haired witch adjusted the collar of the freshly-pressed shirt Jareth was wearing.

"Of course you are right, but try and tell them that" the Fae agreed instantly while helping Sarah with the collar at the back "They just keep muttering this rubbish about sparks flying and such nonsense"

"There you go" she whispered when her work was finished and, seeing the amused looks from Fred and George who were making little kissing noises she took a step back and turned around "Though I still think it is all a rather stupid idea"

"Why?" the voice of the immortal sounded tired and strained, as if dreading the answer.

"Because I still fear you, and you still want revenge" Sarah took a deep breath "Because there is nothing I can do to stop mistrusting you and there is nothing you can do to relinquish the idea of vengeance. Because it is our nature to be separated by a gap and sooner or later it will be too wide for any of us to reach over"

There was so much truth in those words that Jareth didn't even try to say something in his defence. The monster of vengeance lay coiled inside him seething with anger. His very nature, ruthless, uncaring, unfeeling was screaming for him to take back the power that had been stolen from him. His calculating mind was capable of separating his sides, to appreciate the opportunity to spend some time with the mortal who had managed to fascinate him beyond comprehension and then swiftly exert revenge on her without and ounce of regret. It was the way things were meant to be, and he was quite incapable of changing it. _He did not want to_. He was enjoying the game.

Lucky then that she was aware of it. She was, after all, always a good player.

"Now, now, that is talking nonsense. For the time being you are here to help each other. And we are talking about fashion now. Retribution can certainly wait for later"

Alicia's cheery voice brought everyone back to reality. The Goblin King straightened up and let the experienced eyed of the seventh-year Gryffindor exam him. He tied neatly his hear with the black silken ribbon he was given and put on the silverine, frameless glasses he had brought and, when Licia nodded with a smile, it was all done and approved of.

"He looks as much as a wizard as he'll ever manage" she announced proudly "Merlin, if I didn't know the story I'd think he was just a really gorgeous guy"

There was a "Hey!" from the general direction were the twins were, followed by "You ungrateful girlfriend!" uttered in a too-dramatic-to-be-believable voice while Ron doubled over in laughter with the not-mortally-offended twin. Angelina and Katie shook their heads again and sighed in frustration. No one seemed to be saying the right thing at the moment.

"Well, well, if you are all done with your childish bantering there are certain things to be discussed" the silky, baritone voice of professor Snape cut through the room. The three teachers had finally managed to come to a resolution. They all listened intently as Albus Dumbledore's soothing voice explained in detail the aspects of the plan. Sarah turned from white to red and to white again as she heard it, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"I will most certainly not do that, professor, I'm sorry!" she stuttered, losing her composure yet again "It is not even necessary"

"It may very well not be, but I would pay good galleons just to see it" Fred whispered to his twin while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. They were promptly drenched from head to toe by the very same pitcher that had performed some time ago the same task for the same witch. Sarah just smiled and once again hid her wand.

"I'm afraid it is quite necessary as a part of the charade, Miss Williams" the Headmaster promptly interjected, trying to hide his amusement "If we want it to be believable we will need your cooperation"

"I do not see the necessity of… that THING you are proposing in the plan, so I will not do it" her tone spoke volumes of her respect for the headmaster and her determination to still have her way and everyone sighed in frustration. That always meant that she had reverted to cold-unmovable-Sarah and there was nothing anyone could say to make her change her mind.

Oh… Right. The typical case of the unstoppable force meeting the unmovable object. Fun.

"Such a spoilsport, Sarah" Jareth chided from his place precariously perched, or rather sprawled like a feline, in a chair while one of his feet used the edge of the table to swing it a little, always with a grace that could have shamed any of the Malfoy family any day "Don't you want to have some fun? Besides you were always acting when you were a child. I know you can pull it off"

Generally that statement would have been met by a blank stare but Sarah actually arched an eyebrow towards the King. Ginny and Hermione gasped. That had never happened before.

"Do not try to sweet talk me into this, your Majesty, for it won't work"

And suddenly he was off the chair and behind where the mortal was seated, his upper body lowering till his mouth was besides her ear.

"I dare you, my dear" he said in a firm, yet mellifluous, husky voice, his stare burning as if he was down with some kind of potent fever. Sarah, instead of quickly dodging him and getting out of his way, titled her head so that their eyes met and their foreheads almost touched.

"There is nothing you can utter that will make me change my opinion" she challenged and the ice in her eyes melted. Her voice was unlike anyone had ever heard coming out of her, so soft, so provocative, so… so burning.

She was definitely taunting back and it was a sight to behold. But Jareth's smirk just grew into a predatory smile and, moving slightly forward till almost not even a sunbeam could have passed between their lips he delivered his final blow:

"I _double_ dare you"

And just as Sarah's eyes went from green to solid silver she rose from her chair, covering the space between them just as Jareth straightened up, so it seemed as if they were same poles of a magneto, repealing each other and yet managing to get close enough. It had been a movement that almost appeared as if it had been choreographed, some part of a rare mating ritual dance of some obscure Fae tribe somewhere.

And Jareth knew exactly what it meant. He smiled even more.

"You've got yourself a deal" she announced loudly "And you'll live to regret it"

Her voice held an unmistakable promise of living Hell and as she turned to go Albus Dumbledore smiled

"It is indeed a dangerous game the two of them are playing, Minerva" he observed quietly "But I believe Miss Williams is more than up to the challenge. The entire affair seems most promising"

Minerva McGonagall arched a finely-shaped eyebrow, her look stern as one would put in front of a misbehaving child.

"I know you, Albus, and I am beginning to think you want to meddle in the middle. I know also that there is nothing I can do to try and stop you but you must at least promise to be careful. This goes well beyond the usual, we are talking about different realms here" she lectured but after that she looked at the retreating forms of the Fae and the girl and asked curiously "And this game… How is it going to end? Who will win?"

The twinkle in the blue eyes of the old wizard never even once flickered as he smiled a benign, gentle smile, as if watching a couple of kids play with each other:

"Neither of them will win, they will both lose. And in doing so they will gain so much more"

---------------------------

Dinner was expected with anxiousness by all those involved in the little happening of later days. Fred and George were looking gleeful as they ate their beef and pumpkin pie, snickering every now and then as Lee Jordan regarded them with a raised eyebrow. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were too busy shaking their heads at the twin's behaviour and whispering among themselves as were Harry, Ron and Hermione, as usual. Ginny sat in a corner, next to a calm, expressionless Sarah, and toyed slightly with her food.

"I know it was you" the black-haired girl suddenly said before seeping some of her pumpkin juice and frowning. She still could not get used to it, no matter how many years passed.

"You… know?" the red-head quietly asked while dropping her fork and gulping silently. She was ready for whatever may come. She had, after all, been the one at fault.

"Don't look so horrified, Gin, I am not blaming you for anything. You summoned the only being in this world and beyond that could've helped me at that moment, you saved my life. And for that I am grateful" Sarah paused to take a deep breath "And I know what that book can do to a person. It is charmed, it draws you in. I wished my baby brother away, and not for charitable reasons so as long as you understand me there is no reason why I should not understand you. And we can keep it a secret if you want"

And just as Ginny smiled and opened her mouth to say thanks a disrupted house elf staggered into the Hall, alerting the staff and students.

"Headmaster sir, there is someone at the entrance doors claiming to want an audience with you, Sir. Me and the other house elves, sir, we tried to stop him, but he just came in all the same and…"

But the little speech of the squeaky creature was interrupted by a deep, husky voice belonging to the stranger that had just entered the Hall, black cloak billowing around him.

"Oh, yes, I must apologize for _that_"

There were many gasps (and many more sighs) from the populated room as the man came to the light. He wore a great black cloak of a warm, rich material that fell to the floor in long folds. The sleeves were broad and reached up to his knees when he folded his arms. Behind the cloak there was a black set of loose robes, such as a wizard wore over other clothes. It was cut in a most flattering fashion and embellished with silver buttons with dragons engraved and a coat of arms of a rose on fire and a sword with a hilt made in the fashion of a dragon also. A white shirt of a fine material and a pair of black slacks and leather boots completed the attire with the aid of black, elegant gloves. The hair of the unknown man was pulled back in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon of silk. The pale gold hair and mismatched eyes were a rarity, but also the rimless glasses of a slightly grey hue made him look out of place. He was tall and slender, but with a presence that exuded power from every pore.

He was, to most people, almost kingly in appearance.

"Who are you?" the pleasant voice of Professor Dumbledore resounded in the Hall. To everyone's utter shock Professor Umbridge made a gesture for Dumbledore to shut up and rose herself to enquire something, her beady eyes intently looking at the 'wizard' that had just walked into the Hall when she herself was interrupted.

"Jareth!" a female voice full of surprised happiness attracted everyone's attention and people were shocked yet again as they saw Sarah Williams rise from her seat and, quickly picking up her robes, run towards the stranger. With a smile and a little cry of happiness Sarah Williams, Ice queen extraordinaire, flung her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly, as the stranger smiled and held her against him by the waist, lifting her up in the air.

"My dearest Sarah" the very British voice said aloud, the words echoing in the hall several times "My precious little one"

"You… You… you idiot!" Sarah slapped lightly one of Jareth's shoulders before burying her face on his great cloak "You should have been here sooner, I've missed you so!"

And jaws dropped open, and forks clattered as they made contact with half-full plates, and eyes popped out, and more gasps ensued. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled, Alicia and Angelina whispered something and giggled as Katie shook her head in disapproval and their twin boyfriends snickered at the shocked face of Lee Jordan who was stuttering something about Ice queens, shows of affection and the probabilities of hell freezing over. Ginny and Hermione had a dreamy, faraway look in their eyes and were looking at the scene as if taken out of a romantic movie. Jareth finally let go of Sarah before softly caressing her hair and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"It's been a long time since Bella's funeral, I know, but I couldn't get out of my other responsibilities sooner, my dear. But I'll have you know that I came here faster than it was even possible. Nothing could keep me away from you for long"

And that was the last straw. With a strangled cry of: "I object!" Roger Davies sprang up from his seat. Fred and George Weasley finally managed to actually choke on their food after laughing so hard that Lee had to get Harry's and Ron's help to slap the backs of the twins and make them stop coughing beef and pumpkin pie in front of their much disgusted girlfriends and a horrified Katie. Professor Umbridge managed to get her voice back and, with insistent cries of: "hem, hem" she silenced slowly all the gossip and exclamations abound in the Hall. Sarah Williams smiled briefly against Jareth's neck before releasing him and looking around in the room with wide eyes, as if she had just noticed that there were more people with her. She cast a particularly puzzled look at the outraged face of Hogwarts Head Boy and arched an eyebrow, her expression normal again. She was, after all, the Official Ice queen. She needed to keep up appearances.

"Got a problem, Davies?" she asked in a low voice "And Professor Umbridge, are you all right? You seem to be coughing more than usual"

Minerva McGonagall had a hard time biting back a smile and Albus Dumbledore's twinkle was more pronounced than usual. There was some snickering from the Houses' tables and professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes before Jareth stepped closer to Sarah and wrapped a protective arm around her waist whilst apologizing.

"I am most sorry for the intrusion, Sir" he said smoothly, addressing Dumbledore and nodding at him once respectfully "I assume you are Albus Dumbledore, am I right?" he did not wait for an answer, and he moved on "I do understand that it was most inconsiderate of me to barge into here with no warning, but I didn't have time to announce my coming"

Playing along Dumbledore rose and slowly went to greet the man, his poise calm and collected. Extending a hand he commented with that gentle voice of him, all natural:

"And who might you be, sir?"

A gloved hand shook the old, wrinkled one of the Headmaster just as a smooth, tenor voice replied:

"I am Jareth Sidhe, Sarah William's magic tutor, his guardian till she reaches the age of eighteen."

"That's…" a blond-haired, sky-eyed Ravenclaw witch stuttered "That's not fair!"

Raised eyebrows and fits of incontrollable laughter met that statement. Gwendolyn McGregor, the popular witch of seventh year who had the men of Hogwarts wrapped around her little finger blushed and promptly shut up, staring still at the amazing sight of that man who called himself the Ice-Queen's tutor. That Williams' girl, the bloody Gryffindor, did not deserve it! She had gotten, after all, most things that should have belonged to her. Prestige, the Head Girl title, the link with the teachers, all of it. And the friendship of the Boy-Who-Lived, above all things, and of the rest of the Gang.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected" Dumbledore said with a cheerful voice while shaking the man's hand with a force remarkable for someone with a beard reaching the floor "I am pleased to make you acquaintance, Mr. Sidhe. I've been expecting this meeting for a long time, after the Head of the William's Family died. I knew she would have appointed a magical guardian since Miss Williams here is the only one left of her family with magical abilities and I had started to think you would never come at all"

It was all so perfectly staged and yet it seemed all so perfectly real. Sarah wondered at the natural way in which Jareth moved, his calm, elegant movements so precise, his words perfectly measured. He was a master of that art and she was quickly noticing she didn't do half bad at it either.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Jareth, sir, but it slipped my mind completely. Besides, well, I don't divulge it too much. My father could hear of it and he would be sad, you know, because he would likely feel he cannot be there always for me and…"

Her voice trailed off, a slight, very slight, hint of sadness in her tone. The Goblin King bit back a smirk at the outstanding performance and gently tucked a stray bang of her hair behind her ear.

"It's all right, my dear" he said soothingly, smiling down at her in a way that one would have had to be very close to them to notice the true mocking nature of his smirk.

The annoyingly persistent cough of Professor Umbridge finally got too loud for any of them to ignore. Embracing his Sarah in a move that hadn't at all been planned, that had been born from him, had come as naturally as breathing, Jareth turned lightly to face the toad-like woman, his expression one of neutrality almost bordering boredom. Sarah flinched upon that, but couldn't exactly blame the Fae. The woman was really annoying.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Sidhe" the woman stated in that horribly soft and girlish sort of voice "I am afraid that you must not know that, apart from the Headmaster, there is now another high authority in Hogwarts, the High Inquisitor which is me, Dolores Umbridge, representing the concerning parents and guardians of this children, like you, that are worried about the safety of their protégées in the school. I am here to ensure that those fears are rightfully to be put to rest"

Jareth's eyebrows raised and he gallantly kissed the offered hand of the woman and, with a charming smile he replied, his voice dripping courtesy:

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _Miss_ Umbridge and I am touched by your concern for my Sarah but I am afraid you are wrong… I've never worried about her safety. I know than in Hogwarts she is in the most capable hands possible"

OUCH. The insult, so blatantly obvious was yet delivered in a way that left everyone wondering whether Professor Umbridge had just been complemented or thoroughly offended, left people wincing in appreciation. Sarah hid a smile behind a demure gesture with her hand while Professor McGonagall used the wide brim of her hat. The students, no fools, were deathly quiet for a couple of seconds before chattering resumed, though much of it was forced as the attention still lingered in the stranger, the Head Girl and all the faculty members.

"And… What is it that you are doing here, Mr. Sidhe? I mean, what brought you to Hogwarts? After all, with _your Sarah_ being in such capable hands…"

There was a sugary quality to her tone, but Professor Umbridge was pissed, to put it in plain terms. Horribly pissed.

"I appreciate your concern in my personal business. I am here to train Miss Williams in the arts and secrets of the family. The Williams' have traditions and ritualistic ways of magic that date back to Merlin even, and Miss Williams is the last one of the kind and, as such, the one with the duty to keep the customs alive as was Belladonna's wish"

It seemed all-too-plausible, the perfect excuse that would cover up many future incidents. Sarah stifled a laugh when she thought of all kind of compromising situations she could be found in but as her mind drifted from the more hilarious scenarios (like being spotted trying to sneak Nazgul the dragon around Hogwarts or levitating without a wand) to the more… er, lets say rather less… innocent ones, elicited no doubt because of the connotation of the phrase 'compromising position' she shook her head and prayed that the slight warmth she felt spreading across her face was not a blush. Blush was never an option for one such as Sarah Williams, cold-hearted witch extraordinaire.

The little speech and the manner in which Jareth had drawled the words, so utterly charming and strangely Malfoy-ish seemed to make Professor Umbridge quickly switch sides and decide that she most certainly did not want another person in the castle against her, no matter what. Besides, the William's tutor seemed delightful.

"Oh, well, Mr. Sidhe I do understand you completely" she said, her sugary voice making some first years gag "And I would like to welcome you to stay at Hogwarts as long as you need. The school's doors are always open for the relatives of our children"

"_Her_ children?" Fred choked on his food as he gasped the words out "Did she just call us _her_ children? I think I'm going to be sick"

George patted his brother's back as Fred brought both his hands to his mouth, while Ginny said that it was their horrible eating habits and not the words of the toad teacher what was causing that sickness. Minerva McGonagall was trying hard to conceal her indignation at the thought of _that woman_ playing the Hogwarts' Hostess in front of her and Dumbledore, while the headmaster let it slide, a gentle smile on his face.

"What a wonderful idea, Dolores!" he said cheerfully, his eyes calculating all the possibilities, the wheels of his head turning at a speed that Minerva thought she could hear them "We should offer Mr. Sidhe a chance to be near his protégée, of course, so as to train her. I know it will take time but Miss Williams is a most capable young lady and she will be able to deal with everything, I gather. Wonderful idea indeed, Dolores"

His voice was light and enthusiastic and even Jareth was impressed. The man was obviously an experienced and consummated manipulator, as subtle and as conniving as the best Fae.

"Does it mean that Jareth can stay here?" Sarah said aloud, her tone hopeful. A wide smile spread across her face and she spun around to quickly hug Jareth and give him a peck on the cheek before thanking the professors quietly. Inside she was begging some god or the other to end her suffering quickly.

"Oh, well, I guess we better make the guest feel welcome. There is a guest room next to the Gryffindor Tower that I think will suit or guest just fine. The door is hidden by the portrait of The Three Graces and the password is "cambio" and you can change it on the spot if you like"

It was all perfectly falling into place at a speed that was impressive. Of course to crafty manipulators working at once did a better job than just one but it all still seemed too good to be real.

"Miss Williams can show you the way and help you get settled in calling one of the house elves. It would give you also the perfect opportunity to catch up as I am sure you are dying to do"

The last comment from Professor Dumbledore caught Sarah's attention and she nodded mutely, keeping her arms wrapped around one of Jareth's. Unwilling to prolong the show any more the girl gently but firmly led the Sidhe out of the Hall after gently asking Tiptin- the house elf who had 'announced' his presence earlier that evening- to bring his luggage to the spare Gryffindor Room. After some pleasantries were exchanged between the professors and the Fae he let his eager guide drag him out of the Hall and, once they were out of sight, he bowed deeply.

"Long live the Queen of Shams, it seems"

His taunting voice teased her ears and she was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

"That coming from his Majesty the King of all things Twisted and Fake is quite a compliment" she retorted with a small curtsey of her own, using her robes as a sort of gown. Flashes of the dreams floated through the Fae's mind as he saw her gesture but he quickly shook them off. They were still too close to the Hall and he had to stay focused. Placing a hand on the small of her back and thinking at the same time that the action did not help him at all he motioned her to escort him.

"We have to wait, I'm sorry to say, if we want to catch the eight o'clock shortcut through the staircases" she said and motioned up to where the staircases were slowly re-arranging themselves. The sound they produced was muffled by the chattering of the portraits and the faraway screams of Peeves. The entire seen was bathed in the light of the candles and torches that either floated through the air or were precariously hanging from the walls and, as a whole, it was rather beautiful.

"I must admit it does have its charm" he approved through gritted teeth. Giving his approval was something he was desperately trying not to do too often there "Care to tell me a little about the place, luv? I don't want any nasty surprises"

"Hogwarts… is very much like the Labyrinth. To some extent it's alive" the girl said as they climbed still-rotating staircases with ease one would usually relate to felines "The stairs are in constant movement, there are ghosts everywhere, the paintings talk and some hide rooms and entrances, like the Fat Lady who guards the entry of the Gryffindor tower or the Three Graces, that guard your door. Peeves, an obnoxious Poltergeist, drifts from here to there trying to scare the living headlights out of everyone who dares cross his path but he is strangely afraid of you…" she paused and stopped walking, arching an eyebrow at him "He knows you. Firenze does also and I bet many other magical creatures do. Care to explain me why?"

Her tone was neutral.

"The old ones do not forget. When we left, some of us stayed here. They were tied to the place or had mixed with mortals, such as the human werewolves had. They decided to remain Above and forget everything, become mortals. But the old ones remembered and passed the story of another realm, a realm of the Forever Young, existing along with this world, teaching them about its ruler and its power, along with the legend of the Wished away. They might have adapted to this world, Sarah, but they still remember their other home and I still have power over them"

It was quite a favourite phrase of him, the last one. And he said it with such a nonchalant air that it lost its powerful air to become… a fact. A flat fact.

"Oh" she said, resuming their walk "At least that will be helpful with Peeves"

It was all well beyond surprises by now, so she didn't question him. Actually, she had been expecting that kind of answer. Firenze was, after all, very close to the elders of the Forbidden forest and Peeves was, even if it didn't look like, a very old spirit who had settled in Hogwarts soon after it had been built in the first place. It seemed logical that they would both know.

"And here we are" the girl announce with a hint of pride as she gestured to three portraits along a wall. The one in the centre was of a Fat Lady in a dress that looked at the gently. The one to their right was a scribe frantically taking down notes on a large piece of parchment that rolled from his desk to the floor and lost itself in the infinite of the canvas. He looked up from his work briefly to glance at them over his rounded spectacles and smiled cheekily before returning to his work. To their left was a painting of three scantly-dressed women (and by scantly dressed it is meant 'with slips of white cloth carefully arranged on their bodies to cover strategic places') dancing arm in arm, looking all very roman. The women were giggling and, as soon as they saw the couple halted, flipped their curly long brown hair and stared at Jareth appreciatively.

"Girls, girls, that is no way to greet anybody" the Fat Lady chided softly, scowling at the graces who just giggled and winked at Jareth "Now, my dear, who is this charming fellow?"

Her tone was soft but her curiosity evident and Sarah smiled kindly while making introductions, not at all bothered by the motherly gestures of the portrait who, in a way, seemed to watch over all Gryffindors all the time.

"His name is Jareth Sidhe and he is my guardian and tutor" she explained softly before turning to the Fae "Jareth, she is the Fat Lady and guards the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. I'll show you inside once you get comfortable in your room"

She waved at the portrait before turning to the three roman ladies smiling at… well, not at her, actually.

"Sorry to interrupt the ditzy contest, girls, but we need to enter" she said in a tone that had earned her the Head Girl Badge "the password is cambio but Jareth might want to choose another one"

The girl looked back at the Fae who quirked an eyebrow, deep in thought, while the girls in the portrait sighed.

"You can pick any word you want, master" one of the girl said, highlighting the 'any' with a suggestive tone "We are here to please you"

Sarah snorted as Jareth looked politely not interested and turned to her with a dazzling smile.

"You know me far too well, my dearest. Care to select a new password?"

OUCH. The graces looked as if they had been hit by the Knight Bus and for a moment Sarah had to fight hard not to laugh. It was the first time their little sham had worked for her advantage for a change.

"The new password is 'Masquerade', alright?" she said after some minutes of thinking. She smiled cheekily at Jareth as he smirked and before any nasty comeback could be heard she slipped into the room after the portrait swung aside.

The room was vast and decorated in rich dark colours: and almost burgundy red and a dark gold, the Gryffindor signature all over the place. There was a coat of arms with the tell-tale colours and the self-assured lion standing in two proud legs pawing at an invisible foe above a very expensive chimney (with the usual flowerpot filled with floo powder at the top) and an impressive painting of the Hogwarts castle that actually showed itself at the time of the day that it was in the real world, giving at that time a view of the castle during the evening, the first stars beginning to appear. The canopy bed was an amazing piece of furniture ruling the room: made out of a dark reddish wood it was king-sized and had silken gold sheet and a sating red bedspread with gold linings and strings making a pattern across the fabric. The wood of the bed was intrinsically carved and the feet of the bed were all lion's paws, adding to the atmosphere. Candles illuminated the place as well as the roaring fire and there were three doors, one of them hidden as if it were a part of the wall. One of the doors hid a walk-in closet and the other a richly-equipped bathroom that resembled the Prefect's bathroom a little, only with touches of gold and red. The third door, the hidden one, lead strangely to the common Room of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, that's odd, but really handy" Sarah muttered as she walked through the narrow passage towards the end, were a large rectangle in the middle of one of the Common Room's walls was hid by a large portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Swinging the portrait aside the girl stepped into the room, Jareth in tow.

"And this is the Common Room, were we Gryffindors study… Well, some of us study and the rest hang around" she said in a while gesturing at the desks, cushions, sofas and armchairs and then at the roaring fire. A few students looked at them oddly, obviously having skipped dinner and not knowing who he was, and Jareth assumed his role at once.

"It is truly lovely, my dear, it reminds me so much of the castle back home…" he replied, a hand caressing Sarah's hair in a way that it seemed as if it was the most natural thing in the world "Don't you think this place has the same charm?"

He had sat down on the sofa that was directly in front of the fire and tugged at her hand to make her fall alongside him. Smirking with the knowledge that she could not snap at him in front of the others he waited fro her move, as in a chess game. Sarah accepted the challenge gracefully and snuggled close to him, a hand catching a wisp of his hair and toying with it lightly.

"Yes, from what I can remember the school is very much like your castle. Maybe that is why it feels like home" she replied while staring at the fire with a thoughtful expression before shaking her hand and smiling up at him, laughing lightly at his temporary shocked expression and pulling him closer so he wouldn't be able to read her expression. Two more comments like that one and she was going to drain that smugness right out of him.

"It's been good for the land and the people to have you near anyway"

His whispery voice somehow told her they were past the shamming and the pretending and that somehow they had gotten themselves deep into serious conversation. They had seven years to talk about… Years of brushing but never touching, of being so close and yet so far away, invisible to each other's eyes. Sarah was at a disadvantage, however, as she ignored her dreams were more than just dreams and that Jareth had them too.

"It's been good for my spirit too… It's been hard, growing up without magic but with the dreamer attitude" she commented, the fire and the warmth and magic of his body, a quite intoxicating aura, lulled her into sleep "Without the Labyrinth, I might have wilted and died on my home. I would have… never discovered…" she was closing her eyes against her will "magic and… Hogwarts… and Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo… Nazgul, the will-o-wisps or…" she yawned silently and let her head fall back completely against him "or you"

She was fast asleep as soon as those lasts words left her lips. One of her hands was curled around a piece of his shirt and the other one lay limp on his shoulder, still slightly tangled with one of his bangs. Her own hair was spilled over his chest and the sofa, a contrast against hers and his ivory white skin. She was beautiful under the dim and flickering light of the fireplace and for a moment Jareth pretended that they were not enemies and he wasn't looking for revenge and she did trust him… But it was of no use. They were still who they were, players of the never-ending game.

"There is a hole in the world" his High Advisor had wisely told him once "A hole deep enough to swallow everything good, bad and indifferent. It travels the centre of the Earth and lays dormant, dead from years ago. The hole used to be full to the brim, warm and humming but now is insensitive and lifeless. 'tis like you sometimes, my Lord. There is a hole in your world too"

All of a sudden he felt as if the hole was being filled with scalding lava and ice-cold water at once.

But it didn't hurt.

"You'll e the death of me" Jareth whispered silently to the sleeping mortal as he placed a kiss on her raven hair and silently extricated himself from her loose embrace "I can feel it as I fell my heart beating"

He retired with those words, going back through the portrait to his chambers. From there he would teleport to the Underground, deal with the paperwork and hear the report from his Advisor, whom he had left in charge, and possibly try to get images out of his head. He wondered briefly what the outcome of this strange turn of events would be and though he couldn't even begin to fathom it, he knew he had been waiting fro it ever since he had seen her act in the park, young, naïve, strong and jaded all at once, and full of promises that he had seen fulfilled.

"She'll be your undoing" one of the courtesans of the Masquerade had told him once. And, for the first time he acknowledged in private the truth of her words.

On the positive, what a ravishing undoing she was.


	10. Chapter Nine: The King's Many Faces

Author's Note: No, don't shoot me. Remember, me dead equals this fanfic left unfinished. Repeat that three times, please. Well, if you have finished, I apologize, but I must say I warned all of you. My IB's are past me, but I have three finals in my near future. Nevertheless I made time to type this chapter for you, so a little less murder-contemplation would be nice. I hope you like this chapter, which is an omen of many things to come, explains some doubts and creates even more for you to continue hooked up. I hope you enjoy,

Artemis Samhain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Nine: The King's many Faces_

The School was brimming with gossip and chattering the next morning by the time Sarah had left the Prefect's bathroom after a quick shower and followed her steadily when she returned to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve her books and her Fae.

'No, not my Fae, bad Sarah, bad!' the black-haired girl scolded herself mentally, shaking her head in denial. Licia, Lina and Katie chose that moment to appear from behind the Fat Lady, all smiling in a manner that clearly foretold teasing of some kind of a matter she really didn't know about.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty" Lina cooed, apparently feeling chirp today. Of course, it was a non-Quidditch-practise-thank-the-lord day. Sarah just shook her head in unspoken puzzlement and turned away to look at the portrait of the Three Graces that seemed somewhat devoid of its usual giggling sounds.

Plastering a blank look to present to the not-quite-as-naked-as-it-seemed ladies that inhabited Jareth's painting she asked them whether they knew if Jareth was awake or not.

"Sorry to tell you but, even though we really tried we couldn't peek in. He has found a way of blocking us" one of the Graces exclaimed rather crestfallen, clutching a bundle of myrtle close to her chest.

"That I actually believe" Sarah muttered under her breath before she sensed something. Spinning around she caught the flower dangling in mid-air deftly before turning her eyes to meet those mismatched orbs belonging to…

"Your majesty" she said politely, twirling the flower lightly with her fingers "Still the never-ending pretender, I see"

A cynical smile was conjured up by those words and the Fae bowed in deference, mocking her.

"However unreliable you may consider my, my lady, I always keep my word. Besides, I find it quite a challenge to try and unsettle you. It seems, however, that I will have to upper the stakes as flowers do not seem to get a response from you"

"Should I be expecting time rushes and Cleaners right now?" was the sharp comeback he received from his obvious mention of their past acquaintance. Shrugging his shoulders in an elegant concession of truce the Fae gestured down the Hall and offered his arm to the Head Girl while nodding politely to the trio of Gryffindor Chasers before Licia whispered to Lina, excited:

"Now there is proof that this twisted courtship will be fun to watch"

Katie wrinkled her nose.

"What if he really was just trying to unsettle her? He seems to want to do that quite often, actually"

"Tsk, tsk, Katie, in these matters you will have to rely on my expertise. If he had wanted to unsettle her he would have gone for a deep red rose with thorns. Safe, non-committal and with a slight threatening hidden meaning. But lilies-of-the-water… It takes a man in many ways bewitched to know that Sarah Williams favours that flower above any other"

"Since when did you become so profound?" Katie couldn't help but blurt out in disbelief.

"Since I stopped hanging around my boyfriend that much. Come on, we are late for breakfast"

None of them saw blue eyes twinkling nor head the distant sound of a little boy laughing, sure sign that the Labyrinth was awake and most certainly watching.

Breakfast proved to be a rather entertaining affair that morning. The chattering and whispering was for once not directed at Harry Potter but the Gryffindor table was still the centre of attention. Sarah Williams shifted uncomfortably on her seat but refuse to outright squirm from the prying eyes of the whole school. It didn't get particularly better once most of the student population retired and the teachers remained to talk about the changed in the schedule of the Head Girl.

"I wish I were in the Underground" she muttered under her breath only to feel as well as hear Jareth's chuckle as he was pressed, for lack of space, against her.

"Do not tempt me, dear" he whispered "You know I love to fulfil your every whim"

"Mmh, If only that was true" she responded in kind "But we both know that what you really like is to twist my words into adjusting to your own desires and end up looking generous"

"Do you ever quit?" Ron muttered gruffly from his place three seats across Sarah "You sound just like my mom and dad arguing"

"The ties that bind us are stronger than those of marriage in many ways" Jareth stated dryly but, unfortunately, too loud. Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch both raised an eyebrow while Professor Banes tried to look a bit puzzled, but couldn't quite get his expression to go any further than 'boringly baffled'.

"As Miss Williams' guardian, I am a sort of godfather of some kind, as important as any blood relative" the Fae King lied smoothly "Now, we better get to the subject at hand. It is my wish that Sarah's subjects do not suffer from this… extra training, so to speak. For the time being it will consist mostly on readying, but practical training will eventually be necessary and I know the extra pressure that the last year of School means to a mort… a student, so I desire nothing more than to settle the matter in the most convenient way"

The slip of the tongue had gone unnoticed by most of the people present in the room who felt overpowered by the aura that surrounded Jareth. He had the most significant effect on humans, he knew. It was that effect that he had in all creatures, no doubt a result from his godly origins, the thing that isolated him from the rest, what kept him apart. And it was that fact which had pulled him to Sarah, the girl who had not shown anything but utter and unabashed defiance in his presence.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Headmaster Dumbledore's voice, deep and cheerful:

"I think that the children need to go to their classrooms, but I am deeply interested, as I am sure the rest is, of hearing some of your… Lessons, Mr. Sidhe. I understand that you will not want everyone to hear but it would be just those who you know more of the faculty" Dumbledore signalled towards Professors McGonagall and Snape "and Sarah's trusted friends. If you could meet with everybody after classes are over for the day in the Room of Requirement I would appreciate it"

The Fae seemed to yield to the request with a small gesture of the head. He had, however a favour to ask in return.

"I am unaware of the way in which the school teaches magic, my dear professor" he said in a mellifluous voice, his accent so deep and otherworldly that Sarah half expected him to ask for the Headmaster's soul "So it would be splendid if I took this opportunity to go through the classes and learn from experience"

The words were carefully considered by the headmaster… for the expanse of two whole seconds, that is. With more than a merry twinkle the Headmaster of Hogwarts gave the approval, while a desperate Sarah Williams tried to come up with an excuse, _any_ excuse, however unreasonable.

"I told you the stakes would be upped, my dear" Jareth muttered languidly while he grabbed Sarah's backpack deftly with one hand.

"Shove it, you tight-wearing bastard" came the deadpan answer from Sarah's lips as she headed for her first class that obviously had to be Double Potions… with the Slytherins.

Oh joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Petty mortals"

"That's just about the definition of Slytherins, yes"

"Fred, do not encourage his disdain, for Heaven's sake!"

"It ain't my fault that Flint Jr. is particularly arrogant today!"

"Yeah, so don't you pick on my little twin brother!"

"George, the reason we are twins is that WE WERE BORN ON THE SAME BLOODY DAY!"

"Yep, but I was born exactly 1.6 minutes before you"

"SILENCE!"

Professor's Snape voice startled the Weasley twins out of their little fight. Both smiling in utter innocence they started talking at the same time, seemingly apologizing in a rather sarcastic tone to one another. Deducting the customary points from Gryffindor and granting some Slytherins the same amount for no apparent reason the Potions Master returned to his vigil over the cauldrons. Sarah's potion shimmered a deep violet as he passed, as if mocking him in its perfection. Jareth remained half-hidden in the shadows, amusingly watching the scene, long legs casually sprawled at each side of Sarah's chair, carefully trapping her and at the same time serving as a kind of mark. No one could mistake meaning of those eyes as they gazed at her, nor the outstretched arm silently playing with the ends of the girl's black hair, that had been kept in a simple and flattering ponytail- as opposed to her constricting bun- ever since he had shown up and at his express request. Quid pro Quo, he had argued. He gave up the freedom of his hair if he allowed hers to flow more freely. A kind of inverse transaction.

"As you see, Mr. Sidhe, though Hogwarts strives for the development of the mind, some minds just can't be helped" Severus Snape sneered, lips curling afterwards into a smirk.

Jareth said nothing, but he was obviously entertained by the class.

"Now, I see, Miss Williams, that you have managed to help Misses Spinnet and Johnson from completely ruining their potions once again" the professor continued as he stared at the girls' lilac concoctions "I am afraid, though, that they appear far too weak, but I guess it will have to do. No use asking anything more out of them, as they cannot oblige"

Katie Bell did, as always, a marvellous job whispering freezing charms at the suddenly irate Weasley Twins and, before her concentration slipped, the bell rang. Quickly jumping into their feet every single Gryffindor practically bolted towards the door of the dungeons, living a displeased Potions Master to shake his head in disgust and disdain.

"You know" Jareth couldn't resist to at least inflict a flicker of trepidation in the tall, proud man who had insisted on verbally abusing his charge throughout the lesson "You remind me of Lucifer"

With that the Fae swiftly exited the room, leaving a slightly ruffled black-haired wizard in his wake.

"Lucifer?" Angelina asked, slightly frazzled.

"Yes. Black wings, dark powers… You know"

"You are going to have to answer for that later, you realize?" Sarah said quietly as they walked upwards and towards the Transfiguration classes. She knew superficially what Jareth was talking about and didn't find it quite as amusing as he obviously did.

"Of course. But it will give him time to steam"

The Weasley Twins daringly patted the man's shoulder.

"Oh, we knew he would be fun to have around. Lots and lots of fun" they both said with self-satisfied smirks as the wheels in their heads started turning, thinking without doubt about all the possible pranks that otherworldly magic could help them accomplish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the last N.E.W.T. class of the day for Sarah, Ancient Runes, was over the girl gratefully jumped out of her chair, sighing inwardly. It was getting freaky, the way in which she had been the focus of everyone's attention at all classes. Jareth didn't seem to mind though, as if basking in the attention and awe that he received from all sides. He did, however, prove to be an enlightening partner in many classes, commenting about how the subject was dealt with in the Underground and what differences there were.

"I must say the structure of the castle has me fascinated" he commented as they walked towards the Room of Requirement, glancing around as the stairs moved so as to catch them when the time was right "And the classes rather interesting. What I can't wait to see, though, is this Quidditch game those two Red-haired boys were talking about during that class they never really paid attention to…"

"You have presently described just about every single class. The Weasley Twins happen to have the attention span of a three-year-old in a toy store, though they gain amazing focus when playing a prank so be careful around them"

Just as she said that the door of the Room of Requirement appeared, the oak appearing newly-polished. When they entered the room everybody else was already there, Professor Snape glaring at the Twins as they smiled innocently, stuffing unknown things into their pockets that looked suspiciously like dungbombs. Hermione was reading a book as Ron pestered her about her reading a book and Harry silently conversed with Ginny about the possibilities of those other two hooking up before their bickering reached 'old-married-couple' levels. Professor Dumbledore and the Head of Gryffindor were both drinking tea next to a table specially 'required' to hold a tea tray and some ginger newts. The Gryffindor chasers had beaten Sarah into the room and were all looking excited to be there, maybe because they couldn't wait for the opportunity to tease Sarah some more. About what Sarah still had no idea.

"Well, I guess that finding out about another realm of powerful magical creatures and kingdoms is kind of interesting" she mused aloud, noticing that for her, the Underground was as common as Hogwarts. He had never stopped to think just how unique her position was.

"So this is like an introductory talk… Like 'Underground for Dummies' or something, right?" Ron asked once Jareth had seated himself in a chair in front chair, head resting against one of the arms and feet propped on the other one.

"I have killed mortals for less offensive commentaries, child" the Goblin King drawled back, refusing to let anyone forget just how good he was not "So beware of your tongue when you talk about what is mine"

"You couldn't have sounded more conceited if you had tried, your majesty" Sarah snapped, her eyes meeting his "Kindly refrain from threatening anyone, they are not your subjects so don't expect them to act accordingly"

"Children, children!" the headmaster admonished gently "It is neither the time nor the place. I was rather looking forward to knowing more about the Underground so if you would care to enlighten us, your majesty, we would be more than grateful"

Jareth and Sarah narrowed their eyes at the condescending tone of the Headmaster, but refused to keep on fighting. The King sprang up from his chair and summoned a crystal, that grew large till it resembled a big screen TV, like he had done before, and an image of his kingdom, in all of its glory, appeared before everyone's eyes.

"This is the Labyrinth, the Wild area of the Underground, where I reside. As High King of TirnanOg, I have duties that bind me to that place, but I never was keen on the idea of politics and courts. The Main kingdom is divided in twelve central Kingdoms whose representatives form the Great Council of the Thirteen, with me as the thirteenth member. The Labyrinth is represented as a member, though for centuries the seat corresponding to the representative has been vacant, as I cannot represent it, it would be a conflict of interests, and the last Keeper of the Labyrinth, a Daoine Sidhe, died long time ago…" he paused "He had been chosen by the Labyrinth because he had made it to the castle beyond the Goblin city, though he didn't win… The Labyrinth knew that he wasn't the real Keeper, but a replacement was needed. After him, though, the Labyrinth refused to content itself with anything but the real thing. The real mortal, it seems"

He then looked at Sarah, who showed no emotion in her expression.

"But that is enough of the Labyrinth. TirnanOg is far more complicated. The twelve Main Kingdoms are divided into two groups of six, one leaded by the Kingdom of the Leanan Sidhe and its King and Queen, and the other one, the light one, leaded by the Doine Sidhe. This dark/light division has always existed, and it is important in the Underground. Halflings of hybrids are feared and/or scorned. I, myself, am feared. Light and dark do not mesh well, I had the help of Godly blood to survive but in general, black does not mingle with white, at least not in marriage or conception. The two sides work together, though, and are in good terms generally. The main Light races are the Doine Sidhe, the Fairies, the Elves, the Seraphim, the Undines and the Unicorns. The main dark Races are the Leanan Sidhe, the Vampires, the Incubus, the Demons, the Djinn and the Dragons. Dark and light, though, do not mean evil and good, so do not make that mistake" Jareth paused as the images of the races appeared on the crystal ball "Whereas it is true that light races are do-gooders and dark races are malicious by nature, the world is made out of shades of grey. Total obscurity and total illumination do not exist. Besides the Twelve main kingdoms there are other twenty-four races that are either inferior or are not established in kingdoms, such as the werewolves that have packs and clans and therefore are too divided to form part of the main dark races. Other races include Magical creatures such as the phoenixes and the Pegasi, the centaurs, the mermen, the leprechauns, etc.

"Now, power is measured in the form of circlets. The members of the council wear white gold circlets, a sign of great power only topped by me, and my platinum circlet. Next are the rulers of the Twelve Second Races, with yellow-gold circlets and then the members of the Twelve Third Races, with silver circlets. Other circlets such as copper and bronze are measures of power within a kingdom, for example a scribe would wear a copper circlet to indicate his position or an advisor of a powerful race would wear silver of yellow-gold, placing him in the same position of kings and queens of inferior races. The other people apart from the twelve main races who have white-gold status are my highest servants, all members of the Labyrinthine court, my personal group of magical creatures. Some of them, for their unique abilities or services are granted according to their power gold circlets, and a few of them, three in total, have white-gold circlets"

"Hold your thestrals over there" Ron said, gesturing "You mean Sarah has the sign of the most powerful of Fae as the Keeper of the Labyrinth?"

Sarah hid her face in her hands, dreading what was to come.

"As I have said before Sarah has at her disposal an amount of magic that can only be matched by my own, though she is not the owner of it. The other creatures in my court that wear white-gold circlets are my Great Advisor, my High Healer and my Librarian and Mage"

"A librarian?" Hermione squeaked, excited "And how is it that a Librarian got to be so powerful?"

"Oh, well, Lucifer is no ordinary Librarian" Jareth replied, basking in the expressions of shock and horror at the mention of the name "Lucifer manages the Source, my Library. It is called that because it is the Source of all Knowledge. As its Librarian, Lucifer knows everything… Quite Literally. All spells, all histories, all languages, all dirty little secrets… Past, present and Future are no mystery for my Librarian. My lord is quite powerful in that aspect"

"And it's called Lucifer?" Ginny gasped. Jareth made a gesture with his head.

"It is its title. Lord Lucifer. To those who know it personally, we refer to as Sin. As a mage Sin uses the power of knowing everything to hone his spell casting, potion-making and all around magic abilities. In the fields of magic Sin can rarely be matched…"

There was something off with his speech, something Sarah did not like.

"Why do you call Lord Lucifer 'it' all the time?" she finally asked. Jareth smiled mockingly.

"Because general opinion down under has it that Sin is a creature, not a being. The thing is that… Lucifer is an abomination. A hybrid, a scorned spawn of good and evil, a Fallen Angel. Fathered by an Incubus and mothered by a Seraph, Sin is known as 'nature's worst mistake'. Its body… It's appearance… It's seen as a cruel trick of nature, what was never meant to happen. Sin's grasp in magic is unbelievable, but its body is weak. Its essence is always in constant debate between dark and light, so the body, suffering from holding such power in conflict, is frail. That is why Sin was wished away… And has become one of the Unwanted"

Sarah cringed at those words, but she needed to know if her suspicions were true.

"What are the unwanted?"

"The Labyrinthine Court is made up by the Unwanted. Magical beings that for some reason or the other were unwanted and wished away. Many are considered to be the worst of the worst, beings never meant to exist, with some sort of unforgivable flaw. The flaw, however, often makes them more powerful than they should have been"

"So your court is full of Underground freaks?" Fred enquired, wide eyed. Thankfully the Fae, instead of feeling insulted, chose to laugh.

"It could be interpreted that way. I took them away from scorn and abuse, and they in return are completely loyal to me. They are the Masquerade Courtiers, those creatures that you saw masked and dancing in my Ballroom. They inhabit the Underground and are seldom seen in TirnanOg. They were, after all, disdained there. Most of them, though, are not freaks, but magical beings that, sometimes for politics or for mere lack of affection were discarded"

Finally it all became too much to bear. With those last words and a look at Sarah's face Jareth ended his tale, vanished the crystal sphere, and excused himself, saying he was due to check up on his kingdom.

"Next time, if you will, I would like to hear about the reason why the Underground broke all connections with Aboveground" Sarah asked quietly, eyeing the Fae in front of her.

"I promise to make it painless, my lady" he said seriously, kissing the crystal on her hand "I am sorry if what I disclosed distressed you in any way"

And with those parting words he disappeared in a puff of glitter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah propped herself from the bed with her elbows and swung her feet to meet the ground. The dorm was quiet and dark safe for the flickers of light coming fro the fire still lit in the common room downstairs. Silently stroking one of the stone walls the black-haired girl remained sitting on her bed, eyes staring into the unmerciful obscurity of the room as a sigh, so imperceptible she could barely hear left her lips.

"What's the problem, Sarah, can't sleep?" Angelina Johnson's teasing voice came from a bed in front of hers. The Half Fae girl frowned, recognizing the tone. All morning and afternoon the three Gryffindor Chasers had been pestering her about one thing or the other, she couldn't quite tell what, but seemed relentless in their pursuit of embarrassment.

"It seems so" the Head Girl replied, deciding not to take the bait.

"Maybe you are missing a pair of strong, manly arms around you" Alicia, with a hint of malice, continued the game.

"Or perhaps she misses the hand caressing her hair" Katie joined, much to the shock of everyone. Katie was, after all, the peacekeeper and always had been.

"Oh, no, Katie, you too?" Sarah groaned before adding with determination "Well, go on, spit it all out. I will not stand a day more of not-so-subtle hints and all this free teasing. What is it that you are talking about?"

"You mean you have no idea?" Alicia asked "About last night, I mean"

When Sarah shook her head she realized how odd was to have no recollection about yesterday evening. She remembered entering the Common room after showing Jareth his rooms and talking to him in front of the fire, but she had just assumed she had gone up after he had taken his leave… Taken his leave? She didn't remember Jareth ever bidding her Goodnight at all.

"What happened last night?" Sarah's voice came a little shaky and she held her breath waiting for the answer. Before retelling the past night Alicia took a second to ponder on the changes that had occurred on the Ice Queen ever since certain secrets had been revealed. She was more open, more expressive, and more alive. That in itself was good future teasing material, but it also fell right and nice to see her happier, even if it was in small proportion.

"And you just watched?" the black-haired Gryffindor asked in astonishment as she herd the end of the tale "From the shadows, like little spies?"

"Oi, we did levitate you to your bed!" Angelina replied indignantly before adding sheepishly "But yeah, we pretty much snooped"

"And we certainly enjoyed the show" added Katie with her new-found sense of wickedness.

"Oh, it was like a scene straight out of those Harlequin muggle novels Katie keeps hidden under her bed" Licia said rather nastily before clearing her throat, winking at an outraged Katie and reciting in a sultry tone of voice:

_"And as his strong arms enveloped her Sarah knew she was lost in the hazy twister of unstoppable passions that bound her to the man that gently caressed her hair in enticing, suggestive movements. She looked up at him and as their eyes met the desire flared and she was wrapped this time in a smouldering fire as their lips touched in a scorching kiss that spoke volumes of their need for each other. His mouth then came down to gently bite her earlobe while one of his hands travelled down her neck to gently cup one of her…"_

"Alicia Spinnet, SHUT UP!" a red-faced Katie hissed in order to prevent anyone from waking up. Just as Angelina broke into a laugh and Sarah released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding an amused voice whispered from behind her:

"Aw, she was getting at the good part, why stop at all? And here I was getting delicious ideas into my head"

The three girls all gasped in unison before their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, lounging on Sarah's bed much like a cat enjoying a good nap was Jareth, his eyes focused on Sarah's shocked face.

"Well, now, do not cease your amusing talk on my account, ladies. I'll just entertain myself till Sarah is ready to" he paused to pat the side of the bed left unoccupied "come to bed"

What came next was a blur. Sarah grabbed a pillow and threw it at the King's head just as Alicia screamed and Angelina ducked into her bed, leaving a petrified Katie sitting on her own bed, clad in her nightgown. Jareth avoided being hit just as Sarah attempted to grab her bedspread in order to cover herself only to find that Jareth had promptly tucked it under his feet and away from her. He did use the opportunity that presented itself to kiss the girl gently on the forehead as she half-flung herself at him.

"You… You…" the black haired girl's voice was laced with venom as she breather raggedly, trying to form words, quite forgetting the kindness she had felt for him earlier that day when he had talked about his world, and its hardships in light of his recent behaviour "You no-good, narcissistic bastard!"

She quickly created a crystal sphere, charged it with silvery-green magic and chucked it towards him. The movement was so fast that it caught the King unaware and, as the orb crashed against his chest he vanished.

"Whatever did you do to him?" Katie asked, gagging, as she came out of her trance.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I just wished him far and away"

"Well, at least you apprenticeship is going to be a piece of cake" Alicia said helpfully, only to shudder at the blank glare Sarah cast her.

"Don't say that ever again" she warned seriously before climbing into her bed, after eyeing it with mistrust for a couple of seconds.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Alicia asked timidly, peeping from her safe post under her blankets.

"I think he will leave us be… For the night, at least" Katie carefully replied, before glancing at Sarah "Do you want company, Sar, or do you think you'll be fine on your own?"

"Katie, Katie, she had a gorgeous example of Godly perfection in her bed, not a Chinese Fireball!" Angelina reasoned "Of course she'll be alright!"

"'Kay, 'kay, no need to get your bloody knickers in a twist" Katie muttered, unconsciously using one of Oliver Wood's favourite phrases "G'night"

"Night Katie, Night Lina, Night Sar" replied Angelina, yawning.

"Yeah, night Sar. Oh, and sweet Fae-filled dreams" Licia added, giggling.

"Oh, honestly" Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled "Night everyone"

_'She has no idea how close to home she has hit'_ was Sarah's last thought before sleep overcame her and Jareth beckoned her to him once more in her slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, George, I might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I must admit our girlfriends look pretty tired"

"Ungrateful they are, Fred, for we go to sleep dreaming about them only to have them sneaking out and partying all night long"

"Oh, you two, shut up" Katie moodily snatched the syrup from under George's nose "It's far too early to be speaking"

It was a bright and horribly sunny morning for the late-night talkers of the Gryffindor dorm room as they ate their breakfast in the Great Hall with automatic movements. Angelina Johnson, dashing Gryffindor chaser was trying hard not to fall asleep over her waffles while Alicia Spinnet, her team-mate was already snoring beside her French toast. Sarah wore an expression of utter blankness as she sat stiffly on her chair, absentmindedly petting Oaklyn, her huge owl, which was carefully perched over her shoulder.

"Well, the Christmas feeling is already filling me with warmth and cheer" Ginny commented dryly, pointing out the lack of conversation on the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione, already enveloped in their secret scheming, just shrugged their shoulders and talked in hushed whispers for a while. As George made a hanging impression with his head and Fred threw himself head first into his cornflakes Lina finally giggled, breaking the tension. Alicia quickly followed her lead and even Katie and Sarah cracked a small smile.

"It was kind of funny last night" Katie conceded, chuckling.

"Yeah, when you take out the embarrassment, it was an amusing situation" Angelina agreed, hiding her own laughter with her hands.

"That will never repeat itself" Sarah ended with a form voice, getting up. No one had noticed that long ago most of the students and the teachers had abandoned the Great Hall to go to their classes.

"Sara, must you always be such a spoilsport?"

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours Sarah whirled around to face the smirking face of the Fae that got to her nerves every time.

"You!" she spat out. Sarah had been actually happy to wake up and find that Jareth had requested to have his breakfast brought to his rooms. She had thought that finally she could enjoy some piece and quiet but no… Jareth just had to literally pop into the Great Hall to pay her another one of his unwelcome visits… Wait, pop?

Quickly checking for any students or teachers who might have seen something they shouldn't have but thankfully the only remaining teachers and students were the group that had been involved initially with Jareth.

"Someone could have seen you, Jareth" the girl said tiredly, the lack of sleep still reflecting on her body and manners.

"I teleported when it was safe to do so, you need not fret" he soothed with a careless wave of his hand. Apparently calming down the girl shrugged.

"Will I meet you in the Room of Requirement after classes?" she asked in a quiet tone, picking her satchel with ease and flinging it over her left shoulder. The crystal in the palm of her hand shone as it caught the light of the room, reminding Jareth, for one pleasant moment, that in a way she was his for the taking. Her rather submissive attitude was a pleasant change from her fieriness, though he appreciated that spunk in her as well. Maybe she had liked the way he had appeared on her bed the other night more than she had let him think the night before.

"Of course, Sarah" he replied just as softly, totally missing the way the girl flicked her wand for a second. Her fellow housemates and the teachers present did not miss it, though, and stood back to watch.

"Oh, and Jareth" the girl added as an afterthought, walking away from him. There was a huge splash as the pitcher that had previously been on top of the Gryffindor table poured its contents over an unsuspecting Jareth "Don't you dare crawl into my bed ever again"

There was an astonished gasp from Professor McGonagall (closely followed by an expression of extreme disapproval), a chocking sound from Professor Dumbledore, who had been drinking some hot chocolate, and a snide arching of eyebrows from professor Snape.

"This is certainly not behaviour we will stand, Mr. Sidhe" the matron-like voice of the Scottish Head of Gryffindor exclaimed, indignant. The drenching Fae looked at her and laughed wholly, thrusting his head back. His shoulders shook with malicious mirth as he tried to suppress his amusement, a hand travelling up and down his body in mid air to dry him off completely for the second time in less than a week. Calming down he let his laugh subside into a lopsided smirk directed towards a rather wide-eyed Sarah as he took threatening, predatory steps towards her.

"Haven't you learnt yet, my dearest?" he said mockingly, leaning towards her, eyes never breaking contact as he held her spellbound to him "There is absolutely nothing you can do" he drawled, before gently leaning over to kiss her earlobe and then retreat a little "To keep me from sleeping with you"

Somewhere near her Sarah knew that Ginny had squeaked and that Hermione had dropped her books with a resolute 'clank', but she didn't really care. All she could register was the gentle brush of something barely more consistent than air on her neck and then he was gone, with a shower of glitter as the only proof he had been seconds ago standing before her.

Shocked to the core Sarah Williams, the girl with the tightest self-control in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stumbled blindly towards a chair and fell on it with a loud thud, eyes still opened wide.

"Hmmm… Errr… Sarah? Are you alright? What on Earth happened?" Katie ventured to ask, timidly leaning a hand against her friend's left shoulder. What she wasn't expecting was the sudden glow that erupted from Sarah's eyes, silvery and green swirling in the depths of her iris as she clenched her hands and shook her head. The whole room seemed to suddenly be charged with magic that was not ordinary, almost eerie to human nature. She breathed raggedly for a couple of seconds, the sound echoing in a way that made it seem hollow before she sighed once and stood up, grabbing her forgotten satchel again.

"We are going to be late for DADA if we don't hurry and frankly I don't want any kind of trouble with the Toad Wo… Professor Umbridge" she said simply, unclenching her hand to let a dark, misty-green crystal sphere drop from her hand, pulsating with light that faded as the crystal itself disappeared before hitting the ground.

"Girl, you most definitely have to stop dumping the contents of the Gryffindor pitcher all over Fairy-boy" Fred admonished lightly "It seems to have the strangest effects on him"

"And those effects in return provoke the strangest reactions from you" George added, trying to contribute to the parodying of the situation.

Sarah's face actually broke into a tiny small as she shook her head at her two friends, as if to convey the message that she believed them to be 'hopeless and helpless'. Sighing in relief the Gryffindor chasers and the Golden Trio joined in and then separated to go to class, leaving the professors behind.

"Something tells me we are in for a ride that is way over our heads" Professor Snape calmly stated, sweeping past his older colleagues to head to the dungeons.

"Sometimes, Severus, I come to the conclusion that you delight in pointing out the obvious" Minerva huffed past him, before Dumbledore reached out to gently grasp one of her arms.

"Are you alright, Minerva? I'm afraid that the situation might put a little bit of extra stress on you and, with the events of last year and the Holidays, I am worried about you"

The Headmaster's tone was as gentle and as troubled as no one had ever heard before. It was during those times when he could be alone with his dearest friend and most beloved woman that he let go and became the person that was not the most powerful wizard ever, but only a man in love. Painfully so.

"I think I'll be alright, Albus, if you promise to take care of yourself too" the Scottish teacher replied, gently squeezing the hand that rested on her elbow "Now, would you care for a game of chess. Maybe winning over you yet again will make me feel better"

Chuckling in response the Headmaster of Hogwarts placed a hand on the small of Minerva's back to guide her towards his office were his chess pieces would without doubt be trashed by the opposing team. Faintly wondering if the pieces would retaliate, like the time when they had attacked him in the middle of the night and had cut half of his precious beard Albus Dumbledore contemplated that maybe, Sarah Williams was more than a student and, instead of shaping her into a young woman, fate was making her into a Queen…

Only time would tell, though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes:

A Chinese Fireball is a type of dragon known to wizards.

Pegasi is the plural form of Pegasus


	11. Chapter Ten: The World Under, Part One

_Chapter Ten: The World Under, Part One_

That day turned into another day. A couple of days soon turned to a week. Four weeks made a month and before Sarah had even time to blink a month and a half had passed. Her knowledge of the Underground, that had been quite vast in certain matters as Jareth had been pleased to find out, had expanded a little, but the King seemed not to have patience for lecturing and most of the time his lessons, out of sheer will, became boring. He did, however, explain how the Fairy-kin and the humans had fought over a thousand years ago (it was closer to seven hundred and fifty years, but a thousand was as good as any other number to round it up). Human progress was making the Aboveground slowly inhospitable for the Fairy Folk. In turn the Immortals were accused of abusing mortals, and trying to impose themselves over them. Humans had fought to prove their worth after years of the fairies mesmerizing them and always getting away with what they wanted. On top of it all, the humans being as fertile as they were rose from being a minority to being majority. Unable to stand a world ruled by humans the Fairy had decided to leave the World Above and go to where they ruled and where magic was impregnated. The Under World was already their dominion but the ties that bound it to the Above World, mainly in Europe, were cut once and for all after the Great council had decided that separation was the only option that would not end in bloodshed. Jareth had seen the quarrel and had been saddened by the thought of parting with a world that fascinated him so he had asked permission to use his powers as a way of opening temporary portals back and fro the two worlds and nobody would ever deny him that. The Labyrinth had also retained the ability to open portals within world as his magic was in many ways tied to the world of the mortals and that was how the story of 'The Labyrinth' had been born, to establish the necessary connection.

Beyond that Jareth had taught her little less of History, Geography or the Nobility of the Underground, though he had versed her in Diplomacy and Inter-Racial Relationships between the races that walked the Underworld. Though in many lessons he required total solitude sometimes he had allowed the small group of humans who knew who he was to listen to his teachings, or see their demonstrations, for Jareth had thought it best to instruct Sarah in the finest and most characteristic art of the People of the Goddess Danu (the Daoine Sidhe): fighting.

"Now the Daoine Sidhe are a peaceful race, but they also like to help those in need of aid and for that they are trained as skilful and deadly warriors. They are, after all, the Warrior Kin, the Knights of the Underground. Though the Elves do have an extraordinary army, many of the warriors are healers and also the Elves prefer to defend than to attack. The Daoine Sidhe, for all of their so called goodness, love to be always on the offensive and care not for healing, nor possess any kind of power of that area. They often mix magic with fighting, but are also skilled in magic-less fighting and usually despise the use of too much magic. The Leanan Sidhe, on the contrary, love to use magic when fighting. That is why indeed you'll see me often use a mix of the two, but I often prefer magic as well. Must be my Godly blood"

He had been smiling that sinister half smile of his the day he had called for her to come to the South Tower, the abandoned one (The room of Requirement was used by other teachers and while it was easy to just stop talking or change the subject, physical training or magical training would be harder to conceal). She had discovered the reason soon enough, of course. Lined up against the walls where all kinds of weapons, almost every kind of weapon Sarah had ever known and many she had no idea what the Hell they were. They shimmered and gleamed in the orange light of dusk, almost coming alive in front of her eyes. Jareth positioned a hand on the small of her back, as he was used to doing by now, and encouragingly pushed her into the room till they were in the very centre of it.

"I knew you were into the whole 'cult of the morbid' kind of vibe, but this is a little bit extreme" Sarah said smartly, arching an eyebrow "Why must you always overdo it, Jareth? I am not going to use half of these weapons even if I could leave for all of eternity. And even then, I could not possibly master a quarter of them"

The Fae's face contracted into one of his sneers and he narrowed his eyes.

"That is so considerate of you to point out, my dearest, but I had something else in mind. From now on you will try each weapon, one at a day. Those with which you show some kind of promise will remain, and then we will narrow the group to seven, three of which you should master and four of which you should be familiar with. One of the three which you master you have to also excel in. It is standard Daoine Sidhe training. And, of course" he added, basking in the uncertain and almost panicky look Sarah was giving him "You will have to learn to use magic with them as well"

"You have got to be joking" Sarah deadpanned, mouth slightly open. Jareth sneered once more.

"Do I look like I'm joking, pet?" he retorted. Sarah bit back a laugh as she remembered how Fred had stated that, with those weird eyebrows Jareth 'always looked surprised or as if somebody had pinched him on the behind' but she refrained from uttering those words.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty" she always used his title when she was tired of his attitude, and it pleased him "Now can we move on?"

But Jareth seemed to have objections to that.

"The clothes just won't do" he said critically, eyeing her concealing black robe and the rest of her uniform with a frown "You need light, airy clothes and much less restriction in your movements. I can gather some training clothes from the Fair in my Labyrinth"

With that he drew a bundle of clothes and a pair of boots from a chair nearby.

"I had them prepared for you some time ago, knowing the occasion would arise for you to use them" he smiled sardonically as she grabbed the clothes hastily "As you see, my generosity is endless"

She heard him chuckled as she chucked the boots at him before picking them up again and going to a side of the room equipped with a screen- Sarah at this moment realized what it was meant for- and muttered as she changed that his so-called generosity 'could not possibly be as huge as his over inflated ego'. The garments where an airy cream-coloured shirt that was tight till it passed her breasts and then flowed open till her hips with large, bell-shaped sleeves that tightened at her wrists and were trimmed with lace and loose black pants that reached above her knees and, as they were really loose, resembled more a skirt than a pair of shorts. She had sandals on her feet and when she stepped on them it was like stepping on clouds. The straps of the sandals followed her legs crisscrossing till they stopped near her knees. The sandals where of a flexible black metal. She had a light breastplate that went around one of her shoulders and hugged her upper chest that was also of the same metal and the skirt was trimmed with little metallic dots on the hem and at the waist.

"Isn't this a tad sexist?" she said scathingly, refusing to quit the safety of her folding screen, which looked lovelier by the second.

"It is not my fault that you are an Amazonian, my dearest" the King replied with a drawly voice, his eyes glinting.

"A what???" Sarah screeched back, finally coming out of her hiding place.

"An Amazonian. Each personality has a different way of moving and of fighting. For what I've seen of you from the Labyrinth and from what Aracne has told me of you- she is awfully fond of you and your clothes, you know?- you do a lot of jumping and you use your legs much, so you fight as an Amazonian. Thus you should were clothes that fit them. You are lucky, though, those are only practise clothes. You would love the real thing"

"Don't you mean that you would love for me to wear the real thing?" she snapped, feeling self conscious "Besides, the skirt… or whatever this is… is made out of silk. It won't stand a chance against whatever training it is that we will do"

The Goblin King smiled, showing without remorse his sharp canines.

"Aracne will be insulted. Her silk is as strong as metal, and she made the whole thing especially for you with her most resistant fabrics. If anything rips today, then I will beg at your feet for forgiveness, that is how convinced I am of Aracne's prowess"

"Aracne knows how little regard I have for her" the girl said, gingerly stretching her limbs and back in an effort to test the whole ensemble. It looked pretty comfortable and resistant, much to her disappointment. She frowned.

"You don't need to look so self-satisfied, you know?" she growled, actually managing quite an animal-like sound to come out of her throat. She was training privately with Professor McGonagall to become an animagus and she figured it was an expression of her inner beast the growl. That would explain also the occasional purr. Not that she would ever purr in front of Jareth. Ever.

"Hmm… If this face is what it takes for you to make those exquisite noises then it is necessary for me to look as self-satisfied as possible, pet" the High King smiled rakishly, eyeing her from head to toe before throwing something to her. Sarah caught it out of instinct, praying it wasn't a crystal ball. It ended up being a sword, 4.5' long and weighted between 3 and four lbs. It was a straight, double-edged and with a simple cruciform hilt.

"Today we will cover swords. This is a longsword" Jareth started, his hand holding a similar weapon "It is the simplest and yet deadliest of swords when it comes to 'hands-on' combat. It is usually used by Elves as their sword of choice. It is called an honest sword, as it is simple and visible, and has no 'tricks' in its shape or design. Daoine Sidhe also favour this sword, even though they prefer the Falchion, a single-edge, heavily-bladed sword, usually widening noticeably towards the tip with a curved edge and most of the weight put into the tip" the monarch paused to point at a sword on the wall, to Sarah's left "Now, you must choose from two to three types of swords to form part of your seven weapons of choice, so try to get a feeling of the sword carefully, because there are many types"

Without further ado Jareth lounged at the unsuspecting girl, who shrieked before coming to her senses and holding the sword tightly and sprinting forwards to meet him halfway. The first twenty minutes were hell, as she chocked up screams and tried to trust her sword against his. But as if she was dancing she finally got into the beat and slowly, painfully almost, she started to get the hang of it. Even though she knew Jareth was making it easier, for his experience with his age must have been great, she still felt pride when the swords clashed for the first time before the Fae said calmly that it was enough of that.

"Not bad" Jareth rasped out, trying to even his breath, which he quickly managed to do "Not bad at all. You present the usual characteristic of a Fae: dancing and fighting come as a natural thing to you. It is because it is the true Fae for of art"

"What, dancing or fighting?" Sarah panted, using the sword as leverage. She liked the weapon, it felt light and quick in her hand. She winced at the smile she received for her teacher, one full of malice.

"Both, actually" Jareth chuckled at Sarah's arched eyebrow and gently took the word from her hands and hung the two weapons crisscrossed. He picked the Falchions next and handed one to Sarah.

"Ready to dance again, pet?" he purred, and Sarah narrowed her eyes, praying to get it right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh-My-God. Sarah, are you alive? Come on, talk to me, for crying out loud" Angelina approached the blond-haired Fae with the black-haired girl in his arms carefully but quickly "What the bloody Hell did you do to her?!"

The long-haired immortal sneered at the petit, yet unflinching Gryffindor chaser in front of him before walking towards the couch of the Gryffindor common room and depositing Sarah on it gingerly.

"Her training was a little bit harsh, and she is as unskilled as a baby Fae, most shameful, really. But she will learn eventually, and this won't happen as much then" he explained mildly, producing from one of his pocket a crystal vial with a purple, shimmering liquid inside.

"This is one of Sin's best ointments, with all the healing power and wisdom of Master Zhou, my High Healer. Rub a little over the wounds and she will be as good as new in the next hour or so. As her power increases, though, her Fae ability to Heal will increase, hopefully"

Without further explanations he walked to the portrait that hid the passage leading to his room and slipped out of the Common Room unnoticed. Alicia joined Angelina near their friend and snatched the bottle from the hands of an irate Angelina and, taking from her pocket her clean handkerchief, she begun applying the ointment, thanking heavens that there was no one in sight. Everyone was at the sight of Fred and George's latest prank, of rather monumental proportions, as she had heard.

"If this is going to happen often, we need a far better place to do this in" both Gryffindors reasoned aloud as Katie spotted them and run to get the scoop on whatever had happened.

"This is the result of the 'so-called' training. What is this man, the improved and highly-superior version of Oliver Wood?" Angelina huffed as she saw Katie go really red in the face.

"Oliver was not pushy, he was just exigent. He meant all the training for the good of the team!" she immediately jumped into certain Quidditch Player's defence, and Licia chuckled.

"Katie, Lina was just trying to get a rise out of you, don't oblige her or she'll get only worse!" she said just as Sarah groaned back to life.

"Who… where… what…?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Colonel Mustard in the living room with the candlestick" Katie said in jest before smiling "In a scale from one to ten just how sore are you?" she asked gently.

"I think ninety-seven, although I'm not sure" the black-haired girl answered "But it all feels tingly and it's eventually numbing down. I think I'm getting better by the second. What is happening?"

"Oh, Fairy boy was right about the ointment. Works like a charm, I say" Angelina muttered "The thing is, you didn't end training very healthy, and Jareth brought you here and gave me something to make you feel better. He said that it would act within the next half hour and leave you as good as new just in time for homework"

"Lucky me"

"Oh, no sarcasm for you, miss" Licia said motherly, wrapping a blanket around Sarah, mostly to cover the bruises quickly fading "You have to do your homework and don't pretend you don't like it. Hitting the books is one of the things you love the most, and don't think for a second that you can fool me, oh no"

She clicked her tongue to stress her point and Lina and Katie promptly fell to the floor giggling and calling Alicia an 'old matron'. Just then the Fat Lady's portrait swung and the whole of the Gryffindor House poured into the room, chatting excitedly about what was quickly becoming the prank of the century.

"So it was _that_ good" Licia said coyly to the Weasley brother she exclaimed as her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around him "Now you are going to have to retire, after all for the expressions of the crowd you could never top whatever you just did"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it" the twins eyes each other, winked and returned their attentions to their girlfriends "We are already thinking of something that will set Hogwarts on fire… Well, not literary, but…"

"Merlin save us all" Katie prayed quietly as she shared one long look with Sarah. Whatever that prank was it exwould for sure be the biggest thing Hogwarts had ever encountered, Dark Lords included.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a week or so of near-death experiences Sarah was almost ready to call the whole thing off. She had been nearly stabbed, actually stabbed, scraped, bruised, kicked, humiliated (that was most of it, actually) and all around ill-treated, and she didn't think that she could take it any more, though at least she had finished perusing all the swords. Aside from the Longsword she had opted for a Flamberge, an unusual waved-bladed rapier (a rapier was a long, double-edged, slender bladed, single-handed sword, designed to emphasize the thrust) with its matching Main-gauche (the parrying dagger used with the rapier). The pair was usually the Leann Sidhe's weapon of choice, favouring it over other swords for its appearance and deadliness, and the ability that the sword had for surprising enemies with tricky movements. She had also chosen as her third sword a simple short-sword or court-sword, used with every-day clothes that she had accustomed herself to carry underneath her robes. It was very decorative, but also good for defending oneself if one knew how to use it. They had gotten to the axes, and Sarah knew she had to pick one, but she couldn't decide. Meanwhile, and for now two months, they had been training with the words and she was finally getting good at it. She had also taken a chance with the bow, but she had failed so miserably that they had ruled that weapon right out.

"So, how's the chopping going, Sar?" Fred Weasley said comically, while the whole Quidditch team went out to train in the Field. Sarah had agreed to meet with Jareth and watch training from the audience. She also had started to train more thoroughly because it seemed as if Professor Umbridge was set on banning the Gryffindor Quidditch team, starting with the Troublesome Duo, of course. She was not half as good as Fred or George were, and had only been chosen for her daring, her natural ability to try, and sometimes succeed when trying, the most bizarre moves to protect her team and give a hard time to the opposition.

"Axes are not as enjoyable as swords, but at least the fighting techniques are way simpler. It's similar to being a beater. You basically aim and try to hit as hard as you can in the right direction" she said matter-of-factly, earning a chuckle from Fred and another from George and a reprimand from and unknown source.

"How delightful is to hear you take my careful instructions and turn them into commands to teach a boy how to swing a bat, Sarah dear"

"What have I told you about name-calling, Jareth?" Sarah huffed under her breath and the Fae smiled genially at her.

"You have told me **not** to call you" here he took a deep breath "Doll, sweetheart, pet, kitten, kitty, luv, love, dearest, loveliest, my life, my joy, my dear, my angel, my muse, love of my life (though I would never call you that, mind you it's just a tad too corny for my heightened senses), princess and… Oh, yes, my sweet"

"And so far what you have called me ever since I told you that?"

"All of the above minus the mentioned offensive one, I think. Oh, no, I'm missing 'my love', but I think I can fit it somewhere in the evening" he replied darkly, his voice becoming sultry and full of promise. Sarah chocked on what she was about to say.

"Don't do that" she hissed, blushing "You just say those things to annoy me. You never mean anything you say"

Suddenly he was not teasing but sober and serious as he shot back at her, his smile thinning:

"That is only what you want to think, what is convenient for you to think. Don't blame me for your delusions, **my love**"

That was no sweet endearment, Sarah thought viciously; it never was. He liked to confuse her and enthral her into a false sense of security. Like a cobra he would strike, she just had to figure out when.

Reaching the field the players zoomed into the sky at the sound of an impatient Katie Bell practically emulating the former-Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood with her harsh exclamations.

"She is so nice. She does that so we won't miss Wood that much" Fred said, brushing an imaginary tear from his cheek and sniffing "She is such a doll"

"Oh yes. She frowns, curses and barks just as Oliver would. She's the cutest thing ever" George agreed, looking at Katie fondly.

"Fred, George, no slacking off you two! I need you alert and ready for the first match so get your ruddy behinds into that field 'cause, ready or not, I'm releasing the bludgers in five… four… three… two… one…"

Two murderous-looking black balls flew quickly past the two spectators and towards the red heads just as Katie yelled: "And I warn you, if any of those two bludgers so much as brushes against one of my players…!" Sarah hid a chuckle, shaking her head. Katie transformed the moment she stepped into the Quidditch Pitch. She did it because she knew that her natural sweet temper, a temper that had helped calm Oliver more times than anyone could remember, wouldn't help against a team with now four members of the male species. So she had opted for letting her bossy side overcome her when they trained, resulting in the 'Katie Wood' everyone obeyed on the field.

"Now, that is a side of your friend I have never seen before" Jareth said dryly, though she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was amused. He seemed less uptight than when he had first come and he had wrapped himself in that arrogance that served to avoid getting personally involved in situations such as those he was living. He looked almost as if he was forgetting about their game, just as she was doing as of late. It became hard to think with Jareth's body pressed up against hers in training sessions, or with him whispering a witty remark into her ear in the Great Hall while dining, or with Jareth holding her close and lovingly in her dreams… It became hard to picture him as the enemy anymore, and that was not good.

"Oh, Katie transforms whenever she is here. I guess it's the 'Wood vibes' getting at her, as the Twins like to say"

"They are quite the entertaining pair. I have grown used to they pranks and I must say, they look as if they make good friends and good company. I always knew you attracted the best sort of people. Why, you managed to find the most loyal and helpful of my subjects to guide you through my Labyrinth"

This was said oh-so-casually but Sarah felt the power of the statement hit though her, lowering her barriers a bit more. She berated herself for doing it, but she couldn't help it, no when he said things like that.

"They have a tough life. Everybody has. Our generation has grown under the shadow of… Voldemort" she had a hard time saying the name "This is war, even if you can't see it. He's back… Poor Harry saw it, he's back. And the Weasley's have a brother who is an idiot and sides with the Ministry, which isn't being helpful, no big surprise there, and denying everything. And the students… they are kids, but this school one day will become the last one standing, the place where Voldemort will meet his victory or his demise…"

Jareth's visage darkened and pretending it was because he noticed Sarah wasn't clothed for such chilly weather he wrapped his long cloak around her shoulders as well as his.

"I wish I could help… To think that with a spell or a crystal I could end the pain in this world is a saddening thought, but I can't interfere. There is a prophecy involved, I checked with my sources. I can't tell you what it is about, but it means that kismet, fate and destiny are involved and if I disrupt the balance of destiny, then it would be Hell to pay. The two worlds swore never to interfere except in specific cases, such as the experience we had with the little red book… If one side interferes with the other, that side will pay. If I meddle, things will only turn out worse"

She understood of course. Everyone understood. It was one of the first things Jareth had explained, that he had to interfere the least possible to preserve the balance of the two Realms.

"Last time our two worlds came together to do something, the universe as we know it was seconds from being completely destroyed. War is out nature, and defiance is human's. We don't mix well, for some reason or the other"

Now, if somehow Voldemort could get help from the Underground then Jareth would be forced to interfere in order to preserve the balance.

"But that would mean transferring our war into your realm, your majesty" Dumbledore had said seriously one time they had met, the teachers who knew about Jareth and the students that also did, to discuss the situation "I hope, for your sake and that of your kingdom, that it never happens"

"It is our fight, Jareth. You have to remember that. If we can't achieve peace on our own, then it isn't worth it" Sarah said softly, before turning her attention to the field and laughing when Fred hit a bludgers and sent it flying straight at George, who replied in kind. The twins looked as if they were in the middle of a rather bizarre tennis match.

"They handle it all pretty well. All of you do" Jareth said softly and Sarah wished he wouldn't use that tone with her. It made her shiver and yet be warm inside.

"You do, specially" he continued. On second thought she wished he didn't speak to her at all.

"Hey, Williams, this is not the time to get all starry-eyed and lovesick. Get you arse right here right now. You need to shape up ASAP"

"No need to yell it, Katie, I am right here" Sarah shot back just as she walked towards her broom, a rather respectable SilverBolt Standard Version her father had gotten her for her birthday some years ago. It was the earlier model of the GoldenBolt that had been the Firebolt's own ancestor. It was respectable and almost as good as a Nimbus 2000. It was, however, slower but more heavily built, a beater's broom. George liked to borrow it all the time and had used it more than she had, not that she regretted it.

"Up" she said simply. Grabbing the broom and mounting it with a simple jump, a feat that had been taught to her by the Chaser's trio, Sarah glided elegantly towards the field.

"That is no way for a beater to move, Williams!" Katie Bell reprimanded her, though using a softer voice than before "I've sent the twins to hit the showers, they were overworked. I'll leave the two bludgers to you, okay?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sarah's horrified scream was interrupted by a quick warning of Alicia.

"Incoming!" the Gryffindor chaser said just as Sarah gripped the bat Katie was offering with both hands and swung it to meet the snide bludgers coming her way, sending it almost to the opposite posts.

"Now there's that axe technique I've had troubles with for days" she said to herself. She was good with the bat, but she lacked the strength someone needed to handle it with one hand. She had gotten quite good at the fine art of flying without any hand gripping the broom.

"So, how do you like the sport, majesty?" Fred said cheekily as he sat down next to Jareth, who was lounging on the benches as if he was bored out of his life, even when his eyes followed the players around avidly. The Twins had a way of saying 'majesty' that made it sound casual and even playfully disrespectful. Jareth reached with a hand to cover a yawn.

"It is… _nice_" he said without much interest and the Twins looked at each other bewildered.

"Just nice?" they thundered, awestruck and slightly put off "How dare you!!!" they screamed before launching in a careful and detailed explanation about why Quidditch was the best magical sport ever invented, which lasted a good fifteen minutes.

"Oh, if you want to talk about murderous competitions and magical games, you should come to the underground and visit _The Circus_, also known as the Labyrinthine Arena. Now that is a place were true fights are held. My court is the local team, so to speak, and they joust against the members of TirnanOg. Magical duos, sword fighting, bow and arrow competition, spell casting… You should see that and then tell me if any of this Quidditch rubbish is any interesting"

Before anyone knew what was happening the Twins got to their feet, each one grabbed one of Jareth's hands and shook it firmly.

"We have a deal then" they said in unison "You take us to the Underground and show us your so-called Arena and its games and if we are impressed we will admit that Quidditch may not be the greatest thing invented before sliced bread" they challenged, cheeky smiles on their faces. They had concocted up a way to get His Royal Fairy-ness to take them to the Underground and they were awfully pleased with themselves. They high-fived each other when Jareth was not looking.

"You know what?" the monarch said, a slow smile playing about his features "That is not such a bad idea"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to what?" Hermione's question/scream broke through the silence that had befallen the unused South tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone (the usual crowd) was assembled during that bleak Friday afternoon, classes over till Monday and papers left to correct during another time. The teachers were sipping tea (though Professor McGonagall had the slightly suspicion that Headmaster Dumbledore had switched his vanilla-flavoured tea for a sup of hot chocolate when no one was seeing) sitting in three chairs they had transfigurated from three useless wooden stools while the students sat cross legged in the floor, with the exception of Jareth and Sarah ho sat in the throne-like seat that were always there for them after training. Sitting close together in those massive and slightly gothic-looking chairs, with dark gold adornments that Jareth seemed to favour so much they seemed as a King and a Queen holding court, even if Sarah as the queen was tiredly curled up in a ball, exhausted after a training session. Jareth was also lazily propped in the chair, but it was as regal-like as if he had been sitting with his back upright and a solemn look on his face.

"It was not my own idea; I have to admit" the Master of TirnanOg looked at the twins briefly "But it had merit. A trip to my world would be a way for me to repay you all the hospitality this school has shown me so far and it would certainly be an educative and most enlightening experience for everyone. As a demigod I have the power to let anyone across the barrier between the two worlds. It would only be for one day, and I have to be absent for it anyway, it is the ending of the last duelling season of the year, and the last duels and joust are happening tomorrow on the Labyrinthine Arena. It is my court against the best of TirnanOg and I am the ultimate judge and prize-giver"

He said it oh-so-casually that never mind that he had sounded as if he had stepped out of an epic medieval poem of lords, knights and jousts. Hermione looked starry-eyed at the prospect of learning anything new. Ron and Harry talked with the Twins, obviously liking the idea. Alicia, Katie and Line joined the group, expressing their approval just as Ginny timidly enthusiastically pleaded to her Head of House to say yes.

"It would be wonderful to see otherworldly creatures duelling!" she said with zest, beaming "And seeing the Underground… that is something few humans get the chance to do!!"

Sarah snorted from her place in the chair, remembering exactly why and under which circumstances she had been granted the 'honour and privilege' of journeying through the bloody Underground on the first place. The Professors didn't look as cheerful as the students, though, and needed some more cajoling.

"Oh, it would be wicked" the twins said in unison, their faces mischievous "Think of all the new pranks we could learn! All the mischief! Errr… We mean all that educative stuff we could fill our hungry minds with"

They were smiling even as they mock-corrected themselves, their eyes twinkling to appoint where they rivalled the Headmaster in the fine art of eye-twinkling.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea. It would mean leaving the school, explaining where we were, entering a world unknown to us without protection of any kind…"

"Oh, professor, you mustn't worry about that. I'm sure certain someone would re-order time for another someone" Alicia said, pointing at the thrones and their occupants "And we would be under the protection of the most powerful of all Fae and the Lady of the Labyrinth. What more could we possibly ask for?"

"Oh, I love it when you make sense!" Licia's boyfriend kissed her cheek tenderly, cradling her in her arms "that is why I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"And here I was thinking you had asked me because you had fallen hopelessly in love with me" Alicia sighed dramatically, just as she playfully winked at her boyfriend.

"You two get a room" Angelina said before turning to Jareth "Would you reorder time for us? Just once? This tinny bittsy once?"

Jareth raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Sarah, who was staring right back at him with an unreadable countenance. Finally she nodded quietly once and Jareth got up from his sprawled position in one swift movement.

"If no one has objections to the plan, I will reorder time for you, but just this once. Reordering time is something I do not do for people twice… Well, present company being the exception, of course"

He looked at Sarah with a mocking smile and tried not to feel anything as he gazed into the pale-green-and-silver eyes staring defiantly back at him, never blinking, never closing. He had tried as he trained with her not to feel guilty as scars and bruises appeared in her otherwise unblemished skin… Then he had tried not to notice her creamy skin, white against the black of her hair. He had then tried not to notice the silky feeling of said hair, so he switched to her eyes, those eyes that he had seen joyful and heartbroken, and held his soul. And as such thoughts were too dangerous he ended up staring at her lips most of the time… And that just wouldn't do. He couldn't help it however and felt his gaze drop as his blood started to boil.

"Hellfire and Damnation" he cursed under his breath, averting his gaze. In a room full of people, of all things!

"Well, don't I feel special" Sarah said cheekily regarding his 'reordering time' comment "I am happy you remain so generous with me, us being arch nemesis and all"

She had loosened up considerably, and partly because she had just finished training she felt freer than she had ever felt before. Taking a sip of water served in a glass from the familiar and beloved Gryffindor pitcher (she had snuck it out of the kitchens and kept it in the tower, letting Jareth fill it with water after training) she regarded everyone in the room and shrugging, looked at the Headmaster, more respectfully now.

"If you ask me, sir, I think it is too good an opportunity to miss. And I can't sense any drawbacks here so far. And believe me, with Jareth I've been looking everywhere"

Jareth himself laughed at her comment, falling back graciously into his chair and purring from that spot that Sarah was welcome to check him everywhere if anyone had any doubts still.

"Does his Majesty have to be so blunt in his sexual innuendos to underage students?" Professor Snape sneered calmly, one of his eyebrows shooting upwards. Jareth chose to disregard the question completely and just shrugged his shoulders. Sarah narrowed her eyes, knowing Jareth was the only mortal or immortal who could shrug lazily and still look as elegant as the most majestic of Kings, which he was, of course.

"I guess this means one thing, then" Headmaster Dumbledore said cheerfully "We are going to the Underground"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHRO'S NOTE: This short chapter is more of a Prelude of something I have always wanted to do: Take the Harry Potter characters into the Underground and create my version of the Underground and its characters (which are mine). Oh, and I owe the story a disclaimer, which is just below. Thank you for your patience, the second part will be here really soon (a week or two). If you reviewed, however, you could make me write quicker (nudge, nudge, wink, wink!). No, seriously, I would like 50 reviews for the chapter. Yes, I know I am asking for too much, but I want to know the opinion of those people who usually do not review. Oh, and plot suggestions are always welcome!

Yours truly,

Artemis Samhain

Hell's Librarian (No relation to Lucifer intended, really)

DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Labyrinth there would be most certainly a sequel so not, sadly I do not possess Jareth though believe me in my most wicked dreams it doesn't seem that way! ; )


	12. Chapter Eleven: The World Under, Part Tw...

_Chapter Eleven: The World Under, Part Two_

It had sounded spiffy, just spiffy. Accomplishing the task, however, proved to be a Hell of a lot harder. Deciding that sporting their robes as proof of their mortality was not the best thing to do they all set out to look for more suitable clothing. The girls were saved by Sarah's rather extensive wardrobe. Having Aracne around her all the time in the Underground, Sarah had accumulated her fair share of clothes, and they could be shrunk or enlarged to suit each person's size.

"I have a medieval-styled emerald dress that I use randomly that I think will suit the occasion just fine" Minerva said quickly, not wanting, and with reason, to use a student's clothes.

"Well, I have healer tunics that would fit Headmaster Dumbledore perfectly, and peasant garments in elfish and leprechaun styles that would suit the rest of the boys. The question is, however, how to dress Professor Snape" Jareth said then, studying the black-haired wizard with a calculating stare.

"I don't think he could pass as a healer or as a peasant. There is an air around him that wouldn't allow for it, sorry" Sarah answered and then added "Though he does look like the vampires that occasionally visit your castle and the Source, your library. By the way, why do they always go there?"

Jareth snapped his fingers genially, as he looked approvingly at Sarah.

"I can ask Vaughn to lend me some clothes and he'll never ask questions anyhow. Oh, and Vaughn is there to see his cousin, Sin. Vampires and incubuses are tightly related, first blood cousins I think, so he often visits Sin as he used to visit its father long ago, before he died"

"And how did he die?"

The question was softly spoken, but Jareth heard it nevertheless. He tried to appear as if he did not care, but he held out his hand to grasp one of Sarah's own nevertheless.

"They said he vanished, dying of a broken heart after the woman he loved, a Seraph, killed herself after giving birth to Sin. He disappeared little by little, untill one day he existed no more. But that hardly ever happens in the Underground, and betrayal is a thing a Fae never forgives, but usually gets over eventually. Sin will probably have some of Vaughn's clothes, so I'll drop by tonight to get those clothes and robes from my healer, Zou. We will journey tomorrow, at the crack of dawn so as to not attract attention, and when we return not a minute will have passed here. Is that alright with everyone?"

All the children nodded their acquiescence and the professors as well, some of them reluctantly, agreed as well before the assembly parted to go about their usual chores and, unluckily for the students, homework. But not even the prospect of a dreadfully long DADA essay could dampen their spirits that day… For tomorrow they were off to meet the land were magic was breathed and in the night sky hung a lovely crystal moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gods, I had no idea that four o'clock in the bloody morning actually existed" Angelina said scathingly as the Trio of Chasers along with Hermione, Sarah and Ginny made their way down the stairs to the common room quietly. They were sneaking towards Jareth's room. From there they would be transported to the Castle beyond the Goblin City in the Labyrinth. Sarah, however, would go first and get her trunks with clothes from the place were she kept them, in a cave that had also held the circlet she had seldom wore, the one that identified her as the Lady of the Labyrinth.

"Be sure to bring it along, pet" Jareth had warned her in a deceitfully calm tone, his voice dripping sarcasm as he added "You seem to constantly forget it"

The girls met with the boys downstairs, Fred and George looking as if all the silence in the room was killing them or prompting them to do something naughty to shatter it.

"Do not even think about it!" Alicia hissed warningly before they all scooted closer to the panel on the wall that hid the hallway that joined Jareth's Chambers with the Common Room.

"Well, Sarah, go see if he's awake and decent" George said in a clipped tone. Sarah's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Why me? Any of you boys could go and do it!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be half as fun" George replied without shame, grinning cheekily. Sarah, without further ado, whacked him on the head with a nearby broom.

"Sar, you are going to wake up the entire school! We better get to Fairy-boy's room whether he is asleep, awake, dressed or stark naked" Katie whispered as she hurried everyone towards the passage and then into the warm room.

They were met with the faint glow of candles everywhere and utter silence. The great mirror that was going to serve as the door in-between worlds was at a side, the gold carvings shinning with the light from the flickering flames. In the centre of the room there was a great canopy bed, the drapes pulled over to reveal the body resting over the soft mattress, white-blond hair spread across blood-red pillows, one gloved hand clutching a golden satin sheet and the other resting atop a bared chest of ivory skin, revealed by the unbuttoned black shirt that was extended across the bed and barely covered the arms of the figure. Black leather pants could be seen in places the sheet had gotten tangled with a set of powerful legs. The body did not move except for the chest, which rose and fell in rhythmical movements…

The Goblin King lay asleep in all of his kingly glory.

"I guess we have another heavy sleeper" Ginny commented wryly and, upon seeing Harry's confused expression she added "Have you ever tried to wake Sarah in the middle of the night? It's practically impossible and if you try to wake her up early in the morning she gets all grumpy and anti-social" she added matter-of-factly.

Sarah look horrified at Ginny.

"I do not!" she hissed her cheeks acquiring a pink hue.

"Oh, and if I ask Angelina for how long she has tried to wake you up and what was your reaction upon waking what will she answer?"

"I would answer that it took me half an hour to get a response from Sarah and said response was uttered in such colourful manner than had any of the professors heard her she would be out of Hogwarts before you could say 'Quidditch'" Lina answered saucily, a little bit hurt by the way Sarah had spoken to her earlier. Sarah's face went from pink to red and she tried hard, she really did, to erase from her memory the feel of strong arms around her body, and the way her head felt dizzy as she swayed to the song she had heard seven years ago.

"Well, I guess that the question that remains is who is going to wake him up" George said gleefully "I think my brother and I could come up with thousands of imaginative ways to accomplish said task…"

"And I bet you would both end up in that Bog of Eternal Stench Sarah has told us so much about" Alicia reasoned before shaking her head "You two are out of the question"

Ginny looked as if she would rather be dead than actually perform the task and the twins were adamant that their girlfriends were not to touch 'half-naked men in breeches lying in their beds and looking sexy'. For the same reason, though not with the same authority, Ron prevented Hermione from volunteering. No one noticed that as they discussed the subject Sarah had already approached the bed and was carefully shaking one of Jareth's shoulders.

"Your Majesty, it's time" she whispered softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. The Fae did not stir, nor wake.

"Come on, your majesty, the professors will be here soon" Sarah tried once again, now tugging at his left arm, but with no avail.

"Any luck, Sar?" Katie asked as she saw the black-haired teen lean down even more, one of her knees pressed against the mattress to get closer. The girl shook her head, rather annoyed.

"Wake up, Jareth!"

The reaction she got was not the desired one, nor a reaction she had expected. A pale arm, the one she had been tugging at, shot out towards her, fair fingertips devoid of gloves closing around her wrist. Sarah gasped as the magic, his magic, flowed from his hand to her arm, warming her up all over.

"Gods" she uttered, or rather blurted out, trying hard not to let her gasp turn into a moan.

"Don't" the rich, dark voice of the Master of TirnanOg muttered in a daze "Don't leave me… Why must you always leave me?"

"Gods… Jareth, please" Sarah whimpered, trying to break free from his gentle, yet firm grip on her wrist "Please… it feels so…"

So what? So utterly sinful? So wonderful, even painfully so? So wishful, because it was never to be? So warm and fuzzy and yet burning and lustful? So full of bloody longing, his magic sweeping into her, gently coaxing her own magical core to uncurl and entwine untill both their magics were locked in a tight embrace?

"Don't Sarah… Don't leave me" the words were whispered, but everybody heard "Never leave me"

It was enough. She wouldn't and couldn't take it anymore. She felt dizzy as his magic completely enveloped her, and her eyes glowed one silver and one green. That was never good.

"Jareth!!" she screamed then while she grasped his other arm with her gloved hand, just as three older figures stepped into the room, cloaked from head to toe. The Fae in the bed woke up suddenly; his upper body jolting from the bed till his face was millimetres away from that of the girl sitting on the bed, her wrist raised and her other arm on his shoulder. They stared at each other for seconds that seemed to stretch out and become hours, eyes wide and unblinking, both panting heavily.

"Sarah…" the name left his lips one more time, a caress that affected the girl in question even more than his magic. His face held curiosity as he gazed at her, head titled to a side and eyebrows clearly expressing a question he could not ask aloud.

"Jareth, my wrist… your gloves…" Sarah moaned softly, trying to pull her wrist out of his touch once again. Quickly realizing what was happening the blond-haired Fae eased the hold on her wrist and Sarah snatched it from him, just as her glove-covered hand left his shoulder. She took in a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. Suddenly she felt oh so very cold…

"Catch this, your Majesty" one of the Weasley twins said as a pair of gloves went flying in the air. Quickly getting hold of them Jareth gingerly placed them over his hands, feeling the cool black leather against his fair skin, his mind occupied in a thousand things. How much had they heard? How much had he uttered, for the love of the Underground?

"I don't… feel very well..." Sarah whispered tiredly, eyes unfocussed and glassy. She fell backwards, giving Jareth a split second to gather her in his arms.

"It's an overdose of magic… She will be fine in a few minutes" the Fae King said curtly as he moved in the bed to make room for the unconscious half-mortal, careful not to move her much. The girl, white as the driven snow, slowly began to regain what little colour she usually possessed and her breathing became even again, instead of the ragged struggle for air from moments ago.

"How do you feel, Sar?" Angelina said softly before adding "I would like to stop asking that question every single bloody day of the damn week"

"Like Hell" Sarah replied, quickly getting off the bed as if it burned. She looked at her wrist and felt the imprint of his magic there "And it still tingles"

She eyed the Fae in front of her wearily, suddenly remembering his words… Could he… could he be having the dreams she had been having for the past seven years?

"I'm having another mirror placed on the South Tower. We shouldn't be meeting in my room anymore" Jareth said curtly, avoiding her gaze.

"Nightmares?" she said in a biting tone, an eyebrow arched. The Fae sneered and answered nothing, moving instead to the mirror, touching its glassy surface with gloved fingertips.

"_Rey de reyes ordena_" he whispered while producing a crystal sphere and touching it to the surface of the mirror "_Abre… Abre…_"

And then there was no smooth surface of cold crystal. Instead the mirror shimmered and transformed into some kind of watery substance that had no feel to it when one tried to touch it. The most amazing thing, though, was that it no longer reflected the Gryffindor-like room. Instead the mirror displayed a dusty alleyway of a small peasant town in the wee hours of the morning, a crystal moon disappearing just as the orange sun of the morning made its way across the sky. Every know and then a dwarf dragging a cart full of vegetables or broken pieces of armour would pass by, or a lovely elf-girl carrying a basket with flowers she carefully entwined to form little crowns would skip her way into her house, or some leprechauns would try to walk by, slurring Irish drinking songs and swishing back and forth tankards full of amber liquid. It was a peaceful little scene in the morning for the village that was commonly referred to as the City beyond the Labyrinth.

"I can't see the castle, buddy" Fred said as he gazed into the crystal "You sure this is the destination?"

"The castle is not visible from here, though it is certainly near" Jareth calmly replied before offering his arm to a wistful-looking Sarah "Now shall we, my lady?"

"Going to have to get used to it for a while, right?" the girl asked, wincing slightly before sighing "Well, what may come, may come" And she entwined her arm with that of Jareth's as they both stepped through the mirror, her voice coaxing the others to do the same.

The experience was not like Floo powder or portkey travelling at all. It was just a rush of air and the distant sound of crystal bells the moment one passed from one world to the other, but they were unaware at the time that the King had made the portal in such a way that he would be the one to suffer from the crossing over of everyone else. Travelling through realms was a painful experience and only Jareth, the master of Realm-crossing, could ever manipulate the experience so as to make it painless for the travellers, even if it meant it hurt him a lot more.

"I must say it is pretty comfortable. Only a "whoosh", a buzzing and then WHAM, it's done" Licia said appreciatively, not minding the sarcastic little smirk from Jareth who winced slightly as the last of the mortals stepped into his Kingdom.

"_Desaparece_" he said lightly as he flicked his wrist once. Sure enough, the portal disappeared.

Everyone stood in silence for a while, gazing at each other and feeling the loss of words of everyone present.

"Welcome to my world" Jareth finally purred out, pleased to be in his own domains "Where my will is law and my mercy the only thing keeping you alive"

Everyone swallowed a squeak in unison.

"Not such a reassuring thought as it ought to have been" Angelina whispered to a slightly pale Katie Bell "But at least we have our Sarah, right?"

"I don't think she is our Sarah anymore, Lina" Katie muttered back. Sarah indeed looked different. Her skin was paler than usual, and it had acquired a sheen that was visible even in the pale morning light. Her eyes were silver now, with the slightest touch of soft green and her hair was darker, making an interesting contrast with her face. But it was not her physical appearance that had changed the most. It was her personality, the way she stood and gazed around her, the smile that played about her lips, the sense of calmness and giddiness that surrounded her and her aura of power, so palpable it was almost overwhelming. She had also a touch of mystery added, and a dark-like quality in her movements.

"It feels as if I had never left this place ever" Sarah said with a smile, closing her eyes, spreading her arms wide and taking a deep breath and then twirling a bit "Even if it has been weeks since I came here last"

"Yes, and they have most certainly missed you" Jareth said softly "Ever since you came less leprechauns have been seen in the taverns drunk as sailors and less hobgoblins have been caught in some mischief or the other by the Royal Guards. When you left and didn't return for the longest time I had to tell them I was training you. They expect you to demonstrate something today, you know?"

There was a mocking quality to his voice but also a husky undertone that gave more of an emotional value to the words. He stood leaning slightly over the wall of a house looking at her with hooded eyes and a slight smirk upon his face, his hair out of the usual tight bind and streaming over his elegantly-shaped shoulder. She smiled at him a bright, dazzling smile and he returned it for once.

"But, as I said, everybody missed you. Especially those annoying little three you know too well. Hoggle is still honeymooning, but Ludo and Sir Didymus were happy to come here to greet you"

After those very words were spoken, there was a growl in the distance and a clear and distinct growl pierced the tranquillity of the morning, followed by a rough, gruff almost animal-like voice Sarah knew and loved.

"Sawah… friend!"

The Gryffindor Chaser trio screamed their heads off. Professor McGonagall simply gasped and took a step back, ending quite unexpectedly but not in an unwelcome way, into the arms of Headmaster Dumbledore who curled one arm around her waist in a protective grip, even as he stepped forward and held his wand up in the air. Professor Snape's reaction was quite the same, placing himself in front of the group of students. Hermione uttered a squeak and ran into the arms of Ron while clutching one of Harry's hands rather too firmly. As Fred and George embraced their terrified girlfriends they looked at each other, smiled and muttered something resembling: "That's wicked!"

Sarah took several steps forward and then Minerva tried to stop her, afraid.

"Ludo!" the girl suddenly greeted, laughing, and ran forwards, falling into the arms of an auburn-haired beast with horns, followed closely by what seemed like a Fox-Knight dressed in medieval attire riding a rather scared Old English Shepherd.

"Sawah friend… Sawah came back!" the giant creature seemed to be sobbing as he enveloped the black-haired witch in a bone-crushing hug "Ludo missed Sawah!!!"

This time the creature was downright crying, his arms tightening even more untill Sarah had to gently nudge him to get him to release her for some much-needed air.

"My fair Lady!" the squeaky voice of Sir Didymus came from below and Sarah bent to kiss the valiant knight on the brow.

"How have you been, my brave sir?" she said kindly, curtsying in the fashion of the ladies of the Masquerade "I've missed you all so!"

"We missed you too, my most beautiful lady" the Fox creature said in a candid voice "The brave sir Hoggle wrote to us last week and enquired about you. Methinks he is not going to like the news that you are now training with his High Majesty, even if his Grace has been most kind with us"

"Well, you know Jareth. Always the gentleman" Sarah winked and then righted herself, embracing Ludo lightly once again "But what about you guys? How have things been here as of late? Everything in order, I gather?"

She was in full business mode, and appeared quite the lady asking her vassals after her land and her subjects. Sir Didymus only brought good news to her, commenting on the fine whether, the merciful winter and the blooming spring that had helped the crops so that nobody had gone a day without food in the land.

"Will we see you jousting today for the honour of the Wild Land?" Sarah asked gently then as she absentmindedly petted Ludo. The little knight took a deep breath, showing off his chest and looked valiant.

"Of course, my Lady" he said in a high-pitched voice that promised a different thing "I am going to win many horses today for the stables of his High Majesty to repay him and you for all of your work and care"

The girl shook her black mane of hair, which she had let out of its ponytail and bent once again to kiss the knight.

"You owe me nothing, you know?" she said gently, stroking Ambrosias' fur gently "You just do your best and that's enough for me. We are friends, and I want you to be careful. Don't do anything too valiant for me, okay?"

She knew just how reckless Sir Didymus could get in pursuit of his knightly duties, so she knew a warning was in order.

"I will do what I must do to protect your honour, milady, and the honour of the Labyrinth!" the Fox Knight said that as he struck a really heroic pose, managing to look so ridiculous that, in spite of the bizarre situation, the Weasley twins, the Golden Trio and even the professors (expect for Snape) managed to chuckle.

"Run along now, Sir Didymus, you have to get ready for the big event beginning early today" Jareth instructed simply, nodding to the knight as he bowed and mounted on his… err… "trusty steed" and galloped away, Ludo in tow.

"That was nice of you" Sarah said softly, glancing at Jareth "Even generous"

There was no mocking lilt in her voice, no scorn or contempt as she said 'generous'. The Gryffindor Chaser Trio wondered if this was 'the turning point' they had been waiting for ever since Sarah had started to open up and change about Jareth and they waited with baited breath for the answer. Maybe this was** it**, the moment when everything would change…

"Ah, well, I wanted to get that point across. I _can_ be generous when it suits my purposes"

_Oh._

"I'm gonna kill him" Alicia hissed just as Katie and Angelina grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to stop her "It was the perfect moment, the bloody Hallmark moment and he goes and ruins it!"

"I need to get my trunks of clothes and my… accessories… You go get Aracne, if she isn't already in the castle waiting for you, because we will need some alterations to be done to some of my dresses and… well, get the vampire outfit for Professor Snape…" she paused, not really wanting to abandon everyone "Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

She looked uneasily at the group and then at Jareth, who rolled his eyes.

"We are going to be just fine, Sarah" Fred assured her as he passed and arm around her shoulders and George did the same from the opposite side "We'll watch out for Ronny and Ginny, the only baby siblings here, and then there'll be no problem. And if something comes up we'll fire a signal, like one of those Valentine rockets we made for last year, remember?"

"You mean the ones that dyed the walls of the castle fuscia for over a week?"

"Yes, we can see Fairy-Boy over there submerged in a pretty pink background, can't you? After all with the glitter, and the tights, and the eyebrows, and the 'make-up-that-is-not-make-up-but-looks-like-make-up'… Come on, we can't be the first ones to think…"

"Yes, to think that he's…"

'Oh, they better not finish that thought' Sarah pleaded mentally, looking at Jareth over her shoulder. He wasn't looking all that happy.

"What?" the word was ground out rather harshly, one eyebrow raised in a way that wasn't amusing or curious anymore… It was menacing.

"Really stylish?" Fred was the first to come up with a replacement, and George whacked him in the head, his gaze clearly saying: 'After all these years that's the best you can do?'

"I'm sorry, it's four o'clock in the bloody mourning" he rubbed the sore spot in his skull and then turned to Sarah, smiling "Now you don't worry about us. Just get those dresses here so we can get to see what the Underground has to offer. Now, now, hurry up"

They were practically pushing her into some direction or the other. Getting the hint, and looking at the professor wearily she sighed and accepted the fact that she had to go eventually.

"I can't teleport, right Jareth? The caves are protected against that, aren't day?" she asked, praying the answer would be no. But the Fae, maybe just to torment her, smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, luv, but it seems you are going to have to get some good ol' means of transport" he answered cheekily, his ever-present smirk taunting her. But nothing could dampen Sarah's moods that day and she delivered a smirk of her own before she turned, raised her hands to her face to amplify her voice and shouted:

"Nazgul!!"

For a moment nothing happened and the silence that had reigned when they first stepped into the realm returned full power. Then, the distant, almost imperceptive sound of flapping wings reached everyone's ears before a darkness descended on the village.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said uneasily, watching around for signals of danger.

"Oh, I don't know, but I bet my whole lot of dungbombs that is pretty wicked" Fred Weasley replied impishly, as excited as his twin while Ginny, scared to death, looked at them in disgust.

"How can you be so bloody excited when who knows bloody what may be lurking about ready to _chop_ our heads off or _drink_ our _blood_!" the girl screeched, her gaze murderous in spite of her fear. Suddenly somebody huffed, quite powerfully, and someone said in an indignant tone with a cavernous voice:

"I do not do any of those things, _mortal_"

The voice came from everywhere at once, but as Sarah looked at the sky and smiled everyone raised their gazes as well. Suspended in midair was a beautiful and large creature, a dragon. Its scales, long and gleaming under the morning sun were blood red, almost burgundy and its eyes were golden, as well as the spade tip of its long tail, its short horns and its long whiskers that, like the whiskers of an old Chinese fireball, were long and fell to the neck. The wings were also lined in gold and the claws seemed to be made out of onyx, long and menacing. Long also, were his fangs and teeth, and gold were the puffs of smoke that it released when breathing. The creature was spectacular if not a bit old, holding some kind of wisdom that gave it the more power.

"She didn't mean it as an insult, Nazgul, she is afraid, just as you would be if you stepped into the realms of the Humans" Sarah chided softly, stroking the creature's great muzzle as it was lowered down to greet her "How have things been since I left, anyway? What I've heard so far has been good but I relay on you for specific information, you know"

Everyone gawked while Jareth simply laughed, saying something that sounded suspiciously like: "How amusing these mortals can be" while Lina threatened to faint and Ginny stammered an apology.

"It's not necessary, human" the thing uttered, but its lips… or rather his lips didn't move "Nothing new has happened since you left, milady. It's all in order, I'm pleased to inform"

And pleased he seemed, nuzzling into Sarah's hand and purring while he spoke. Professor Dumbledore seemed awfully interested in the beast and, instead of cowering he took several steps forward and introduced himself to the surprised creature, bowing slightly.

"This mortal reminds me of someone I knew long ago" the creature said, bowing as well as he recognized the power lurking in the depths of the apparently harmless old man "I am Nazgul, the last of the Ancient ones, the first breed of Dragons, the Guardian and Protector of the Labyrinth and of the Royal Family of the Godly Kin, namely High King Jareth and his family, if he ever manages to form one, that is"

"It was time you acknowledged me, you old thing" Jareth drawled, but he was smiling "Of course you have always preferred the good hands of a virgin lady to anything else, just like unicorns"

Sarah blushed in spite of herself and even Nazgul had the decency to look ashamed. He bowed and apologized deeply.

"It is not the time for any of this anyway" the black-haired mortal said firmly, glancing at Jareth with poison in her eyes before turning to the dragon "Would you take me to the caverns, Nazgul? I have to hurry if I want to catch the finals at The Circus today"

"Hop on, my Fair Lady" the dragon replied instantly, lowering one of his wings so the girl could climb up. Jareth, frowning, conjured up a fine golden rope and passed it along the dragon's neck and gave the ends to Sarah, making it look like reigns.

"You'll fall out if you are not careful enough" he said in a tone of voice he hope sounded disinterested "And I, for one, need you intact"

Alicia snorted from her place just as Angelina made kissing noises and Katie sighed, no doubt the romantic moment reminding her of certain tall, dark and very much Scottish Quidditch player.

"Who is Fairy-boy trying to fool?" Licia said disdainfully to her boyfriend "Sarah or himself?"

"I think both" Angelina piped in, shaking her head "This is going to take more time than I thought"

Katie smiled then, and quietened the Chaser's doubts and worries with logical reasons:

"Well, they'll come around eventually… they'll have to. It's not like they have forever, right?"

Oh… Really bad wording, don't you think?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This day had been great so far, and all we did was walk towards the castle, nothing fancy really" Fred said mischievously "But I guess the highest point of the morning was Sarah flying into the sunrise on a bloody dragon"

"Charley would have been really intrigued, or become stark-raving insane" George agreed, smiling "I can imagine his face… Oh, and what about Hagrid? He would have gone off his bloody rocket!"

"He is that way already, dude" the fake American accent threw everyone, except for a selecte few, into fits of laughter. They were now in Jareth's castle with all the pomp and the circumstance the occasion demanded. They had been received there by the Front Guard, two stiff Daoine Sidhe who had bowed in the presence of their lord and master and his 'most honourable guests'. As soon as the twins had been told by Jareth (he probably did it on purpose) that both guards could not move except to pay him the respect he deserved, they went out of their way to try and see if they could get the guards to move. Short of blasting them into oblivion the twins tried everything from stomping on their feet to pinching their noses and covering their mouths to block the intake of air to their lungs. Finally with a very-well placed tickling charm both guards fell to the ground laughing and apologizing to the High King, both fearing for their lives.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alicia and Angelina berated the twins, shaking their heads.

"Behave, boys, or I'll give you detention before any of you can turn a match into a needle!" Professor McGonagall, always the matron-like Head of Gryffindor, scolded hastily.

"We are sorry Professor McGonagall" the twins immediately said, conjuring up halos to shine above their heads, a trick they had learnt during second year.

Now they were all waiting for Sarah in the Throne room that was, sadly for the twins and Ron, devoid of anything short, mean and dirty, a.k.a. goblins. They had hoped to meet the little bastards and maybe learn a new prank or two from them, unaware as they were that goblins seldom did anything but drink themselves silly (or should one say 'even sillier'?) and run around chasing chickens. They were not in the castle however and Jareth informed the disappointed teens that they were confined to another part of the castle most of the day, except when someone was wished away and he needed to play the villainous role.

The Throne Room was goblin-free then and spotless, gleaming in the early morning light as if it was alive, the stone walls shimmering and the tapestries, of deep reds, greens, shooting silvers and vivid blues lined with golden thread and decorated with tassels decorated the rock surface, and a deep black and gold rug, looking rather heavy and reaching from the front doors to the throne up the few steps, made the room a little bit cosier than other wise would have been, adding a touch of the royalty and nobleness of the old age of Kings and Queens. It was like King Arthur Pendragon all over again, an air of sobriety and grandeur that bordered the otherworldly, not as Hogwarts that looked eccentric and crooked and quite homely rather than imposing and majestic.

It was a palace fit for the King of Kings. And said man, or Fae, was currently lounging on his own throne, not the curved thing he had used for the baby-stealing times but a gigantic structure made out of a dark metal, darker than iron, with dark gold decorations such as the spikes and the claw-like feet and ancient elfish scriptures. Silvery tattoo-like engravings were also present. The whole room had some kind of majestic, gothic air about it with the high ceilings and the stained-glass windows, softened by the pale rays of the morning.

"It is really quite a palace, your Majesty" Dumbledore said humbly, slowly popping a lemon drop into his mouth much to the displeasure of his Deputy Headmistress "I would like to see the rest of it later on, if you would oblige"

Jareth smiled, obviously pleased with himself and nodded. Just then a short, rather scrawny maid, measuring up to 5 feet, with pale blue hair and huge, violet eyes and moon-kissed skin in a plain yet stylish set of cream robes with bell-shaped sleeves that the girl kept artfully from falling to the floor in heaps of cloth entered the room, her thin frame blocking some of the light. The best thing, however, were the lithe, dragonfly wings, four in total and of a very translucent white colour.

"Welcome back, your High Majesty. Orion is pleased to see you well" the girl said as a greeting, curtsying low and the bowing slightly to the other occupants "Cook wishes to know if you'll have your breakfast in here or if you had other plans. And Lady Aracne is awaiting your permission to enter the room, sir" she said in a rather small but beautiful voice and she smiled impishly at her King, showing her good nature.

"Thank you for your concern, Orion. Tell Madame Brin that I would like to have breakfast packed and taken to The Circus. I'll be seeing the finals of the competition, as I do each year and she always stubbornly refuses to remember" came the royal answer, Jareth's voice not loosing an inch of its usual harshness, debonair and cynicism, although the petit, fairy-like girl didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, it will be wicked!" she said enthusiastically, smiling "Though King Oberon is the favourite for the bow-and-arrow competition, our most illustrious High Advisor has a good chance with the sword and Lord Lucifer is a sure winner for the magical duel competition. Oh, and I heard Queen Titania will be personally challenging the elementals in spite of her fiancée's pleading and… The jousting is going to be smashing, sire, I've seen our top knight in action and… and… I can't even describe it! It will be so wicked! We will win the Labyrinthine Competition, our Court is the strongest! The Wild Land will smash TirnanOg into oblivion!"

She had gotten carried away and realized that by Jareth's arched eyebrow. Fred and George had approached the being just as it had said the word 'wicked' and were gently prodding her with their wands.

"What exactly are you? Do you function with the usual commands 'on' and 'off' or do we have to flick our wands at you or something? You talked as if you were the bloody radio!"

"I'm a pixie, sires" she said in a huff, indignant. Licia and Lina covered their faces with their hands and shook their heads.

"I'm getting a divorce" Lina affirmed.

"You are not married, Lina" Katie pointed-out wisely.

"I don't care; I'll marry him and then divorce him, just so I can make it official that I AM dumping him. And on the reason for divorce I shall put down: He was too stupid for his own good!"

Ginny, Harry and Ron snickered just as Hermione looked at the twins in a disapproving way. They kept poking the little individual who was getting angrier and angrier.

"Let go of that!" she cried indignantly as Fred tried to grab one of the wings "I have delicate membranes, you dim-witted creature! Guest of His High Majesty or not, I'm biting you next time!" she turned and curtseyed at Jareth again "Shall I tell the Lady Aracne to come, Majesty?"

"Please do so, Orion. And I apologize for the mistreatment. They are mortals and have never seen a true pixie untill you walked through the door" the monarch said wisely, nodding again as the girl curtseyed and left the room. Soon afterwards another creature, this time a woman, entered the room. She had a long flowing black dress on, with intricate designs and full of lace and beads. She looked like a fashion fright. She was thin, though, and her long, greying blond hair gave her an air of sobriety. She also carried a long pearl grey cloak that looked more fashionable than the black concoction she was currently wearing.

"I would say something funny, but I think this time the dress speaks for itself, Gred" George said with his mouth hanging open, eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything we can say to make it even funnier, Forge" Fred agreed, wearing a similar expression and trying hard, real hard, not to laugh.

"Now, that's a first" Angelina said in a huff, though she too was trying to keep herself from giggling "Someone brought a camera? Where is that snoopy Colin Creevy when one needs him?"

Katie Bell finally gave in and started laughing, falling to the floor in a state of hysterics. The Lady Aracne, a woman that seemed to be in her mid to late twenties, smiled at everyone and curtseyed to Jareth deeply.

"Hello, you majesty" she said jovially, smiling "I gathered from our conversation yesterday that you needed my help with some wardrobe?"

"I'm not wearing anything she makes!" Licia hissed "Look at that awful fashion sense!"

Lina giggled and Katie just nodded, trying to contain her hiccups caused by all the laughter.

"You don't need to worry" the monarch whispered back "She is good with everyone's wardrobe but her own. Her own dresses are the only horrid things she makes"

"Oh, what beautiful ladies I have to dress for you, majesty!" the woman said in a jovial tone of voice, thin lips parted in a smile "I guess the Lady Sarah will be lending the dresses to alter? I can't wait to show her the new clothes I've made for her at your request, sire!"

"I think she'll be just as thrilled" Jareth lied smoothly "That is, if she ever manages to get here in time"

Just as it happens many times in the Underground Sarah arrived the moment those words were uttered in a flourish of light and glitter, holding onto two leather trunks of considerable size and splendour. She also had a medium-sized box of dark crystal under one arm, sending silvery sparks of light into the room, crackling with magic as if it was made out of fire.

"You were saying, your Majesty?" she asked sweetly, grimacing then when she saw Lady Aracne "Oh, it is _you_! You meddling vixen!!"

She quickly dropped the trunks and placed the box atop one of them before almost lunging at the weaver, who smiled and got out of the way just as Jareth got a hold of Sarah around the waist.

"Let go of me!! I'll show her to meddle with some else's school clothes!" the black spitfire struggled with the arms that held her in her place and the weaver's smile waned and she took cautious steps back, knowing that the wrath of the Labyrinth ought to be almost as frightful as that of Jareth and that she had been caught playing matchmaker, which was never a good thing.

"Oh, yes _that_. I thought that you being such a beautiful girl shouldn't be hiding that figure with oversized robes" Aracne excused herself with a shaky voice, but Jareth was laughing and that was always a good sign.

"I'm afraid we need her alive and kicking, Sarah. Now be a gracious keeper and behave, or I'll…"

He paused, maybe for dramatic purposes or maybe to think of a suitable punishment… Or maybe because he was sure Sarah would rise to the occasion.

"Or you'll _what_, your majesty?" she defied him, unflinching. Jareth smiled, bent towards her and whispered something lengthy into her ear. Turning various shades of red and stuttering all of a sudden Sarah nodded energetically a couple of times.

"I'll behave" she swore vehemently, quickly getting away from him and bowing to Lady Aracne "I'm so very sorry Aracne! I swear. As long as you stay out of my private affairs there is really no reason why we shouldn't be friendly with each other, right?"

Fred and George gawked, flabbergasted for the first time in the year before recovering and patting Jareth rather bluntly on the shoulder.

"You are the _man_, Fairy-Boy, sorry we ever doubted that! The Ice Queen finally submissive and actually heeding an order from someone who is _not _a teacher! It's priceless!" Fred congratulated loudly, his eyes gleeful.

"You have got to tell us what you said to her!" Fred insisted then, grabbing the Fae's arm "There is no way I'm letting you go, your bloody majesty, if you don't tell us!"

Jareth seemed like a pleased feline that had just gotten lucky in the hunt and was now waiting to savour his prey. He smiled that hundred percent 'High-King-of-the-bloody-Underworld' smile and gazed lazily at the young keeper, who was shaking her head. Grinning wickedly he stalked closer to her as she drew back, unfortunately her back hit a column before she could register it and when she had started sliding away he had already trapped her with his arms.

"I told her to remember that this is my realm and my land and with the flick of a wrist or the blink of an eye I could have her in my bedroom, the lights dim, the silken black sheets of my bed cool against her bare skin, the feather mattress of my bed her only support and a slip of a red satin camisole as her only wardrobe as I get closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as I…"

He was rudely interrupted, though, by now two red-heads and red-faced stuttering seventh years.

"On second though, Gred, I don't think I'd like that information anymore" George said quickly, shaking his head as his brother made a show of tearing at his hair, rubbing his eyes and screaming: "Oh, my imagination! My bloody active imagination! My inner eye!!! I'm blind, I'm blind!!"

Only… it wasn't a show.

"If I wasn't so disgusted, I would be offended" Sarah huffed, pushing Jareth backwards easily, as he had gotten his point across and wanted nothing more from her "But I want him to stop that as much as you do"

"She seems to be afraid of him rather than in love with him" Katie said conspiratorially to Angelina, as Alicia was too busy searching the archons brought by Sarah to do anything else, even talk "That is definitely not a good sign for this courtship you claim is happening in front of our eyes"

Angelina smiled that all-knowing 'I-know-something-you-don't' kind of smile and shook her head.

"She is not afraid of him… She is afraid of herself" she answered matter-of-factually, and then winked "Or rather of what he does to her and what she might do or allow to be done to her in response. She wasn't afraid he would drag her away, she know he would never force her. She is afraid because she had just discovered a little truth about herself…"

"What?" Katie asked with baited breath, eyes wide.

"He wouldn't have to force her, Katie dear. If he called for her, if he got her into his bedroom with no one to watch and called for her… She would come to him. Freely and dare I say it… Eagerly"

Katie smacked Angelina in the shoulder, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Where on earth do you manage to get the knowledge to make those affirmations, for Heaven's Sake?"

"From those Harlequin Romance novels you keep hidden under your bed, Katie, where else?"

Then the Gryffindor chaser smiled and left her dumfounded friend to fend for herself as she helped Alicia with the fabrics and clothes, Aracne thrilled with both girls' enthusiasm.

Katie just sighed and looked at Sarah, who caught her eyes and winced, sending an unspoken message.

'I'm doomed' the message read 'as true as Merlin was the greatest wizard ever… I'm bloody doomed…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Well, this chapter came out nicely, in spite of all my doubts. The Underground begins to take shape and I'm proud of the universe I'm creating (as we don't know much of the Underground I have to invent most of it). Some suggestions will appear in the plot, you'll just have to wait and see. Many of you people read my freaking mind as you suggested things I already had planned out, like the open arena (Yeah, that's you SP777! – and about that dress, I won't use it now but later on and it will be important for the plot!) and the JS fight (Star Hawk, you read my mind and gave me new ideas, thanks a lot!). Whatever doesn't appear in the fic, it just couldn't be done, sorry to you all.

Oh, and please all of you applaud my new Beta Reader. Yes, after your constant whining (I do not write THAT badly!!!) I got myself a Beta Reader, a fantastic girl you know as Angeloneous that will bring correct grammar to the chapter and freshness to the plot!!!

On the other side in my hemisphere we are in summer (believe me, I'm suffering here!) so I'm going on a two-week vacation to Brazil, my neighbouring country so I won't be able to write for two weeks and post for like a month, depending on how fast can my plot bunnies jump. Sorry, I really don't want to go (I happen to HATE the beach, really) but I have to, I'm eighteen, there is no way my folks will let me stay all by myself!

Oh, and here is an explanation for a person who reviewed a long time ago. I do not hate Severus Snape, he is the coolest! The most brooding, tall dark and handsome man I've ever seen! I happen to love him and Alan Rickman and Severus will be gaining ground pretty soon. He will be a central part of the plot, I swear! And so will our esteemed Lord Lucifer, just wait and see.

We didn't hit the 50, but we were close with 45. I didn't want to leave without posting this chapter. I'll see you all in February (I hope…) and please, feel free to leave **_tons_** and **_tons_** of feedback in the little Review Box!

Hugs and Kisses,

_Artemis Samhain, Hell's Librarian_


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Undergrounders

_Chapter Twelve: The Undergrounders_

"Oh, Merlin, I'm hallucinating!" Alicia squealed, hugging Angelina and twirling around, facing the mirror "This looks perfect! What are we supposed to be?"

The clothes the two girls were wearing were African looking, a scoop-necked halter top with the tiniest bit of stomach showing of the purest ivory with a colourful neck of rows and rows of deep blue, jade and blood read beads around their necks, looking quite Egyptian-like. Their long, shimmering gold skirts had slits on their sides and pooled around the floor, hiding the sandals that strapped all the way to their knees. Heavy bracelets adorned their arms and forearms, and strange symbols in deep red were painted on their foreheads and wrists.

"You are shamans, they are priestesses, usually of ebony skin that conjure up spirits and harmonize with them" Lady Aracne replied humbly, turning to look at Katie, who wore a medieval looking set of robes, the upper robes of a pale gold brocade with patterns in silver string and the under-robe of a bronze colour that matched her hair. She also had a bronze sash of heavy silk wrapped around her waist and a veil covering her hair with a sort of headband securing it.

"What am I again? An Elf Lady?" Katie enquired, looking at herself with an approving smile.

"Of the Upper part of the Elfin Kingdom, Lady Katherine" Aracne supplied, smiling "It is one of Sarah's finest dresses, but I've already made her a new wardrobe so you can keep that"

"Oh, can I keep mine?" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down. Though she had grown up a lot she couldn't help but act childishly as she looked at the maroon peasant dress with white petticoats peeking and a wide, tight belt with a rather big buckle. The simple dress was trimmed with golden strings at the cuffs, the collar and the hem, was v-necked and had narrow sleeves.

"Of course you can!" Sarah shouted from her spot behind a curtain were she was dressing, huffing and panting in an effort to put on the rather complicated and very secret garment Lady Aracne had handed to her hidden under a cloth.

"I don't know about you, Forge, but I kind of feel pretty" Fred said cheekily eyeing his forest-green vest, his brown, fur-skin pants, brown boots and white poet's shirt with pride. He did look pretty good.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gred" George replied with a satisfied look of his own "With our little sis and our cute little Ronnikuns we do resemble leprechauns to the boot"

Both twins and Ron were dressed alike, including wide belts like Ginny and with their red flaming hair and freckles did look the part.

"This is so much fun" Lina hugged her good–looking boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek "Like some huge and highly elegant dress up"

"Yeah, and doesn't the rest of the Golden Trio look good!" Licia added teasingly eyeing Hermione's elf robes, similar to Katie's only that the upper robe was a really pale blue and the under robe a midnight blue. Harry was dressed in loose black pants of a silky yet strong material (the same as Sarah's training skirt, he guessed) and a tunic of pale silver that reached past his knees with elfish symbols embroidered in dark gold and black. He had a black sash wrapped around his waist and a short sword sheathed at his side. The silver hilt had intricate and beautiful patterns, making the sword more of a decoration than a defence. He also had an open robe instead of a cloak, of a deep grey, shimmering colour that he left open and dragged slightly on the floor. He was a dark elf or so Sarah had told him in-between her struggles with her gown.

"Not all elves are light, only those with healing abilities. Dark elves are not called that because there are in any way evil, it is just because they have the power to fight with magic, and therefore harm instead of healing. They are the defensive backbone of the elves, though healing elves also fight. Dark elves are mostly recruited into the Elfin Army or as bodyguards to the royal family" Sarah had explained softly.

Dumbledore was not as flamboyantly dressed as he was used to. Instead he had off-white, almost grey heavy robes, the robes of a healer, with a silvery, thick rope tied loosely around his waist, a cloak of the same greyish colour that went from white at the hood to deep grey as it pooled to the floor and an old staff with a strange, rustic-shaped type of quartz. Severus and Minerva were still changing and the Headmaster was frankly desperate for them to get out and see how they looked.

"If you laugh at me, Albus Dumbledore, I'll jinx you into the next bloody century!" Minerva suddenly shouted from her position behind a screen.

"Minerva, really, such language in front of students!" the Headmaster teased back, the twinkle in his eyes almost unbearable for human eyes. Fred whispered to George that the teachers really needed 'to get a room and get it over with' to which George replied by making gagging noises and shuddering repeatedly, closing his eyes and holding his 'aching' head.

"Don't say it, bro, just don't say it!" he berated his twin, sending the "evil look" they both had mimicked to perfection from one of Snape's happier expressions.

"Oh, really, you two!" Angelina huffed in a whisper "I happen to think they are cute. Old people in love are always cute!"

The "old people in love" fortunately didn't hear the conversation. Minerva, with a slight blush came out into the open and they all admired Orion's work (as a hairdresser) and her floor-length, shimmering forest-green velvet dress, quite similar to Hermione's and Katie's in the medieval-looking style. She had golden threats embroidered into every inch drawing a river of gold along her body and a golden rope tied around her slim waist. The square neck complemented her neck and let the gold Celtic cross rest over bare skin. The pendant was tied around her neck using a piece of green velvet ribbon the same colour of her dress and golden slippers graced her feet. Dangling gold earrings in Celtic patterns graced her ears and her hair fell in a tumble of black curls way past her hips, almost to the floor itself, unadorned and perfect, tamed by the invisible touches Orion had made.

"My hair is far too long, but Orion here tells me it is the way nymphs use it, and I figure that it would be the best disguise" she said in her no-nonsense tone, but she was blushing slightly. Dumbledore, thunderstruck, finally croaked something out that nobody understood.

"I said that I'm lucky enough you don't wear your hair down usually" he said again after coughing slightly, though his voice was still hoarse and his eyes, much to his embarrassment, were still roaming over her form.

"And why is that, Albus? She said archly, lifting a raven-black eyebrow in curiosity.

"I would have to fight suitors off of you with a stick!" he growled at her, obviously not pleased with the mental image of his own comment.

"Now don't be silly, Albus!" The Deputy Headmistress huffed "Oh, and Severus would you please get out of there?"

"The little pixie is trying to tie my hair back!" came the annoyed, snide reply as a man struggled out of a changing room with a little pixie flying and accommodating the silken black bow that tied the man's hair together at the back of his head. The clothes that he was wearing could only be described as decadent garments of a man in the middle of eighteenth century Germany. He was wearing a dark green brocade jerking, a sort of tight-fitting jacket with silver and gold strings forming patterns across his chest and arms. The jacket looked heavy and concealed a black leather best and a white shirt of which only the ruffles at the throat and at the wrists were visible, adding a contrast that brought forth the pale colour of the man's skin and the jet-black of his hair which, for once, didn't look as if it was greasy at all. The ruffles at the throat didn't conceal the glinting of diamonds that held them together, and the black breeches were of a fabric resembling silk to the touch, but much heavier. Tied around his waist was a wide, black belt with a gold buckle with intricate designs in silver. Black, knee-high boots trimmed with gold finished the ensemble along with a cape of flowing black silk. He looked possible Goth, old-fashioned and deadly, with a black-hilted sword, a rapier, sheathed at his left side and a look that could have frozen hell.

"Well, well, Severus, you do seem perfect for your part" the Headmaster teased, grinning "You look like a courtier, a nobleman"

"A true evil, nasty bloodsucker, If we may offer our humble opinion, Sir" Fred an George quipped cheekily, grinning as Snape shot them the Dark-look-from-Hell #134 he had created for them specially.

"My, he looks quite handsome" Alicia said lowly to Angelina "Incredible what clothes can do to people"

Ron turned pale at the sound of those words and Fred and George turned around to face her, both sporting an unhealthy, sickly-green skin colour.

"Tell me I didn't hear that, Fred"

"I was hoping you could do that for me, George"

"Oh, knock it off; you two" Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't be too melodramatic. They are right. Professor Snape does look good, it's not as if they were cheating on you"

"You what?" Ron puttered, making their quiet conversation not so quiet.

"Oh, sod off, Ron" Ginny said, huffing "Get over it. They are right. He _is_ hot. Of course, he is also Snape, so he ruins it with his sneer and his temper, we are aware the he has not changed. Really, we are women, we are not stupid!"

"But you are also Gryffindors and I'm sure there is a rule in 'Ye olde Book of Godric Gryffindor' which clearly states: _Thou shalt not find thine Greasy-Potions-Master hot_, or something" Fred said, flinging his arms around as if trying to make a point.

"I'll check later" George reassured him.

But all other sort of conversation, however neurotic, stopped the moment Sarah came out from behind the screen, looking becomingly blushed. Her dress was a superb _off-the-shoulder_ work in silver and pale gold silk, with a beaded, bodice that was a wide V-neck and off the shoulders, deep enough to discretely cover her cleavage to the point of teasing but not quite revealing. The beads were of different shapes and sizes and formed twists and paths, carefully-sewn over the bodice and also over the heavily-beaded skirt that flared around the body and pooled to the floor forming a rather long train. The skirts also split in an inverted V and showed the layers and layers of gauzy fabric that formed the underskirt, of a pure white colour. The maze pattern was replaced at the wide, bell-shaped sleeves by a series of budding roses that looked as if they were made out of fire and that, as they went along the sleeve, bloomed, opened and little by little lost their petals, as if they were being burned up only to be reborn in a glorious shine of life at the cuffs. Lace trimmed the cleavage and a dragon loomed over the roses encircling them in a protective embrace (AN: The dress is loosely inspired in the 'Just Breath' gown of _Ever After_).

On top of it all Sarah's face, neck and hair was covered in soft gold and silver fairy dust, making the pallor of her skin stand out even more.

"Oh, God!" Alicia was over herself with surprised and was not ashamed to gush "Are those diamonds?"

"Of course they are!" came the reply from the Lady Aracne. Then something happened. From under the rags and the cloak she had been wearing came three more pairs of thin arms with long, spidery fingers. As she approached Sarah with her hands clapped together in joy, she moved into the light. Silvery, thin scars were revealed over her face and arms.

"Merlin!" Ron squeaked, his eyes wide as saucers "She… s-s-she looks like a s-s-p-p-p-p… a spider!"

He was shaking visibly and Harry had to tell him a hundred times she wasn't a real spider just to get him to stop stuttering as much.

"What… what happened to your… arms?" Angelina enquired softly, trying hard not to look astonished. The woman smiled faintly, making a gesture with one of her many hands to dismiss the subject.

"Lowly demons have barely any magic to look after themselves. That's why I came here, to the place where all the unwanted come, in some way or another. In exchange for the royal protection I offered my skills as a dressmaker. His Majesty felt compelled to accept because I used to by his mother's Lady-In-Waiting" she said mildly, adding, with a smile "Which just goes to tell you that I am one of the five Fae in existence older that Jareth, which is to say really, really old. But I bet none of you think I'm a year over seven thousand… Am I right?"

There were loud cries of 'Of course' and 'Not one single day!' from the students as an answer. Sarah took a step towards the weaver and bowed deeply.

"This is the most gorgeous thing I've ever beheld, Aracne" she said heartily, but the woman just smiled wanly, shaking her head.

"That's just because you haven't cared to look into the mirror every once in a while. It is not the dress, Lady Sarah, it is you who shines" she said with a motherly tone "You have grown even lovelier these past weeks, as if a part of you has been returned to your side. Now, I think little Orion there is getting impatient to try some of her hair tricks on you, milady"

As Orion moved expertly about, Aracne explained softly how the dress was made to symbolize the Labyrinth with the twisting patterns of a maze, the Phoenix roses, the only flower that grew in the Labyrinth and nowhere else and the Red dragon, Nazgul, who had guarded the Labyrinth since its creation. When Orion was finished Sarah's hair streamed down her back to her waist is a mass of curls, silvery leaves and vines and a braid of hair and silver-and-gold strings that was wrapped atop her head as if it was a crown.

"Oh… You look simply stunning, Sarah!" Alicia said with a sigh and a flutter of eyelashes, completely enthralled.

"Yes, Sarah, I didn't know that my girlfriend could squeal so loud and so much in half an hour" one of the twins snickered.

"Yeah, and If you are not careful, she'll cheat on you with an evening dress one of these days" his brother replied flippantly, earning a whack in the head. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"With these two and Percy I swear… It is a wonder I turned up as healthy and mentally sane as I did, even if I was the only one" she muttered tiredly, just as Katie nodded and Ron looked rightfully affronted.

"Well, I guess we are ready to go, right?" Hermione said expectantly, eager to learn all she could of this strange, unknown world. But Jareth, who had found himself rightfully speechless from the moment he had first seen Sarah emerge from the screen in that sinfully teasing, off-the-bloody-shoulder mass of tantalizing fabrics and shimmering diamonds, gulped down the growl of manly possession and the need to ravish his mortal enemy in the best Lord-of-the-castle, animalistic way, and spoke:

"Not so fast, my dear, there are still two things missing"

His voice was low and calculating as he stalked towards her, his hands behind his back. Sarah fought and won over the urge to back away from him like some girl in a cheesy horror movie and faced him drawing to her full height and remaining motionless. He encircled her slowly and she was oblivious to anyone as she felt his fingers on the back of her throat, caressing. Before she knew it a heavy weight was placed around her neck and she drew her gaze towards a stunning necklace made out of diamonds that formed an inflexible chain and tiny little pendants of emeralds surrounded by diamonds that hung from said rigid, circular chain. The necklace brought out her eyes making them even darker, it also complemented her fair skin and blushed cheeks.

"And we mustn't forget what is most important" Jareth breathed into her ear quite unsteadily as she felt his hand over her forehead, tracing light yet burning patterns over her skin. Afterwards she felt the reassuring pressure of her Celtic-patterned circlet and sighed in relief.

"Are we done now?" Ron asked "I wanna go see the Games!"

"Bloody insensitive git!" Angelina screeched at him, whacking him in the head just as Orion, who had also been seeing the exchange with a dreamy and hopeful look, flew over and kicked the poor boy in the head while muttering some high-pitched gibberish that everyone understood as pixie cursing. Sarah shook her head in mock hopeless despair.

"Ready to go, milady?" Jareth said mellifluously, offering her his arm to escort her out just as Angelina and Alicia accepted their boyfriend's arm, Hermione blushingly grabbed Ron's, Harry gallantly asked Ginny to escort her, Dumbledore did as well, if not a little more flamboyantly and ten times more in love with Minerva and Katie sighed, thinking of a certain Quidditch player on the reserve team of Puddlemore United. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Unbearable Git extraordinaire just shook his head, refusing to feel lonely but also abstaining from offering his arm to Katie Bell, knowing she would feel utterly uncomfortable and he would rather die than to have to endure tongue-tied, hormone-driven teenagers.

By the time the party arrived at the circus the place and the streets adjacent to it were crammed full of laughing and chatting creatures, some centaurs, some leprechauns, some demons and mostly elves, as the elfin Kingdom was the closest to the Wild Lands. The Circus was in reality a huge coliseum of gleaming white marble, imposing and shinning under the morning light. Occasionally people with weapons, armour, pegasi or strange-looking horses and other creatures passed by and entered the Arena by the door reserved to the contestants, where a stern-looking pair of bulky Fae, Daoine Sidhe by the looks of it, checked their names and various scrawny-looking squires indicated the way to the player rooms. Jareth and Sarah were covered with thick cloaks of gold to avoid being recognized but at the same time show they were important guests and the rest of the party followed close by, gaping, oh-ing and ah-ing every now and then. Some guards were beside them, discretely eyeing the crowds in search of threats. Suddenly a good looking man in his early thirties or late twenties, with short cropped hair, black and maroon clothes of a fine quality, a billowing cape and a deep scar across his throat approached the group, one of his hands over the hilt of his sheathed sword, a rapier, and bowed.

"Your Majesty, long time no see" he said sombrely, but he was smiling slightly "Orion was beside herself with joy and sent me a message to the auditorium to let me know I should be expecting you"

The man noticed the rest of the group and bowed to them formally, clicking his heels. He then directed his gaze to Sarah and bowed even deeper.

"Milady Keeper. A pleasure to finally meet you" he had a nice, deep voice and always sounded dead serious, but not threatening.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir, but If you don't mind my asking, who am I actually meeting?" Sarah replied easily, yet a little bit nervous. She had never before played the whole 'Keeper of the Labyrinth" role in front of the ruling people of the Underground before.

"I am Julius Alexander Galbraith, Lord Chancellor of the Wild Lands and High Advisor to His High Majesty"

The titles rolled out of his tongue as if he had been saying he was a carpenter, or a cook. There was none of the usual snobbishness in his face and his hands, though delicate, were also scared with the marks of heavy work and battle.

"My pleasure then. I have heard from a good source that the High King couldn't tie the laces of his boots without you to help him"

The dark brown-haired man seemed to hide a chuckle by turning it into a discreet cough and replied humbly that it wasn't so; Jareth had been most kind towards him by granting him a title and a job.

"You see, I was a lowlife Leanan Sidhe when I was wished away because my father couldn't afford me and his drinking habit at the same time" he explained softly, a twinge of bitterness easing into his deep voice "I raised to the top in a way Fae just don't do. I am partly feared as his Majesty's right hand, partly admired and mostly disdained by the noblesse of the Underground. But in me, milady, you have a powerful ally, a devoted servant and a helpful friend, if you would have me. I am one of the oldest of the wished Away, and I can assure you we all are ready to pledge ourselves to you as your protectors"

He sounded sincere and a little bit saddening, his eyes betraying all of his suffering. He smiled at her though, bowed, kissed her hand and turned towards his liege.

"Majesty, the court is already assembled and in their places, save for Sin who is still having some librarian problems… beats me what the hell is taking it this long, but you know your Lord Mage…"

Suddenly Jareth smiled. He saw a green transparent little thing, no taller than a house-elf, even a little bit shorter, with a nondescript body and a face hidden by a large mushroom-like hat placed over its head. The little thing walked swiftly and sometimes to avoid being trampled over flew with its two pairs of tiny fly-like wings, wings too small of its body, though it seem to manage just fine. The creature was glowing green all over and carrying a sealed letter.

"There goes one of the lemmings it is so fond of. I guess it was sent with a written apology. Late again, I'll bet. Damnable punk, always late!" he said with a shake of his head just as the Lord Chancellor rolled his eyes and, with a general bow, walked away towards the Circus.

The little creature finally made its way over there, flew lightly to deliver the letter, bowed in a cute sort of way and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"What the heck was that?" Ron was the first to ask aloud just as Katie, Angelina and Alicia sighed.

"It was the cutest thing ever!" they said in unison, Ginny and Hermione nodding emphatically.

"Well, you won't think it's so cute after you know what it does. Lemmings are nature spirits who like dark spaces and quiet and hate crowds. They are employed at the Library as the Librarian's assistants and help with the garden, the placement of books, the research and the potions-making. Their only contact and only master is Lord Lucifer and they'll obey no one else, not even Jareth. They are overzealous little buggers who attack everyone who dares speak against their master and take care of the guardians of the Library, enormous beasts that resemble horses and are called reapers"

Everyone turned to Sarah, partially stunned, partially in admiration. She rolled her eyes.

"I like reading. Jareth had books in his bedroom and a password towards his chambers I knew. You do the math"

Rich laughter came from Jareth. He looked extremely handsome as his shoulders shook and he let his head fall back in a careless manner. Almost human, almost reachable.

"Oh, if I had known I would have caught you one night snooping around my chambers… Well, shall we move on, my dear? We are missing the fun"

With those words they approached the gigantic structure, brimming with life and enthusiasm from the spectators. A quirky little satyr bowed with a flourish recognizing his majesty and led the group towards the High seats, where they all disposed of the cloaks and the crowd, recognizing their King, cheered like mad in a show of joy and devotion.

"Man, you are really popular here" Fred stated flatly, as if he was not at all impressed.

The arena was a vast, flat field divided into four little arenas, all of which could be dismantled to use the full arena at its best capacity, as happened in the most passionate of duels. Some archers were practising in a corner, followed by a group of fairies battling with elemental powers and some knights preparing for the joust. Sarah took a seat at Jareth's left as she was supposed to and tried hard not to fidget. At the other end of the Arena, sitting on a special area as high as the seats of Jareth and his companions, were all the members of the Labyrinthine Court, the group of the wished away. There was a woman with long, straight white hair that ended in dark red and golden eyes talking to the newly-arrived Lord Chancellor. A black-haired, red-eyed man with pale skin, Chinese robes, straight hair up to the chin and thin, ruby-painted lips was leaning towards an old, Chinese-looking man with a long beard braided in some parts and long, straight white hair. The heavy, pale robes showed him to be a Healer, and his white-gold circlet indicated he was the High Healer, Zou. Some kids were huddled in a corner, one with blue skin, black long hair and four arms dressed as a Hindu and with a third eye in the middle of his forehead. The group was large, over fifty but fewer than ninety including those who were already on the arena and not on the rows; and the children were a minority.

"Those are the Unwanted" Jareth said softly, as an explanation, before saluting formally in a strong voice that could be overheard everywhere "My Loyal Court, I welcome you to this Tournament, as my champions"

The Courtiers nodded as one and bowed or curtsied before sitting down to resume their conversations. Some stared at the seats next to Jareth's, peering at the humans with curiosity written all over their faces.

"Now, these games I host as the Ruler of the Wild Lands, and the Labyrinthine Courtiers bow to me out of respect for the same reason. But there is another person who deserves both privileges, and I am proud to present her today"

He sounded sincere and his smile was one of pride as he gently took Sarah by the hand and motioned her to step forward.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you…"

But he couldn't finish. Cheers rose from the lower seats, where the commoners, dwelt. Will-o-Wisps, elves, centaurs and hobgoblins were making a racket.

"Milady Keeper!" they finished for Jareth, cheering loudly, their faces beaming at her. They were the many creatures Sarah had helped with the aid of the Labyrinth during so many years.

"Milady Sarah, look at us! Sober on a festivity!" one of the hobgoblins said with a cheeky expression, using his hands as a megaphone.

And then Sarah's nervousness banished. Yes, there might be noble people from all over the Underground present. Yes, they might all be judging her every move and word, and yes they might be too eager to find fault with her, but she couldn't find it in herself to really care.

"Well, good for you, Merry" she said loudly, smiling "I told you it was all about self-control"

And suddenly there was laughter coming from a group. The unwanted, who had been staring at her with apprehension, now were laughing hard, some heads thrown back. When they recovered the eldest one, Zou, bowed to her.

"You got their approval" Jareth whispered into her ear, hiding a smile of pride "But they'll want a show afterwards. And the noblesse of the Underground as well"

He gestured towards the seats besides their little box and Sarah saw various Kings and Queens, dukes and earls, knights and Lords assembled on the upper rows of seats of the coliseum, all of different races, gossiping among themselves, looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. She smiled at them, a defiant, 'I'm-the-bloody-queen-of-the-world' smile that made more than one of her friends snicker and then sat down with Jareth, in a throne-like chair next to him.

"How am I doing so far?" she asked with a low voice, her mouth next to Jareth's ear. Angelina actually squealed at the sight and Alicia sighed, while Hermione rolled her eyes at them and Katie shook her head in disapproval.

"You behaved like a Queen… I mean" Jareth cursed himself mentally and retired from her proximity "Like a lady. A lady"

Damn her, and her disarmingly close proximity, to Hell.

Katie's hand muffled a snort followed by a "Yeah, right" from Alicia and the blond chaser sent a warning look to her fashion-crazy friend.

"Cut it out!" she hissed "They are not a soup opera show. They are people"

"Stubborn people" Alicia hissed back "_Really_ stubborn people. You have no choice then, Katie dear, but to let me play matchmaker. If not, try and stop me"

There was no way out of that, and the chasers fell silent and stared at the Weasley Twins in awe who were…

"Where on Earth did you get POPCORN?" Angelina screeched as she saw her boyfriend munching the candy away. They shrugged.

"We don't know, but it seems like the place for popcorn" Fred answered, popping some into his mouth.

"Later we are going to see if we can score some sodas and a hot dog or two" George added grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's all you can think of, isn't it? We are in a different bloody world, George! You ought to be looking at new marvels. Fantastic creatures. Amazing things like… like… Like Elves!" she said forcefully, but the Twins remained unimpressed.

"We have seen them. Senseless, witless, wide-eyed and incredibly dutiful to the point of pathetic. Kind of like Percy, only shorter" Fred supplied the information as he swallowed a good load of candy. The mention of Percy slightly dampened everyone's spirits, but there was no time to think of that when a voice interrupted the conversation:

"Does he look short to you?"

Jareth was elegantly arching an eyebrow and pointing with a motion of his head towards some seats to the left, where a man with really long, dark brown hair was seated on an ornate solid gold throne, dressed in rich robes of burgundy-coloured silk and silver under robes. He had a white circlet over his forehead, proclaiming him as…

"Oh Merlin" Hermione was this time the one squealing "It's King OBERON"

She was besides herself with eager joy.

"Oh my Gosh, I didn't know he was real, but of course he must be, after all every myth is based on some kind of truth and… Oh, Gosh"

"Oh, no, this is Viktor Krum all over again" Ron said nastily, narrowing his eyes.

"He is indeed King Oberon of the Elves" Jareth was amused, as always "He is in for Bow and arrow, and I regret to say he'll probably win. He is a just and fair ruler, and a good and loyal friend, particularly fond of playing chess with Julius and I. He has a perfect life, except for one little problem"

"And what might that be?" Sarah enquired, intrigued. Her head titled to a side in a gesture Jareth found uncomfortably alluring, seeing the expanse of white, milky neck that was exposed to him. He coughed to regain his composure.

"He is desperately in love with his fiancée"

Now that's odd even for Underground standards.

"I really don't find anything wrong with that" Ginny piped in, trying to ease the not-so-subtle and most-definitely-unresolved sexual tension in the air.

"It becomes a problem when you have sworn for a millennia that you hate said fiancée and find her the most vapid, thoughtless female ever to grace the Underground"

Well, when one puts it _that_ way…

"I don't know when they first started quarrelling, I think it was over a thousand and fifty years ago, but the thing is that from the moment they met they couldn't stand each other. Titania, at the time the princess of the Fairies, was indeed thoughtless, impulsive and stubborn, but also charming, wilful and extremely beautiful, which she still is. He became engaged to her in order to consummate an ongoing alliance between their kingdoms, even if Oberon, who is over three thousand years older than her, believed her nothing more than a spoiled brat. She considered him a brooding, silent, old, and rough scholar, a boring intellectual who used big words and accomplished small things and was more than a little damaged by war. But the King of the Fairies died some five years after the engagement, and Titania grew a lot in a few months. She became independent and forced herself to be shrewder, harsher and better at politics than anyone else, to defend her Kingdom. And she found herself respecting Oberon, and seeing his work and his personality in a new light. So she fell for him. And when Oberon saw her again he realized the child became a woman and… what a woman! He fell hard and long for her, and there is no way out. So Titania loves Oberon, but she is too stubborn to say it. Oberon is head over heels for Titania, but he is too proud to admit it, so they agreed on a never-ending courtship, never actually setting a date for the marriage, both believing that the other one was happy with the agreement. Together they quarrel, but individually they pine the hours away. Oberon still annoys the Hell out of Titania with his brooding and his seriousness and Titania has never quite grown out of being 'the belle of the ball' and is known for having more than one admirer, which makes the Elvin King's blood boil. You should hear him rant and rave about her, so passionately that he gives himself away quite easily. Everyone knows about them, and it is quite the spectacle for the whole of the underground to see them together, pretending to dislike each other, and yet failing to be convincing to anyone but themselves. Watch carefully and you may see what I am talking about"

Just as he finished his tale a beautiful woman with golden hair cascading down her back, skin as pale as the moon and sprinkled with silver fairy dust and large, alluring blue eyes appeared, wearing a chiffon pink dress with a tight, revealing bodice and layers and layers of see-through fabric that was cut to symbolize petals, as if the whole skirt was a flower. She had beautiful, translucent butterfly wings that looked as if they were made out of paper-thin marble, with a slight bluish tint to them. She had a white-gold circlet over her forehead, matching the Celtic trinity pendant she wore and the dangling earrings.

"Why must I always find you brooding, my Lord?" she asked in a neutral tone of voice as she sat in a throne-like chair decorated with figures of mischievous Fairies, placed right besides the plain-looking, no-nonsense throne of the ruler of the Elves.

King Oberon of the Elves snapped out of his reverie to look into the deep, ice-blue eyes of the Queen of the Fairies, and his breath hitched. Otherwise he didn't respond physically to her presence, but quietly continued looking at the warm-ups and the last-moment deals in the arena.

"What is it, My Lady Titania? Got tired of that Fairy Knight that worshipped you as a goddess a fortnight ago?"

There was bitterness embedded deep inside that voice, but the blond-haired woman, or being at least, didn't seem to pick up on that. The humans watched, intrigued, as the lady rolled her eyes.

"Got bored, that's all. And don't make it sound like it was such a bad thing. People lose interest in things all the time"

There, the ruler of the Elves directed his darker-than-the-night blue eyes towards the woman seated next to him and replied dryly:

"The difference here, my Queen-to-never-be is that a being is not a _thing_" he then snorted elegantly "Of course I should be relieved. I have a few moments of peace before the next courtier runs up to me with news of your most recent infidelity"

He sounded nonchalant, but the students noticed he was digging his fingers deep into his throne… his _solid gold_ throne.

"Oh, so you are feeling a little green, My Never-King? Jealous, maybe?" she threw at him, flipping her gold-spun, wavy hair with one elegant hand, the back of her hand most unconsciously touching the side of the Elvin King's cheek. They both jolted upon feeling the gentle brush.

They proceeded to ignore each other, both knowing when to stop pushing the other into making a scene. The Fairy Queen turned towards her Lady-In-Waiting to discuss some affair or the other and as she did Oberon turned to look at her turned profile, his eyes following every curve, every inch of alabaster skin and every strand of pale, silky hair. He sighed soundlessly, closed his eyes tightly and cursed under his breath, slamming his hand into the armrest of his throne, making a deep hole in it that he quickly repaired with a wave of his hand and a few chosen Elfish words. He turned away from her then, missing Titania glancing over her shoulder, her eyes pained and a sigh of sheer fatigue and restraint upon her lips.

"They are quite a match made in Hell" Sarah said, shaking her head "Either too stupid, too blind or too proud for their own good. If this continues, they'll never end up together"

"You should see them really fight, my dear" Jareth replied mockingly "Now there's a sight to chill you to the bone. But don't you dare threaten one of them, because the other will make your life impossible. Quite a pair indeed. I've never seen such a thing"

"What, ruddy idiots that are perfect for each other and yet spend most of the time playing the 'I hated you first' and 'I hate you more' game while the rest of the world is screaming at them to get a room and get it over with? Believe me; it's more common than you think"

The wake up call came from Angelina, along with a pointed look and some snickers from the rest of the chasers and a very amused Ginny who was trying to act as if she wasn't falling off her chair with laughter. Minerva looked faintly amused and Dumbledore was downright chuckling, while Snape smirked, as he usually did. The twins promptly choked on their popcorn, to which Ginny said 'Serves you two dimwits right'

Sarah frowned at the commentary but let it slide, shaking her head. Then she scanned the remaining rows of regal seats and inquired about the rest of the rulers.

"The one with the long black hair and blue eyes is Queen Persephone, and that is quite a love story to tell. You'll notice a man with slick black hair pulled back and a cynical smile. He is her husband, King Ferdiad of the Leanan Sidhe. The curious thing is… she was once the Princess of the Daoine Sidhe"

Everyone gasped, knowing by then that marriages and conceptions between a member of a light race and a member of a Dark race were a serious matter. The offspring, and the mere act itself, was frowned upon and could even start wars and uproar among the Underground population, upsetting the thin balance of the Realm.

"Would you like to listen to a story?" Jareth said, always the storyteller as he spun a crystal in his hands that he enlarged slightly so everyone could see the moving people inside acting out a scene. Everyone nodded eagerly at the question and Jareth chuckled richly, pitching his voice low so as to enthral his audience "It is a story of love bordering on obsession and of a man that would stop at nothing to have the woman he desired. Ferdiad is this man, and he is as dark as one can get without being inherently all evil. He is one of my most trusted friends, but even I can't deny the fact that he, just as I, lived too long to have peaceful characters. He is a cynical, heartless bastard, as many women have said over the years. And quite the Ladies man he… was. Every night a different woman, every time a meaningless one-night stand. He liked it this way, proclaiming he could love no woman whatsoever for he was incapable of selfless love, and even went as far as to ask the Fates for confirmation. They said he would never fall for any woman of the Dark Races, as he suspected but before he could leave they retained him.

"Sister of the enemy, she'll be. As pure as the unadulterated night, and also as devious and she'll make you suffer for your insolence, and bring you to her knees whether she likes it or not. But don't judge the myth, love the woman"

"He was appalled at the words and staggered out of the cave shaking. He vowed never to love a woman truly and for millennia he kept true to his word. And then came Kore… Who you see now as his Queen" he paused to clear his throat and an image of a raven-haired girl and a brown-haired boy. The girl looked unhappily at a high wall that was placed in front of her and sighed, looking at the patch of blue sky displayed above the wall with longing in her eyes "She was born a girl when she was supposed to be a boy and so the Fates proclaimed that to keep the Daoine Sidhe from meeting their worst nightmare they should keep her locked, and always away from the prying eyes of the world. So the girl grew up with a close circle of old Vestal Virgins as her companions, who taught her the ways of purity and chastity, and groomed her into the perfect lady. She was rumoured to be gentle, docile and as innocent as a newborn child. But no one knew that the girl had gotten tired of her cage, and that she had taught herself to deceive and to rule, to be cunning, astute and sometimes immoral for the sake of her Kingdom. She longed to be outside to rule and make a difference, but she remained trapped and ignorant…"

"And along came the spider" Sarah said mockingly "Right?"

"It happened one of those days Ferdiad went hunting without me" the Fae chuckled "He was looking for something to track down and injure and luckily for him he found Daoine Sidhe gathered around a perimeter. He took them down one by one with his rapier and a horse, but he also grew curious as to the presence of so many guardians in a forest of no consequence, deep in the heart of the Daoine Sidhe Country. He finally held a quivering young soldier at sword point and asked him what it was that the warriors guarded and before fainting the lad told him about the purest treasure of the Daoine Sidhe kingdom, and how it was hidden in a fortress of pure white marble with an invisibility spell on it that only when one knew it was on could be fooled. So he went to a clearing the soldier had pointed out and saw the castle-like fortress in all of its white splendour and grew more and more obsessed with the treasure. He climbed one of the walls and silently jumped into a luscious garden of evergreen and silver plants. There was a bower in the middle, with ivies entwined with the columns. He would have usually scoffed at such innocent and childish images, but seated in the bower was the most entrancing creature he had ever beheld, with long raven-black hair and huge lapis lazuli eyes. The woman-child was startled from her piano practice by his unflinching stare and turned to face him, horror and mistrust written over her features.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she hissed, taking a step back "No man is supposed to be here, ever, besides my brother and my father, who passed away long ago"

"I am no father to you, my little girl, nor brother; I am merely your slave"

He was more than smitten with her, and soon he grew to be obsessed by her. The girl feared him but as one would do with a wild beast he approached her little by little. He would come every day to her garden when he knew the Vestals were to be praying and talked to her about his Kingdom, and the world she couldn't see or touch or feel. Each day he took two steps closer to her, and each day he realized just how perfect a Queen, regal, impressive, just and yet wicked, she would become one day, and he longed to have her by his side. He also realized that with each step she also took a step closer. Her eyes warmed to him and he saw her smile and saw how intrigued and attracted she was to him, but also how she never forgot that he was an enemy, an intruder. So one day he took his two remaining steps and bent so quickly she couldn't even register the moment. He kissed her, trapping her with his arms and then whisked her away, to his black castle in the land of the Leanan Sidhe where he tried again to win her affections. Her brother heard of all this and threatened to declare war if his sister, whom he didn't love but feared because of the words of the Fates, was not returned to her prison immediately. Ferdiad then gave her a choice as he showed her to her chambers. She was dressed in black and deep violet and was far from the girl with the lavender and white dresses. She had become what she was meant to, he thought, his rightful Queen. He told her she could go away and return to her brother and her kingdom or stay there and rule with him the race of being she had learnt to call her enemies. He then presented her with a basket full of black pomegranates and told her that eating a dozen seeds would enable her to stay forever in his kingdom. When he returned to her chambers days later she was nowhere to be seen, but also a pomegranate was missing nine of its seeds (AN: I know that in the real Greek myth Persephone eats six seeds but I thought six months weren't enough for Ferdiad, so I decided that some creative license was in order). He then went into his garden, saw her and fell to his knees"

"Will you stay with me nine months each year? Will you be my Queen for two thirds of each year?"

"The woman nodded and ever since for nine months she lived with him and is called Persephone, and is loved by her people and her husband and for three months she returns to her prison to commune with the Vestals and follow the traditions of her people, who had once cast her out and locked her away for good"

Some girls were sniffing silently, and Angelina and Alicia were also holding onto their boyfriends for support, even though they looked pretty clueless.

"It's such an awful story, and yet it's beautiful" Ginny said, weeping "I wish I had my boyfriend here."

"Don't remind us, sis" Fred warned, remembering that his little, little and oh-so-bloody-little sister had a boyfriend.

"It's got to be the worst love story ever" Sarah said quietly "Kind of like a mythological Romeo and Juliet"

But Jareth, even though he wanted to keep it secret, couldn't.

"No, that is not the worst love story. The worst one would be the one where love wouldn't be present, and that's Sin's story. Everyone goes to the Fates to see what their love life is going to be, as Fae only mate once and it lasts forever, so they have to be cautious. Sin was told by the Fates that no being in this world could ever love such an abomination, and that it was doomed to live in solitude" (AN: Don't take this at face value, just wait for the surprises).

Just then there was a shift in the wind and shadows gathered around the Unwanted, forming a looming figure in black cloak, like death, holding onto the border of the hood of its cloak as if it was afraid of the sun. The Figure was over seven feet tall and sat right next to Master Zou and Lord Gailbraith and shook hands with both, showing silk-encased hands with long fingers, the hands of a musician.

"And that's Sin in all of its glory. The sun is pretty bad today, so I don't think it will take the cloak off, its skin can't handle that much sunlight"

He spoke nonchalantly but when Sarah clung to him he stroked her back lovingly.

"And to think that once I thought that I hated someone so much as to wish him away. I'm so sorry for what I did"

He squeezed her hand and laughed aloud, shaking his head.

"It is not as if you had a choice. It was written that you should wish your brother away but you defeated me because you loved him. Believe me Sarah when I tell you that my greatest wish is to some day be loved… As you love your brother"

The pause was meant to contain a 'by you' that was never spoken. The King also kept quiet about the fact that the Fates had told him about the girl who would come and drive him crazy. He had just refused to believe, as Ferdiad had done. And retelling that particular love story he realized that now he understood how a person could love another to the point of obsession and slavery. Revenge was not an end, but an excuse…

The problem was he could never tell her about that. He would live off dreams with her in the night, and would feed off waltzes and pirouettes and long conversations in the balcony…

His undoing, indeed… His gorgeous undoing… His Sarah…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ACTORS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am going to start putting up the names of actors who I think best represent my characters or have inspired them and therefore look like them. I need a fairy-like little girl to play Orion, which is the only character I haven't decided on yet.

I plan on eventually building a site with pictures of the actors as well as little biographies of the characters to make it easier for everyone. Meanwhile I am building those biographies and e-mailing them to whoever needs them along with the pictures. Just Ask on a review. Of course for some of the characters the biographies are going to get bigger once certain things are discovered about them. If you need the info, just review and leave your e-mail… Oh, it's the perfect plan for my ratings to go up! (Insert mad laughter here please).

_Lord Chancellor Gailbraith_: Alexis Denisoff (Weasley from _Angel_, the TV Series, the character inspired my own character).

_King Oberon of the Elves _: Hugo Weaving (He is hot, he is serious, he is manly… and he played Elrond in _Lord of the Rings_. Any questions?).

_Queen Titania of the Fairies _: Gwyneth Paltrow (Emma in the movie _Emma_, and Viola in _Shakespeare in Love_. Terrific Actress, and quite a coquette).

_Queen Persephone of the Leanan Sidhe, and Princess Koreof the Daoine Sidhe_ : Daniela Amavia (Alia Atreides in the TV series _Dune_, a powerful actress with a lot of character).

_King Ferdiad of the Leanan Sidhe_ : Sam Neill (This guy is seriously HOT. I picture him as he acted on Ivanhoe, the movie, dark and yet not evil and it makes my insides melt!). A gallery is much better than just some pics:

_xxxxxxxxxx TO COME (YET TO PLAY A ROLE IN THE FIC) xxxxxxxxxx _

_King Vaughn of the Vampires_: John Malkovich (Bet you ten bucks all the girls here are drooling! Just imagine him as he was in _Valmont_ and _The Secret of Mary Rilley_…)

_Prince Mikhail of the Vampires _: Rollo Weeks (Terrific actor that actually played the role of vampire and looked quite the part in a movie I didn't like very much… _The Little Vampire_)

_Lady Winifred Fantine of the Djinn _: Amy Acker (Fred Burkle from _Angel_, again a character I liked so much in the series I based one of mine on her heavily).


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hide your Face so the ...

_Chapter Thirteen: Hide Your Face So The World Will Never Find You_

"When will the bloody thing begin?" Ron was in a foul mood. Too much "chick flick" kind of nonsense happening and he didn't much care for it. Jareth, King of Everything, laughed heartily and clapped twice. The crowd, who had been brimming with talk and laughter, fell quiet.

"Let the games begin, my loyal subjects. Finn, if you please…"

His voice, booming and yet soft at the same time, reached all the corners of the Arena. A man stepped to the centre of it, with a long, shaggy coat of royal blue with gold trimming and simple peasant clothing underneath. He had dirty blond hair and startling blue eyes and a deep British accent. He smiled often and had a wicked sense of humour.

"Good afternoon ladies and Gentlemen" he said, smirking and bowing, accepting the cheers from the crowd "Will the people in the cheaper seats please clap you hands? All the rest of you… If you'll just rattle your jewellery" (John Lennon's quote)

There was laughter from the lower seats, and uncomfortable shifting from the higher seats. There only a few people laughed, among them the Kings of the Elves, the Fairies, and the Leanan Sidhe. King Paul of the Daoine Sidhe, on the other hand, looked offended as well as other various nobleman and woman, including a very serious- looking Djinn who was accompanied by his daughter, a shy little creature immersed in a book.

"Oh, well, they are being the difficult crowd… _again_" Finn melodramatically rolled his eyes "They do not pay me enough to do this, I assure you. Whatever on the Underground could loosen up such a difficult audience?"

He was smiling mischievously and the mortals supposed quite correctly that Finn knew all along what it would take.

"Get on with the Games, Finn! That will loosen up your crowd for sure!" one man from the audience shouted at the top of his lungs, laughing merrily. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You poor folk have no respect for poetry or dramatic pauses. But as this is a show basically for you, then I guess I'll get on with it. Happy?"

The crowd cheer and he bowed to them.

"Then, we'll go straight to the presentations. Here in this corner we have the home challengers… The mysterious, the unbeatable, the strangely alluring and incredibly powerful though amazingly modest and marvellously gentle Unwanted. Many of them you want to hug, most you want to kiss and practically all of them you dread to find alone in a dark street at night!" there were nervous laughs and downright guffaws from the very Unwanted, many of whom were laughing openly at the description "They were cast away from society, shunned, abandoned, disposed of, deemed inappropriate and unnecessary… And now they hold court here, where they rule above Kings and Queens, as the subjects of his Most Royal Majesty" upon saying this he mocked-bowed at Jareth, who smirked back "And as his Champions they accept the challenges of the members of TirnanOg. The Best of the Best of the Kingdom of the Fae will face the Courtiers of the Wild Lands in a series of games that will determine the supremacy of one and the weakness of the other"

The crowd cheered again, some of them looking gleefully at the members of TirnanOg, obviously waiting for them to fail miserably. They fidgeted in their seats, except for a selected few who seemed to be in the good graces of the crowd. Sarah laughed low in her throat.

"You like to make them suffer… don't you?"

"You'll get the urge to laugh at them also, in due time… believe me" he replied, his head titled to whisper into her ear, sounding positively wicked. They stared at each others eyes, something deep and dark and red flaring deep in their eyes before the trumpets announced the beginning of the first game, the jousting, and they parted, as if in a daze.

"And here is our contestant for the Wild Lands. Though not an Unwanted per se, he is indeed an old inhabitant of the Labyrinth and deserves the respect of the crowd. Ladies and gentleman I give you… Lord Vulpes, the Grey Knight"

There was a great round of applause as an aged, by the way he moved, and yet strong knight stepped into the arena, ridding a white and grey stallion that looked fierce and brave, the mane of thick white hair curled at the ends, and golden eyes that shone in the light of the day, though age had already begun showing around its eyes and body. The Knight was wearing dark grey armour, including his helmet so his face was covered and hidden from view. His banner was a grey, fierce fox against a dark red background and his pageboy was a leprechaun with long hair tied with a ribbon and shabby clothing. It was quite laughable, really, to see such an odd competitor.

"He reminds me of someone" Sarah pondered aloud, looking at Jareth with an arched eyebrow "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Relax and enjoy the show, darling" he replied, drawling out the endearment as if he was making a sinful proposal "I know I will"

There was something malicious in his look, something dangerous in the curve of his lips, but Sarah had no idea what it could be so she forced herself to lean back and watch as the Grey Knight and his aged horse, against all odds and predictions, took down each opponent. One by one they all fell to the hard arena, defeated and humiliated. The Knight didn't say a word, didn't complain and, as tired as he seemed before an encounter, he always seemed to pull it off for the joust, recovering miraculously from each thrust and jab at his chest, his armour holding up wonderfully.

"We have the best blacksmiths in the land… And the competitors for the Wild Lands always have the best of the best. It is the general rule around here. Everyone contributes to the success of the games… to the glorious triumph of our Champions"

There was thick pride behind the mellifluous quality of his voice, and a certain fierce fire in his eyes. He was indeed a creature of games. She had always known. He was also terribly possessive…

If she didn't know that, she was about to find out.

"Now you see we are down to the finals in Jousting, and I must say it's going to be thrilling. Lord Graysville almost never loses and has been known to ask for the sharp end of the spears to be used"

"No stopper? No cap?" Katie enquired, gulping. Jareth smiled widely though, and shook his head in mock-sadness.

"Sorry to disappoint you, mortal, but we play it _rough_ when need be. And this is, after all, a final. Risking one's life is almost a requirement in here. Though we are immortals, the points of the spears are laced with steel that, as you know well, contains a significant amount of iron"

"You mean someone could die for a stupid game?" that was Angelina's outraged contribution. The King of Kings simply shrugged.

"People would be disappointed if there was no danger of an imminent casualty… We live for a long time, Sarah. Sometimes we feel the need to be close to death, even if it is only to remind us how undesirable it really is"

Sure enough Graysville asked for the pointed spears to be used. As the now shaking leprechaun handed his sire the aforementioned object the knight bowed and, in an awfully familiar voice, proclaimed while raising his weapon:

"I dedicate this, my future victory, to the Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth, may her power rise and protect our beloved Wild Lands. I also ask of her an object of her possession for luck and safety, if she will concede that to an aged, useless knight as I am"

He bowed deeply then, and came forward to the seats of Jareth and his companions. Sarah quickly looked for her handkerchief and, after asking silent permission from Jareth, tied it around the black spear of the knight.

"May the Goddess Danu shine upon you, my Knight" she said simply, a smile of encouragement on her face. There was something warm and familiar about the man…

"Good Luck" she whispered to him, briefly touching the tip of his helmet, trying to use her magic to keep him safe from harm… This knight… this knight so familiar to her… so friendly and warm. And as he rode away she suddenly realized who he was.

"Oh no!" she tried to get into the Arena, but suddenly two strong pairs of arms held her back "No, get off! I have to stop Sir Didymus!"

She tried elbowing him in the ribs, but he was quicker and sat himself in his throne, with her lying on his lap, the upper part of her body snuggled… albeit unwillingly, against his.

"You'll do no such thing, Sarah" he said lowly "They are all watching dear and it would be a disgrace for the Wild Lands if you stopped the contest just because you are afraid your little friend will get hurt. Might I also point out Sarah that he hasn't lost a single joust yet?"

He was, for once, being the voice or reason and Sarah relaxed, eager to be rid of his proximity that made her feel all… tremulous and tender.

"You are right… Absolutely right. I should just _sit down_ and enjoy the show, Sir Didymus will be great" she breathed out as best as she could, willing her breath not to hitch when she felt a slender hand come to rest on the small of her back, massaging it.

"Oh, no you are not getting away so easily, child" there was something sinful in the way he said the word 'child' "I am tired of your attitude and your constant defiance. This is punishment, deal with it!"

It was really the end of the discussion. She then turned to the only other thing that worked with Jareth: Silent but determined fighting. She squirmed and twisted on his lap, refusing to blush and noticing that no one else seemed to be noticing what was happening. She had hoped the teachers were going to step into action as they had every time Jareth had gotten close and cosy, but they seemed to be deliberately not looking at the scene she was making. Just as the rest of the Auditorium was doing. Everyone was avoiding looking her way.

"What have you done?" she accused turning around to face him, her voice low and, unwillingly, sort of sultry.

"Well, it's the perk of being the most powerful magical being in existence. You learn a few effortless tricks" he smiled down at her wolfishly and then bent slightly to whisper into her ear "Oh and I wouldn't recommend any more fidgeting. The consequences of you moving like that on my lap might be more than what you are prepared to handle"

He ducked his head to brush his lips against her neck, relishing in the smell that was only Sarah's. Yet in his mind he could still here the old Crones telling him about how she was going to change him in frightening ways:

"_She will be your perfect match, King of Kings"_ they had hissed contentedly _"A Queen in the Making she'll come to you and you'll forge her with help of wizards into the most bewitching creature to behold. And then you'll lose your will and your mind to her, and she'll hold such power over you it will make you tremble in fear and utter desire"_

His last comment had at least made her stop moving around, causing part of his body that had stirred to life go back to relaxation. Knowing he wouldn't lose his control any time soon he continued a more fervent exploration of her neck with his lips, using his tongue to trail wet Celtic patterns he knew from memory over her skin: _Love, Lust, Life… _He paused to trace the telltale horizontal eight over her right shoulder… His symbol.

_Eternity_…

"Stop" she managed to gasp out, panting all the way, her trembling hands trying to push him away with no avail "Please…"

All she got back was a silenced chuckle against the hollow of her neck were it met her shoulder as he pressed his face into it, biting gently. She almost fainted, her head rolling back and her eyelids closing to cover her green-grey eyes.

"Please what, my dearest, most beloved Sarah?" he purred into her throat.

He was tired of pretending. He was tired of longing, of making believe there wasn't anything between them. And if she was going to be his undoing it was not going to be because he had had to restrain himself to death.

Just then there was a loud clashing sound and the crowd cheered. Sarah whirled around, hair whipping around her to face the arena, getting away from the dizzying eyes of the regent of the Underground.

"Oh, sir Didymus. I can't believe I forgot about him!"

Jareth smiled, pleased with himself, and released the girl from his grasp, causing her to almost loose her balance. Muttering unladylike nonsense into the air the girl approached the arena and motioned the winner, the Grey Knight, to come forward.

"Is it you, Sir Didymus?" she asked in a low whisper as she was handed a crown of laurels to put above his now uncovered head, which did resemble that of the Fox's. The Knight smiled and nodded, bowing deeply.

"Things are never what they seem here, little Lady, remember? I know I may not seem a valiant knight most of the time, but there is still enough magic in these old bones to bring back the old glory of my jousting days for one day each year. I knew you would be here this day, so I wanted to surprise you. And Ambrosias wanted that to, didn't you old friend?"

The aged yet brave white-and-grey horse nodded as if he understood what was being said and, to Sarah's amusement, tried to bark.

The next great competition was bow and arrow, for which the crowd was not very enthusiastic.

"Go break a leg, My King" Titania muttered snidely towards her fiancé, fanning herself with a feathered fan of a pale pink colour, hiding her smirk as she did so. Oberon rolled his eyes.

"I would rather face the crowd than you any day, my dearest Queen"

With those words he strolled past his infuriated Queen and down towards the Arena, where the rest of the archers were resignedly waiting for the one they knew was going to be the winner. Sure enough there was no elf with more military experience than Oberon and he easily beat the rest of the archers. Sarah noticed with a smile that Titania was the first to clap among the audience and she had the most peculiar smile in her face as Oberon received his laurels from her, as she was his fiancé and all.

"I'm glad to see that you weren't ogling any of those other archers" Oberon said softly, taking both of her hands in his and whispering close to her ear. He was trying to reach out, it seemed. Alicia popped some of the Twin's popcorn into her awaiting mouth and continued watching.

"I thought it would make you loose your concentration" she replied flippantly, arranging his clothing with her nervous hands "It would have been fun to see you lose"

She turned away from him then, making a motion to return to her seat but whirled around to whisper something into his ear before she did so, leaving him grinning like some young, foolish elf in love.

"Whatever on Earth did she tell him?" Sarah whispered to Jareth, titling her head to the side, puzzled.

"She probably told him what colours she would be wearing to the masquerade tonight" he replied confidently and, seeing Sarah nonplussed expression, explained "For a masquerade people use two predominant colours. If you want to show the rest of the world you are attached to a person the couple shows up dressed in matching colours. Colours are also codes for rank, affiliation, friendship, covenants, and all sorts of diplomatic nonsense"

She wished he would explain, but he remained silent and so did she. He was more of a man of action, and so was she in a lot of ways.

Swords clashed then, followed by axes and spears and weapons the mortals had never seen before, including an interesting duel with whips. There were more cheeky remarks from Finn which were received with laughter from the crowd. Finally Finn rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"Oh, well, I don't know why we are having the next duel at all" he said with a shrug. Just then a figure appeared among the mortals. It was a man, with straight, black hair up to the chin, slanted red eyes with practically no pupil and a set of Chinese robes. He had two long, demonic wings of onyx black, like the wings of gargoyles and looked… sleazy.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" the monarch asked, an eyebrow raised, before introducing the newcomer "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Harlequin, my Royal Gossiper and an Incubus"

"Your Royal WHAT?" Alicia exclaimed, jumping from her seat "You mean that I was not kidding myself, people can live off of that?"

"Only if you know the right people, darling" the man replied. He was almost asexual in his appearance, his eyes always full of desire. The temperature seemed to rise whenever he was around and the girls fidgeted, not liking him. After all, he was a Sex demon…

"What's next, Quinn? Is it your beloved's turn?" the monarch was teasing, but there was something behind it, some sort of wickedness Sarah could not explain.

"Oh, yes. My angel, my love, my darling is next. Sin will be magnificent"

All of the people present suddenly gasped and the twins actually "EWW-ed" loud enough for everyone to hear. Albus Dumbledore had the decency to blush and cough, Minerva blushed even more, Snape raised both his eyebrows till they were covered by his jet-black hair and Ron covered Ginny's ears seconds too late.

"You mean you are in love with… Lord Lucifer?" Hermione squeaked, trying to sound polite.

"Desperately" the creature sighed "But it denies me every time. We made a bet, though. If I ever catch it, then it will have to kiss me… and then… My Original Sin will finally be _mine_…" (AN: No, this fanfic will never contain slash. Rest assured! All will be explained in the next chapter, when you'll find out something odd).

There were several shudders from the teenagers and a contained chuckle from Jareth, who shook his head.

"The illegal Underground Circle of Bets must be having a blast with this!" he commented maliciously, his shoulders shaking from contained laughter. Finn, from down in the arena, coughed to get his attention.

"Now, as I was saying" he stressed "I really do not know why we are having this duel at all. We all know the outcome, people!" there were several shouts from the crowd and the noblemen looked pretty unhappily at it. "So if our Lord Lucifer does us the honour of stepping towards the arena" there was a rush of air and shadows surrounded the Unwanted. The Shadows dissipated showing Lord Lucifer was no longer seated. The same shadows gathered at the corner of the Arena and the hazy figure of the cloaked bookkeeper became solid again "or teleporting… whatever rocks your boat…"

"You really do talk too much, Finn" Jareth said regally from his place, shaking his head in mock disapproval "Get on with it!"

Amidst the laughs and claps the blond-haired elf tried to regain the respect of the crowd and announce the contestant. But just as Finn was taking a deep breath to plunge into one of his deep, often meaningless speeches the seal of the contestant was covered by a white flag and the crowd deflated at once, just as the members of the Unwanted hissed as one.

The contestant had withdrawn, and by default Sin had won…

"Oh, hell, this is going to be a massacre" Finn cursed aloud, covering his face with his hands just as the guards moved to protect the noblemen and women. The squire of the contestant, who had placed the flag, cowered in fear and ran away from the arena.

"What's got everybody's knickers in a twist?" Fred asked aloud, trying not to choke on his popcorns as he did so, coughing rather loudly.

"To refuse to duel with someone means that you don't trust the person not to kill you or to cheat in any way that may result in any injury to yourself. It is a great insult, a slap in the face, so to speak. And when you insult one of the group, all the Unwanted are in a way compromised"

The figure standing almost alone in the arena did look thunderstruck for a minute before disappearing in a puff of shadows. Everyone sighed in relief in unison.

"Revenge is not for a festive day" Jareth said out loud as a means of explanation "Sin is willing to wait, it seems. If not, all of the Unwanted would have rose up against the Court of TirnanOg and _that_ would have been a show worth seeing"

"Well, that's my pet, always doing the right thing for King and country" Quinn replied, a wistful look in his face. Fred and George gagged.

"Why are you here anyway, Quinn?" Jareth sounded tired, suddenly spent. The games had finished and the people were already leaving their seats.

"Well, I have been sent by my fellow mates to issue an invitation to your guests to our lovely masquerade in celebration of our victory… Yet again. Any of you ladies care for a little dancing?"

With a wicked smile he bowed, kissed Sarah's hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a black envelope in his wake, golden words engraved into an elegant square-cut invitation proclaiming them in favour with the Royal Court of the Wild Lands.

"Well, this ought to be fun" Alicia muttered under her breath just as she saw Jareth face. There was something wicked about the way he was half-smiling that she found oddly exciting.

For better of for worse, the evening was bound to be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been decided that, with the tension between the Court of the Wild Lands and the members of TirnanOg it wouldn't be safe for Sarah to make a display of her magic, so they had withdrawn after the victory ceremony, sans one of the victors, had been performed. (AN: Do not fear, something along the lines of a magical demonstration WILL happen).

The Goblin Castle was deadly silent that night and nobody would have guessed there was a party going on somewhere behind tightly closed doors. They had arrived by carriage, as the town was too crowded in the middle of festivities to be safe at all. Now they had split into different chambers to go change for the gala of the night.

"I just can't wait for the party. I bet if it's anything like your dream bubble we are going to have the time of our lives!" Alicia squealed, gleefully trying on several dresses Aracne had left for them. Sarah's own gown, as per his Highness's request, had been laid out in another chamber, awaiting her.

"I don't know how to ballroom dance" Ginny suddenly gasped, adjusting her modest, princess-styled maroon and green dress "What on Earth am I going to do?"

Katie Bell laughed aloud as she grabbed the satin deep blue and silver dress Alicia had picked out for her to wear, as the fashion consultant of the group.

"It's easy, really. Step, step, step, twirl, bow here, bow there…" she demonstrated with an imaginary partner and got a few catcalls.

"Where in the name of Merlin, King Arthur and the bloody knights of the friggin' round table did you learn to do that?" Angelina asked, awed. Katie was then forced to confess that "Captain Wood had taught her" so she was subjected to several mocking comments. Angelina finally went for good old baby pink and powder blue and Alicia opted for a deep red and gold. Hermione chose a purple and silver dress of velvet and as they went to change Sarah reluctantly went to her own room, still a little bit skittish about leaving her friends alone. As she stepped out of the chambers they had been assigned, Orion, the friendly little pixie from before, approached her.

"King Jareth entrusted you to my care, Lady Sarah" the little girl said with a respectful bow "I will make sure you bathe and dress and then do your hair in a way that will knock everyone's socks off"

The creature was practically jumping up and down from the excitement and ushered Sarah into what the girl considered the most luxurious set of chambers in the whole damn castle. They were decorated in deep, almost blood red and black, with purple accessories and also touches of gold, making it seem rich and luxurious, as well as decadent. The style was a cross of Renaissance, romanticism and baroque, with some heavy rococo influence in the intrinsic carvings on the furniture of dark cherry wood and the golden-framed mirrors. There was something 'Royal' about the chambers, that included a bathroom with a bath resembling a little lake with a waterfall just as it was in the Prefect's bathroom, only ten times bigger and more opulent.

"Whose chambers are these? They look unoccupied but definitely opulent… Like they are waiting for someone to come and claim them" Sarah's voice carried itself from the dresser she was exploring, which was the size of her room in Hogwarts, towards the bedroom, which she had yet to see. Orion, who was fussing over the dress laid out over the bed, called for her and replied.

"These, my lady, are the Queen's Chambers"

Orion was practically beaming as she said it, but Sarah's expression was another thing entirely.

"Oh"

She made no further comment and stepped into the bedroom, where a huge crystalline chandelier hung from the impossibly-tall ceiling and made tinkling noises when the breeze blew gently into the room. The walls were made of stone but covered in tapestries, portraits, and mirrors, several of them, glinting under the candlelight. The room was breathtaking. And the dress…

It was a spaghetti-strapped, scoop-necked blood-red silk dress that had, over the layers of red silk that acted as petticoats, a layer of see-through black gauze that caused the dress to look midnight-black. The gauze had tiny little beads of crystals sewn into it, shimmering under the light as stars in heaven. The dress pooled to the floor and had a short train, making it look also sort of medieval. It was beautiful, and yet she knew she had seen it before.

"Is the dress not to my Lady's liking? Because I can tell you right now you are going to be the Diva of the night, rest assured"

The little pixie was trying hard to please Sarah, but it wasn't a question of pleasing. It was a nagging voice at the back of Sarah's head, telling her something was really wrong with the picture.

Shrugging her concerns off and picking the beautiful dress up from the bed she went to change, leaving Orion to choose the jewellery and hair accessories.

In the adjoining rooms a very nervous King walked, or rather paced, raking a hand through his mane of hair. It had grown through the years, even if Sarah hadn't commented on it, but still some bangs reached only to brush across his shoulders. He was wearing a blood red silk shirt, black breeches and a black beaded frock jacket, and was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. But for once at least the dreams he had been planting in Sarah's head, the dreams in which he had reached her over the years, would be true. Only one night.

He knew that invading her dreams had been wrong, but he hadn't been able to help himself. It was so easy for him to access her mind, just a little tug for it to open to him. And then he had created the ballroom as their space, and had given her a new ball gown, one that reflected her true complexity and personality. The gown of a queen.

"Will she remember?" he wondered aloud, cursing in six different languages "Will she be happy about it? Fat chance there."

He looked at himself in his full-length mirror, from the red streaks in his hair down to his black polished boots and added a black silk mask which he tied at the back of his head. He then smiled and was not worrisome anymore, but wicked.

"Even if I have this one night, I'll have it… and her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've heard that she has raven black hair, and that her eyes change colours"

"I've heard that she has skin as white as snow, and lips as red as the Ruby Moon"

"I've heard that he is totally smitten with her"

"I've heard that he is head over heels already for her, but that she doesn't even know"

"I've heard he visits her in her... Oh, Lord, here they come. By the underground, what curious creatures these mortals are!"

The faces of the courtiers who were whispering amongst each other were hid by masks of several shapes and colours. They disbanded as soon as the mortals, whom the Courtiers had spotted briefly at the Arena  
stepped into the ballroom, disguised. A certain raven-haired, snow-white-skinned maiden with ruby red lips and eyes that changed colours was missing, sadly. So was the King, who was hiding amongst the masked dancers as he had done so long ago, in a bubble dream.

"This place is the stuff dreams are made of" Alicia whispered in awe.

She watched as Quinn, whom they had met earlier and was dressed in an outfit that reminded them of an Asian pirate in jade and gold, kissed the hand of a woman dressed in a Gothic raggedy dress of violet and  
black. The girl hurriedly escaped his clutches and, without saying a word, disappeared amidst the dancers.

"It is sort of dreamy" Ginny nodded, smiling at a young man who came to kiss her hand. Harry sent him a glare before any of the redhead boys could and the man, laughingly bowing, retired.

"And where on Earth are the professors?" Hermione wondered aloud. Just then the crowd parted a little and they saw Minerva McGonagall, still with her hair down, dancing with no other than Albus Dumbledore in a stunning ballroom outfit loose around his frame.

"There is nothing like old people in love" Katie sighed with a wistful smile on her face.

"Yeah, and nothing like the Greasy Git chaperoning us" Fred muttered darkly pointing at the figure dressed in black and emerald that was, indeed, their Potions Master.

"Well, let's loose him" George proposed "He seems pretty distracted looking for that Gothic chick with the black and purple dress that disappeared around the corner anyway"

Everyone turned to see that the Potions Master was indeed discreetly moving his eyes through the crowd looking for hints of black or violet. They all took off cautiously dodging the courtiers in search of a safe spot.

"I think we lost him Eons ago" Angelina finally said, coming to rest against a pillar before realizing it was really a woman pretending to be a pillar. She jumped right up and apologized.

"Let's stay here for a little while"

The group huddled in the corner, looking at the dancers as they twirled, but they didn't seem to be really dancing, as in the bubble dream, but rather stretching, waiting for the real fun to finally begin.

"What on Merlin's name are all of you doing here?" a voice asked from behind. Startled beyond belief all of the teenagers jumped and whirled around, expecting to see a moving statue. Instead they found Sarah, a garnet chocker around her neck and dressed in scarlet and black, unmasked.

"Sarah, you look divine!" Angelina squeaked, as Alicia was actually at a loss for words.

"And your hair, the tousled look really works for you!" Katie added a little bit quieter. Just then the dancers stopped in the middle of their activity and a voice, _his_ voice, whispered across everyone's minds:

"Now that the guest of honour is in the premises, let this masquerade begin! Drink, dance, lust and live, my dear courtiers, for another year had passed and you have shown your worthiness"

There were several whispers coming for everyone before the group of courtiers that had been gossiping before climbed atop a large, open staircase, flutes of champagne in hand. Music started in the background:

"What a splendid party" one of them said, drinking up.

"The prelude to a bright new year"

"What a night, I'm impressed" a man was singing this time, looking at a woman while trying to ogle her assets. The woman slapped him gently with her fan and replied in a beautiful soprano voice:

"Well, one does one's best!"

They all toasted together and directed their flutes to the audience.

"Here's to us. The toast of all the city, what a pity that the losers can't be here!"

In unison the flutes with the remains of champagne were thrown into a nearby fire that roared with the addition of alcohol. Several torches lit up as well, filling the ballroom with light. Music sprang into life again, strident and deafening, but the crowd didn't seem to mind. Actually, they started singing as they moved to the rhythm of a strange, upbeat waltz full of pirouettes, dips and spins:

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Fans flapped in unison everywhere and the teenagers where enthralled by the whole spectacle. People not only danced in the floor, but also in mid air, all following some sort of well-practiced choreography, moving in unison, teasing with masks, fans and handkerchiefs.

_Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . ._

Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .

"Oh, so there you are, you little brats" the dark voice of the Potions Master stalked towards his students who were pretty easy to detect in the synchronized pantomime going on around them. Dodging women and men alike the Slytherin Head of House caught up with the awed group of teenagers, who had nowhere to run.

"You ran away like children!" he spat at them, clearly beyond angry. The girls promptly hid behind the boys, who were stuck with the job of finding and excuse.

"Well, it is… you see" Fred begun "George will tell you all about it"

"ME?" there was a pause "Oh, yes, ME. Of course. Gladly. The deal is that… Hey, Fred, isn't that the Gothic chick with the raggedy black and violet dress you were talking about just before…?"

The Twins smiled knowingly as Snape's head did a double take. Sure enough atop the stairs the girl was rejecting suitors with a wave of her black metallic fan, hiding her face behind it at times and singing with a voice that stood out from the others and lulled the senses, as if casting a spell of some sort. Her face showed no joy, as opposed to the rest of the dancers though, she was a total blank, as if her face was a mask on its own.

_Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . ._

Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . .  
But who can name the face . . .?

"Retreat, retreat!" Fred said in a hushed whisper. But before vanishing from sight, George couldn't resist and shouted over his shoulder:

"Oh, and Professor Snape, Sir? I heard one of the dancers call her Ala (Ah-lah), in case you were interested"

The Weasleys laughed hard at that till a slightly panicked Katie interrupted their amusement with one tiny little question:

"And where is Sarah?"

_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!_

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
_  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!  
_

"Let go of me!" Sarah was trying hard to pry her arm free from a man's dead grip. The masked felon simply laughed and threw her into the waiting arms of another dancer, who spun her around until she was dizzy.

"Help!" she managed to choke out just as she was grabbed by the waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

_  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!_

"There she is! And she doesn't seem very happy!" Alicia shouted to be heard above the roaring of the music. They were fighting their way around the dance, but once they spotted Sarah it was futile to keep trying to move, the crowd wasn't allowing it. Sarah's protest grew weaker and weaker, as if she was falling asleep and suddenly they couldn't hear her anymore.

"I so don't like this" Angelina hissed at her boyfriend, holding onto him for dear life as someone whirled past her. They were trapped by the dancers and the columns, which were not really columns, almost as if they were preventing them from helping their friend for some reason.

The music slowed down towards another part with dialogue and the people atop the staircase started talking:

"What a night"

"What a crowd"

"Makes you glad"

"Makes you proud! Of all la crème de la crème"

"Watching us watching them"

"And all our fears are in the past" the voice singing that was so pure in its intonation that everybody quieted as it ran through the room. It was the gothic girl. As in cue there was a surge of magic that made the room glow from within, blinding the mortals for a couple of seconds.

"Twelve months of relief… of Delight… Of Elysian Peace"

"And we can breathe at last!"

"No more jousts"

"No more swords"

"Here's to health"

"Here's a toast"

"To a prosperous year"

"To our friends who are here" there was amusement in the voice who sang that. The girl in black gasped and let her flute of champagne drop. She quickly scanned the room, and as her eyes passed the group of teenagers they widened. She promptly whirled around and disappeared amongst the dancers and was never seen again.

"And may our splendour never fade"

"What a joy!  
What a change!  
What a blessed release!  
And what a masquerade"

The music calmed down for a while, soft violins playing harmoniously. Sarah tried to escape then, but she was already too dizzy and drowsy to move. She fell into a stranger's arms, and noticed idly that the stranger was wearing her colours… Red and black.

He also had the strangest wild blond hair, and she knew she had seen hair like it before. Red streaks crossed it, making it seem warmer, more golden.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a whisper. The stranger smiled, pulling her closer.

"In dreams, maybe"

The music suddenly came back to life, reaching an impossible crescendo. The dancers twirled to life again, dancing madly around and around, taking Sarah and her strange hero with them. She held onto his neck, terrified.

"I'll be drowned in this sea of faces!"

She felt arms entwine around her waist and suddenly she felt safe and warm and loved.

"Hush, my pet, I will not let them drown you"

She didn't remember her name, but she remembered that someone had called her many times that endearment, and it was right and proper, so she thought nothing of it.

_Masquerade!   
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade!   
Hide your face so the world  
Will never find you! _

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade...  
Masquerade!   
Look around-  
There's another mask behind you!

Masquerade!   
Burning glances, turning heads...  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
At the sea of smiles around you!

Masquerade!   
Grinning yellows, spinning reds...  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill-  
Let the spectacle astound you!

And with the dark notes reaching their climax the music died away as quickly as it had blared into life. Yet the spell of it seemed to still hang in the air, as if suspended in the middle of the air they breathed.

"I feel dizzy" Sarah whispered, leaning her forehead against that of the mystery man's "And kind of giddy"

"I feel the same" came the husky answer, and Sarah could feel warm, spicy breath against her face "Isn't it funny?"

Her strange prince spun them around. The music that played now was soft and mellow, almost seductive. It was a waltz, of course. The raven-haired mortal marvelled at the way they danced as if they had done it a thousand times before, in perfect synchrony, as if they knew the other's rhythm by heart. Closer for the spin, hands entwined for the complicated steps, eyes never losing contact. They laughed in unison even as they fell over and over under some kind of incantation.

It seemed to them as if they danced for hours, but they really lost track of time. The masked dancers occasionally got close enough to scare her, but the stranger would always pull her flush against him and dismiss the courtier nosy enough to wonder towards where they were with a wave of his hand. The gesture always seemed to trigger something in her mind, a memory, a recollection. It was so… so…_Royal_.

"You command them?" she asked him, her hands resting on the nape of his neck and her eyes sparkling. The man let out a soft chuckle and shrugged, dipping her. She was referring to the way there seem to be always a circle free of people around them, as if no one dared to get close to them except for the occasional drunk.

"They respect me"

"You sound too full of yourself, you know?" she teased, unconsciously pulling closer to him, her lips parted in a smile that Jareth had never seen before in real life. It was both innocent in its happiness and seductive, inviting.

For the first time in a long time, he smiled back.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me then, for being too full of myself" he said casually, but the way his grip around her waist tightened told her another story entirely.

"Leave you?" that thought had never crossed her mind, and it sounded completely unappealing "I will never leave you, you have nothing to worry about"

Suddenly his eyes took on a pleading quality and he pulled her tight against him, forehead against forehead yet again. He looked pained and at the same time hopeful.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Even if you don't understand me" he asked of her, his voice devoid of any wicked undertones. It almost hurt to see him like this.

"I promise" Sarah said it without thinking, and she would live to regret it sooner than she expected. Alas, the temptation to do anything to soothe his soul was almost… overwhelming.

Her words worked wonders on him and abruptly he was back to being the nameless, seductive villain with a touch of hero. His lips curled into a pleased, almost self-satisfied smile and his hands caressed her back, no longer gripping but stroking in slow, almost lazy motions.

"Seal the promise the way we do in the Underground, with what we consider the most sacred and precious thing" he pleaded, but there was shameless flirting behind his voice, in the husky quality of it "Seal it with a maiden's first true kiss"

She didn't have time to tell him that she had been kissed before, even if not truly. Sloppily, unpleasantly, unwillingly, yes, but irrevocably kissed. She didn't have time to agree or deny him his heart's desire. She didn't even have time to arch her eyebrow in surprise before his mouth, so thin and cynical and tempting at the same time, covered hers. Eyes opened wide as soft lips met icy ones in what was a mind-blowing kiss, a kiss of kisses. All the passion she had accumulated over the years, the dreams she couldn't remember, all the longing and waiting and the frustration of knowing it was not to be, fuelled such a display of affection. She flung her arms, which she had let drop from sheer shock, around his neck pulling her body so close to his than not even a sliver of light could have passed between them. Jareth's hands reached for the nape of her neck, to deepen the kiss, and her waist, to caress and worship just as his lips were worshipping hers.

Darting his tongue out to seek entrance, Jareth sighed in bliss as Sarah willingly opened her mouth, her own tongue meeting his halfway, both duelling, tightly wrapped in a lover's embrace. She moaned as he expertly licked the roof of her mouth while massaging the back of her neck with long, slender fingers. Everything was there, from the stars to the planets, from the butterflies in their stomachs to the tingling sensation behind their eyes, from the idyllic oblivion to the complete surrender. It was truly a kiss, it was raw passion and mellow tenderness, it was wickedness and kindness, it was lo…

They parted reluctantly, panting in the most seductive manner, both dazed and confused and sated, yet famished at the same time.

"Jareth" she heard her own voice whisper breathily and, swiftly, it all came back. Who he was, who she was, where they were, the people who were around then, what they meant to each other…

It all came crushing down. And it hurt. Deep down in the pit of her stomach it burned.

"You… you tricked me?" she asked in disbelief, flinching away from his arms, almost stumbling backwards "You placed a charm on me… to forget?" she suddenly looked down at herself and recognized at last the dress she was wearing as the one from her dreams "And the dreams! You have been messing with my dreams for seven years! You bastard!"

There were several gasps from the crowd and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The illusion, the whole atmosphere suddenly crumbled and died.

"Sarah, let me explain…" Jareth's face had lost all of its dazed pleasure and it was as worried as when he was in his room, pacing and wondering.

"Explain what?" she shrieked, but compose herself before continuing "Explain to me why, for seven years you invaded my dreams without my knowledge? That you never told me? That you tricked me, deceived me, mocked me…?"

"Enough!" the King of Kings roared, suddenly loosing all of his worry. He was furious "Enough of that, you child! I mock you? I beg to differ, my fair Lady, you are the one who mocks me! For the last seven years all I have ever wanted to do was sleep, sleep and pretend that the thirteen hours didn't happen as they did. When I tried to do my duty it was your face I saw, always! I disregarded my obligations, I lost my self-respect, I turned the bloody world upside down… And the reason for all that was _you_! You mere wisp of a mortal girl, you plague!"

He was breathing heavily, his mane of hair and fierce eyes making him look like a wild beast. But Sarah was nowhere near apologetic.

"Don't lie to me! Don't try and make me feel sorry for you, because that is never going to happen!" she shouted back and a crystal, perfect and clear as a cloudless day, appeared in her right hand "I'll never forgive you for this one, Jareth!"

She hurled the crystal towards him and he barely had time to conjure a crystal of his own to nullify the power. The explosion of magic was great and the courtiers looked at each other, nervous. It didn't bode well. Sarah's body was surrounded by an aura of power Jareth hadn't seen before. Her eyes shone silver as she conjured another crystal.

"Well, look at that" she whispered snidely "I finally got the hang of it, just as you wanted"

What came next was to be considered one of the greatest duels of the century. Sarah threw her crystal, which shattered in mid air. Each piece turned into a dagger, swift and lethal. Jareth stopped most of them with a wave of his hand, but didn't see one that scraped his left shoulder.

"Well, congratulations" Jareth's voice was cold, unfeeling "You drew your first blood" he paused and smirked at her, snapping his fingers "If you want to fight, you better look like a fighter, my dear. First rule of Underground combat"

She didn't have to look at herself to know she was wearing her Amazonian outfit. However she didn't plan on giving him all the pleasure of showing-off.

"Well, the second rule, I guess, would be to have the weapons at your disposal, right?" she snapped her own fingers and weapons, probably from the weapon's room she knew he had somewhere in the castle, appeared floating on each side, to be fair.

"Lady's' choice" Jareth conceded, signalling the weapons "What will it be, Sarah? Besides magic, that is"

Without a second's thought Sarah took a rapier and its dagger from thin air and tucked the dagger in its sheath. Quickly imitating her Jareth stood his ground, ready for the attack. He would defend himself, but he was almost sure he wouldn't be able to bring himself to attack her.

Sarah however seemed to have no qualms about attacking him. She moved with the speed and grace he had tried time and again to teach her and had thought she would never learn. She lunged at him but at the last minute changed tactics and whirled to avoid him, trying an attack from behind instead. Millennia of training and battle was all that protected Jareth against her. He knew he could end it but not painlessly. He had been trained to be a warrior, to attack… to go for the kill. And he couldn't use those skills now.

"This is going to be a massacre" Finn, who had been dressed in rags and with a white, dirty mask, shook his head "A veritable massacre"

"By the Moon, Finn, you could be a bit more optimistic!" Julius huffed from behind his black mask, a hand over the hilt of his sword, ready to step into action if things got out of hand "And send for Sin, I don't care if it doesn't like humans. If a magical combat breaks and we need to separate these two, we'll need the best magician there is."

Sarah and Jareth were still gauging each other twirling their weapons in their hands. The crystal in Sarah's glove was glowing, pulsating with energy.

"Oh, no!" Finn shuddered "Lucy hates humans! The lemmings alone will chew my head off! And don't even get me started on the Hellfires Sin keeps around for fun!"

The clash of weapons distracted both men from their talk. Sarah had finally stopped analysing the situation and had lounged at him for the second time, this time making it seem as if she was going to attempt the same trick again and then attacking him openly. The parry went on and on at the same fierce rate, the weapons emitting sparks of magic as they met each other, the daggers ready to be used.

"I trusted you, damn it!" Sarah suddenly burst out. She was crying "That's the worst part of it all. I allowed myself to trust you and to… to think that I even… Oh, Gods, I _hate_ you so much!"

She hissed the last of her speech, a blue orb of light appeared hovering over her weapon-less palm. It was a rare mixture of vibrant green and placid silver, the colours swirling.

"_Mistress, don't do it" _ said a voice inside her head, childlike and innocent. It was the Labyrinth _"He is not to be blamed. It is his nature. Deceit is his only way. The only path he has ever known. Don't blame him… save him"_

"Save him" she was so angry her eyes were turning the colour of iron. It was always a bad sing in a Fae "Save him from _what_?" she practically roared in her mind.

"_From himself, my Lady…"_ the voice was merely a whisper now, pleading. The human-Fae's will wavered a little.

But then she remembered the dreams, how wonderful it had felt to be in his arms. And the banter, and the training sessions, and his apparent desire to see her safe. It had all been a lie… Meaningless seduction

"I can't forgive him"

She didn't trust him enough. She though she had, but at the first test she had discovered that, though she had started feeling things that were best left unspoken, she still didn't trust him. Was it ever going to be different between them?

No, of course. Because she was not willing to ever see him again.

"I call upon the land that is fair; I call upon the Wild power in heat. I call upon the sea that ripples and fades into a storm and upon the Goddess Danu that blessed this Labyrinth" she recited the words as if she had known them all of her life and in a language she was sure was not English "Go against what you have known all your life… Go against your _master_"

The ball of light blinded everyone in the room. All of a sudden singing, the sweet sound of a feminine voice, could be heard. A shimmering barrier appeared just in time to save whatever was left of the ballroom and the people in it as both Jareth, who had cast a counter spell, and Sarah were engulfed in raw, electrical power.

"Sarah!" Angelina shouted from her place. The students as well as the teachers were being held by the courtiers.

"Oh Merlin!" Katie was astonished and her voice shaky "Can you see her? Is she alright?"

The light soon faded. The floor, the one that had not been protected by the barrier was chipped and useless now, the gleaming marble ruined. Sarah was breathing heavily, her upper body propped up by her elbows, scratches and bruises all over her exposed body. But, much to everyone's surprise, she was fine. Nobody had ever faced one of Jareth's power crystals and lived to tell the tale.

"She would make one heck of a queen" Finn commented dryly, and Julius promptly whacked him over the head. Jareth was standing, apparently, breathing heavily and almost as battered as Sarah, looking to the world confused and incredulous. He hadn't taught her that, none of it. She had exceeded his wildest expectation of herself.

And he wanted to be angry, and feel betrayed, and even outraged. But he could only see the power atop her beauty, how perfectly suited they were, how enamoured he was.

"Don't go" he said when he found his voice, waving a hand to heal her wounds, feeling regret when he saw some were deep enough to take some time "You promised…"

But she was already turning away from him, producing a crystal and walking towards her friends. She dared not meet the eyes of her teachers as she stepped in front of a mirror and spelled it into becoming a portal.

"Professor Dumbledore" her voice sounded small "Can we just… go home?"

With a nod, a tender smile and silence the mortals returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the crack of dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Don't kill me. I tried really hard with this chapter, it is the longest and it was the hardest. Everything happens, and in the next chapter everything will change. This chapter is an introductory chapter for the next, which will be a blast. Something huge will happen, a many of you will get your wish for a pairing!

Next, I have nothing against slash. Really. Just not in my fanfic. Oh, and I am a Phantom of the Opera Phan (The musical, the movie was OK) so several songs will weasel their way into this story. I hope you like the idea!

Please leave reviews; I tried this chapter to be as good as it could, as it is a Turning Point. The Next chapter won't take nearly as long, though I'm starting college and a six hours a day, six days a week job. Wish me luck. For those who review and who reviewed, you are ANGELS! Oh, and the profiles will be ready soon. I have format trouble.

Best Wishes,

Artemis Samhain Hell's Librarian

PS: This chapter is officially Beta proved. My Beta Reader is an Angel, with quite an appropriate name and nick! Thanks Angie, you deserve a special mention!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Alassin Zane, Part One

Chapter Fourteen: Alassin Zane, Part One

The next weeks were disconcerting for all those who hadn't been to another world and had witnessed and all-out, no-restriction fight amongst what could be considered the two most powerful Fae entities in the whole friggin' universe. They didn't have the slightest idea of half the things that went around the castle, anyway. Only the portraits stood silent vigil along with those who knew and some concerned teachers. For the rest of the world Sarah Williams had returned to her old self: cold, aloof and stony. Her mentor was gone because of a 'family emergency' and she, stupid girl she was, had probably gone and gotten a crush on him which he had turned down anyway. That was what girls like Gwendolyn McGregor liked to gossip about.

She spent most of her time up THE tower, their tower. Sometimes she would make believe she was practising with one of her weapons, or reading one of the few books Jareth had deemed necessary to bring, one of them about The Unwanted themselves. She had actually flipped through the pages, but more than that she had done nothing. No reading at all.

The first one to notice the change out of those who didn't know what had transpired between the High King of TirnanOg and she was actually Flitwick. He had noticed that Sarah had stopped paying him any kind of attention at all, though she performed the necessary charm beautifully when he decided to test that theory.

"Are you all right, Miss Williams?" he had asked her when she had volunteered one night to help him with his personal library. Two more kids, both with detention, were also unwillingly tossing books and wiping the dust from them with lethargic, almost non-existent movements.

"Yes, sir, just… thinking, that's all"

She sniffed, biting back the tears she had accumulated. She had gotten distracted with the routine job and her thoughts had started to wander.

"It's just that… I'm feeling kind of lonely, away from my family and… my tutor"

She had had to fight hard not to spit out the last two words, but she managed just fine. Flitwick had smiled at her then in that manner that implied that a person knows something he or she isn't supposed to.

"I know that something else is going on. Something the headmaster and some of you are keeping from the entire school and that it has to do with that 'training' and your 'tutor', Miss Williams" he gave her a reassuring smile before continuing "And though I won't try to get the truth from you, I will at least try to make you promise me that you will see the good there is in your life, and try to move on. You have plenty for which to be thankful"

Sarah had really tried to smile then, for it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever told her, but she found out she had lost the will to do so. She had lost the will to fight, to feel, to worry, and had only gained the wish to cry, and a lot.

"I'll keep that in mind, professor." She removed the dust from the last book, placed it in its correct place and moved towards the door "And thank you for your discretion"

She picked up on her studies then, and went back to practising with her weapons. She retook the job of helping Professor Snape with his potions, a job she had stopped performing earlier in her training for lack of time. So she finally so the endless hours begin turning into days, and soon a week had passed. Her friends hardly talked to her, knowing she was still sensitive, and in the nights she had trouble sleeping and dreamed of dark, vacated ballrooms and dresses torn to shreds. She almost always woke up crying.

She was broken, and everyone knew it. From the headmaster that had lost even more the twinkle in his eye to her dearest professor, Minerva McGonagall, who watched the girl fling herself into her work as she had done, to deny something akin to what she felt for another man. She had always thought, humorously, that the reason for excelling in her NEWTs had been that Albus Dumbledore had been appointed her professor and tutor and, to keep away from him, she had buried herself in books.

It had been a funny period in her life, mastering her cat form while she could barely concentrate on what the patient man with the long, auburn hair and beard was telling her. She shook all those thoughts out of her head as soon as they appeared, though, and went back to her work. No use thinking about it now, not when…

Not when she had convinced herself that she would never speak a word of it to anyone, ever.

"He hasn't been himself as of late" Julius could only sigh as he stared at his king and commander, sprawled all over his vast throne, eyes closed tightly and a hand upon his forehead, as if he was suffering from a headache "Bloody Hell, I think this is worse than the day she defeated him"

An ancient man with a long beard and a set of off-white robes trimmed with grey fur nodded.

"Yes, I remember that day almost eight years ago now. 'twas not a pretty sight" Zhou folded his arms, letting the long sleeves of his attire almost hit the floor "But now… I think now he is beyond helping. How much has he had to drink? I feel as I should be visiting Lucy to get ingredients for a powerful awakening potion"

"You mean a hangover potion" the two High members of the Labyrinthine court were interrupted by Quinn, who was apparently grooming his bat-like, huge black wings with mild interest "All things must be given their appropriate name, Zhou. No twisting it for the King"

Julius, a hand in the hilt of his sword, rolled his eyes and scoffed. He didn't like the dark and slippery gossiper when he was in one of 'those mocking moods', usually because Sin had escaped his clutches yet again.

"If you are in one of those rants, Quinn, be a good sex demon and go find someone to shag into next week. Do not come bothering us or his Majesty"

The incubus didn't seem bothered by the unsubtle insult, but rather widened his smirk.

"But Julius, my dear, it seems that I am not the only one that has been… Unlucky in love. Or should I say 'unluckily in love'?"

His teasing manner was tainted with the horrible sense that his words hit closer to home than he would have liked. Jareth, King of Everything and Nothing, dropped the hand that was at his temple, letting it fall elegantly, and spoke in a raspy voice:

"I am neither deaf nor a fool, so I would appreciate it if you all stopped talking about me as if I wasn't in the bloody room" he then languidly opened his eyes, which were bloodshot and weary "I need peace and quiet so be gone, all of you"

He had refused to see everyone, and everyone had insisted on seeing him, except for Lord Lucifer that had said simply that "It knew he would receive no one" Lucy was wise in many ways. And it knew, after all, everything.

"But, sire, you have wallowed in self-pity long enough" Julius was trying to be diplomatic, but the warrior in him was angered by the helplessness of the situation "You haven't eaten since your arrived, you have been drinking all the time, never sleeping…You must realize that his is hardly healthy for you and…"

Suddenly there was a great noise as the front doors of the castled burst open by a gust of chilly wind that surrounded the three Unwanted.

"Enough!" Jareth roared, his eyes now gold… The eyes of a god "Enough, I say! Be gone, all of you! _Gone_!"

They were pushed back and out of the castle by the same gust of wind that had surrounded them a moment earlier. Jareth's eyes went back to be the mismatched pair of Earth and Sea, and his hands went to massage his temples once again. He stayed that way for hours until it was midnight and not a soul remained in the castle, warned not to dwell in it as his Highness was not in a forgiving mood.

"Sarah, Sarah…" he chided into the empty room "What have you done to me, love? Such a pathetic state I'm in. I can… barely stand up" he laughed then, and it was a sad, angst-laden laugh. He never noticed the group of men that approached him from the shadows, nor the dull iron sword as it was raised into the air. By the time he had become aware of the danger he had been to slow on his movements to escape being pierced in the chest. It took him one crystal ball to scatter the traitors, but the sword was still on his chest, and he could already feel the iron burning him inside out. He sensed other people in the room, weapons unsheathed, and there was iron everywhere. He was struck again, this time in the shoulder, and he used all of his magical strength to drive them back. But he was too drunk and too weak.

"Julius was right, after all…" he laughed through gritted teeth, one hand creating crystal balls and the other trying to stop the bleeding of his shoulder "This mopping around and feeling sorry for myself turned out to really be hardly healthy for me"

He couldn't yell for help, he had made sure no one could hear his cries of anguish before. Lucifer, who usually knew all about assassination plots before they happened, had been instructed not to meddle in his business and he had magically sealed her powers from knowing anything about him. How foolish he had been. How reckless. How dangerously infatuated.

"Get off me" he growled as he sent a fireball to the nearest attacker. They were all cloaked in white, an unusual colour for assassins. But just as he used his magic he could feel it waning, one of the most unpleasant effects of iron.

"We have the entire city covered with people waiting for you to escape us so that they can finish the job. Anywhere you teleport we will follow, there is not a single place for you to hide, majesty" one of the figures said mockingly, spitting out the 'majesty' as if it was an insult. But Jareth knew there was a single place where he could go and they could never follow. A castle, in another realm… In the place were mortals lived.

"Well, gentlemen, I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin…" he said and it took all he had to bow, at the same time putting all his might and magic in one last crystal that he sent floating towards one of the mirrors of the room "Good day, gentlemen"

With those last parting words he painfully but swiftly transformed himself into an owl and then crossed through the mirror, until he found himself in a candlelit corridor with moving paintings and talking kids wearing black robes and carrying school books.

The King of the Goblins sighed as he watched with owl's eyes as the portal closed firmly behind him. He could sense every feather in his body aching, and the weight of the blood wetting his wings made it almost impossible to fly. But he picked himself up from the cold stone floor nevertheless and flapped his way into the Hall. She was his only chance…

If she dared to do the right thing. If she dared bring the Devil's Child into Hogwarts.

"Sarah" he whispered into his mind, his plea echoing in the Halls of the castle like a hollow cry for help. A cry that was heard, amazingly enough.

It was a few weeks after the separation that it happened. And it hit Sarah Williams like a tone of bricks. She was in the Hall eating dinner when it happened. Hallway through her slice of cheesecake she felt a hand, cold and clammy, grip her by the throat, silencing her screams of horror at the notion… nay, the feeling, that something terrible had happened.

No, it wasn't only that. It was the feeling that something terrible had happened to him. The certainty of the moment almost robbed her of breath and she had to take deep, calming breaths so she couldn't begin to panic in a room completely packed with people

"Sarah, your face is white" Katie suddenly said in concern "You are frightening me. What is the matter?"

"Jareth" the girl whispered and bit back a sob "Jareth… Something happened to him"

She got up, looked around and sat down again, fidgeting. All of this people were preventing her from acting, from going to where he was. He needed her and it didn't matter anymore his manipulations, his lies, his cheating… It didn't matter anymore. He needed her and she felt compelled to go to him. It was an itch, so strong in her that she twitched and turned in her seat, trying to fight it.

"Sarah, what the devil is wrong? What has happened…?" though Alicia was the one that spoke, all of the Head Girl's close friends were asking silently the same question.

"I have to go to him… So much pain, so much… iron" She was holding her head now, ad if attacked by a killer migraine "Treason!" she whispered harshly, her eyes silver "Betrayal… He's hurt, and he's here. I have to go to him"

Most people were already leaving the Hall, so Ginny rushed to tell the remaining teachers what was going on. Professor McGonagall almost immediately rushed to the side of the girl, who had fallen to the floor and was struggling against the grip of the twins, Ron and Harry.

"I have to go and get him!" Sarah suddenly said and with a wave of her hands threw everyone off her "I have to make sure he is okay"

"Miss Williams" the soothing voice of Professor Dumbledore did nothing for her frayed senses "You must remain calm. Try to understand that we are at odds here. What has happened that has you in such a state?"

The girl tried to calm down, breathing through her nose.

"Jareth is…" she begun and her voice cracked "Jareth is…" she looked at the main doors of the Hall then, and her eyes widened "Jareth is here!"

She pushed everyone aside in one swift motion, picking up her robes to run to the other die of the room as she saw a bloodied barn owl transform into the still and lifeless form of the ruler of TirnanOg. There were several gasps of horror from behind her, but she paid no heed as she knelt besides the man she had hated only minutes ago. It all had dissolved into nothingness as she had first felt him in danger.

"Jareth?" she called softly, her hands hovering over the open wounds in an effort to help "Jareth, please talk to me"

She could smell some kind of alcohol in him, and noticed how unkempt his appearance was. It only served to disturb her more.

"Come on, Jareth, I'm sorry about everything" she was sobbing now, yet she carried on "I'll apologize a thousand times, I'll… turn the world upside down, but please talk to me" she begged. At last the king opened his eyes, which looked unfocused and glassy.

"Should've… listened to Julius" he said and the laughed, turning that laugh into a chilling cough "He's going to be so angry and so full of himself… Unbearable… the Underground isn't safe…"

He closed his eyes again, and Sarah shook him lightly, urging him to stay awake. By that time all the other people in the room had gathered around the unconscious body of the Fae.

"Miss Williams, we must take him to see Madame Promfrey" Headmaster Dumbledore spoke softly. She shook her head then, shrugging her shoulders.

"What could she do for him? It's iron, he's been struck with iron!"

Several people sighed in defeat upon hearing that, but the headmaster still insisted.

"People could barge in anytime" he reasoned "Even Professor Umbridge. We must get him to bed in the Hospital wing and then we will see what we can do for him. Surely there is some kind of cure, and someone must know it.

Unwittingly the professor sent a thought, a relieving yet chilling notion into Sarah's head. The girl finally consented and, opening a passageway though a mirror, tucked Jareth on a pristine-white bed, gently kissing his hand before leaving Madame Promfrey to clean the wounds as best as she could.

"I know what I have to do" she whispered to nobody in particular "You are right, headmaster. There is someone with the knowledge and the power to cure iron wounds. The Lord Mage of the underground… Lucifer"

Without further ado she began to exit the Hospital Wing, with several of her friends behind.

"What on Merlin's name are you going to do, Sarah?" Alicia asked, bewildered and more than a little bit scared. The black-haired girl didn't even look back as he replied:

"I'm going to summon the Abomination so it can heal Jareth"

"What!" there was a loud noise of protest from behind her and the twins, one on each side, grabbed her by her arms "Are you nuts, Sarah? You can't bring _that_ in here. Who know what it's capable of? You heard all those people say that Lord Lucifer dislikes humans!

"But I have to…" she was pleading now, pleading to all of them to let her do it. The Headmaster nodded once.

"If you must, Miss Williams, I am prepared to support you in your decision.

Loud were the angry objections from Professor Snape and even louder were those from Ronald Weasley, who could not even believe he was siding with the 'Greasy Git'.

"That plan is insane, Sarah" he argued just as they reached the Hall. Sarah was trying to recall everything she knew about the summoning of a powerful Fae. It was difficult, it was brief and she had been told it hurt like Hell. But she was determined to do it.

"Leave her alone Ron" Hermione interjected "If she wants to do this it's her choice, not yours!"

The red-haired boy was about to protest again when he felt a wave of power hit him. Sarah was bloody doing it! She was standing in the middle of the Hall, gathering her energy, which shone grey and green around her, praying and muttering things into the air.

"Please Labyrinth" she said as she gathered the last of her power "Please don't let me fail. I will not be able to pull this off twice" And then, as quickly as she had gathered her energy, she released it totally in an explotion of power and will.

The light of the Hall suddenly dimmed and was engulfed by complete blackness, as if shadows had suddenly eaten it completely. There was a loud, sibilant noise as the light suddenly disappeared completely and the darkness was all it left, defying even the flickering illumination of the levitating candles and torches of the Great Hall. With a heavy sigh of exhaustion Sarah's eyes closed in pain. She had failed him, she had gotten the summoning and trespassing thing all wrong. She felt weak in the knees and actually swayed a little, Fred and George quickly catching her by the arms. Her long dark hair helped her cover the look of regret and failure on her face and the shine of tears in her eyes as the image of the Fae lying trembling and clinging to life in the Hospital Wing. She had gone to the limit of her capacity, almost bursting with energy for the chance to bring the only being, however unreliable, that would bring him back to her and she had failed...

"Sarah, I..." Alicia started to mutter, unsure of what to say "There must be another way"

"Lucifer was the only choice left. The only being who actually knows everything!" the girl spat at her friend, head snapping upwards to look at everyone in the room "I was not strong enough, I should have trained more, I should have mastered my powers before, I should have..."

But she never got to finish the sentence as a movement in the room caught everyone's attention. The darkness, far from melting into nothingness after a couple of minutes had gathered together forming a shape of a hooded person, the edges of the black cloak blurring to become entwined with the light. It was as if a shadow had taken corporeal form slowly and gained life suddenly, as if struck by lightening. The long, wide sleeves of the garment concealed the arms and general shape of the creature but it was of average height and had some sort of protuberances on the back that every now and then twitched or moved slightly. The protuberances were around seven feet tall.

"Is this... Is it...?" Hermione stuttered, shaking slightly and seeking Ron with her hands. Both Harry and the Weasley boys stepped towards her and formed a protective circle around the girls present along with the teachers, though Sarah stepped out of that shield and towards the figure, who took a step back.

"I am..." a voice echoed in the room, as if it came from everywhere at once. It was whispery, strange, as a caress and a harsh stroke at once. The voice itself seemed to add, without uttering anything: "Who has called me to the World Above?"

No emotion could be drawn from the statement and subsequent unspoken question but the blur around the figure disappeared, making it seem more real but no less ethereal. There was a strange kind of beauty in the blackness of the presence before them, a sort of allure.

"I called for you, milord Lucifer" Sarah answered with a firm voice, pleased for all those years of character-building and standing up to Jareth at all times.

It was no secret that anyone with half a brain avoided the Head Mage of TirnanOg like the plague. It was called 'that-which-was-not-meant' as a way of indicating the rareness of its breeding and the abomination it was. The light and darkness clashed into one person. Sarah shuddered upon remembering the tales the Hobgoblins told about the way that the Lord looked and swallowed lightly before replying.

"Do you know who I am?"

There was something akin to a heated silence, tension-filled in its long duration before the answer came, deadpan as the figure titled its head to a side:

"I know everything"

There was no sense of superiority creeping into the voice that echoed in the room. The sentence hung as a statement and for a few seconds it lingered in the air before it faded. The voice had a sort of sweet, elusive taste and a sort of melodic quality, as if there was some kind of faint music playing in the background.

"Before I tell you anything, show yourself" the dark-haired half-Fae demanded suddenly, as if compelled to do it "We must be on equal conditions"

Long fingers clad in fishnet, fingerless black gloves briefly emerged from the sleeves to pull the cloak by the shoulders into the floor in one swift movement that left everyone unprepared for the view: slim and pale as white marble with a very slight greyish and bluish tint, pointed ears and blue-black lips were not the things that shocked the people present in the room, but rather the rest of the body: long flowing hair that was black as night but seemed to reflect diverse colours, much like black opals tended to do, was carefully arranged in a series of complicated knots and braids at the back of the head leaving a large part to flow down past the waist and a few bangs to frame the front of the face, clear crystalline eyes, like transparent quartz glowed with an unearthly light that gave them a gem-like, eerie quality, as if they were glittering. The skin was covered in many places by strange, black tribal tattoos that seemed like Celtic symbols and letters from different elfin alphabets forming sentences along the skin and various earrings hung from the ears and one was positioned as a pierce in-between a well-shaped black eyebrow, accompanied by little midnight-blue dots that framed the eyebrows from above, describing the same arch in some sort of ancient form of ceremonial painting as the tattoos travelled up and down her arms, legs and head sometimes covered by bracelets, gloves that resembled the one in Sarah's hand except they lacked crystals and an armband on the left upper arm, and also matched by a small stud earring in the side of the nose, glittering like the diamond it was. The most striking adornments were, though, the silver tiara much like Sarah's along the forehead and the necklace accompanying it: a web of various rounded, flexible thin bands made of some sort of metal all intertwined and holding a single, wide and rounded pendant, a magnificent, ancient-looking Celtic cross, as big as Sarah's palm, the metal gleaming in the light of the candles. Other assortment of gems, precious and semi-precious hung from the neck of the creature as well. Heavy black-leather bracelets, the piercing, the tattoos and the smoky-black eye shadow and heavy eyeliner coupled with the black leather boots with platform and the black nails made the creature look like a mix between a punk, a Celtic priestess and a Goth.

_He_ was wearing a long, flowing multi-layered black skirt that reached the hips and had under it layers of black gauze forming a petticoat and was trimmed with dark silver threads forming Celtic patters on the hem and a simple black tube top covering only what was necessary with the same trim in the neckline and hemline and some tiny diamonds forming shapes that looked like tribal symbols.

_He_ was not a he. He was a _she_.

The 5'6 girl had huge pixie-eyes and an air of being no more than seventeen years old, a mere teen not even older than Sarah, and yet at the same time she managed to seem older than time, her eyes giving the impression of having seen too much. She was not smiling, her black lips pressed together gently in an emotionless line and her smooth brow un-furrowed, looking at the room in silent wonder that was being held back and inspecting with cool curiosity the people in the room, almost wary of them.

Waiting for the axe to fall, maybe.

After getting past the initial shock Sarah could see what she had first omitted: two large bird-like wings, black and yet transparent as if made out of onyx and torn in many places, appearing as rags hanging from a wire more than true useful wings, battered and scarred.

She was indeed the fallen angel, the child of the light...

Lucifer.

"L... _Lord_ Lucifer?" the girl enquired just to be sure "Sin?"

The girl bowed deeply to the mortal in response, making no outward sound.

"That is what I'm called" the voice echoed in the room though the girl did not even part her lips. She remained unmoving, not even blinking.

"And what is your real name?"

The girl looked faintly puzzled and arched and eyebrow slightly before the voice in the room answered:

"Alassin Natashia Raziel Zane, Lord Lucifer"

There was a certain air of doubt around the room and the girl squared her shoulders suddenly drawing her wings around her like tattered pieces of a cloak, the feathers shinning under the light and almost absorbing it. She seemed uneasy, staring at her surroundings with a sort of mistrust embedded in the coldness, as if afraid of something she knew would happen the moment she stepped into the realm of the mortal humans.

"Speak"

The word was ground out by the unknown source though the girl moved not a single muscle of her face. Telepathy at a highest level allowed the being to communicate and Sarah remembered faintly she had read about it in that book of the Unwanted...

"Jareth"

The single word cut like metal through the air of the room. Alassin's eyes widened, the only slight signal that she had heard at all. She shook her head then, eyes scanning the armours standing still in the corners with something akin to regret.

"Iron" the voice whispering in almost a hiss as the being stepped away from the closest source of it "Who?"

Sarah shook her head in despair, at the same time mesmerized by the being knowing instinctively that Jareth hadn't gotten poisoned in the castle, but in the Underground.

"I don't know, he just orbed himself here. He said the Underground was not safe enough. I... I think it was not a person, but a group leaded by someone. I think they had been planning the attack for a long time now..." She paused "I didn't know who to call and Jareth... Jareth told me that as a last resource he always came to you, the only being that knows how to cure iron wounds"

"Lead"

The single word was all the warning the creature gave before extending the ragged wings and flapping soundlessly, her sandal-clad feet leaving the floor as she elevated, flying speedily towards Sarah. The mortal took off running in the direction of the Hospital Wing but stopped suddenly as the creature halted without so much as a warning, eyes wide. She looked behind, where Professor Snape was and titled her head to a side, approaching the strange dark mortal and bending over to look at him, almost touching her forehead with his, her wings flapping to keep her up. Her eyes glowed even more and flashed a slight dark red before she blinked and everything went back to normal and she shook her head.

The being suddenly pulled back and turned towards Sarah, once again following the dark-haired girl out of the hall, leaving the teachers and students present, eyes wide and some of the younger people present trembling slightly.

"Severus, are you all right?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a jovial air, seemingly unaffected by the scene but worried for his young protégé. The Potions Master squared his shoulders and dismissed the concerned words with a wave of a hand.

"Fine, Headmaster, nothing happened to me" he said snidely, black robes billowing around him as he followed the rest of the teachers to the Hospital Wing. Alicia, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley Twins followed suit looking at each other to discern what was to happen and thanking Merlin that the school at that hour and during holidays was deserted and even the paintings were mostly asleep or out. The Hospital Wing's door was wide open and Madame Promfrey was respectfully waiting in a corner while the massive wings of the in-breed Seraph-demon took over most of the room as she leaned in and touched the brow of a feverish, shivering Jareth.

His skin was translucent, letting veins of royal blue show through, loosing none of his beauty in the process. He stopped trashing as Sarah's own hand replaced that of the being's over his heated forehead and he nuzzled into her palm out of instinct.

"I can save him" the being said simply after a simply appraisal, moving to gather things from her cloak: jars, and utensils "I need a cauldron, and some ingredients. And my books"

"Don't you already know what's written in the books?" Fred Weasley was not known for holding his tongue in dire situations. The being briefly scanned the questioning twin before turning towards Sarah.

"There is magic in books. Magic I alone can use. The ingredients aren't difficult to obtain, but we must move fast. And I need ample space to make this enchantment"

Everyone was surprised at hearing the being… nay, the girl, the little whisper of a girl, utter so many words.

"The Great Hall will have to do then" Albus Dumbledore said, taking charge momentarily "Supply us with a list of ingredients, if you please, and my Potions master Severus Snape will make sure you have everything"

The girl looked at the human with huge, glowing eyes before nodding, flicking her wrist to make an old parchment with a list of things appear in her hand.

"Here" the list floated away from her fingers and Professor Snape snatched it from thin air before disappearing down the hall, whistling low as he regarded the illegal and sometimes impossible-to-get ingredients. Difficult? The being had been right, they weren't difficult to obtain... They couldn't be obtained at all.

"I can't get you the books" Sarah suddenly realized, shaking her head "I can't do much more magic for the time being. Summoning you took up more than I had"

She raked a hand over her hair, the very picture of despair when she saw the being lift a hand and, as if there was some invisible bookshelf on the air, she extracted out of nothing a leather-bounded, heavy-looking book she held with two hands.

"How...?"

"I am connected to the books in the Source. I can just will them to be where I am"

There was no encouraging smile or reassuring gesture, just a flat fact thrown in as a means of explanation.

"Wake him up" the creature suddenly ordered, opening the book with easiness "We have to have his consent for the transformation"

Nobody asked about what kind of transformation. Sarah nudged gently Jareth's left shoulder, whispering words into his ear.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jareth" she said finally, before stroking the bangs that framed his forehead one last time "I'll make sure of it, I promise"

The being known as Sin took off its cloak completely, revealing sharply-shaped shoulders and shoulder blades that merged with the tattered pieces of what the world called wings. It didn't speak, and didn't even flinch as it touched Jareth's hot skin to check for some more invisible magical vital signs that only its own eyes seemed to register. It then poured its attention into the book, seemingly not noticing as the tattoos in its skin begun to glow and hiss.

"Grace" the voice that came from nowhere drifted across the room full of respect and meekness "Grace, please wake up, I need your assistance"

That seemed to do the trick for the eyes of the monarch opened widely and he moved his head to look into the crystalline eyes of his Librarian.

"Sin, what on the blazes are you doing here?"

His gaze was unfocused and his eyes glassy, but he was coherent. 'Thank Merlin for small favours' thought Sarah wryly.

"Oh, right, that… thing with the iron. Careless of me, I must admit… Wasn't really paying attention… Been a wreck, the whole time… Can't live without… the sunlight" he laughed then, and got into business "You have my total cooperation, Ala. Just make it quick, it's starting to burn like hell"

He was slowly drifting into unconsciousness; a sure sign that time was running short.

Sin closed his eyes with one of its hands, letting him rest.

"The Great Hall is ready, and we cleared the halls from nosey students" Headmaster Dumbledore said softly, directing his speech towards the magical being. And, as quick as it had appeared the first time, it vanished in a conjunction of shadows.

Sarah, reluctant to leave Jareth but knowing she had to watch over the ever-so-slippery Lord Lucifer, kissed his Majesty on the brow before making her way, weak and with the aid of the twins still, to the Great Hall. McGonagall, Snape and the Chaser Trio were already there. Alassin was eyeing them warily as she inspected the potions supplies, the cauldron and perused the books.

"Everything is as you like?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"It's too hot in here" the voice echoed, and the girl shook her head, wrinkling her nose "And there is too much iron"

That said she threw a book in the centre of the Hall and begun chanting. Her real voice, for she was actually speaking now, moving her mouth and her vocal chords was heavenly, so surreal it didn't seem human. It wasn't. It felt like magic, creeping around the room, wrapping around everything, so alluring and enchanting, the high notes so impeccable and harmoniously hit…

The being opened a book that upon her hitting a high note emitted a bright light with took the shape of a dome covering the centre of the Hall, the light acquiring an opaque quality before solidifying into a barrier.

"Great, she blocked us!" Angelina huffed as she gingerly touched the surface of the barrier, which gave her a good magical shock. She yelped and Professor McGonagall promptly snatched her back from the barrier. Lord Lucifer watched the display and shook her head in mock sadness at the silliness of humans. She was like a little child, for her huge, rounded eyes gave her a child-like, innocent air, that watches a grown up man stumble into the same mistakes over and over again.

"She definitely doesn't have that much respect for us… Or humans in general. Didn't they use to say in the Underground, Sar, that Lord Lucifer hates humans and has been known for avoiding the Aboveground? I think I heard something like that at the… the masquerade"

Everyone had been avoiding mentioning that particular time at the Underground, enough was that the girl dreamt about it all on her own.

"Well, yes. I do remember something about that. Jareth… he used to tell me about that, saying he didn't know why it was that the Lord vehemently rejected humans, though it is a common situation in the Underground to feel contempt for us" Sarah had to bite back a sob. The twins looked at each other in utter panic. The could not handle normal women crying, much less Sarah I-Don't-Give-a-Damn Williams in tears. It was just too freaky.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that has noticed something odd about the Lord of Darkness?" George looked like he was ready to drop dead from sheer shock, remembering that fateful moment when the being had taken out the cloak. Through the hazy, opaque barrier they could see the girl, so petit framed by her long, tattered wings, working with the ingredients against time "And I mean something major, like... gender major"

There was a movement from the other side of the barrier and everyone could have sworn the being, for that was what it was until further notice, had snorted.

"Well, Jareth never did say Lord Lucifer was a male" Hermione reasoned for the first time, also knowing the twins were trying to change the subject "And he did call it 'Lucy' more than once. And... Oh, Merlin! Harlequin! He did profess to be in love wit the Librarian, and he is an Incubus. Being gay would be against his nature, right?"

"That would explain all the easiness about the subject" Fred quipped, understanding dawning "I mean, all that open-mindedness was downright unhealthy"

George could only nod vigorously and shudder, remembering that awkward time when everyone had thought that the incubus was blatantly showing off rather peculiar sexual preferences.

"Okay, Forge, block all those memories away and go to the happy place" he muttered aloud as he pretended to hyperventilate. That did it for Sarah, who started laughing despite herself. But soon the atmosphere grew silent again as Professor Snape rushed in with arms full of ingredients, suspicious bottles and so on. The being inside the bubble looked at him instantly and said something in a voice that was so heavenly few of the present people associated with the Gothic-Punk little child in front of them. The bottles and everything else was covered in shadows and then disappeared from Snape's grasp, appearing next to the cauldron and working table the girl had arranged around her. The Potion's Master face was not a pretty one as he realized what had happened.

"Miss Williams" the headmaster appealed at calmly "What is it that you now about… our present company?"

'Ever so diplomat', was the hidden thought of many in there. Sarah tried to clear her head, remembering what she had read.

"He… I mean, she does not talk because in its voice resides its… I mean her magic. Her voice is magical, because both seraphs and succubi use their voices to project their magic, but unlike them she has no control over it since her magic is always in conflict and when she controls one side the other goes berserk so whenever she speaks she triggers her magic. She communicated through telepathy because of that, and sings whenever she casts as spell. She is the last remaining magician of the Underground, and the Librarian… She leaves in a huge library called The Source, and rules over creatures that are considered damned, abominations. For some reason it is widely known that she hates humans or holds them in contempt. She is one of the most loyal persons when it comes to Jareth and the Unwanted but… For everyone else she is a stain that should be cleaned. They call her the Devil Child, and believe her truly to be… the daughter of the Devil. Her name, I know what it means… Night's Child. And her title, given to her by Jareth means Child of the Light…"

"She ain't got that much light to me" Fred commented matter-of-factly, whistling as he saw the being move quickly, chopping ingredients, every now and then tugging a stray lock of long black hair behind her pointy ears. She looked at the clock sometimes, her huge eyes widening as she saw time slipping away… and away…

And suddenly she stopped and everyone understood what it meant. She didn't think she could make it in time. She wasn't going to make it, actually.

Sarah started to panic, hyperventilating to the point that she was actually carried to a nearby chair by someone; she wasn't sure who it was. Lucifer meanwhile closed her eyes, showing the dark eye-shadow and a coat of silvery glitter over her eye-lids that faintly could be seen against the light. She looked straight at them, then, as if lost and looking for aid, for guidance. She was so frail-looking that she seemed to be almost looking for someone to keep her standing.

Her eyes landed on Professor Snape, finally, and never left him. She titled her head to a side, her eyes shining. She moved then, so swift that it contradicted her appearance, though it looked like it took a lot of her to do so. She crossed the barrier and, much to everyone's surprise, took both of Snape's hands in hers. The professor almost jumped at the contact, feeling the dormant power in the little girl.

"Please help me" she said then, lips parting. She was speaking with her own voice, and pleading with her eyes, her face just inches away from his "I cannot do it by myself. Please… I need you"

And Severus Snape found it impossible to say "no". He just stood there, dumbstruck, knowing that her magic was now in his body, feeling it coursing through his veins. The little chit had put a spell on him of some kind, with those huge eyes and that… that voice…

"Come, we must hurry"

She let go of one of his hands and pulled at him with the other, back inside the dome. Severus tried to, or at least part of him tried, to stay firm and demand an explanation, but he was easily dragged… No, moreover, he found himself walking willingly with her back to that dome that had almost electrocuted one of the students. He felt numb as he passed the barrier and, before he knew it, he was in a world of blue, and everyone else was staring at him with wide eyes from the other side.

"Read the book, follow the instructions from page 1578… We must hurry, there is so little time left…" the girl said then, back to business, though her lips did not move. Why should she do magic now? Severus knew he was under her control the moment she said "Please"

Biting back a snide comment the Potion's Master took a knife and proceeded to chop a baby-dragon's scale, silently thrilled after he had taken a glance at the potion's instructions and the already-red simmering liquid that let out silver sparks every now and then. It was so utterly complicated and twisted it was amazing someone had thought about it on the first place.

He knew a potion like that had to contain incredible power. Power enough, he guessed, to fulfil Miss Williams' wish… Power enough to wake up the dead. Power enough to grant immortality, maybe.

And, he reflected later as he saw the cauldron simmer and hiss to the point of looking dangerous, power to wipe the castle right out of the Earth's surface. It was then when he realized that the potion was on the verge of blowing up.

"Merlin" he whispered as he added the last ingredient and the girl stirred the concoction counter clockwise. He grabbed her arm then, as if he had snapped out of his trance "You foolish child! This thing is ready to burst!"

She watched first his hands as it gripped her arm with an expression of utter confusion and then his face, his cool exterior in the face of ultimate danger.

"You must go" she said with her lips tightly shut "I can stand it, but you must go…. The dome will not break. Now go!"

She urged him then, but with her eyes.

"You brat!" he scoffed, seeing a student instead of a creature, a child instead of a devil "Come now!"

But she pushed him aside, trying to free her arm. The cauldron hissed one last warning. Alassin's eyes looked at it as the liquid turned as gold as sunshine and then parted her lips to speak "Go now" she whispered. But it was enough to send Snape flying out of the dome and into the floor next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus, are you alright?" the Headmaster rushed to his protégé's side, helping him to his feet.

"I am perfectly fine, Headmaster" the Potion's master scoffed "But that potion is as unstable as one of Longbottom's concoctions, I'm afraid. It's going to blow up all over the Hall"

As he predicted there was a deafening sound coming from the dome accompanied by blinding light and golden smoke. But the explosion was magically contained by the sturdy structure of the bluish barrier. When the smoke inside it begun to clear Sarah and others sighed in comfort as they saw the bundle of black and grey feathers in a corner. The figure rose, covered in golden dust and as one of its hands touched the barrier it disappeared. Much like a bird Alassin fluffed her feathers and shook the golden dust off her body and hair. Placing her hands at each side of the burning cauldron she hissed as the scorching metal, not iron of course, burned her skin.

"My magic for his life" she says aloud, as her body started to glow black and magic flowed from her into the potion "If necessary, my life for his"

A white glow began to show around her as well, but it then stopped. It seemed as if the potion had fed on her powers, hissing as it turned from golden to blood red. The girl took her palms away from the cauldron instantly, breathing raggedly. Her hands shaking now, the girl reached for a crystal vial and filled it to the brim with the potion. Without further ado then she closed her eyes, as if in pain. Black smoke quickly surrounded her, wrapping around her figure before she disappeared.

"Where on Earth…?" George started when he felt his twin grab him.

"To the Infirmary, you idiot!"

Everyone rushed to the other side of the castle, Alicia and Angelina carrying Sarah half way there. Snape is the only one who dallies for a while, silently studying the still shimmering scarlet potion abandoned in the cauldron. AS he approached it maid a hissing sound in warning, quickly bottling some in a vial the Potions Master retreated and followed the rest of the group to the Hospital Wing. Jareth was there, in the bed, sleeping peacefully, his wounds nowhere to be seen, with a more human-like aspect that he ever had before. Madam Promfrey was there two, trying to explain the situation. Alassin Zane, the Librarian, was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I went to the back room to get some fresh linen and when I came back that… thing was feeding some kind of potion to Mr. Sidhe. She waited for a few seconds till she saw that the wounds tarted to close and then straightened. But as she took a step back she trembled, as if she was too weak and fell to the floor. I was petrified but I reacted just in time and made my way to her, to offer some assistance, but before I could get to her side she vanished in a puff of smoke in front of my very eyes. I went to check Mr. Sidhe then and found his vital signs returning to normal and the fever receding"

Sarah was the one first to react. She rushed with newfound energy towards Jareth, felt his forehead, caressed his cheeks and finally embraced him with tears in his eyes.

"Jareth… Jareth" she called softly "Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

An arm of his rose to encircle her wait and he opened his eyes lazily, smiling at her or at least trying to.

"Luv, please don't cry? What has you all upset?"

His voice was weak and raspy, but there.

"You almost died, you blazing idiot. And you ask me why I am upset?" she laughed "Figure it out"

She was a bout to tell him more, but he fell asleep again.

"He's okay… Or at least he is going to be. I can fell the iron disappearing" she wiped the tears from her face "That potion is a miracle worker. I could have sworn second ago that I felt him die"

Suddenly her demeanour changed as she felt Jareth's lips part.

"Make sure Sin is safe" he said softly before drifting off again. Sarah wondered, briefly, were the mage had gone off to, weak as it had been.

"Sarah, where the Hell is the Librarian?" Hermione asked aloud what everyone else was musing about. They searched for a long time that night, but after not finding a trace of anything unusual, deemed the black-haired girl to be nowhere inside of Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: EXPLAINS A LOT! My computer crashed and died two months ago… Yes, it was all very sad… I have a new one, and I put another hard drive on the other one, so it's like my old computer but at the same time it's not. I managed to save the documents I had (on account that I have two hard drives on my computer, and just one of them, the one containing windows and all the programmes, crashed). The thing is that I lost the chapter I was working on for TMOAQ and had to start all over again this week.

And as you saw it is a pretty important chapter. I had you all fooled… I never said Lord Lucifer was a male! And I guess the eventual pairing is more than clear, right? All will be explained in the next chapter: why Lucifer is a "Lord", its powers, its interactions with the characters, etc. I can already tell you that she is going to be very close with three main characters, and no, one of them is not Sarah. Oh, and I am planning to make Lucifer a new member of the gang that always appears on each chapter, mainly because I like her as a character… Now, I have had a horrible time trying to se who she could look like. Her appearance makes me think of Avril Lavigne (I am not a fan of her, but I like the way she looks, she is both a little girl and a woman, so it kind of works…). But I need more ideas, and then I'll leave the people to vote.

So if you leave a review could you please answer who do you think of when you imagine Sin? It would be really helpful. Thank you all for your patience and for not giving up on me. Oh, and if someone can spot the two lines from the Phantom of the Opera I dropped will get a special mention. See you in less that a month, I promise,

Artemis Samhain, Hell's Librarian


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Alassin Zane, Part Two

_Chapter Fifteen: Alassin Zane, Part Two_

Sarah stayed throughout that day in the Hospital Wing, curled up on an armchair, her head resting against one of the arms, deep in thought. Several days she spent that way, until the Headmaster was forced to tell her she would be taken points the next time she was seen near the Hospital Wing. After all it was clear Jareth was not going to wake up for a while, so there was no use neglecting study and friends for a chance to be near him in such a state. Begrudgingly Sarah agreed but sneaked out some nights anyway, causing her to lose sleep and show it. Because of that her friends had agreed to go in twos each night to watch over Jareth, taking turns to sleep, and then inform her in the morning so she could at least sleep during the weeks, and then see him secretly on weekends where she could sleep late the next morning. That was how Hermione and Harry found themselves one night huddled close in under the invisibility cloak, roaming the Halls of Hogwarts. It was four o'clock in the morning and pitch black since it was winter already, but the holidays were over, and so they had to be extra-careful with Filch.

"We should have known Ron would be too lazy to wake up and do someone a favour" Hermione went on and on. She had been ranting about Ron and his desertion on the group ever since they had left the dormitories on the first place.

"I get it. 'Mione, I get it!" Harry hissed finally. He looked exasperated. Hermione was kind enough to look sheepish after a while.

"Oh, sorry Harry" she apologized hastily, but too loud for their own good. Mrs. Norris, Filch's twisted little cat, picked up the noise as it rounded a corner and hissed at them, showing sharp and unkempt claws.

"Oh, great" Harry moaned aloud as they got ready to chase after the damned cat, which was meowing so loud it would wake up the whole freaking castle. But just as Filch was calling out for his pet, sounding horribly near, Crookshanks appeared and slashed at Mrs. Norris swiftly, causing the cat to yelp and hiss back. They engaged briefly in battle, but there was no doubt that the cinnamon and ginger-haired half-kneazle had the upper paw from the beginning. Soon Mrs. Norris was whimpering weakly and hiding in a corner, trembling.

"Good job, Crookshanks" Hermione complimented before remembering that Filch was coming their way "But we have to run now, okay?"

The half-breed nodded as if it understood before running down the hall, Hermione and Harry in tow. They followed the cat blindly; it was so dark they could barely see the hallways and didn't have time to reason where they were or even check. Up they went, dodging tricky stairwell steps and ghosts as they went on and on, with Filch quickly following the sound of their movements.

"We are so bloody busted" Harry lamented in a whisper when he realized Crookshanks was going higher than the dormitories. They were reaching the towers, and were heading towards the abandoned Eastern Tower, which was the one that gave a clear view of the lake and the grounds covered in snow.

"I bet Filch would never find us there, he doesn't like to go so high" Hermione whispered as she saw her pet climbing the stairs. Without giving it another thought the two teenagers opened wide the before-ajar door and closed it, sealing it with a charm before climbing the steps towards the main room of the tower. It was full of raggedy black cloths that hung from the rooftop and cobwebs, but the main window was opened without obstructions and moonlight poured from it, lightning up the whole area.

"It's awfully dusty" Harry said taking the cloak off and trying to hear Filch's steps. Once he made sure he couldn't hear a thing he turned towards Hermione, whose eyes were fixed on something on the floor.

"What's with you 'Mione?" he asked more cheerful than before, since he was more than relieved to have escaped the wrath of Filch and his odious little cat.

He gazed at the floor then and his eyes widened as they saw a single, perfect and long black feather lying casually there.

"It doesn't look like it's a crow's" Hermione said quietly "Does it?"

"Nuh-Uh" Harry shook his head "It's way too big… It looks like… Well, you know…"

Just then Crookshanks meowed from somewhere in the room. They noticed then that what they had mistaken for a pile of rags and old curtains was instead the back of two black, tattered wings folded together, a long stream of black hair on one side. Crookshanks was licking one of the wings and toying with the feathers at the end, seemingly unaware of what the wings were attached to.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione took a step back, almost hyperventilating. She could see now the shape of a pair of legs covered by a dark skirt in rags "It's… it's…"

"Alassin Zane" Harry finished in an awed whisper "Do you think Crookshanks knew all along? Do you think it's…? I mean, do you think she is breathing and conscious at all?"

As they spoke, the figure did not stir, huddled in the corner, curled up in a ball. The teenagers approached it carefully, trying to speak to the fallen creature, who never answered back. At last they were able to get close enough to see the sleeping face, marked with tattoos and heavy makeup, and observed in detail that the make-up was such that it created the effect of having run due to water. It was quite something. A pale blue glow washed over her white skin and she seemed more peaceful in her slumber than she had been in real life. The combat boots and the heavy leather and metal bracelets contradicted that slightly, taking some of that angelic appeal. Additionally the skin shone with stardust, making it look slightly silvery. It was different from Jareth's glitter, softer and more natural in her.

"She looks like a punk star" Harry said off-handed. Hermione almost whacked him in the shoulder.

"You moron, is that the first thing that comes to your mind? Do you even care if she's alright at all? She looks dreadful, and hasn't had anything to eat for weeks maybe!"

They started bickering in the middle of the room, voices growing loud by the second still a meow from Crookshanks gained their attention. Just then they realized that the Lord's eyes were opened and she was staring at the wall in front of her. Up close here eyes were not pure white but a very pale blue, glowing in the darkness. She had unnaturally long eyelashes, also raven black, which curled at the end and fluttered like butterflies and some of her hair hid her face, but she didn't push it back. Her complicated hairstyle from days before was gone, and Harry noticed that her hair went past her waist.

"Hello?" he asked politely, trying to get a response. He failed "Hello there, are we disturbing you? I deeply apologize if we were"

He got no answer whatsoever, so Hermione tried, with the same results. They crouched in the floor and noticed that though most of it was covered in dust the area around the girl was clean and quite cold.

"Harry, I don't think she's ever going to talk to us" Hermione reasoned after half an hour. The half-breed had closed her eyes again and was either sleeping or ignoring them.

"I know, but we just can't leave her here, right?" he asked then, quite used to talking of the being as if she wasn't there at all. Hermione huffed but shook her head. She was the lady of all lost causes and poor wounded creatures, such as the house elves like Dobby… that's when it hit Harry.

"Dobby!" he called at once, and by some kind of magic the house elf popped into the room quite literally. He seemed pleased to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and saluted them quite profusely.

"Okay, Dobby, that's quite enough" the green-eyed Gryffindor interrupted after some minutes had passed with confusing grovelling and enthusiastic babbling "We need you to do us a favour, if that's alright with you"

After another ten-minute rant on how doing a favour to Harry Potter was the reason Dobby lived for and why he woke up each and every morning Harry got a word in. He requested of Dobby to bring as much sugary food as he could: all types of desserts, all kinds of drinks, all manner and form of candy available for someone to consume in a day. Dobby disappeared to the kitchens with a wide grin on his face, leaving Hermione quite puzzled.

"Have you ever noticed how Jareth refuses to eat almost anything, but loves sweet things? Did you notice in the Underground how all the food that was served in the Circus was some sort of candy? The legends of the fairy folk always said that they had a sweet tooth. And besides, what better than sugar to recover one's energies? She seems fine, just weak"

"And you want to remedy that with a sugar high?" Hermione asked, but she was impressed with Harry's logic, not that she would ever admit it.

They sat down after Dobby came back with the food that they lay in an impromptu coffee table they made with some wooden boxes lying around and an old curtain as a tablecloth and started chatting, sometimes trying to bring Alassin into the conversation. They had even started calling her 'Sin' after asking politely that, if she had any objection to that kind of familiarity, she would voice it aloud, which of course she didn't. She didn't touch the food either, but they left it there before they went back to the dormitories, figuring that eventually she would eat.

"We'll be back tomorrow" Harry said aloud "We could bring you something, just tell us if you need anything at all" he asked hopefully. As silence reigned in the tower he sighed, wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and Hermione and left the tower without another word. Something whispered into his mind though, a voice that he knew Hermione had also heard. A voice that had said, simply: _Don't tell anyone…_

Both Harry and Hermione found themselves going up to the East Tower more and more. They visited during the day one at a time, so it would seem less suspicious. At night during weekends they visited the most, and stayed for hours playing chess, doing some homework or talking about some books they had left for Sin to read, though she seemed to never touch them. What did not remain untouched, however, was the food, which disappeared in the morning, leaving empty plates and cups in its place, though they had had to feed her manually when she was too weak to move, or when it came to handling large amounts of food. Sometimes they found her sitting up, her arms around her raised knees and her head titled to a side. She never looked at them in the eyes, but rather stared off into space, like an autistic.

"Hermione, do you think she even listens?" Harry wondered aloud as he moved his bishop to take one of Hermione's pawns. They hadn't had the heart to tell Ron about what, or rather who, they had discovered in the Eastern Tower, and he remained happily oblivious practising for Quidditch.

"I guess she does, but maybe she just doesn't like us very much" Hermione moved her Queen and declared check "She does look better, though. I bet she walks around the room, or flies above the grounds of Hogwarts when we are not here"

The aforementioned Fae was lying on the ground, her back turned towards them, her wings relaxed and almost everything they saw of her. They were gigantic, 8 feet against her 5'5, even though she had seemed taller when they had first met her. Some of her hair was pilled up her head now, in a disorganized manner and as straight as a ruler (See Note 1).

"I don't think that" Harry shook his head vehemently "I caught a black feather stuck in one of the books the other days as a page-marker. I discovered she likes fictional books. Must be because she knows all the facts already. Reading about it must be kind of boring. I think she just needs to recover"

They agreed on that and, as soon as they realized it was getting too late for them, left the room, leaving the chessboard behind, since it was Hermione's anyway and was not magical, so she didn't use it often.

They were both surprised the next day when, after they had sneaked back into the tower, they found that one of the white pieces, the ones closest to Sin, had moved. It was one of the pawns and it had moved two positions, as it was allowed in the opening of chess. They looked at each other first with confusion and then, slowly, with happiness.

"She made a move!" Harry cried out just as he went into his knees, eyeing the chessboard "Want to make the next one 'Mione? I know you cannot refuse the possibility of playing against someone who holds so much knowledge"

Hermione sheepishly sat down and, after carefully considering her move, she sent one of her pawns two steps forward. They waited and waited with baited breath for a counter-move but she made none. Finally, hungry and bored the turned to grab something from the table with the food she would later consume and, when they turned back, one of the white horse had moved forwards in an L shape.

"I get it now" Harry reasoned "She won't move as long as we are watching"

He made the next move and with Hermione turned, feeling somewhat silly by doing so. Sure enough, when they turned back another one of the horses was out. It took the teenager ten minutes to be beaten once, and thirty to be beaten four more times.

"She uses tactics I've never seen before!" Hermione gushed, thrilled "Not even Ron is this good strategic-wise" she explained then, moving her rook to try to corner the black king. They had switched sides in the chessboard, figuring Sin would like the black pieces best and she didn't really need the advantage of the first move.

They left when it was too late to stay, and were suddenly so preoccupied with so many things for some time that they were barely able to visit the tower at all, though they made some effort to be there at least for half an hour each day. Ron was finally getting suspicious and was demanding more of his friends' attention. But Hermione and Harry could only think of the girl huddled up in a corner, tattered wings drawn over her body, sometimes shivering, always looking haunted. They both felt some kind of empathy for a girl who had been so abused by her own peers to the point of being called 'it' and yet harboured such power as few had even seen.

They decided since it was Friday night to sneak up once again. They had to be careful so as to leave after Sarah did. She seemed more cheerful than before and it was because Jareth had woken up partially the other day, stroking her cheek and calling her by name.

"We've got to tell Sin that, I bet she'll be happy with her master's progress" Harry whispered in the safety of his cloak, as they tiptoed their way into the Eastern Tower. They dodged Mrs. Norris well with the aid of Crookshanks, who liked to tag along sometimes and evaded Filch by mere chance, though they had to get out of their original path. Knowing they were somewhere near the stairs that went down into the dungeons the two Gryffindor quickened they pace, and as they rounded a corner they bumped into something that felt awfully like cloth and a hard chest underneath.

"Who is there?" the darn and unmistakeable voice of Potions Master Severus Snape hit the teenagers before they could recover, followed by the horrible sound of "Parading again past midnight with you father's invisibility cloak, Potter?"

Harry cursed under his breath, knowing he was the only kid to owe one of those cloaks, and knowing that Snape knew.

"'Mione" he hissed as he backed away, the cloak slipping in some parts "Run!"

Both teens took off in quite a synchronized manner, hearing Snape following them closely, surely because at least one part of their bodies was showing. In their haste to get away they didn't care about it, climbing stair after stair. During some point the invisibility cloak slipped all the way off, so Harry had to catch it with one hand while he pulled Hermione along with the other. They reached the tower soon enough and as they burst into the room, seeing the food already prepared and the chessboard in there and hearing nothing from the outside, they though they had lost Snape along the way. Harry fell to the floor in sheer exhaustion, panting and sighing in relief. Hermione joined him seating down and trying to calm her racing heart.

"Do you think we lost him?" she said with a worried look on her face. She was scared of losing points or being stripped off her Prefect Badger.

"Oh, I think we lost it, 'Mione. Don't fret about it" he tried to reassure her but the beginning of his smile died on his lips as he saw the wooden door, that they had closed upon entering, open to reveal the tall, dark and unhappy countenance of he Slytherin Head of House. Boy did he look pissed…!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he advanced into the room, looking as snide as possible "Two irresponsible Gryffindors out of their Rooms after curfew. Not that this is an unusual situation with you, Potter" he said the boy's name as if it left a bitter taste on his mouth "But I must say, Miss Granger, this is certainly a surprise. I hardly expected this kind of behaviour from a Prefect" seeing Hermione squeak and then whimper he added "Soon to be former Prefect, I'd wager"

Hermione whimpered once more and buried her face in her hands. Harry stood up and helped his friend do so as well.

"Well, you see, professor, we have a good reason for being up late at night… Really we have!"

The Potions Master arched one finely-shaped eyebrow and stood patiently awaiting for such an explanation. But Harry couldn't say it, he couldn't betray her.

"It's not worth it, Harry" Hermione said at last "We swore we wouldn't tell"

"Swore" the professor asked just as they were trying to make him leave the room "Swore to whom?"

Just then Crookshanks, who was near the sleeping figure of Sin, chose to meow aloud, causing all eyes to be directed to that particular part of the room.

"What on Merlin's name is this?" Professor Snape asked aloud, summoning a ray of light. Harry watched as the winged creature turned, her eyes wide open and lifted her upper body with her arms, trying to get into a sitting position. She seemed surprised and looked at Snape squarely in the eye, scooting away from the light of his wand. The professor was caught in her gaze and couldn't seem to pull away.

"Professor, put it out!" Hermione suddenly said "She doesn't like light, and seems to be particularly sensitive now that she is weak"

Without giving it another thought the professor finished the Lumos spell. As the room was once again covered in shadows he noticed the girl's eyes, still staring at him, glowing with power and secrets. She was like a beacon of light in the room.

"Sorry Sin" Harry apologized quietly "We tried to loose him and we really thought he hadn't followed us this far"

The mage was still looking at the stranger in the room, her head titled to a side her arms hugging her knees as she pulled them to her chest. Finally she moved her head to stare at the floor and then lay back down, not turning to face the wall this time. She closed her eyes and folded her wings at her back, not paying attention to the people in the room anymore.

"That's why we were out after curfew, professor" Harry said softly "She's still recovering, and sometimes it's too weak to even eat. We have to feed her then"

"We play chess, Sir" Hermione added "Well, kind of… She likes to make a move when we are not watching, but she is pretty fast"

"And we keep her company and bring her books, Sir" Harry was getting a little bit braver "She seems to appreciate it in her own way. And she is completely harmless… Has never tried to attack us so far"

"You… two… have…" the professor seemed to have problems digesting the news "Hidden a creature of another realm in a tower in HOGWARTS?"

"She asked us to, professor" Hermione was trying to explain the situation as best as she could "And even when we tried to tell people… It wouldn't come out. Sarah was too worried with his Majesty and well Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have a load of problems without us dumping one more, right? Besides, it was no problem really; she just needs to get better… I tried making potions for her but she wouldn't drink them"

Anxious to get to a safe topic Harry commented casually:

"And she seems to trust you, professor. She went back to sleep right after you barged in, without caring that you could do anything to her…"

Snape stopped the ramblings of the boy with a wave of his hand. As his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he side-stepped the books and chessboard and knelt before the girl. He lightly touched her wings, which twitched at first before relaxing into his touch and felt for any damage there. There were a lot of scars, but so far no broken bones or anything, just a few scratches that could be cleaned and healed with a potion, so he moved towards the girl herself. He felt her pulse and noticed that he skin was ice cold, but so had been when she had first touched him all those nights ago. He checked her breathing seeing the rise and fall of her chest and cast an energy-level spell to see just how weak she was, wincing at the results. Finally he tapped her in the middle of the forehead, causing her to open her eyes. He studied them then, looking for sings of tiredness and proper dilatation. Lastly he felt her hands, wrists and legs for any broken bones and found a sprained ankle after he took off her boots. Harry and Hermione looked at the scene with eyes wide open. What the hell…?

"She needs proper attention" he finally said, standing up "Not some teenage brats hanging around all the time. I'll brew some potions and I'll bring some ointment for the ankle. Meet me tomorrow here after the last meal of the day, and I'll have everything ready"

He swept past them without another word, though he paused at the entrance of the tower.

"I won't tell anyone if you two also manage to keep your mouths shut and your grades up… Well, as up as you can in your case, Potter"

As he was about to take his leave he rethought his decision and went back inside the room, moving a white pawn forward two places. Without another word he went down the stairs and to his dungeons leaving two very surprised wizards-to-be.

"What on Gryffindor's Sword happened here?" Harry wondered aloud, falling to the floor again, this time out of sheer surprise.

"I think we got away with it" Hermione answered with shock clear in her expression and voice "But, you know, we could have also easily gone mental. I think that's more probable"

They went back to bed feeling more than uneasy. They got little to no sleep but thankfully, as it was Saturday morning, they just took long naps in the Common room, being bugged by a very suspicious Ron who was finally catching up with the fact that his two friends were being quite sneaky.

They eat at night little to nothing, looking at each other with hesitation and doubt in their eyes. Professor Snape had eaten quickly and rushed back to his dungeons with a sneer to whoever dared point out it was unusual of him, including the headmaster, who had raised an eyebrow as he saw the younger man pass by.

"I don't like any of this" Hermione complained after she had left the table followed by Harry. Ron being conveniently held back by the twins who were trying to give him pointers for Quidditch. Harry had asked them that favour without telling them why. The twins, feeling forever in debt with the 'Boy who had given them money' didn't even ask what Harry was hiding. Besides, they always were up for a round of 'teasing the little sibling' whether it was Ginny or little Ronikuns.

Up they went through the stairs, knowing that at a certain hour they had to jump from their staircase to the next one because they started to shift and move. After four years at Hogwarts it was easy to skip from one flight of stairs to the other depending on the times. It became second nature to any student.

"Come on, Harry. Professor Snape will be very crossed if we make him wait for us" Hermione hurried, rather annoyingly. Harry rolled his eyes and sped up a little bit, reaching the tower before the Big Bad Bat, a.k.a. the Greasy Git.

"Told you we were doing fine" the green-eyed Gryffindor murmured climbing up the tower, to the main and only room. He spotted Sin almost instantly since her eyes were wide open providing the only source of light except from the faint rays of the moon filtering through the window "Hello there, Sin"

The girl never answered, but titled her head to a side, looking directly at him with slight curiosity. Well, that was improvement. Really, it was. Hermione went to make sure all the food had been already delivered by Dobby and took a piece of candy from the stash, since she had missed dessert and all.

"Look, she made the next move" she pointed at the chessboard and surely, the black horse on the right had moved "And she's being quite aggressive about the whole thing. She didn't even move a pawn"

Just then the old wooden door creaked open and the dark and ominous form of Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potion Master grabbed them by surprise.

"I see you are not as lazy as I thought" he sneered in way of greeting before stepping in fully. He carried a case the kids had seen one or two times before, a case where he carried his potions, vials and a plethora of ingredients "Step aside, and be careful not to trip on all this rubbish"

He looked around the room in utter distaste, even though the two students had performed several cleaning spells over the days and now the whole room looked passable. They sighed in unison, rolling their eyes when they were sure their professor could not see. Severus Snape cleared the makeshift table of food and set his case over it, opening it to take out a bright blue potion that Harry, after four years of painful experience, recognized as a healing potion. It was, though, altered and it looked almost lilac. He uncorked the concoction and swished it around a bit, testing for consistence, colour and smell.

"I'll guess it will do" he muttered after a couple of minutes before approaching the figure huddled in a corner, passing the chessboard and thoughtfully moving one of the horses. He crouched down and with a hand held the chin of the motionless girl, eyeing her face for any telltale sign of illness before putting the vial to her lips, titling it softly. To everyone surprise the girl eyed him for a minute and then opened her lips, swallowing the potion without protest.

"Bloody amazing" Harry breather out, sitting down on the cold stone floor "I would have bet my entire stock of chocolate frogs that she either didn't drink it or sent him flying into next week"

Hermione nodded just as Snape, his face showing continuous discontent, took another vial from his case, this time containing an ink-black liquid and, after analysing it just as the first one, poured it down the girl's throat.

"For some reason her vocal chords were damaged" he said casually over his shoulder, to enlighten the teenagers "This should take care of the problem, since her body seems to heal even slower than humans. Jareth's metabolism and healing capacities, on the other hand, are quite extraordinary, as it is common for any Fae"

Finally, he took out a deep violet potion and still holding her chin on his left hand, he made her drink it, which she did obediently. She coughed soundlessly then and shivered, her wings shaking and fluffing, as if upset.

"Energizing potion. Leaves a queer feeling in the body for a couple of hours" he said softly, letting his finger brush across her skin as he withdrew his hand "Now you should be able to do much more than just sit in here all day, though you are far from fine"

The girl looked at him squarely in the eye; her round eyes making her look awfully innocent. She parted her lips and, pausing for a while to swallow and feel her vocal chords again, she emitted her first and only sound:

A long, perfectly vocalized and incredibly animal-like meow.

Snape, taken aback, almost lost stability. Sin looked away from him and at Crookshanks, who had meowed back and gone to fetch something. The cat/kneazle came back several minutes later with what looked like one of the cushions from the Gryffindor Common room between its teeth and left it near the Fae, who took it and placed it under her head as she lay back to sleep.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming" Harry spoke into the silence of the room "And look, while we were not looking one of the black pawns moved"

"Well, if she knows everything it's only natural that she would know how to speak to animals. Besides, I bet that since her magic resides in her voice she can do pretty much whatever she wants with it" Hermione reasoned "And I guess it's your time to move, Professor Snape"

The tall Potions Master rose to his full height and, absently moving one of the white pieces, picked up his case and walked towards the door.

"I'll be here in two days to see the result of my work and administer new potions. She is far from cured. Actually, she is the weakest creature I've ever seen, physically speaking. Mr. Sidhe was right, she is hopelessly flawed"

He left then, without another words and missing the look Harry was giving him. It was enough that the Greasy Git was more than horrible towards him…!

"Never mind him" Hermione said aloud towards Alassin "He is like that all the time. The fact that he came here and fed you all those potions just goes to show you the admiration he feels. I think he is a little jealous of the potion you brewed, even if it was with his help"

There was a rustle of feathers but no other sign of a response. They finally left then. In the following days they kept up the routine, the only thing changing was the occasional visit from Professor Snape with his Potions. He didn't stay long, but checked the girl thoroughly at least once every week as she continued to sat huddled up in a tiny little corner of the vast, empty room, and played chess, always ending in a draw. She never spoke or acknowledged them at all, never a word of gratitude or one of concern when they didn't make it one day, as if she didn't care. But stubbornly the two teens pressed on, as if it meant anything at all, though deep inside they were starting to see that they were fooling themselves, and she would never even glance their way, or speak at all.

She _really_ didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was conscious most of the day, Miss Williams, I'm so sorry you missed it" Madame Promfrey looked apologetically at the black-haired teenager in front of her and then added "But you need your rest and to keep focused on your schoolwork. He'll be up and about in no time. The poison in his veins is gone, but the shock of it is too much. It's like he was transformed into something else and is now trying to rebuild his entire system. It takes time, but he has long been out of the woods"

No matter how many times she heard it Sarah still could not believe it. They all kept telling her that he was fine, that he would wake up soon but week after week he lay there, most of the time motionless. She was blinded by the slow signs of recovery, her gaze shadowed by fear and worry. The nights she spent on her bed, starring at the canopy or dreaming of him lying on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall, his blood, a reddish kind of gold, all around him, forming a horrible puddle, were useless and left her even more tired than those she spent watching over Jareth. Her Fae magic was at the lowest level, she knew she needed something to boost it up but she had no knowledge as to what, and waited patiently for Jareth to wake up so he could take care of it. Something else was also nudging her, something she had forgotten about, something important…

Something about how Jareth had gotten to Hogwarts.

She sat at the Gryffindor table one night, pondering about what was bugging her, absentmindedly pushing her food around the plate. Katie eyed her with worry and finally pointed out that she was worrying too much over Jareth, though she referred to him as 'her guardian'. In public the story that had been told was that 'Mr. Sidhe' had been attacked by dark wizards while he was dealing with some business far away and had apperated quickly outside Hogwarts and had walked all the way to the castle before passing out.

"It's the first time that I can say that my uneasiness does not concern my guardian" Sarah replied with a half-smile "It'd just something at the back of my mind that has been annoying me, I don't know why…" she paused and sighed, wrinkling her nose "It's that feeling you get when you think you forgot to do something and then you get to a Charms class and suddenly realize you didn't bring your wand, you know?"

Katie nodded, fully understanding, and turned towards Alicia, who was torturing Angelina trying to get her to help her with Herbology, something Miss Johnson was extremely good at. Fred and George were sneakily planning something Sarah had a bad feeling about, though she had given them the promise of not interfering. And, if the prank was aimed at the Toad Woman, she was more than ready to participate. The little chit had been seen around the Hospital Wing, though Headmaster Dumbledore wisely forbidden anyone but a few selected people, mainly Sarah, to get even near Jareth, who was kept on a little room on a side of the main room with the beds. As they usually did ever since Jareth had first appeared the teenagers and the three professors stayed behind after the Great Hall was clear. Before it had been easier to sit around and chat with Jareth about training and the magic of the Fae or give some demonstrations with the use of ample room, but even though he wasn't there anymore they had kept the tradition, at least every Friday night. It was now eight o'clock and they were the last ones there.

"She won't even see it coming" Fred said gleefully, his smile as big as it got.

"She'll wish a portal could swallow her up and take her to another dimension" George agreed, snickering.

Portal… Sarah pondered about that. Yes, there was something wrong about a portal…

And suddenly she felt something else. Something that felt like… A Fae… An intruder.

She could feel it somewhere inside the castle, coming towards the Great Hall, hidden, elusive. But she had to be imagining things, since no Fae could open a portal to come to the Underground except…

Oh, damn. It finally dawned on Sarah what had been bothering her so much over the last week or so. All the times when Jareth had been awake and talking he mentioned opening a portal and rushing to the Great Hall as an owl, but… _he never mentioned closing the portal at all_. That was because he hadn't, and somewhere in Hogwarts a portal was still open and a leech had detected it. It was common practise for some Fae who either hadn't mastered or simply could not manage the art of teleporting to use abandoned portals other people had left open. And for many Fae the temptation of a portal that lead to Aboveground was too great to fight.

Feeling panic like she had never felt before for the second time in the school year Sarah stood up, ready to warn everybody of the imminent threat. But the words died on her lips as a cold wind blew inside the Hall, followed by a great laugh.

"Well, well, well, look what I have found. It's been ages since I've had a bit of fun toying around with humans"

A figure stepped away from the shadows formed near one of the many entrances of the Hall, revealing a man attired in black and deep green, black hair slicked back showing off pointy ears, stark white skin and gleaming pale green eyes. His clothes were half-hidden by an open cloak that, though black and of a fine quality, looked worn out and dusty from travelling. A glint of metal was the only telltale sign of a weapon, a sword of some kind though the sheath looked suspiciously thick. When he smiled two sharp, gleaming fangs could be seen. The style of dressing and that last bit of evidence indicated that he was a vampire, but also by the shabbiness of his appearance, he was also a drifter… a paid mercenary. It happened often when people were exiled for various reasons, vampires usually for killing too many victims in their lust for blood. Though a vampire needed to feed and everyone in the Underground respected that, it was not necessary for their victims to die and, though Fae could not die of that, the few humans that lived on the Underground could and often did. To drink too much out of a Fae could also be dangerous, though, because it caused the Fae to fall into The Sleep, a state in which a Fae could be for years and even centuries if the body needed to heal, or a cursed or a powerful magic had been inflicted upon him. Jareth had been, in a way, in a state of Sleep for some time after the incident.

"But my mother used to always say it's naughty to play with one's food" he remarked then, eyeing them "That's why I almost killed her, and then the banishment thing got in the way"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the odd group of humans in front of them. The three adults had been stunned upon seeing him at first, but had quickly made their way to the children and were now shielding them. The kids, most of them well past their childhood, eyed him wearily while brandishing wands. He knew who they were. The little friends of the Lady Labyrinth which explained the opened portal and all. He also knew, by just looking at her that the powerful half-Fae he had sensed in The Circus was gone, replaced by a frail and weakened girl, sleep-deprived and magically drained. This was what had attracted him to this room in the entire castle. Brimming with hot-blooded humans, the weak Lady that was hated by many powerful men, who also wanted to bring King Jareth down… King Jareth, the one who had gotten him exiled all those centuries ago… The bastard…

Attacking the Lady Sarah was indeed out of the question, since that would be seen and a criminal act to the laws of the Underground and he wanted to do something he could not be convicted for. Attacking humans outside the Underground realm, on the other hand… could prove to be both entertaining and damaging to the Lady Sarah. Since he knew it was King Jareth who had left the portal open. How the mighty would fall when the girl who rumours said was driving him wild with love and desire suddenly blamed him for the deaths of family and friends?

Yes, he would start with the group of mortals in the room and slowly move to prey on the rest of the humans and in a fortnight or so he would have finished with the entire castle.

"How careless of His High and Mighty majesty to have left one portal open" he sighed dramatically "Knowing the horrors that could crawl out of the Underground to prey on the place were his Lady lived. How utterly selfish" he kept mocking, taking one step closer to the humans as they took several steps back "Knowing drifters abound, and yet not caring enough"

Sarah's eyes blazed, but even then she couldn't come up with enough Fae magic to even turn her eyes silver. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"That is not really your concern, is it?" she stated calmly "If you came to pick a fight then please do so now, I don't have time to waste"

He laughed then, that hollow, resounding laugh of those with no real joy in their lives, and then bowed to her, shaking his head.

"I'm not about to battle you, Milady Sarah, and face the wrath of the Law of the Underground under the jurisdiction of your petty little King" he almost spit out the last word, sneering "But there is no law protecting Aboveground Humans" he added, his lips partying into a chilling smile.

"But we are here" Professor Dumbledore said calmly "And it seems you are outnumbered"

Just then, as it usually happens in dire situations, several screeching noises could be heard along with the flapping of wings. Things seemed to be lurking about the castle, going straight into the Great Hall. Though Sarah couldn't sense them she knew them to be from the Underground. As they came close and started pouring into the Hall most of the teenagers screamed in unisons: the little creatures had horrible, tattered bat-like wings and the rest of them were moving and screeching skeletons with eerie, glowing yellow eyes. They held old-looking spears and swords in their hands

"Screechers!" Sarah gasped quickly as she ducked behind a table to avoid a killing blow from a spear "They are like little armies led by drifters, by mercenaries" she clarified to a terrified and yet curious Ginny from her spot in the floor. The girl had also ducked into safety, as had most of the teens. Fred and George had summoned their brooms and their beater bats, shouting quite a powerful 'Accio' and had started playing Quidditch with the new arrivals, while on the ground the three professors were yelling spells to and fro, wands hot from all the sudden action.

"Get these creatures out of my school right now!" Professor Dumbledore thundered suddenly just as Hermione was saved from the claws of a screecher by a well placed stunning spell from Harry. Nobody had ever seen the headmaster like that, and simply the power that exuded from him drew the screechers away, causing them to fly in circles around him, but at a distance. It also meant that the children could not move away from the Headmaster at the risk of being slain. But Harry and Hermione had taken refuge at the opposite side of the Great Hall, too far away from the old man to be protected at all. Fred and George, still playing around in their brooms, tried to knock over as many filthy little buggers as they could, and both kids down there were doing an amazing job at repelling them as well, but unknown to all of them the drifter was getting near and neared, using the shadows as his way to hide. Two young teenage humans with magic on their blood were too much of a temptation to resist, and it would be a beginning. He owed King Jareth a massacre, and he would start it soon enough.

The only one who noticed out of the whole messy group was professor Snape, his eyes much more used to seeing into the darkness than those of the rest. Quickly leaving Minerva's side, knowing the Scotswoman could fend for herself, he crossed the room, shouting a spell after the other till her felt his wand almost too hot to even touch and reached the two Gryffindors before the vampire lord lounged at them. He tried to get in the way but the creature went for Hermione right away, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against a chair, white fangs bared to inch closer and closer towards the girl's neck till with one swift movement he sank his teeth, glorifying in the girl's screams of pain. Her wand had been knocked off her hand and most spells didn't even work with the creature, even Professor Dumbledore's attempts from farther away. Harry jumped at the vampire then, going for some physical damage and only getting a bite as well on his neck before being dumped into the cold floor. As he was thrown backwards with supernatural force he desperately wished for someone, anyone, to come and help.

And the next second the sounds of fighting were covered by the echo of the Choir organ as an overture blasted through the room (Note 2), powerful and unstoppable. Deft fingers made their way across the keyboard as the notes soared powerfully, almost drowning out all other sounds. The screechers halted in the middle of the air, their skulls conveying agony as they fell to the floor, writhing and screaming their pain. There was a voice, a heavenly feminine voice like that of an angel, singing wordlessly along the powerful tune the organ was playing, echoing in everyone's ears.

"Who the Hell?" the vampire lord wondered aloud, covering his ears and backing away from the teenagers and the dark-haired professor, obviously hurting as well. His pale green eyes scanned the area, his mind trying to put a face to the voice he knew he had heard somewhere before, maybe centuries ago. The music reached a crescendo just as he came to the conclusion and as the overture came to an end, the voice quieting at the same time, he ground out, loudly enough for everyone to hear:

"Come the Hell out, you meddling little Librarian!"

Hermione gasped aloud and Harry cursed under his breath as shadows converged in front of them to form first a pair of tattered black wings about seven feet tall and then the body of a young girl, some of her straight long hair piled up at top of her head a tiny braid crowning her head. Her white-gold circlet shone under the light of the Great Hall and she had changed clothes somehow since she was now wearing a sleeveless a white corset with a black fishnet shirt underneath. A wide belt with metal grommets and at her throat she wore a wide piece of black gauze, atop which rested her rather peculiar Celtic Cross, which had reduced itself to a normal size and lay upon an array of hundreds of other crosses, mingling with each other, hanging from black threads and ribbons of every kind. Her earrings were also long and made out of hanging crosses, too many to count, and reached past her shoulders (Note 3). A black plaited skirt barely brushing her knees gave way to black stockings and the customary combat boots. Most of the outfit was concealed by what people had first taken for a cloak and now was shown to be a long black trench coat made out of a thick fabric resembling velveteen with a wide hood and bell-shaped sleeves. Her make-up hadn't varied but her eyes were now alive with power and yet dead. She faced the vampire demon almost with arrogance, yet her expression betrayed nothing.

"Hurt even one of the mortals that are behind me and you will pay" she swore without speaking, her mental voice echoing in the heads of all the present. She briefly turned back to inspect a shaking but otherwise stable Hermione and a stunned Harry, not to mention a very confused Professor Snape. Locking eyes with the 'Boy Who Lived' she actually smiled and then turned to face the demon lord. Looking at the ever-imposing Head Librarian of the Underground, the third and last member of an entity called the Triumvirate, with power beyond anyone's wildest imagination and knowledge along those lines too he felt compelled to cower, even though he had already tasted human blood. The girl had been sweet and ripe, and the boy's blood had been charged with bittersweet waves of power that had left him dizzied. But now there was a major obstacle between those two brats and his lust for blood, and he briefly considered retreating or maybe choosing another target. She had said nothing about the other humans who were on a larger group.

"My, my, my, how the mighty have fallen" he spat out sarcastically, "Here is Alassin Zane, the pride of the Unwanted, the mage of mages, playing mother hen to three petty little humans" The mentioned creature's eyes narrowed a fraction, but she did not move "I want those kids"

"Kill everyone else in this damned castle" Sin thundered in return, her mental voice strong and full of hidden threats, her eyes sharp and icy, yet calm "But _not_ these three. _Never _these three"

Her feathers fluffed then, a signal of her discontent and she eyed him more carefully, trying to convey the seriousness of her words. He laughed at her, suddenly giddy with the knowledge that he could side-step this obstacle if he was careful in his choice of words.

"Why these three at all, Oh Powerful Abomination?" he asked her, hissing the word 'Abomination' "Are they your kin… Freaks like you? Answer me, for I cannot see what three people could mean to his Majesty's favourite mistake of nature"

"That is none of your concern" the mental voice didn't waver because of the insults, but let them slide off "Kill anyone else. If you want my particular recommendation I would start with the simpering little red-head over there" she meant Ron and everyone caught that "His ignorance annoys me"

"Hey" Ron looked justly outraged, Hermione and Harry were also mildly upset and the only one faintly amused with the situation as a whole was Snape "Mind your own business!"

The dark-haired girl drew herself to her full height, wings puffing up as she replied with that disembodied voice she always used:

"I am. They _are_ my business" she briefly spared a glance at that red-head who had spoken, and wrinkled her nose in distaste, her gaze concentrating once more on the drifter in front of her "Since you are settled on killing two of my humans get out… Get out before I make you"

To everyone's surprise the vampire started laughing, throwing his head back again. He oozed the self-confidence of one who knows he has the upper hand over his enemy, but Lord Lucifer seemed not to mind it. She looked at him as if she was eyeing a wall, or an insect in it. With mild curiosity, but never another type of higher emotion.

"I know you cannot lie" the vampire spoke in a whisper that rose as he carried on "So tell me, Oh Great Lord Lucifer, little Devil's Child… I know you are ready to kill for them but… Just how far would you go? Would you die for them?"

The black-haired girl didn't even stop to think as she replied, calmly but articulately:

"Yes" she paused for a moment "I would die for them"

She tensed slightly as people around her gasped in surprise, eyeing the rest of the people, obviously a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Yet she didn't take the statement back, but heard distinctively Hermione's unbelieving voice as she muttered: "And we thought she didn't care!"

Professor Dumbledore, now more relieved with the whole situation, looked at the trio of two students and a deeply embarrassed teacher (after all he had been caught hiding things from his mentor/headmaster) and arched an eyebrow, obviously expecting some sort of explanation later. Meanwhile the vampire Lord, looking quite pleased with himself, was eyeing the scene, grinning in a way that made his face twist into something faintly disgusting.

"That sounded like a duel challenge, Milord Mage" he hissed "Will you be willing to fight me for the protection of your… little mortals?"

It was clear to everyone that something was odd about the whole thing. No one would challenge a being that not only was rumoured to have great powers but that also knew everything. It was no fair fight at all. But Alassin nodded mutely, regarding her opponent with stony eyes.

"And as it is fair in duels we each have to condition to place. The first one was yours in asking for the duel, so as the rules go I should issue the first of my conditions: The participants are not to use magic"

There was another round of collective gasps as people registered in their brains what it meant. From what Jareth had told them the mage, though powerful magically was weak of body and almost useless in physical combat, her body healing slower than even humans.

"I get to place another condition, then" the mage added calmly "The participants can use magic after the first draw of blood. Do you accept or do you believe me good enough to cut through that perfect skin of yours?"

Though the tone of voice didn't match the taunting words the creature was indeed mocking. And some already considered her insane for agreeing to something she could not possibly win. The vampire lord would almost surely be through with her before she could even get close.

"Alright… But then I get to choose the weapon for the physical combat. I'll be generous and allow you to use any kind of weapon you might be carrying" he eyed her up and down and then heaved a fake sigh "What has been King Jareth teaching you to let you walk around unarmed anyway?"

"Do not speak ill of my Lord and Master" the creature warned, fingers flexing before she resumed the conditions of the duel "It is to be a duel starting with physical combat with weapons or anything we might be carrying and magic will be allowed after the participants' first draw of blood. Do we have a deal?"

She trusted her hand forward, heeding not the desperate pleas from Hermione and Harry not to do it. The Vampire Lord smiled and reached for the creature's hand and, with a firm shake the girl felt as her magic was blocked from her with such a force that she staggered back, almost fainting. She hadn't realized just how weak her body was because she supported it with magic all the time. She felt better as the two Gryffindor students that had been yelling at her caught her by the back of her wings, supporting her weight.

"Professor Snape, she's too heavy!" Harry grunted out just as he tried to stabilize the girl "We could use some help!"

Just as they lost grip on the girl Professor Snape rolled his eyes and caught her easily. For all the feathers and extra bones she wasn't heavy at all, probably because her body was not strong enough.

"Is this how you plan to battle him, on the bloody ground?" he sneered at her as he set her on her feet. She looked at him and slowly took out her Celtic cross out of the array of crosses she had around the neck, sliding a thumb over the jewel in the centre, a black Opal. The gem pulsated once and violet light started flowing through the cross, the bottom of it began to elongate into a staff decorated in Celtic knots, while the cross itself grew in size till it looked like something the Pope might be carrying on a trip to Ireland. The silver gleamed in the faint torchlight and candlelight of the room as the girl set the staff, which was as long as her wings, and supported her weight with it. The Vampire Lord didn't seem at all impressed.

"So that's the Key everyone always talks about… The Key to the Source, the Mage's Staff" he looked the staff up and down and then sneered "I'm not scared of crosses, little thing! It's just a myth, and you should know better than that"

He drew out his sword and prepared to attack just as the girl turned to the three mortals beside her. Her mental abilities were still full force as they had nothing to do with magic but with control and discipline. Anyone with enough brainpower could speak telepathically.

"Do you know why the myth of vampires fearing crosses was created?" The students shook their heads and Professor Snape raised a lazy eyebrow she continued "It was because in the Middle Ages most crosses were made out of gold, and vampires are allergic to gold, just as werewolves are allergic to silver and just as all Fae are allergic to iron"

She eyed her key and smiled then, glancing at the vampire lord as he approached, ready to lounge at her, and then at the wizards.

"Want to know something else?" she asked and then smiled slightly, wickedly, for a slit second "This staff is _not_ entirely made out of silver"

Just as the words registered in everybody's brains the girl plunged her staff as deep as she could into the stomach of the approaching vampire, without even turning. Since she was weak the impact was not great but the air was soon filled with the noise of something sizzling, the cries of the Vampire Lord and the smell of burned flesh.

"White Gold, idiot"

"You… You Little Whore!" the blond-haired immortal thundered. Sheathing the rapier, obviously planning on getting revenge before beginning with the actual torture he caught the girl by the neck, squeezing hard, lifting her off the ground. Clutching the staff tightly on her left hand the half-breed refused to show any kind of emotion at all, till it became like squeezing a lifeless china doll. He let her go just to punch her in mid-air so she landed on her arms and legs, gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. He kicked her as she tried to stand up and sometimes she dodged his kicks, sometimes she didn't. She got him good with the staff once or twice till he ripped it from her hands and threw it to the other side of the room with a yelp of pain from his burning palm.

"This will end soon, my dear, no need to worry. I always wondered how it would feel" he gripped her again by the neck "To end the life of the most Unwanted creature of the Underground. How much respect, admiration and gratitude I could get from the people. What a position to occupy!"

Swinging her back still by the neck, her hands gripping the one hand that held her in a death grip her threw her forcefully against a wall several feet away from her. She landed almost at the top, near the stormy ceiling of the Great Hall, the stone cracking behind her. Several people winced and she let out a deep, ragged breath, arching her back as she slid down and fell into the floor. Harry and Hermione rushed to her side immediately, while the Vampire Lord gloated a few feet away. Sarah and Katie tried to approach as well, but Alassin recoiled and shook her head.

"No other humans. Just Harry, Hermione and Professor Snape" she said mentally, her gaze resting on the two Gryffindors that were helping her stand up and on the Slytherin Head of House a few feet away. It was then when she noticed two important things: one was that the Professor was unknowingly in the path of the Vampire Lord and another that a trail of black blood was making its way down her stomach…

She felt wonderful all of a sudden. Filled with electricity and with the notion… nay, the conviction, that she could do anything in the world and beyond. It was sizzling in her veins and filling her vocal chords like honey. She closed her eyes and blended with the shadows as she teleported in front of the most surprised Potions Master who flinched at the attack just as Alassin raised a hand.

"_Anacail_!" she shouted with her full voice, just as a shimmering barrier, silver instead of blue, appeared before them, making the Vampire Lord smack head first with a satisfying noise. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief just as the drifter sputtered for an explanation and came out shouting in outrage:

"You cheated! You _lied_!"

And as the words poured out of his mouth everyone, including him, knew instinctively that they were the wrong words to say. Outwardly the creature showed no sign of offence but everyone could tell that the stakes had been upped by the last remark, so to speak.

"You know I cannot lie" she said calmly, yet she seemed to be enjoying what she was about to disclose "Yet you also know that my handicap has made me the only Fae capable of handling double meanings and half-truths to make lies actually become truths. I didn't lie when I said that my powers would be restored with a draw of blood. You drew mine" she gestured towards her midriff where a black stain could be seen against the white of her shirt.

"But" the drifter was now sputtering "You were supposed to draw blood from me to get your powers"

"Learn your grammar" Alassin chided softly, picking up her staff from a corner and dusting it off "Magic will be allowed after the participants' first draw of blood. That means the first draw of blood from the participants, doesn't matter if it's one or both or who. Phonetically it's the same as 'the participant's' as I assumed you took it but, then again, you never asked for the specifics of the duel to be written down, did you? Didn't anyone ever warn you about making a deal with the Devil?"

The girl whipped the blood from her shirt, showing her hand covered in a thick black liquid.

"You bleed black?" Harry asked in awe. Alassin shrugged.

"And Jareth bleeds golden-red. Haven't you noticed?" she then turned her attention to the now shaking vampire in front of her and shook her head in disapproval "You can barely stand up straight"

She was right, as usual. The drifter promptly fell to his knees, shaking like a leaf. He bent so low he hit his forehead with the floor and he had dropped his silver rapier and dagger to the floor, knowing they were useless. He seemed to be struggling for words, scenarios and memories of tales long ago told flashing through his mind, terrifying him to the core. He had heard what happened to those who dared cross the Lord Mage and he had seen once or twice the after effect of a fight with the Unwanted and remembered loosing the blood he had recently taken on the spot at the vision of such… such…

Oh Gods of the Underground, he was dead. Or worse… Yes, definitely worse.

"I know what you are thinking" she said quietly, her eyes far away "I can almost see it… I remember that battle. He called me a whore" she paused and shook her head "I tried to make him see reason before battling him, but he would have none of it. I even offered to help him regain his sanity after he woke up from his comatose state but... The family would have none of that"

She looked neither apologetic nor embarrassed or ashamed about what she had done. But if one were to look deep into her eyes one would see on her left eye a red gleam of amusement and on her right one a slight crystal blue tint of sadness.

"He slept for over two hundred years, you monster!" the drifter cried out, now near hysterics. My, my… How fast the tables turned.

The black-winged creature shrugged, as if she could have not helped it. Her eyes, contradicting her youthful appearance, were set on a stony, seen-too-much kind of look.

"Don't wound what you can't kill" she whispered, her mental voice breathy "Old Underground saying. But I knew you would like to trash me about, it's in a vampire's essence the need to see blood. Since my skin and blood vessels are so fragile, I knew I would bleed easily. After all, as someone once said correctly "She glanced sideways at Professor Snape, her unnaturally long, curved eyelashes fluttering quickly, like dark wings of a butterfly "I am _hopelessly_ flawed"

Hermione and Harry, circumstances and all be damned for once, snorted to cover their bubbling laughter. She had been listening all that time and her eyes were now fixed on a slightly gawking Potions Master, her head titled to a side and her hair streaming down, partially covering her blank expression. The drifter suddenly seemed to be of no importance to the people present.

"You gave no sign of having listened at all" the black-haired professor snarled snidely, looking slightly offended and always condescending, almost as if he was scolding a student "You may not lie, but truth seems to be not in your nature"

The creature opened her eyes wide adopting a look of outright innocence and then narrowed them lightly, showing off the jaded, stony face that had become so familiar to Harry and Hermione, the face that showed she didn't care, that double nature being seen again. She was, at the same time, pure and naughty, good and bad, gentle and cynical, old and young. She was two persons, maybe three. She was forever changing.

"I'm always listening" her tone was wistful now, and ever-so-dead-pan, monotone "The Lord Mage may sleep but it never rests. Another Underground saying, perhaps not so very old"

At this point there was a mute understanding that small chit-chat was over, and everyone stood still, waiting to see what was to become of the mess of things. But tension does not bode well with drifters, always eager and nervous, so the vampire decided to go for it, and attack from the front, lounging at the black-winged creature, his human form twisting slightly to become more feral, with claws and a disfigured face, the face of a true demon.

She didn't flinch, or duck, or reacted in any way that would be according to any instinct of self-preservation, as though she didn't have any. She just stared, jaded and somewhat knowing. And, just as everyone thought they could feel the suddenly claw-like fingers ripping her skin open, the girl opened her mouth and music started sounding, quick and haunting. Then there was a voice, and it took some time for everyone to understand it was hers (Note 4 – Important)

As she spoke a circle of magic and wind that spun around her in lazy spirals surrounded her. Symbols appeared on the circle, like an astrological chart, swirling and glowing, changing. Celtic symbols, like words and paragraphs, like a written spell. It was beautiful, but it also gave off an air of being deadly. The vampire froze in mid-air, caught up in the gentle swirl of the air and the light radiating off the circle and the words that changed and the music that resounded. Everything pulsed and everyone was overwhelmed by that new and crushing kind of magic. Alassin Zane looked at the drifter with something akin to disinterest and disdain, but she sang with her heart in it, so powerfully it was frightening the way she gave into it, the way she belted out the notes, conveying emotions even if they weren't really what she was feeling. She placed her palms together and the words began to travel from the floor up her legs towards her joined palms. Her eyes glowed the same colour as the circle and the lights: a crystal, icy blue.

The gentle breeze turned into gusts of biting wind quicker than anyone would have expected. There was something else also, something akin to delight radiating off the girl's body and also sadness, as if she couldn't decide which way she wanted to feel, and therefore felt nothing, the nothing reflected in her eyes. Everyone near her took some much needed steps back, even though it was obvious by the way the winds kept surrounding them instead of blowing against them that they had her protection, and would not be harmed. The vampire started screaming as something akin to sunlight started pouring out of him, from his eyes and nose and mouth and fingertips. Losing interest in him, the girl, nay, the young woman turned to face Professor Snape, her eyes challenging. Singing gave her life and fire and made her look like she cared, like she was burning up from some feeling or the other. She turned towards him, and looked straight into his rather shocked eyes. She looked like she was mocking him, and reproaching him.

She looked at Harry and Hermione briefly and then turned towards the drifter, to finish the job. And without blurting it out Harry chanted over and over in his mind: "Don't kill him. Whatever you do, please don't kill him"

"As she hit the last notes it was all over. No more drifter, or circles, winds, spirals or glowing blue light. It was all over. The Great Hall looked just as it had before, only that no screechers were in sight. The magical sky above them was gently displaying passing clouds concealing the crescent moon, and it added to the sudden peace.

"Did you…" Harry at first found it difficult to speak but after some moments he regained his composure somewhat "Did you…" he suddenly realized he had didn't know what he was being apprehensive about so he added, genuinely curious now "What did you do to him?"

The creature titled her head to a side and looked as if it was trying to think of a nice way to put it. She frowned, scrounging up her nose.

"He's alive" she said finally, not really answering the question "You requested that"

There was an awkward silence.

"Where you going to kill him?" Hermione's eyes were wide and she forgot all about her blood running down her white shirt and black robes. The creature looked slightly perplexed at the oddity of the question, at least for her.

"Of course…" there was a pause before she titled her head to a side again and adopted a rather puzzled face "Why not?"

There were several uncomfortable coughs and looks. The winged girl seemed to shrug them off as she approached the two teenagers who had cared for her, both now sitting on the hard surface of the stone floor. Kneeling down as if it was casual she reached out for their necks, placing her palms over the wounds. No one tried to approach her as if she was a threat except for a weary-looking Ron, who eyed her with suspicion and a terrified Lina and Licia, who were scared of everything that moved right that moment. The creature started reciting a poem, her voice warm and sweet as honey, flowing around and healing, her tone just about a raspy whisper: (See note 4)

"Come away, O human child" she ended "To the waters and the wild, with a fairy hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping that you can understand"

She removed her hands from the children's necks, and everyone saw that they were healed completely. They smiled up at her, and accepted her offering hands to rise, feeling completely invigorated after that vampire had almost sucked all the energy out of them. Shifting her gaze then from the teens to the much older professor standing nearby Alassin frowned again.

"You're hurt too" she said suddenly, stepping towards him just as he took some steps back and tried to wave her off.

"I'm not a child" he said dismissively "And it's just a bloody scratch, nothing to…"

But before he could finish she had placed one of her palms over his heart, were one of the many claw-wielding creatures had scratched him, leaving three bleeding lines across his chest, soaking his shirt and robes.

"For Here comes, the human child" she finished "to the waters and the wild, with a faery hand in hand, from a world more full of weeping than he can understand"

While Headmaster Dumbledore's eyebrow had long been lost up the line of his hair, recent event where making him wish he could show more surprise than what was humanly possible. The twinkle in his eyes was not lost in Professor McGonagall, who was more shocked than anything at the thought of Severus Snape, the Headmaster's most faithful friend and protégée, actually keeping secrets from him.

Incredibly deep secrets.

And with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as accomplices.

And just as she was about to ask aloud how she had gotten to that parallel Universe the black-winged girl retrieved her palm from Severus Snape's chest and looked towards one of the doors.

"Someone's coming" she said, her mouth not moving "I must go. If you need me at all… I'll know" she paused to turn her gaze from Harry and Hermione, to whom she had directed her earlier words to Sarah Williams, who was slightly less awed than everybody else, but still stunned "Jareth waits for you. Go see him tomorrow morning, he'll be awake"

With those word and a swirl of shadowy smoke the creature dissolve into nothingness, disappearing. In her wake she left two bewildered teenagers, a rather flabbergasted and panting Potions Master, a heavily amused and curious Headmaster, three puzzled Chasers, a pair of awed and grinning twins, a rather upset red-head, an amazed fourth-year and a Scottish Matron who, assuming the role of no-nonsense, stern educator, sent everyone on their way. Just before a student came to fetch a forgotten hat from one of the tables. But the look on Headmaster Dumbledore's face was clear, even if he hadn't said anything at all.

"It seems, Severus my boy" it clearly meant "That we have some things to… discuss"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alassin Zane is officially now Amy Lee from Evanescence. I like how she is not the text book definition of beauty, but still looks damn sexy. Plus, she had a great voice and pulls the whole Gothic look off.**

Note 1: The hairstyle is as the promos from the Album 'Fallen'. Later on I'll make a photo Album with pictures of outfits and a gallery of characters and then you'll see well. I'm working on it, I promise. It'll be easier than make a whole site, and I can post the links here on the Author's Page here on 2: The Overture is, of course, fro the Phantom of The Opera. Gotta love that Orchestra, right? Copyright and all to Andrew Loyd Webber, musical genius.

Note 3: I know, this comes from Becky in Sin City. I saw it a while ago and fell in love with that detail about the crosses. Even thought of making Alexis Bledel as she was in Sin City the image of Alassin. But Amy Lee won with attitude…

Note 4: The song she is supposed to sing is _Imaginary_ by _Evanescence_. Due to a change in policies I deemed it best to remove the lyrics. The poem she recites is by _W. Yeats_ (_Stolen Child_) and, as I only included one part, I think I can leave it. As long as it's not too much…

xxx

Author's Note: Y'all want to kill me, right? Come on, I can see it in your faces! You don't have to pretend. Does it help my cause if I tell you this chapter is 25 pages long? Or that I've been waiting for my beta reader to beta proof the other chapter, the one before this, and she never answered me? I honestly don't want to publish two chapters in a row without Beta-proving, but I guess I need a new beta, and I didn't want to keep you waiting while I tried to chase down one. So if anyone offers, I will be forever grateful. Really.

As for the lack of JS in this chapter… I know. But I wanted to introduce Sin fully (almost got it) and her interaction with the 3 characters she will be more attached with without sticking anything in the middle. This way, if you don't care for her story, you just can skip the chapter instead of scanning for some JS action. That said, I do hope you read this chapter!

I wasn't going to upload this, but I took a look at the last update date and nearly fainted. People who reviewed deserve another chapter, even one with grammar errors everywhere. I hope you like this and I'll see you as soon as I can.

Hugs and Kisses,

Artemis Samhain, Hell's Librarian.

_**NEW!**_

PS: To a wonderful reviewer who informed me of new policies, thank you! I have changed this chapter so that you know the song I want in there, but I don't put the lyrics or anything. I'll remove another story I have, a songfic, before it is removed. I want to do it myself. The only reproachful thing I have to say about it is that I was not aware of the change in policies, I wished someone at would have e-mailed me or something. I hear a lot of complaints about how doesn't offer information or explanations at all for most things it does.

Those who said I was straying from the main line of the fanfic, you are right. I was ashamed when I finished this chapter and realized it was too long (meaning it had lots of descriptive stuff that could have been eliminated) and it missed the main focus of the Story completely. I still like it, and I'm pleased that other people like it, but I do want to honour the original purpose of this fanfic, and go back to the basics. You comments where heard, thank you for trying to be very serious and nice about it. Still, now that the new character is introduced it will be easier to weave her into the original motions of this fanfic, if that' any consolation. That way those who liked her get her to stay and those who don't care for her simply have her as a sideline.

26


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Breaking Points

_Chapter Sixteen: Breaking Points_

"It was like magic" Katie whispered in awe as the girls walked out of the Common Room heading towards the Great Hall. After the rather shocking ordeal of yesterday they had retired in silence to their respective rooms, the girls all waiting for Sarah to lock herself in her room and cry from happiness or at least squeal and laugh, twirl around and chant something utterly silly, but she did nothing of the kind. They waited as they changed into their respective pyjamas, brushed their teeth, combed and braided their hair and then sat on their beds trying to make idle chitchat.

"Any moment now" had become Licia's temporary mantra as the three chasers tried unsuccessfully to cast sidelong glances at the suddenly calm Sarah Williams. The Sarah Williams that, moments ago and for a rather long time, had been a nervous wreck, whose eyes had filled with so many emotions and often red from recent tears. That Sarah was gone with the wind, and in her place stood the Ice Queen whom they had known all along. It was strangely unsettling.

"Errr…" Angelina, not one to sit and wait for something she was interested in to pop up in the conversation said after a while. "So… Jareth is going to be okay…" A pause that Sarah used to fold her robes with the perfection of a Head Girl. "He is out of the woods, safe and sound…" Another pause, less subtle than before complete with open ogling at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "That's got to be a huge relief!" She finally finished lamely.

Sarah looked up from the paragraph on the _Daily Prophet_ that had caught her attention seconds before and nodded. Though the bags under her eyes were still there, gone was the look of being lost amidst familiar surroundings; gone was the desperation and sense of helplessness.

"Yes, I'm glad. I feel bad for Madame Promfrey for having to look after him for so long when he is not even her responsibility."

Jaws dropped to the floor, eyes opened wide and stutters of 'Wha…?' and 'Excuse me…?' filled the air for a moment. The three Chasers looked at each other in silent wonder.

"A-A-And you, Sarah?" Katie asked timidly. "Aren't you glad he is fine? Aren't you… happy? Relieved?"

The question sounded a little harsh to everyone's ears, but Sarah just smiled that meaningless little smile again and nodded, apparently not in the least offended.

"Of course," she said. Then her eyes darkening from something that was definitely not sadness or compassion she added "But he brought it on himself. That arrogant bastard, always thinking himself too high above the common, even the uncommon, crowd." She paused as she huffed and seemed to build up her next argument. "He must have shut himself off in that damnable castle of his, probably too self-righteously angered to be bothered with guards and people looking after him. He must have stewed in his anger, and let himself go, that irresponsible git!" She paused again to take a deep breath, her cheeks flushing from such powerful emotions. "The whole Underground depends on him. My Labyrinth depends on him, his subjects, my friends, all could have been put in danger because he fought with me and decided to evade his responsibilities afterwards! He threw a stupid temper tantrum and nearly got himself killed. It was his fault; no one could have injured him that badly if he had not been moping and too occupied with his fits of temper."

"Gee, Sarah, don't hold anything in." Alicia blanched, edging away from Sarah as much as her mattress would allow.

They hadn't had time to discuss anything else that night as some of the girls in adjacent rooms started complaining about the noise. That morning, after they had finished readying themselves for breakfast Angelina had casually asked if Sarah wanted to go alone to visit Mr. Sidhe.

"He can wait till classes are over." She paused, adopting a pensive look as she finished tying her ponytail. "Actually, he will also have to wait until the Prefects' Meeting is over. So I guess I'll see him over tea or something."

Like magic Sarah 'Nervous-Breakdown' Williams had disappeared from Hogwarts.

"As weird as it sounds, I'm actually glad" Lina said in confidence to her fellow Chasers. "All that emotional and feeling-sharing Sarah was nice and all at first, but it got kinda old. It was a downer. I prefer her the way she has always been. The strongest among us; even if she has some social-skill and emotional issues."

There was a round of agreement, even from the twins who were supposed to be immersed in someone else's conversation all along. They didn't even have the decency, in their girlfriend's eyes, to look abashed or apologetic.

"You dare say that we are…" Fred looked too affronted for a moment to find the correct words, "The kind of people who _apologize_ for things? How dare you!"

In an odd way, Fred's comment finally finished lifting the imaginary curtain of angst and drama that had covered the teen's lives for the time of the 'Wounded Fairy' issue (at least that had been the official codename that only the twins insisted on using…over and over again).

"If Jareth ever gets wind of the fact that you have been referring to him as 'that poor little fairy' he is going to tip you head first into the Bog, y'know". Katie said matter-of-factly, for a moment assuming the role of Hermione in their sextet. She often did that, with Sarah piping in to be bookish and rule-quotish every now and then.

The twins got a strange look on their eyes as Katie mentioned the Bog, which they had asked to see when they were at the Circus, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Katie, who frowned.

"Aww, our fair lady frowns." George gripped his heart through robes, shirt and skin "Me-thinks we need to adopt a Highland accent to please our lassie, or at least become as maniac-depressive as certain Woody fellow".

"Aye, aye, Gred" Fred concurred, in what sounded like an overly-exaggerated parody of Sean Connery, "I'll get a bagpipe and you get a kilt. I bet we could pull something remotely Scottish off in a matter of minutes!"

"Not to mention it will be quite refreshing for my nether regions."

That one last comment did it for everyone in their vicinity. While Ginny muttered a rather loud "Ewwww!" before turning towards her boyfriend with a rather sick face; Ron managed to spill his pumpkin juice all over Hermione who made a mental note not to sit across Ron ever again. Harry, trying hard to hide his blush and snigger behind a rather old issue of The Quibbler, handed Hermione a napkin before patting Sarah on the back, seeing as how she was choking on her slice of apple crumb and all.

"Merlin, George, don't be so crude!" Alicia hit her boyfriend on the stomach, causing his twin to laugh at his expense. "And you Fred," she elbowed him on the ribs, causing actually more pain to him than to her soul-mate "Shame on you for encouraging George's behaviour!"

From somewhere not so far (actually from the Teacher's table) Professor McGonagall smiled proudly down at her playing cubs, finally glad that things were going back to normal with the group.

"I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to go back to what we were." She said quietly to Albus, not looking at him. "So much has changed for the worse… I thought it would change them too."

There was a pleasant moment of silence, as the Headmaster smiled fondly down at the shorter Head of House. It was one of those moments people feel bad for intruding in, so everyone in the hall magically seemed to be looking the other way, even the ghosts as they levitated around and sometimes over the House Tables.

"Those are resilient children, Minerva. You should always remember tha.t"

And resilient they were. Whoever might have happened to pass by their table might have seen careless teenagers chatting and laughing over their experiences during a particularly difficult Charms Examination or a well-placed prank for the Castle's Night Patroller, the detested Filch. Far was from the truth, but it didn't matter anyway. For a moment they were simple students, from Harry Potter and his scar to Sarah Williams and the crystal in her hand. But sooner or later reality was bound to sink in. Classes soon begun, sometimes boring, others downright infuriating (hem hem…) and, by the time it was all over, Sarah remained as she had during all day: calm and indifferent. And Angelina was about to have a stroke.

"Go visit him already!" Katie ended up snapping as they made their way to the Great Hall for tea "He is going to choke on expectation!"

Alicia meekly agreed with her fellow Chaser, too scared of the prospect of Katie "Mean Machine" Bell to differ from her in any way. Sarah allowed herself to roll her eyes, knowing that deep down she was feeling his call… She had felt it all morning. Like a pull, something that tugged not at her navel but at her heart, and it bothered her. He was a voice inside her head, oh so tempting. In her mind, he purred as she recalled he could when he was being charming.

In her mind he was more than charming. He was irresistible. Apparently, she was her own enemy.

"I'll go now, all right? But none of you can come with me. It's enough that I have to put up with his innuendo, I don't want your insinuations to top it off."

Guilty looks were exchanged and for once Katie looked smug. Of course, she was the only one in there who hadn't harassed certain Head Girl with certain allusions. Reluctantly Angelina and Alicia agreed, but not before Katie threatened with a surprise Quidditch practise and several more in the immediate future.

They separated when they reached the Great Hall, the girls meeting their boyfriends and Sarah wandering off alone in the direction of the Hospital Wing, taking her time to reach it. But as she drew nearer the tug she thought she was imagining she felt grew in power. It pained her a little and she stopped in the middle of a hall to clutch at her chest, breathing heavily. He was playing with her again.

"Stop it!" She ground out, more than annoyed. But it didn't stop; it would never stop until she did his will. Like the smug bastard always wanted.

She raced the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing, temper raised and ready. She knocked politely on the front door, but there was no answer. It was common for Madame Promfrey to be on the back room and not to hear anything so she let herself in without hesitation, entering the part of the Wing destined to private beds and stared really hard at… His empty bed!

"Madame Promfrey must have moved him…" Sarah thought aloud, her face filled with confusion, before letting out a sigh of relief at not being in front of the Goblin King. She had dreaded the encounter more than she cared to admit to herself.

"I can move by myself"

The soft, deep purr that was his voice washed over her from behind, and Sarah went deadly still. She had thought she could feel the full extent of his voice in her mind, but up-close, in reality, it was richer than she thought, warmer…More tantalizing, and even more dangerous.

She refused to turn around. That much fight she could still put up.

"So very childish, My Dear, turn around and look at me in the eyes, so we can have a proper talk…" There was a pause and Sarah felt a hand stroke her hair and tug gently at it "I think we need to talk. Don't you?"

Sarah wondered frantically, as she stood there, why was it that he got to be the smug one when she had been the one to save his sorry royal ass. When she had been the affronted party during his stupid ball, and still was. When her privacy was had been violated and not his.

'Why do I let him do this to me?' She screamed into her head, angry at herself for once and not directly at him. Even though she should be focusing on him as it was always about him in the end.

"Because you know you're powerless to do otherwise, pet"

That snapped her out of it. He knew it would anyway. Whirling around to face him Sarah had little time to look over his appearance before she raised her arm and slapped him hard with her left hand, her right hand clenching in anger.

"Rubbish!" She spat out "_You_ have _no_ power over me!"

Harsh but necessary. The King hissed and recoiled, both stung from the slap and the phrase which burned into his body like lava seeping along his bloodstream.

"You say that so often." He ground out and Sarah got a good look at him. He wore not the bloodstained garments he had showed up in, but fresh clothes that looked fit for Aboveground. A white button down shirt and black slacks to start with. Over that he had a long frock of stiff black velvet, lined with dark gold. His hair was as wild as before and his appearance, though haggard, was still imposing. But he looked different… There was something about him… Something unsettling, that Sarah didn't like.

"So cruel for such a beautiful creature" he whispered, almost pondering to himself. "Must you always defy me?"

His voice was pained now, as was his look, but his demeanour remained the same.

"Must you always do this?" She replied back, her hands itching to touch him, and make sure he was safe…amongst other things. She fought the urge with clenched hands, and a cold stare "Why is it that even when I want you far away, I always manage to find you near?"

He took some steps closer to her and raised his left hand to toy with her hair, caressing and tugging to bring her forehead closer to his lips. He kissed her then, and in that kiss he conveyed the gratitude that centuries of pride wouldn't let him voice.

"It's not my fault your heart holds such compassion, my dear" He was smirking "Even for the likes of me, as reckless and selfish as I am."

She had come prepared to scold him and pretend she hadn't cared, that he could go out and get himself killed three times a day if he so pleased. But the moment had arrived, and she knew she would never do it. She would never pretend that in front of him. This time she was the one who stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, as quick as air. She hugged him around the neck, sighing in relief for a moment and as fast as the moment had come it was gone, and Jareth felt like he had been struck by lightning. The whole affair left him dazed and confused, wishing for those days where he would sit on his throne and kid himself into thinking that Sarah Williams was his Nemesis, instead of his undoing. Damn the girl for living up to his highest expectations of everything.

"You still shouldn't be out of bed, Danu only knows how much longer it will take you to heal." Sarah suddenly said, her tone changing to Head Girl. "Besides, Madame Promfrey must have given you strict instructions involving staying in bed and saving up strength."

She tugged at him and practically pushed him into his bed again, but he kept his hold on her robes and took her with him, laughing throatily and making a snide comment about how she 'could not wait to get him into bed'.

"Must you always find sexual innuendos for every time we meet?" She huffed, trying not to think too much on the way she had her palms flat against his chest in an effort to push herself into a sort of standing position trying at the same time to be gentle with Jareth, given his condition, though she was starting to think he was pushing it.

"Must you always place yourself in situations that allow me to do so?" He retorted, getting a good grip about her waist as he titled his head up, ready to…

"_Mr. Sidhe_!" Sarah could have sworn she hadn't seen a more appalled-looking Madame Promfrey in her life. "How dare you…I knew you were a bit of a rake and all, but honestly, I Never…!"

There was the sound of several feet and voices before Sarah saw, to her horror, the faces of three professors staring into the room, their expressions varying.

"Why does this _hardly_ surprise me?" The Potions Master sneered, one brow finely arched. He had been dragged up from his dungeons by Madame to see if any potions were needed for the injured party and had not been happy to meet with the headmaster along the way. He was trying really hard to avoid certain conversation and so far he had succeeded. For once he was happy Dolores Umbridge was around to pester Professor Dumbledore to no end.

"Mr. Sidhe, remove your hands from Miss. Williams this INSTANT!"

Professor McGonagall's voice took on a pitch that wasn't humanly possible before and she swished her wand forcefully to send Sarah into a nearby armchair and pinned a rather weak and most assuredly unwilling King to the bed.

"Is there any way to be alone in this bloody castle for five minutes?"

"Fat chance mate" Fred piped in, seemingly out of nowhere. He and George squeezed themselves into the room, followed by a sheepish looking Alicia, an embarrassed Angelina and a rather angry Katie, who had apparently been 'coerced' into dropping by.

"Tried it all years, but there is not one safe snog point in the whole of Hogwarts." Fred continued before George decided to add:

"Well, at least not a place where chicks want to snog in. I mean, you've got some nice hideaways in this castle, but the all happen to be musty, smelly, and sometimes slimy."

"You can receive quite a nasty surprise in the middle of French kissing, and that's just not nice."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just stop!" Sarah shrieked, still in denial about the whole situation. It simply couldn't be happening. She was not having this discussion with all these people after having almost gotten caught in a rather seriously compromising position with her arch nemesis. She was not!

"Sorry, Sarah, I really tried to stop them, but when the twins get an idea they usually manage to drag us all in." Katie apologized just before Madame Promfrey set her foot down and shooed away as many people as she could, locking the Hospital Wing's main door just to be on the safe side. Promising to drop by later Sarah got the rest of the Quidditch Team out of the room and tried hard not to look guilty as she felt the professors' eyes bore into her form.

"So, Your Majesty." Albus Dumbledore's voice was much too cheerful and nonchalant to anyone's liking. "How are you feeling today? Better, I hope. You gave us quite a scare, I must say."

"I'm better, thank you" Jareth replied through gritted teeth, straightening his clothes and the bed sheets, trying to appear calm and collected. "It was very generous of you to go through all this trouble to deal with matters that were not your responsibility."

The Headmaster smiled and waved his hands in dismissal, his wand precariously hanging from his fingers.

"Let's not point fingers here, Majesty." He said casually, "We could say that the blame lies with no one really". There was a snort from Sarah, but she kept her mouth shut, out of respect for the aging Professor. "I am only too happy to see you alive and on your way to total recovery… Would you like a lemon drop?"

The conversation was getting stranger and stranger and Sarah whimpered. This was not supposed to happen at all! The King, feeling her unease and for once deciding to be just as generous as he proclaimed, took a lemon drop and asked casually about the way in which his Librarian had showed up at Hogwarts.

"I remember seeing it, and I know Sin is the only one who could have… Well, you know. But it can't cross over"

There was a moment of silence where Professor Snape looked flustered, Headmaster Dumbledore looked amused and Sarah Williams looked embarrassed. This immediately caught the Fae's attention, though he didn't comment upon it, choosing to wait for an answer from whoever spoke first.

"I" Sarah tried hard to make it all sound matter-of-factly and casual, but she knew she was going to fail from the start. What she had done was big, no matter how indifferently she managed to say it "I sort of… Well, you know… Actually you don't but it… I summoned the Librarian. No biggie"

No Biggie? What on Earth had possessed her into saying such blundering nonsense? There was another silence, as pregnant as the one before, while the High King of the Underground processed the newly-acquired information, his look pensive.

"You are more powerful already than I thought." He finished, trying not to read too much on her actions, even if some part of him felt unusually pleased… Almost elated, wanting to purr in delight. But he was not a man controlled by primal instincts… most of the time. And then something else hit him. His Librarian had been alone in a castle full of humans for what he could only think had been a very long period of time, possibly ill.

"It didn't misbehave, did it?

The headmaster couldn't hide his slight chuckle, nor could Sarah bite back her second snort. McGonagall was the only one with a fairly straight though disapproving face, as Professor Snape was too preoccupied trying not to look guilty to care about anything else. At this point, the High King from the Underground didn't know whether to be amused or horrified, and settled for the second.

"By Danu, what has happened?" His voice authoritative and demanding. As no one could decide to speak first, not knowing exactly what to say about all that had happened in recent weeks, the King of the Goblins decided to take matters into his own hands, summoning a full-length mirror with ease.

"Show me my Librarian." He ordered it, touching it with his un-gloved fingertips. The mirror shimmered and groaned as if protesting, but eventually cleared to show a dimly-lit, round room with grey stonewalls and broken pieces of furniture. Some boxes and a black curtain had been put together to make a sort of table filled with candies and a pitcher full of an amber liquid that everyone identified at the same time as liquid caramel. Closer to everyone's line of vision, however, were three people sitting on the floor in an Indian-like position. The first two, a teenage wizard and a teenage witch, were playing chess, though the pieces didn't move by themselves, and they had to punch some sort of clock every time they finished a move. A third figure, blending into the background, was seated beside the teenage boy, its face covered by the large book it was reading. Long, tattered wings protruded from the figure's back and made contact with the stone wall as it reclined against it. The kids playing chess spoke to each other about some essay or the other and their moves.

"I've finally got you, Harold James Potter!" Hermione Granger cheered, moving her rook and taking poor Harry Potter's queen to the young boy's dismay "Three more moves and checkmate!"

Harry Potter brought his hands to his face and muttered an 'Ugh' that sounded quite desperate. Just then the figure reading reached out and with its right hand moved one of Harry's bishops across the chessboard, punching the clock after it did. And when young Harry removed his hands he saw it, as clear as day…

He was going to win in two movements!

"Wha…?" Hermione Granger sounded justly baffled, looking at the chessboard as if she could make out amongst the pieces the broken shards of her strategy glinting in the fading moonlight "That's not fair!" she cried indignantly, though more than a little surprised. Harry laughed with glee and reminded her that it might have not been fair, 'but that's the way it is'.

"Thanks a lot, Sin." Harry grinned at the girl, who laid the thick book in her lap. Her face was visible, tattoos all over her skin and even across her face, blue eyes glinting and glazed over, as if she wasn't really there. Her head and shoulders shook a little sometimes, like they were prisoners of some nervous tick. She looked quite…autistic. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I was not made to feel. Empty to be filled with knowledge, there is no space for anything else. Like any tool, I'm void of any kind of useless additions. It's about polar opposites. When one's happy, the other is sad. When one feels pity, the other one chooses indifference. It tears up inside… Sometimes breathing hurts so much…"

The girl huddled up, wings drawn across her curled-up body. She seemed to be in pain, or fighting something. Harry and Hermione, far from being surprised at the words uttered, shook their heads.

"She's in one of those moods again… And to think she seemed pretty normal when that Vampire Lord decided we were snack"

There was a short, mocking laugh from the mage, who shook its head, hair following the motion.

"I can smile and nod in the right places, and give normal answers to questions, and giggle and laugh and make believe… But it's not real. Must pretend… In front of others. Must seem normal, centred, not a freak… Royal orders." It paused to contemplate. "I am embarrassment enough without the attitude."

On the other side of the mirror, Jareth rolled his eyes. He knew his charge meant nothing wrong with its statement, which was quite true, but he realized it could have puzzled to other occupants of the room. But other than the fact that it was interacting with people out of what seemed to be its own free will, everything was just fine. Thank the goddess Danu for it.

"It's indeed in one of those moods…" He rolled his eyes, but there was something else akin to sadness in his gesture. When he realized people were expecting an explanation he reluctantly gave it. "Sin is autistic, sometimes it closes up in a world of its own. Mostly is unnoticeable, but sometimes it does get in one of those moods…"

"It's a she." Snape had opened his mouth for the first time and everyone turned to face him "It's a person, a girl, not some creature."

His voice was snide, as was his face, but the words conveyed a message many were surprised came from the Potions Master, whose ideas about caring for other people bordered the nonexistent. Minerva smiled in a way that made her look smug and motherly at the same time, and the Slytherin Head of House felt compelled to growl as he saw an equally paternal look in Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Well, you ought to know, my boy." Dumbledore said gently, slapping Snape in the back in a manner that made one think not of an aging wizard, but of Hagrid or someone equally as strong. "Of all of us, you ought to know."

That final comment did it. Obviously more than what they had been letting him on had happened over the weeks he had been… temporarily out, so to speak, and he would get to the bottom of it. Besides, his mind was coming out with quite a plan to tie up lose ends in Sarah's ever-difficult Underground education.

"I think we need to talk… All of Us"

And just as the headmaster started proposing times and places for them to meet and have a long, enlightening discussion professor Snape could be heard muttering while stalking back to the safety of his dungeons: "Why does everybody have this sickening sudden urge to talk?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a lot of chattering in the North Tower of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Several people had assembled there, including the unwillingly famous Harry Potter, his bookworm friend Hermione Granger, fellow Quidditch Team members Alicia, Katie and Angelina, their best friend Sarah Williams, Sarah's rather out-of-the-ordinary guardian/mentor/predator Jareth, King of more things than people cared to count and three teachers, all whose names you probably already imagine. The King was, as all kings ought to be, sprawled atop his throne, his posture giving off a rather misleading air of calmness and laziness, and in a throne-like chair next to him sat a rather tense half-Fae, chatting or at least trying to appear to be chatting with her fellow seventh-year classmates, including the twins Fred and George, who had entered the tower but a minute ago. The three professors were also seated, but to the left of the Fae King, one looking pleasantly amused, the other curious and questioning and the third indifferent and more than a little bored, though we all know better. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the unfinished Golden Trio, sat on the floor next to the professors, apparently engrossed in some secret, hush-hush conversation, like any other year at Hogwarts… No one knew what they were waiting for, but suddenly… it happened.

Fred and George Weasley snored loudly.

"Hate to be a bother and all, but how about we get this show on the row, your High and Mighty Fairyness?" They said in unison before being equally kicked in the head by their girlfriends who took advantage of the fact that they were lying on the floor and pretending to be almost asleep, night caps donned and all. The Fae smiled pleasantly but flicked his wrist and sent the two red-heads in the room zooming into a wall.

"I prefer for people to stand in my presence." He said calmly before looking into a mirror a few feet away from him. He flicked his wrist again, a movement so quick it could barely be registered, and conjured up a flawless crystal ball that he promptly shattered against the mirror, that instead of breaking begun to shimmer.

"Show me my librarian. Let it…" there were murderous looks from the two fifth-years present and a rather annoyed scowl from a certain Potions master, so the Fae felt compelled to change his form of address. "Let her know this time that I am watching it... her"

The mirror shimmered even more before reflecting something that was not the room that it was contained in. It did reflect a room atop a tower, but that room was in shambles, a bit dusty and with only some moonlight coming from an archaic window carved into the stones of the wall as the source of light. Among the somewhat organized broken furniture and black cloth, leaning against a wall, was the figure of a girl… nay, a creature, with long, torn and tattered wings of dusky black, raven black hair that reached past the waist, and a huge, old book covering her face from anyone's view. Her ears, long and pointed, and white as death, could be seen peaking from her mass of hair, announcing her as a non-human, a child of those who followed the Goddess Danu.

"It… All right, _she_ looks quite well." The Fae King said through the mirror, his voice mellifluous and amused. "Feeling right at home, I see. What have you done to i…her?"

This question was shot at the Golden Duo, who had been unmistakeably spotted at the 'scene of crime' some time before. They looked at each other, looked at Jareth, glanced at Professor Snape, and looked back at each other. Finally everybody spoke at once, Sarah telling about the summoning, Hermione about how they had found her, trying to omit the parts of their story that could get them expelled and all, and how they had healed her and when professor Snape had found them. Said professor, in a rather dry and noncommittal voice had then related, being disdainful almost to the point of insulting, how weak and frail he had found her, and how he had helped with some potions but had been unable to alert others of her presence. And professor Dumbledore gave a summary on how they had been attacked by a drifter and how she had saved them, trying actually to protect the three that had helped her. By the time everything was said and done Jareth was trying hard to swallow the whole story.

It couldn't be. His librarian didn't behave like that at all. His librarian never cared…

"Impossible. You must all be lying. Alassin would never do what you just told me. It is intolerant and cares not for her surroundings. It's moody and sometimes non-responsive. An autistic child. It doesn't communicate or trust but those closest to it… her, whatever".

He sounded harsh, but was actually perplexed. Harry and Hermione valiantly started to defend their usually quiet new friend, if it could really be called that at all and the King of Kings had to swish his hand in the air to gain silence.

"Why don't we just let _her_ explain then?" Jareth had one of those predatory grins on his face, as he often did when he had come up with a rather interesting idea. "Sin, come here!"

On the other side of the mirror the figure's ears perked up, as if she had heard something, but then the girl turned the page of her book and kept on reading. Jareth huffed.

"Insolent little creature" he muttered "Lucifer, come here!"

Still, he got nothing.

"I am warning you! One last chance!"

No movement acknowledged his command.

"Lucifer, come here RIGHT NOW!"

The figure on the other side of the mirror hissed in pain, dropped the book and pressed her hands against her temples, her face showing brief but sharp pain. Finally calming down the girl shook her whole body, fluffing her wings. Then she was surrounded by black, shadowy mist and disappeared, only to reappear at the North Tower, crouching in quite an animal-like position atop the table on the right side of the mirror where Jareth and Sarah used to sit to eat after working out. She had on much the same as before except for the white corset and fish-net undershirt, which she had replaced for a rather revealing tube-top that left bare shoulders and midriff, covered in lines of flowing tattoo. Her bluish skin and heavy eye-make-up made her look dead, as if she had drowned a rather unappealing sight.

"I see you're awake, master." The disrespectful little thing didn't open her mouth, but let the words she thought wrap around everyone.

"Yes. Aren't you glad, Sin?" The mocking in his voice was clear.

She stifled a yawn and raised her eyebrows.

"Ecstatic." She deadpanned, a blank look on her face. Hermione and Harry snickered, frankly amused, while the Headmaster chuckled and Professor Snape smirked. The twins looked pleased by the degree of sarcasm they had just witnessed.

"Don't be disrespectful, Alassin." Jareth chided seriously, but a smirk graced his lips, and relief washed over his voice. She was the same after all. "I have heard some interesting stories about you. Getting cosy with the humans, aren't we?"

The being seemed almost indignant upon hearing the remark, but simply titled her head and arched an eyebrow, dismissing the question. Jareth, however, pressed on:

"I've been told you were quite a dashing rescuer"

The Librarian snorted at that comment.

"All of those who were saved were just lucky. I was aiming to repay a debt, and the subsequent positive outcome was a… unfortunate side-effect. Unplanned and unwanted," She paused, and titled her head to the other side, "but I had to repay my debt. I still do. They didn't have to go up the tower, and bring food, and talk… They didn't have to care, they knew what I could do…what I am… But there they were, all days, all nights, they didn't care whether I acknowledged or not…" The being shook its head, apparently confused. "I don't understand these humans."

The creature suddenly dissolved into a black shadowy mist and could be heard crouching atop one of the many beams of the ceiling. She seemed almost embarrassed by the whole idea of helping at all.

"I thought I knew and understood all about these so-called humans. Figured them out, you see. Knew so much about them, more than even they knew. But I wasn't prepared for what I found, against all odds". There was a pause and a faint sound, as she was travelling up and down the beam, collecting her thoughts. "There is something rather fascinating about those three, and their ridiculous actions. Something that managed to cloud my mind," she almost fell off the beam then, straight in front of professor Snape, but her feet were firmly, albeit shaking, grasping the beam, so she was left hanging face-to-face with a rather snarling Potions Master "and snare my senses."

She hissed the last word, and everyone in the room sans Goblin King recognized in those words the opening speech of First Year potion's class. Harry and Ron snorted, while Jareth rolled his eyes and tugged the wings of the creature, making her fall to the ground, except that she managed to turn into shadows before she actually touched the floor.

"Stop with you mind games, you little brat!" He chided again, a note of warning in his tone of voice. The being materialized once again in the chair, legs crossed lady-like and a submissive attitude.

"You saw? He didn't back away, didn't flinch, didn't scream. He wasn't scared nor disgusted, merely annoyed." She paused to look at her master in the eyes. "No one has been 'merely annoyed' at me before. If it hadn't been for them, the whole school could have been eaten by that drifter, and I wouldn't have stopped him. Frankly, I would have looked forward to see some of these blabbering students cold in their graves."

The ensuing silence was deafening, with Ron glaring at the black-winged half-breed like she was Malfoy's long lost twin sister. Professor McGonagall had a sort of shocked and rather disapproving look on her face, while Hermione, Harry and Snape didn't seem particularly surprised. The Quidditch chasers moved a few steps back and George and Fred acted overly-scared. Only Jareth seemed faintly amused, and the creature got scared. There was something very wrong about to happen every time her master was amused.

"And say, my dear Lucy, since you are here, what do you think about the work I've done with your young mistress over here?" He took Sarah's hand and pulled her next to him, snaking an arm around her waist to show her off "You think her education is going well?"

Alassin's eyes narrowed and she looked to the ground, apparently repressing something.

"Don't do this, sire." She warned, and there was something akin to a plea in her voice.

"Oh, I'll do it, my dear." The King was merciless now, and Sarah knew from experience that he would not relent now that he was on the chase. "Tell me now what is it that you think about Sarah's training."

The creature grew calm and composed, yet its wings fidgeted and it avoided eye contact. Finally, feeling trapped, it ground out the truth.

"I think she's a disgrace, and you know it, Master". Almost everyone gasped and the creature continued. "Uneducated on our ways, our history and only fit for a fight. You have neglected everything, from manners to dancing and customs, from healing to forms of magic to way of government. All you have been teaching her is to duel you, but of course you prefer physical lessons to theory-based ones." She looked almost snide, as if she looked down on Sarah for her lack of knowledge on the Underground, but it was really Jareth who was being insulted. "You, Majesty, make for a rather useless teacher when the subject bores you. It not her fault, it's you I find lacking."

With royal subjects like that, Sarah hoped Jareth had very few enemies. Then again, knowing him, she was sure that was not the case. He didn't seem to be angered by the heartfelt statement from his librarian, but rather happy…Gleefully happy.

"And how is your shimmering these days, dear?"

Now she seemed more cautious and shook her head, long hair flying everywhere.

"No, sire!" She pleaded "Please, don't!"

She sounded not withdrawn but terrified in a strange, detached way, and Harry and Hermione felt, although they had no idea what the two Undergrounders were talking about, that they should take the girl's side and did so at once, walking to where the girl was and glaring at the King, mostly. She then started talking in a most foreign language, which sounded quite musical but a bit abrupt at times. He replied fluently in the same manner, and strange words were exchanged back and forth for some time before Jareth put his foot down in plain English.

"If Headmaster Dumbledore agrees, I don't see why not, my dear. I'm sorry, but this is all for the greater good." Jareth said at last, a note of finality in his voice. For him, this conversation was over, and the girl bowed her head in acknowledgement, though she seemed displeased even though she tried to remain indifferent.

"Your wish is my command, master." She said meekly. She swept her glance along the room, lightly touched the top of Hermione and Harry's head and bowed deeply to Professor Snape, the floor beneath her catching some sparkling dust as it left her skin.

"I'll be ready in a week's time, sire" her mental voice informed the King as he made a portal out of the mirror in the room "Bannon sage" (See note 1)

And with those words, the being dissolved into shadows and smoke and was gone inside the mirror, to the place behind the looking glass.

"Hate to be a bother, but what's happening on a week?" Harry enquired after the silence in the room started taking its toll on him. The King of the Goblins smiled, eyebrows arched and turned to the puzzled fifteen-year-old.

"In seven days, if Headmaster Dumbledore graciously concedes, Hogwarts will have one more student in its midst."

Everybody knew instantly to be afraid, very afraid. Or in Sarah's case extremely pissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care that the Headmaster agreed to this, I don't like the idea, Jareth!"

Sometimes Sarah thought all they did was shout, fight, and antagonize each other. She was probably right most of the time. Sitting on their Training room, "discussing" the issue of Jareth's tendency to decide things that affected the course of life as the human race has always known it without even asking for a mortal's (or more specifically her) opinion, she realized she spent more time angry at him for some reason than actually enjoying his company. Why she craved for it then was a total mystery.

"It's the safest option, given the circumstances. Sin might be whatever you want, but it is also very clever, it'll pull it off rather easily. And in any case it has already been arranged between the headmaster and I. It is really none of your business, darling."

It always came down to that, in a way. He was king, ruled it all, his wish was everyone else's command and he knew how to talk the headmaster into things. He fooled her sometimes, making it seem as if he considered herself as his equal, but in moments like these Sarah saw the king glancing down at her from his mighty place of power.

In other words, he was full of it.

"Bugger it, Highness, this is my life!" Sarah jumped up from her chair, which she sent stumbling backwards with the momentum and all. She grabbed her books hurriedly and stormed past a faintly-surprised Jareth who didn't even flinch from his position lounging on a throne-like chair near the door. "I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to bloody screw it up! Seven years of that is enough for me."

Her rant was met with a rather dry chuckle and a patronizing smile. Jareth looked back to see her standing by the open door, moody in a way which made her all the more gorgeous in a hellcat kind of way and couldn't resist to taunt her one more time:

"I didn't know you thought of me as the centre of your universe to have given me such an importance in your life. But that you do that is not my fault. I don't rule this world, Sarah… I don't rule _you_. Therefore I would appreciate it if you started taking a little bit of responsibility of your own actions."

A snarling sound got stuck in Sarah's throat before the girl slammed the door shut behind her, trying to drown the sound of the king's laughter by ranting to herself about how it was really not fair, no matter the basis for comparison. She longed to try and get some control of her life back, but in a way Jareth had been for seven years such a great part of her life she didn't know how to go back to who she was before the Labyrinth. It hurt to think how Jareth had been so unchanged from their encounter seven years ago. He was now as she had known him to be before, give or take a temper tantrum or two for loosing to a mortal girl in his own bloody game. And Sarah realized with more than a little bit of dread, that those thirteen hours back then had changed her almost completely, shaping her in ways she would never admit to anyone.

As she made all those startling discoveries, walking down the halls like an automat, she suddenly bumped into someone and almost fell back, if strong arms hadn't reached for her just in the nick of time.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled in a daze, looking at her books scattered over the floor with confusion, her grasp in reality a little bit frail at the time. She glanced up from the floor to meet the eyes of fellow seventh year Aidan Moor, Ravenclaw beater. She had seen him around a lot as a prefect as well as a Quidditch player and she knew him to be Gwendolyn McGregor's former boyfriend. She knew they had dated for over two years before he had broken it up last year much to Gwen's horror.

"It is okay." He said with a charming Irish accent as he bent to pick up her books, gesturing for her not to bother. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either, to tell you the truth."

He smiled as he stood up again, handing the books and quills to her in a neat pile. He had dimples and thick reddish-brown hair, coupled with dark brown eyes and a pale, slightly-freckled face. He was tall and lean, with lean but marked muscles that characterized a beater. He had a deep voice, and she knew he liked to sing, for he had heard him. She had even once compared his voice to Jareth's, where his majesty's voice was otherworldly and bewitching, Aidan's was rather earthly, very deep and simple in a charming way.

'Why is all this popping into my head right now?' Sarah thought strangely as she thanked the boy once again and made a move to go.

"Wait a moment please Sarah, if I may call you that." He said respectfully, gently grasping her right arm with one of his large hands to prevent her from leaving.

"What is it, Aidan?" The raven-haired girl was faintly puzzled by the whole exchange, and dimly interested, though thoughts of Jareth where swirling about her head.

"Well, I know that Christmas is coming soon, and there is a trip to Hogsmeade on that day till rather late in the evening and I was hoping you would go with me…" He paused as he saw the look of disbelief on her face and hurried to make his case. "I know we don't know each other very well to spend Christmas together but I have noticed you for many years, even if I was too shy to admit it, and I was hoping that you would be willing to give it a try. If you don't like it we can just be friends and no harm done."

Sarah Williams had been asked on a date on a number of times (mostly by Roger Davies but other times by other students) but she had never really agreed, the image of another man, a man who held more power over her than she would like to admit, hovering in her mind and making her doubt and then decline the invitation with a polite smile or sometimes a disinterested shake of her head and most of the male populace of Hogwarts (with the exception of Ravenclaw's Kent Doll look-alike extraordinaire) had gotten the hint. Now, out of the blue, Aidan Moore popped into the scene.

"I know my chances are slim," he added with a dimpled smile, all shy gestures and hopeful glances "and that you must have plans and people counting on you… But I knew I had to ask before it was too late and I would regret it."

Sarah wondered how the best way to let him down would be, since he had been so polite and all she felt he deserved a nice decline, and fleetingly remembered the only one date she had ever been on. She had just turned fifteen for the first time and she had been asked by a boy who lived near her and made a point of walking her home from school as often as…

Then something hit Sarah for the second time in fifteen minutes. The old Sarah Williams, the one that had been untainted by Jareth's casual witty remarks and cruel smirks, had dated. Had looked forward to guys asking her out, had enjoyed getting prepared to go out, seeing a movie and having a nice dinner with a handsome boy around her age. And since she had made a point of getting her old life back and being in control of her life she thought that there was no perfect time to start like the present.

"I would love to go with you. Aidan." She said sincerely with what she hoped was a genuine smile on her face. She had little practise with accepting dates. "I don't have. I usually wind up being the fifth wheel while my friends all have dates, so I don't think they'll mind at all."

Aidan's dimples, if possible, got bigger as his smile stretched more over his freckled face.

"Great!" he said with his deep, rather booming voice. "I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go from there, okay? We can do anything you want."

They chatted lightly about the details before Sarah excused herself in order to go finish her Arithmancy equations. As she sat down in front of the fire and opened her book to start studying she replayed the events of a few minutes ago, looking for signs of regret. But amazingly she felt pleased with herself and her decision to start getting over the Labyrinth once and for all.

"Just because Jareth is here doesn't mean I cannot put it all past me. He is right, he doesn't rule my life and it's time I start doing so." She mumbled to herself before, with a rather satisfied smile, she focused on the rather large equation she had yet to solve, never wondering how Jareth would take her newfound sense of self, nor imagining the disastrous events that she had accidentally set in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I have actually no excuse for what I did except claiming writer's block. I got to a big knot in the storyline and I had no idea how to unravel it, and no place to draw inspiration from. I have had time to spare but now that I have little time inspiration is coming back. I think I function better when I'm under pressure, but anyway I got to a point that I was beginning to wonder If I was ever going to update at all. One review from today woke me up when it suggested that I had begun to lose interest in writing at all, not because I felt insulted (I didn't feel that way at all, and the review was nice and all) but because I knew that was not the case. And when I finally saw that I hadn't lost interest at all I urged myself to find a way to get past the invisible obstacle that was on my way. And I have. I promise to try and update faster, but it's up to you to believe me or not (I'm not sure about that myself) but I can promise this one thing:

THIS FANFIC **WILL** BE FINISHED. I WILL **NEVER** LOSE INTEREST IN IT.

No matter how long it takes me I will finish. I love this fanfic, and I'm thinking of a sequel already! I'm sorry for all those whom I let down, and I thank you for all those who reviewed even months after my last update, and never lost hope in me (and guilt-tripped me into getting past my block!). I also want to know of another place to post a version of this fic with lyrics and all the stuff won't let me use, so I can post it here and there. All ideas are welcomed! See ya around!

Your always apologetic author,

Artemis Samhain

P.S: This is the version not approved by my beta. The beta-proofed version will be posted as soon as my beta finished with it!

25


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Christmas Interlude

_Chapter Seventeen: __A Green-Eyed, Red-Handed Christmas_

Things had calmed down after the creature known as Alassin had left the castle, though everyone involved in the strange happenings of the last weeks was pretty sure the absence of any such activity was merely temporary. There were certain ramifications that lingered in the school, however, like the extra twinkle in the eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore every time he tried to corner his Potions Master alone long enough to question him "innocently" on what had gone on at the top of a certain tower for several nights without his notice and the subsequent sneer that, as a result of such treatment, the Head of Slytherin sported most of the time. Though if someone had paid more attention to the said Head of House snapped a little less at one particular messy-haired fifth year, as if said little child knew something of an incriminatory nature that forced the teacher to hold his tongue.

As for a certain inhuman member of the castle, there was a lot to tell. Like most Fae during the calm before the storm he had started to think he was winning whatever little game he was playing with the bane of his existence, who also happened to be the most pleasant bane he had ever encountered. Like anyone who happened to have had a good week he had started congratulating himself on a job well done and, ever so magnanimous, had also allowed his contender some respite. He had given up the heavy sexual innuendo and witty comebacks and had acquired the charm he was well known for back Under. It was all due to Sarah's seeming sudden subdued state which had at first delighted him, getting some absurd manly pride out of the thought of having 'broken her at last', which lasted as long as his interest in the new development. He had been surprised how, by the sixth day, he had grown absolutely bored of the new cooperating Sarah. Because the rub was, of course, that she cooperated in all aspects that were not related to his flirting, characteristic advances, and made none of her own. The spitfire Sarah at least got passionate enough when angry, but this new version of her seemed eerily calm and collected, like she had been prior to him re-entering her life. She also seemed to spend only the necessary time with him, and slowly through those six days the quirky intimacy of their bizarre relationship seemed to diminish.

By the seventh day Jareth had gotten more than just curious and a lot more than a little miffed, like a cat whose favourite mouse wouldn't give into the chase anymore and starts to openly ignore it. At least, he thought quite kingly-like; he had one big trick to fire her up that day. He had resumed his charged sexual innuendos two days ago but they had had little effect on her. He had gone through almost everything he knew, short of flinging her to his bed and having his very wicked way with her, which was starting to look like a really good idea. Blunt, but at least to the point. And better yet, there would be no way she could sidestep that particular move.

As a last resort he had planned to have another Fae join in the fun, and seeing how much of it Sarah would be able to take. The excuses were only half-heartened ones, for the need of a better education for Sarah in all things Underground was a reality that weighted sometimes heavily on him. Alassin had been particularly cooperative after every sentence he had gotten out of his mouth had ended with a "right now". The ties that bound an unwanted to him were too strong to resist a direct order that included those particular words in the end. The Halfling had succumbed to its fate rather quickly, for after being under his Majesty's service for over eleven hundred years it knew better than to stand in the way of the Goblin King's wishes. Objection was not an option in certain cases.

The reaction the King had gotten out of Sarah had been, however, unsparingly lukewarm. When he had first described the general plan she had been more than pissed. But now that he told her he was actually carrying it out she seemed strangely cooperative. So it was with a great deal of frustration that Jareth found himself that night seated at the table with the other teachers, and spitting out the rehearsed dialogue they had made up for the special occasion.

"Professor Umbridge" he suddenly turned towards the quite toad-like woman and hid very well any traces of revulsion "I'm afraid I've been a very naughty boy"

It was only Minerva's knowledge beforehand of what was about to occur that saved her from coughing out most of her pumpkin juice, and even so Headmaster Dumbledore had to, quite willingly, pat her gently on the back to make sure the juice went down the right pipe. Jareth's tone had been everything short of suggestive and it combined with the smoky gaze behind his spectacles, which fell quite appealingly down his nose, to form quite a fetching picture of restrained allure and in-check sexuality. He was counting on that to get his proposition through the High Inquisitor, who was having a problem getting her mind out of the most proverbial gutter.

"Why do you… hem, hem… say so, Mr. Sidhe?" she managed to, ironically enough, _croak_ out through her temporary stupor.

"You see, I discussed an idea with the Headmaster before and he advised me to get you opinion on it before I did anything…" he smiled charmingly and even professor Snape had to recognize he was in the presence of a most accomplished pretender "But I forgot it completely and I've gone and done it all the same. I'll hope you will be able to find it in yourself to forgive me"

He had such a look about him, like a timid little schoolboy that had been caught in the act, that most people at the table thought at once he could get away with murder and no one would ever mind. Least of all the star-struck Umbridge, who looked like she was about to melt. Sarah Williams, at least, had the decency to gag from her place at the Gryffindor table. At last some reaction!

"I can't imagine what it can be you've done, but I'm sure I will manage to forgive you" the toad-woman simpered in response and making lovey-dovey eyes at the Fae who, unlike less fortunate professors, managed not to lose his appetite… Or what he had already consumed of his dinner.

"Well, you see, I have another ward apart from Miss Williams, a girl who truly has no one in the world but me, an orphan with no family to speak of… Quite tragic, really" he paused for dramatic effect and, sure enough, Dolores Umbridge was trying to look compassionate, which really didn't work "I lived with her in Ireland, where she studied with the best tutors I could get her, till my involvement with the Williams' family made it imperative that I came here to train Sarah, planning on making my other ward transfer here as soon as possible. I thought it would be good to spend part of her senior year interacting with people her age and experiencing the boarding school life, and Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to agree and handle the paperwork, which I know will meet your approval as she is the most gifted of students. But I forgot to run the whole affair past you and now I'm afraid it's too late, since she is due to arrive tonight"

He sounded properly contrite and the mention of a possible new student had attracted the attention of all the other teachers. There was no way, after hearing the whole story and having been heard by a table full of professors, that she would be able to say no. Jareth had laid it on thick and with perfect timing, and had used a bit of the Fae charm for good measure. It came as no surprise, then, when professor Umbridge simply giggled in a nauseating way and told him that, really, there was nothing to forgive.

"You should never apologize, Mr. Sidhe, for having such a kind heart" she had added, swatting him playfully on the arm. It had taken years of having to deal with simpering courtiers to keep his arm from hiding behind his back. Dumbledore, trying not to lose momentum, intervened at that point.

"Well, if it's all settled I'll make the announcement, Dolores, since a house-elf has just informed me that our new addition has arrived and is waiting to be sorted outside the hall. Minerva, have you brought the hat from my…?" there was a pause as the mentioned professor pointed at a little stool behind the teacher's table where a hat was precariously perched "Wonderful!"

He proceeded to stand up and silence the crowd with a mere gesture and no amount of magic whatsoever, just his commanding presence.

"Dear students, there is going to be a rather unusual addition to our midst this year. As you all know we have already with us Miss Williams' guardian. Now Hogwarts will also host Mr. Sidhe's other ward, who has until now been tutored privately on the ways of magic and will join us for the rest of her senior year. I ask of you to pause for a moment as Miss Lucine Zane is sorted into her house"

As everyone started talking in hushed whispers about the news, the Headmaster marvelled at how it had all come around. The major problem had been the one about its magic and voice, but the solution presented itself promptly, since it had not been the first time that the creature's inability to speak without casting magic had been a problem. A simple collar, of steel with just the right amount of iron around its neck made it impossible for magic to flow out randomly, only slightly more powerful surges would get past the barrier and for that Alassin needed to shout, which was good if it wanted to fake a spell. So long as it didn't shout unnecessarily nothing unwelcome would happen. The name had been another obstacle, since the being was incapable of telling a direct lie, but there were enough idiomatic loopholes in the English language to get around any direct question that had to do with her name. Strangely enough the easier solution, calling her "Natasha", a quite common mortal name, had been opposed by Jareth from the start, arguing that it wasn't even an option.

Jareth had even gone as far as to guarantee everyone that Sin could rig the sorting to fall into Slytherin with little problem, no matter how much the Headmaster had assured that, short of temporarily changing one's personality, there was no way to fool the Sorting Hat, no matter how convenient would be for the girl not to have to deal with the head of Ravenclaw, the house where it was bound to be sorted. He was very anxious to see the curious creature again, looking older and human as he had been assured it would, and saw in the faces of the rest implicated (even Snape's!) the same degree of curiosity as the doors to the Great hall opened to admit the girl.

There was really nothing quite remarkable about it in its present state. Well, if one could look past the few tattoos and array of piercings that it still sported and that it had refused to part with, taking into account the fact that humans engaged in both practises as well. Perhaps the long hair looked a little bit otherworldly, or the general shape of the eyes and almost freakishly long eyelashes (which matched Jareth's, only that his were a little bit more discreet because they were fair) a wee bit uncommon, but the white-grey skin was now of a pale flesh colour (and looking almost sallow) and the sparkly dust was nowhere to be seen, and the tattoos were mostly covered now, so the overall effect was much less eye-catching and horribly plain. The heavy make-up had also been toned down, but it still left little room to consider the girl anything but a Goth, and a heavy one at that. The eyes didn't glow either, but had acquired no colour and remained like glass, and by the looks of it the girl seemed to be a dead ringer for a seventeen-year-old mortal human. It looked unwelcoming and indifferent, its long robe covering partially the plaited grey skirt and white shirt that had been made especially for the occasion. Sin glanced around the room more for the sake of pretending than real interest and politely nodded towards a few teachers before reaching the stool and the Transfigurations Teacher and Head of Gryffindor, who already had the hat in her hands. The hat, quite rightly, was complaining about not being allowed to sing.

"Let's just get this over with" the Deputy Headmistress hissed rather threateningly at the worn hat before Sin got into the stool, exchanging a rather meaningful look with its guardian.

"Watch and learn" Jareth whispered to the headmaster rather smugly as the Halfling closed its eyes and the hat descended upon its head. There was a strange shift in the air and a quick intake of breath from the girl, who grabbed unto the stool with its two hands as a rather subtle change occurred. The hat recoiled from the girl's head and shouted rather desperately:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The creature stood up at once, just as Professor McGonagall, rather stumped by the Hat's quick judgement, took a careful step backwards. There was something new and oddly predatory about the newcomer now, and some males in the audience might have called it arousing. Professor Snape, utterly bewildered by the change, couldn't help but notice the eyes of the girl as it… she!... opened them: they were the sultriest, most brilliant red. There was something positively sinful about the stare as well, and an unwelcome wave of arousal passed through him as the girl nailed him with those appealing ruby eyes and giggled in a husky, teasing way. An admonishing look from Jareth was enough to quiet her though and make her lower her eyes, thankfully. When she raised them again they were colourless and expressionless, as usual. Whatever had possessed her was gone and she looked as she had always.

"The Slytherin table is this way, Miss Zane" Professor McGonagall had the kindness to lead the newest student to the aforementioned table, full of all kinds of unwelcoming people who seemed intent on staring her down. Taking a seat in a secluded corner near the shadows so as to avoid as much candlelight as possible the being settled down to eat, making no eye contact except some looks with her master up at the teacher's table. Its eyes always remained colourless. Sarah Williams kept a discreet eye on the girl but it seemed to blend in more effectively than Jareth, no doubt because unlike the fairer Fae it knew how to behave in a way that attracted no attention, as it had been told to do. More than one person in the hall sighed in relief. When dinner was finished the Potions Master was quick to approach the girl with a timetable and an order to one of the Slytherin's prefects to show her to the Slytherin common room, following closely to make sure nothing amiss happened. The girl seemed more comfortable in the obscurity of the dungeons, though she staid clear still of her fellow housemates, who seemed to be more than happy with scorning the new arrival at a distance.

"Not a pureblood, I can tell you that" a curly-haired fifth year whispered to a button-nosed, black-eyed girl "An unknown last name, and no connections to any of the great wizardry families"

Those seemed magical words for they had made the whole house ignore the newcomer almost instantly. Alassin had time to carefully set her newly-purchased things away and secure the bed at the end of the seventh year girl's dormitory, where the light of the few torches strapped to the stone walls would not reach. And so it settled down till it was late enough for everyone to go to bed and, save from prying eyes by the heavy velvet curtains that surrounded its new bed the being slipped into the shadows, and was gone.

There was no way anyone would ever make it sleep at night, and even less amongst mortals.

XX

Severus Snape allowed himself a moment as he breathed in the night air. Few people knew about his habit of going atop the castle out into the roof in chilly nights to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet and tss that sometimes became stiffling in the Dungeons. After a particular vicious marathon of grading, for which he had used some of his finest verbal put-downs he felt particularly well-rested, even though he sore bones were protesting from the latest Death Eater meeting several days ago. He had forgotten, over the years, how used to the chronic pain of serving the Dark Lord he had become once upon a time and the new stiffness in his joints and lingering traces of ache were still a little froeing to him. Sadly, they wouldn't be for long.

He didn't stay long, but if he had he might have noticed that there was a Gargoyle in the rooftop that didn't belong to the comon landscape of the Hogwart's Castle, and whose eyes glowed when opened. Alassin Zane perched atop one of the steep, pointy edges and stared silently into the Forbidden Forest, sparing only a glance and an arched eyebrow at the puzzling figure of the Potions Master while it rubbed its injured ankle absentmindedly and contemplated upon the imcomprehensible diposition of those three little mortals who had dared be kind to such a creature.

And as it turned and dissolved into shadows it knew that the Potions Master would be back... And so would she.

"Remember. Nothing funny or out of the ordinary. Try not to overdo the knwoledge lest someone get suspicious, do exactly as the teachers say and try to act like a human being. Is that understood?" Jareth had hissed to his little minion during breakfast. With its... her hair pulled back in two rather long pigtails she looked a lot less threatening than one would have expected. She had nodded and smiled and proceeded to eat under the watchful eyes of those few who knew what she was. She behaved normally, if not a tad too withdrawn, and her commendable behaviour carried on for the rest of the day. They had arranged her schedule to have as many classes as possible with Sarah or one of the three chasers. She spoke only when spoken too and said just enough. During N.E.W.T. level Charms she managed to quite correctly "fake" a shield charm and to be sure not to get it right the first couple of times. Everyone relaxed for a while in DADA for the practical aspects of the class were rather nonexistant and a quiet seat in the shadows of the back guaranteed little attention. Potions was another rather interesting experience because for the first time the being showed a rather odd bevaviour: though it was quite a good follower of instructions the girl seemed oddly and slightly fidgety near the cauldrun fro reasons Sarah puzzled over but couldn't quite comprehend. Severus Snape, from his advantageous point behind his desk caught the same strange behaviour and filled it away for further use. There was much pending between him and the creature that had claimed to be ready to die for him...

And, in the same sentence, for Harry bloody Potter.

XX

"Well, I'll say that today was pretty successful, all things considered" Headmaster Dumbledore smiled rather brilliantly from his chair as he regarded the events of the day with satisfaction "You could take a few lessons from your young... pretegee, Your Majesty, in the fine art of blending in"

There was a snort of disdain from the other part of the Tower as the King dismissed the veiled insult with a wave of his hand, in the same motion producing a crystal.

"I chose to act as I do, Professor" he replied lazily "Blending in is no fun at all. Besides do not be fooled by Sin's docility. An unwanted has little choice but to do as it is asked and they only rebel against a direct order a few times. Sin has never done it. She cannot resist a direct order from its King" he finished, pleased. Alassin Zane turned the page of her latest fiction volume and paid no heed to what was being discussed at the moment, perched contently on the stool in front of the grand piano.

It had been a few days now since the ruse had started and no one was the wiser inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There had been minor changes done to Sarah's schedule and only one significant addition to the room on the North Tower (a grand piano with glimmering quartz and onyx keys that, though the Halfling had thanked profusely its master for, had never played in front of anyone). Holidays had made it all a lot easier and it amazed some just how simple it was to lead a double life in such a populated closed environment.

Apart from that there was little to cheer for. It had been two days from the night that Voldemort's most trusted servant had broken into the Ministry and almost killed an Order member in the process. And though there was joy in the positive outcome of one of many of Harry Potter's visions there was also doubt and fear clouding the relief everyone had felt upon finding Arthur Weasley alive.

"Must be awful, having no choice in some matters" Hermione commented lightly, receiving only a shrug from the black-haired girl. As the only member of the Dream-Team still in Hogwarts she had decided to take "advantage" of the lack of friends to oversee much of Sarah's Fae training, absorbing the information in the process. Much to many people's surprise the Halfling tolerated her presence well and never objected to being followed around or asked a thousand questions.

"You should move closer to the piano, Hermione" she said quietly, eyeing his majesty for a moment "You too, professor" she added, her eyes fleetingly meeting Snape's, who arched an eyebrow but, surreptitiously almost, moved his chair closer to the piano as he continued to grade essays with much more zeal than Professor McGonagall, who knew they were all Gryffindor papers, would have liked.

"You know, it would really kill you to act a little less flamboyantly" Sarah made a full circle as she approached the original topic again, while cleaning her last set of morning stars (that were definitely not her cup of tea) and put them next to a much nicer-looking two-handed claymore sword she had already added to her list of must-use weapons. The Goblin King, though he wasn't about to say it, looked forward to a real confrontation for once. He had felt oddly restless in the presence of "unflappable" Sarah.

"I promise I'll be a good Fae in this weekend's Hogsmeade trip" he tried to generously capitulate "If that pleases you"

The mood turned uncomfortable the second those words were uttered. Sarah knew the time had come and for a moment wished with all of her heart that she hadn't said yes to the outing, but nonetheless took a deep breath and let it all out:

"About the outing... I don't think you can come with me Jareth..." no one saw the librarian hastily opening one of her rare books in the process, but everyone knew something unpleasant was about to go down at that point "I mean... You can go if you want, but I actually have a ... A date, so I would appreciate some degree of privacy"

Professor Dumbledore's pale blue yes turned towards the Fae, curious about the reaction. Hermione had the decency to wince in appreciation and professor Snape deigned lift his eyes away from the overly-red-marked essay he had been slaughtering gleefully for the past minutes.

They all had to admit he had taken it with grace, at first. His ironic smile turned to a glacial one, so terrifying in its beauty it looked almost painful to pull off. There was no other outward reaction except a clenching of the fist around the arms of the chair he was poised on and a hardening of the gaze.

"A date, dearest?" he hissed, arching an eyebrow "How... quaint"

There was a hidden threat behind those words, not mockingly daring her to defy her but actually warning her not to do so. Sarah had the vague impression he looked like a wolf that had smelt another predator in its territory and was starting to get angered by the whole affair.

"I'm amazed you have time between all your vital training and school responsibilities to get a paramour" he continued, his hands automatically dancing patterns across the air, creating and twirling abut one of his infamous crystal spheres that everyone watched warily "Or is this more casual, love? A fling maybe, to scratch an itch I didn't know you had" he smiled then, rather cruelly, his sharp teeth making him more of an animal than his supple tone ever could "Still, it would have been nice to have had a little warning, seeing as how I am generously giving my time and skills to train you"

His hand clenched around the glass orb one last time before it broke, releasing a wave of power into the tower. Hermione ducked unnecessarily before she realized that some strange barrier had blocked the path of the energy, coming from a circle draw into the stone floor in pale silver letters of an unknown language. She reasoned then that they had finally installed some sort of containment area for Fae-related magical training. Thank Merlin.

"Thanks for telling me to move closer" she whispered to the creature once the energy faded into thin air. She knew she had been standing within the circle mere moments ago.

"Don't mention it" the being replied, sparing a glance at a rather mildly-shocked Potions Master who had also escaped the blow for mere centimetres. In the mean time Sarah Williams had gotten up from her place near the weapons and had begun to walk away.

"The date doesn't interfere with our working hours, I made sure of that" she quickly defended, though she made sure to take a deep breath and count to ten to try and avoid the Fae getting under her skin like he usually did. But seldom was the day when a king allowed her to have the last word on the matter.

"From now on our working ours should extend, I think" he suggested mellifluously "I don't like you wasting your time with extracurricular junk when I am giving up precious time to teach you how to rule and protect a kingdom, not to mention yourself" he stilled her next comment with a wave of his hand "I know you'll say you don't have the time nor the energy, but that can be arranged. Professor Snape"

The aforementioned Potions Master bit back a sigh as he put his beloved quill down, dripping red-ink as if it was blood... Gryffindor Blood. Apparently the fun had been interrupted yet again.

"Before you say anything, Mr. Sidhe, I do need an Assistant and I don't care whether you are a King or a God, you are not taking it away from me" he ground out tiredly, not willing to give into a guy who wore tights, no matter how powerful he was. He did not respond well to intimidation.

Surprisingly enough the Fae merely smiled and nodded in acquiescence.

"I admire your honesty, Professor" Jareth's voice dripped with so much dishonesty Sarah felt she could slip on it on the floor "But I was not implying a theft, I was merely proposing a trade" he pointed towards his Librarian, countenance obscured by the leather-bound cover of yet another obscure volume of forgotten lore and smiled "You give me Sarah and I'll give you infinite knowledge wrapped up in a rather attractive package. Think about it... There is no question you might have that Sin cannot answer and since it is so well predisposed towards you it will not deny you its help like it would almost anyone else. Sin does as it is told and has more experience than you could ever dream of having"

Hermione looked scandalized at the obvious selling pitch taking place. Dumbledore's eyes were blinding almost everyone else in the room and Sarah Williams, though she would never admit it and though she hated how the king went about it, thought it was a rather good idea. Her schedule was getting kind of cramped and the Potions Master was getting nastier each passing day. The aforementioned teacher was looking interested at the prospect of finally one competent assistant after so many years of searching and hoping.

"Don't you think you ought to consult Sin first?" Hermione finally managed to choke out in a rather strained voice. Jareth's reply was to burst into laughter and, at the rather confused look of everyone in the room, he looked pointedly towards the creature as if waiting for her input in his idea.

"Your wish is my command, master. I'll do as it pleases you" the black-haired girl replied much to everyone's astonishment. The greasy-haired professor shook his head.

"I would like her honest opinion, if that is possible" he demanded rather snidely, his somewhat polite choice of words going unnoticed because of his brusque demeanour. Of all the people present it was only Dumbledore that knew where the request came from, after so many years of seeing Severus trembling under the vice-grip of his so-called master.

"I would find it... enjoyable, I think" the girl took her time to answer, as if she had some trouble phrasing her feelings "Intelligent conversation, good questions... Don't find much of it around here" she paused, stroking the piano keys thoughtfully and finally nodded to emphasize her acquiescence.

"Splendid" the Fae King all but purred, not willing to let it be known he was holding tightly to one meagre victory that didn't compensate for his many losses in the day "It's all settled then"

"Great then" Sarah had to fight long and hard with herself not to give into his games "We can start that right after Christmas"

And with that last indirect reference to her date, which she was refusing to rub into the Goblin King's face any more than she had to, she excused herself rather politely, praying to whoever was listening that the seething Fae she left behind wouldn't do anything rash...

As if the Gods could prevent it.

XX

"Well, I happen to think it's healthy you're doing this at long last" Lina's voice was herd from amidst the pile of strewn clothes on the floor, muffled yet intelligible "Furthermore, it'll give you perspective and some much-needed distraction" there was a pause and a dreamy sigh "Besides, Aidan it's completely shaggable"

Katie shook her head from her place sitting cross-legged on her bed, being the one in the group with the foreboding feeling of dread and doom. She tossed a pair of jeans and a rather frilly tank-top off of her bed, making a face at Angelina's rather risky dressing style and thanking Merlin Sarah would never go for it.

"It's cold outside, Angie, it's only natural Sarah is feeling more inclined to wear a sweater and slacks" Alicia tried to reason with no success. Sarah herself had been quite happy minutes ago with her outfit choice but the word "prudish" had been tossed her way so many times by Angelina that she had foolishly told the girl to pick something if she could... And boy could she!

"This is madness" Sarah huffed, picking up a pair of black slacks from the floor and a dark-red turtleneck sweater of soft wool "this is the last change and that's it. No man is worth this much trouble"

Well, no human man at least.

"You were right, Lina" Katie mocked once Sarah had retreated to the bathroom "This _is_ healthy"

Twenty minutes later it was all over and done with. Making sure the sleeves of the sweater were long enough to hide the tale-tell crystal on her palm Sarah Williams took a deep breath and grabbed her coat, manoeuvring with it as she went down the stairs to the Main Hall, evening her breath to calm the fears and disregard the voices telling her that what she was doing was so far from right it was way past wrong. She had felt that pull before, when she had tried to date after the "incident" and it had made her time and again cancel and make feeble excuses that not even Toby bought most of the time. But she had pushed past all of that before and had made it farter than ever, past the proverbial point of no return, yet she didn't feel as glad as she thought she would.

"You look beautiful, Sarah" the earthy tones of Aidan's voice soothed her nerves as she turned around to face him. Such a wholesome boy he was, dressed up in winter clothes, his best ones she bet, with a single rose that she knew had to be transfigurated since there were no rosebushes nearby Hogwarts.

"Thanks Aidan" her smile came out easier than she would have thought and she congratulated herself when she was able to accept the offered flower without her hand shaking "You look quite nice yourself"

'_So wonderfully normal'_ her mind sighed in relief, dismissing the disappointed pangs of her heart _'So incredibly ordinary!'_

Some of the teachers were already organizing the groups to make sure nobody would be left alone at all during the visit. Angelina, Alicia and Katie smiled at her subtly from a few feet away, knowing they would most likely lose track of Sarah once in Hogsmeade.

"I just want to tell you that I'm really glad you said yes" Aidan's bashful ranting was rather endearing "And that this is a no strings attached date. You don't have to feel pressured into continuing this past today"

In a rather strange and quite unexciting way that was one of the nicest things a boy had ever said to Sarah, and her heart went out to Aidan and all she had dismissed in ordinary, good-looking wizards.

"Oh, but what a way with words our young Romeo here has, Sarah" the icy tones of the royal voice were enough to make both Aidan and Sarah shiver "Such a thoughtful and educated remark. You got yourself a gentleman there"

The being known in Hogwarts as Jareth Sidhe hid his contempt behind the obscurity of his glasses. The long coat trimmed was as good as the rest of his dandy-ish clothing, and many boys who were venturing out with their sweethearts became at once conscious of their many shortcomings, including certain otherwise-clueless Ravenclaw senior.

"Yes, Aidan is quite a nice boy" Sarah's reply sounded lame even to her own red-tipped ears and she fought back a groan "I'm a lucky girl"

"I'm sure you are, my sweet" the purr of his voice unsettled her like nothing else could have, yet she refused to let him dictate her life like she had seven years ago.

"Well, we better get going, Aidan. Jareth, I'm sure you feel obliged to be all fatherly and stuff for my sake, but I'll let you off the hook so you can explore Hogsmeade and get a chance to take a break from teenagers and their constant drama. I'll be fine by myself, I promise"

Knowing that she better not test the limits of Jareth ever-so-thinning self-control the raven-haired girl smiled once more as if to reassure a troubled parent and dashed off, Aidan's hand secured around hers, to explore what she had really been missing in life

XX

By the time the sun settled on the horizon there was more than one person worried about the outcome of Sarah Williams' date and as the girl herself entered her bedroom she was assaulted by a mob of teenage girls expecting with bathed breath for some sort of answer to their many questions. Sarah's own countenance gave little away, but there was a tell-tale serenity about her that indicated good, and strange, news.

"Well, how was it? How many times did Jareth try to but in? Did he stage a scene? Come on tell us!" Angelina Spinnet practically dragged her friend into the room, as eager as if it was really Christmas and Sarah was one big, red-bowed, walking present.

There was a moment of doubt as the questioned girl's face showed a hint of confusion and very slight disappointment.

"The date was great, I guess. Normal, fun. He was sweet and thoughtful, told me a lot about myself, wasn't nosy about my life, asked me what I wanted to do... He wasn't forward at all, unlike what I'm used to. And Jareth" the same flash of bewilderment and hurt crossed her face, shadowing her features for a minute "He never showed up. After a while I couldn't even sense him watching me. I guess he decided to be mature about it and realize it wasn't worth his time at all"

Angelina's face fell like a ton of bricks and she was rendered speechless for a moment. Katie smiled in relief and Alicia, torn and rather on edge about the not-so-gripping tale, managed to give a shaky smile of encouragement.

"Is this... good, I mean? I don't want to burst your bauble but I don't want any Goblin King showing up in the middle of the night to scare the hell out of all of us or anything"

"I don't even think Jareth's here anymore" Sarah closed her eyes to get a feel of the castle and, sure enough, there was no trace of Jareth in it "I guess he had some business in the Underground" she paused and let out a breath "This is good. It has to be. This is normal. Jareth must have understood that. It's not like I'll see Aidan again, but it was nice for a day. He was romantic and bashful and even asked me three times before he kissed me. And even that was rather innocent"

With that new piece of information Angelina squealed and pleaded a more thorough account. But not everyone in the castle felt as excited or as calm about Sarah's date.

"It has got to be a good sign, Alicia" Kate whispered with conviction "Maybe we read him wrong. Maybe the way he acts around Sarah is _just_ to provoke her... Maybe he has other things in his mind... Other people"

But how was she to convince Alicia when even to her the words sounded hollow and untrue?

XX

The cave walls were cold and wet to the touch, the eerie sound of droplets falling into stone filling the place, accentuating the silence hanging in the air. He had been there several times, and knew enough not to be afraid, merely to be pissed. It was a long way up the mountain, or through the mountain, and the fact that it was impervious to any type of magic merely annoyed him, not used to work for anything he had ever desired. The weather was ripe with the promise of a foul storm, and most creatures, smelling rain in the air, had darted off to find some sort of shelter from whatever form of tempest his High Majesty had conjured up in one of his moods. The aforementioned royal, however, paid his own dark thoughts and their visible consequences no heed, firm in his belief that what he was a bout to do needed to be done. It amazed him to think he had never thought about it before.

"Well, well, look there sisters, what the cat just dragged into our neck of the world" an old, high-pitched voice reached his ears just as he reached the open top of the mountain, the winds tangling his long cape around his legs "Anyone would have thought he of all creatures would know better than to stir up things that have already been set in motion to pass"

There was a sigh from another female voice, this time middle-aged and a tiny, rather unpleasant laugh from a child nearby. And there were indeed three women sitting around a tattered-looking spinning wheel, and old hag, a middle-aged maid and a little girl, all three spinning diligently, the threads glowing with the promise of life. Their various colours dazzled the Fae for a moment, but that was not a sight that he hadn't expected. He had been there some other times, and not once had he walked down the mountain with anything resembling happiness.

"Come for seconds, haven't you Milord?" the woman in the middle looked up from her work measuring rather short-looking thread to stare at the white-blond immortal in front of her with the calmness and composure that set her apart from her sisters "I would have thought that once would be enough for you"

The little girl laughed once more and with the glee of a child getting a second helping of ice-cream she took from one of her pockets a rather sharp-looking, rusty scissors and proceeded to poise them around the same thread her sister had been measuring a moment ago.

"Didn't I tell you Verdandi?" she giggled, ecstatic "I knew he would come soon!"

The scissors made a horrible sound as their jaw slammed shut around the poor thread, cutting it in two and extinguishing its light as if by some strange magic. The wind carried from somewhere far enough a scream of sorrow, and the girl known as Skuld burst into laughter.

"Get a grip, child, it's my hard work you have ruined once more" the oldest sister snapped in annoyance, thinking she would have liked to spin a bit more before her fun was cut "Sometimes I don't know why I bother anymore"

The little girl bowed her head meekly, but Jareth got a glimpse of her feverish-looking, unrepentant eyes and shuddered inside. This had been a very bad idea, after all, but also a desperate one. He had actually thought at first she wouldn't be able to go through with it at all. He had come to witness his victory at the Great Hall, refusing to be the one to back down and it had taken him by surprise the way she had grabbed the boy's hand and made a run for it.

Then he thought she'd be miserable and looked forward to enjoying her boredom and silent suffering for an entire day. He had hidden in the shadows near her; an inconspicuous barn-owl perched atop a tree, blending in with the white of the snow. Yet she had overcome her initial apprehension and disinterest and had begun to enjoy herself. He had watched in shock as she started to smile and talk, her face glowing lightly in a way that should have been only for him. Past anger he went straight for hurt and resentment. The little girl had all but emasculated him and there she was, being hugged and touched and kissed by another man and enjoying it as if it was him! It never had crossed his mind that she wouldn't be as into their twisted relationship as he was but, then again, she has an advantage over him... She could actually choose.

And the thought of her not choosing him made him sick.

"Have you business with us, Oh Great One, or were you just looking to witness our usual quarrels?" the woman named Verdandi had stopped measuring and had joined his older sister at working on a new thread, weaving it into a large, glowing tapestry.

King Jareth of the Goblins took a seat atop one of the many heavy rocks scattered on the floor, being careful not to lose sight of Skuld's nimble hands or her sharp scissors in the process. There was sand an ash all over his boots by now, and the smell of the place was enough to make his stomach churn in warning.

"I'm not interested in your services, Verdandi..." there was a pause and a smirk "At least not anymore. My business is with you, Urd. But I wouldn't be surprised if Skuld had already told you why I'm here"

Verdandi shook her head in resignation, not liking the design that she was weaving into the tapestry at the moment.

"This is what I hate from Gods and Demigods..." Urd's voice sounded more screeching than ever, full of malice "They think that our rules don't apply to their threads or their patterns. That they are above my spinning, Vardandi's measuring or Skuld's scissors. But after all these years, and long after they are gone, we remain. Your father learned that lesson with your mother, we thought you had learned it with Lady Moira. It's such a pity, really, to see you here like a spoilt child ready to make demands like you have a right to"

The scolding was almost too much for the Fae to bear, but his firm control over himself and the ever-present fear and awe that his upbringing had forged for the three women standing before him was enough to prevent him from doing something foolish. Even so very few people ever dared mock him about the death of the woman who had raised him and who had given her life for him in spite of not being merely his Aunt... And half aunt at that.

"I don't want anything more from the lot of you. I want to return one of your gifts, not to ask for another one. So take it back"

The last words were ground out, the silent warning in them not going unnoticed by the two oldest women, but getting past the giggling girl easily. They were neither impressed nor amused by the threat, however, and let it be known so.

"Don't forget, dear child, that not even you can escape us. Our gift was in accordance to the nature of your kind, it is not our fault that you have been so limited in matters of choice. And it's not our fault either that mortals were granted free will. While we can bend you to our will, we can only try to coerce mortals into doing our bidding"

It had never mattered to him before. He thought immortality and power excelled by far the supposed "freedom of choice" that some mortals enjoyed over subjects that for Fae were decided upon birth, like their future mate. While a Fae fell in love instantaneously and with a preordained soul mate, for mortals there was no destiny ahead, and falling in love was a process.

"But she is not even mortal, really! Why must I suffer the fate of the Fae if she doesn't as well? I don't want a mate who might never love me back if I don't have the luxury of returning the _favour_"

This time it was Urd who laughed, a self-satisfied, malicious laugh that only served to fuel the discontent of the Goblin King.

"It's been seven years! Seven years of undignified pinning, of feeling against my will, of finding the company of other women repugnant and she can date a snivelling child with such ease it makes my stomach churn!" he had long ago gotten up and begun pacing. The wind swirling around him and the sudden fall of rain only served to make him into a more terrifying picture, yet he was in front of the only three people he couldn't scare into obedience.

"I thought she would be able to go through with it... I know I haven't been! I thought she would be miserable five minutes into the whole ordeal, just like I've been every time I've tried to bed a woman. I was rather looking forward to showing up and taunting her with her unhappiness, basking in the knowledge that it was fated for her not to enjoy a kiss or a touch if it wasn't from me! But lo and behold, there she was, acting as if I hadn't ever crossed her path"

"I knew you'd throw a tantrum!" Skuld smile while her scissors worked on a set of threads, snapping the life out of some poor sods "I've been waiting for this moment for so long!"

It all happened so fast that not even Skuld could have seen it coming. Jareth's sword seemed to emerge out of thin air and as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, leaving behind a trail of blood coming from the younger of the sisters, whose scissor-wielding hand had almost been cut off.

"How dare you!" Skuld's voice was almost an unintelligible shriek, her pale blue face acquiring a purple hue as her temper rose "I'll shove some respect into you one way or another!"

A delayed cry from Verdandi didn't help deter Skuld from her purpose. Rummaging through the many threads she came upon the one she was looking for and held it up for the monarch to see. It only took a second for Jareth's very essence to recognize the glowing brilliance of Sarah William's life. It was enough to make him stop in his tracks and cease fuming. All he could concentrate in, against his very will, was the gleam of the girl's scissors so close to that particular, dear and at the same time abhorred strand.

"Feeling a little more reasonable now, aren't you Goblin King?" the child hissed spitefully, her face contorted in a maniacal smile "I'm feeling a bit reasonable too, now. I'm thinking about your ordeal, and how there must be a way to set you free" she opened the scissor's jaws and positioned them around the thread slowly "I guess that if she goes away for good you would be free again, right? How generous of me it would be and how very easy...! Just a quick snip and..."

She made a motion of snapping the scissors shut and it was enough to render the High King powerless and pleading, his defiance gone so quickly he looked like somebody else. He hated himself for it.

"Oh, I see we are reconsidering a couple of things" Urd's voice was condescending and mocking, cutting through Jareth's mind like rusty iron, yet it turned stern as she addressed Skuld "Child, drop that thread this instant. Verdandi is not finished with it yet!"

With a petulant sigh the girl dropped the strand into the general stream of lives spinning around the spinning wheel though she brightened up a little bit as her eyes focused into what was to come.

"Well, from what I've seen she might be finished with it soon enough" she made a dramatic pause as Jareth choked back a gasp "But you know how mortal's futures are forever changing. Who knows in what ditch she might end up"

There was nothing left for anyone to say at that point, and Jareth felt bitter disappointment like rarely had before. He tried to shake it out, though, and he bowed mockingly to the sisters with much more flare than he felt at the moment.

"As always ladies, this has been an utter waste of time" he purred, his voice dripping honey "I'll keep it in mind the next time it even crosses my head to come up this bloody mountain to get into a pointless quarrel with an old, resentful hag, a withering maid and a psychotic child. I should know better"

He turned to leave, trying to regain some of the dignity he had lost so easily during his visit when Urd's voice stopped him.

"So you are giving up, then?"

The laugh that came out of the Goblin King's mouth was dry and humourless and it unsettled Verdandi and even frightened Skuld a little, who hid in her sister's robes for a while.

"You really should know better than that, old woman" the tone of his voice was unlike anything they had ever heard "If you won't help me then I'll do it myself. There is no law that says I can't fight your petty designation on my fate. One way or another this ends here and today. No more will I be your sodding plaything like any other Fae that quivers under the pressure of your iron grip. After all" there was a pause and a sigh that felt heavy and resigned "I'm tired of living up to your expectations of me"

No more words were spoken. After all, there was really nothing left to be said.

XX

AN: There you have it. A SECOND DRAFT WITH AN ADDICTION THAT SUITED IT MORE. But I made a promise to someone to update today and Regina, this is for you. She wrote me a long review full of praises and walked me through the process of starting again with writing, through midterms and writer's block. For you and all the people who reviewed after a year of no activity I give you a new chapter. And don't worry, more will be said about "the date" than what I wrote. I just thought that hinting at it would be more interesting. And I'm REALLY SORRY. Thank you for sticking with me through thick and extremely thin.

I hope this version explains a bit more some of the lose ends. This is going straight for my Beta, if she even remembers who I am! And for the people who might be wondering, Moira is the woman who raised Jareth from the cradle since his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. I'll expand a bit more in this when the story starts exploring some of Jareth's past from before Sarah. Sorry if it was utterly confusing…

And ,does anyone know why I can't write long titles for the chapters anymore? I leave for a year and everything freakin' changes! Best Wishes,

A.S.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Immovable Object

_Chapter Eighteen: The Immovable Object _

At first she had gone unnoticed amidst the quiet of the night and the natural chill of the winter air but too many years of spying and the constant experience of teaching slippery students had granted him enough sharpness of the senses to catch the slight ruffle of her wings in the night wind. Her presence, once acknowledged, compelled and commanded in a way that resembled its master, since whenever Jareth the Goblin King entered a room there was no way of avoiding looking at him at least once. She was different though, almost as if her presence compelled to look the other way, shrouding her in shadows of mystery that, much to Severus' dismay, he found strangely appealing.

"Students are not supposed to be out and about in the castle after curfew" the crisp, no-nonsense tone of voice of the Potions Master carried easily in the equally-crisp, equally cold air of the night. The being acknowledged the question by titling her head to a side, the moon exposing the other side so beautifully tattooed. Perched precariously on the edge of a windowsill near the balcony where the Potions Master was more steadily located she looked more creature than person than ever, the way she managed to maintain her equilibrium in quite an animal-like posture.

"But I'm not in the castle, professor, I'm atop the castle"

It was strange to see the girl again speaking without her voice, the androgynous tone not suiting it at all. But what suited it more, and upon closer inspection Severus wondered how he had missed it at all, was the older look it wore now, roughly around twenty-four or so human years.

"This is my real appearance" the being's voice echoed somehow, knowing the train of thought of the black-haired wizard "I assumed a younger look first to put all of you off-guard and then to pretend to be a seventh-year. But it gets uncomfortable after a while, so I have reversed to my original self for the night" there was a pause, as if the creature was considering something "Do you like it better?" she asked as an afterthought.

It was a rather innocent question, if not a bit off, but who was to tell what was normal at that point, anyhow? Fae existed, Voldemort was back and because of that disgusting Umbridge woman he found himself agreeing with Minerva McGonagall, of all people. And on a daily basis.

"I wonder why a being of such... reputed wisdom enjoys asking petty questions and reading silly fictional stories" the snide reply came so naturally it would have scared any other person. But the Potions Master had lived like that too long to do anything else but like it.

"And I wonder why someone of such cunning doesn't do a better job at avoiding the issue" the being replied, the tone not matching the almost playful phrasing of its answer "In the Underground I am considered ugly, not because I am naturally a visually-unappealing person but because my features give away what I am... A grey half-breed. It's still strange to me not to scare people that haven't seen my true form before"

It was only a slight shift in the girl's position that gave away the fact that she wasn't used to sharing much of her life or her private thoughts. Severus Snape remembered then and there what the Fae King had said about him and the Halfling being very similar. It certainly seemed so now.

"He said that, right..." Sin's ghostly voice carried in the wind, faintly amused "No doubt to shock you regarding my title. He thought it was funny then when he titled me... His own private joke, that no one but the people from Aboveground would be able to get, since the Underworld is devoid of Christian and Jewish lore" the girl paused and then shook her head "I am not reading you mind. I simply know what you are thinking, like I know everything else. I cannot help it. Though I understand it must be troubling to a person so used to leaving the people around him in the dark about himself"

Severus didn't want to be amazed or curious at all, but it was almost palpable the way the soulless girl in front of him was uninterested in anyone and everything yet she remained polite and seemed curious about him. And didn't deem it something to hide. But the most ridiculous part that he shared that particular characteristic with Harry Potter, of all things. The Granger girl was the only one who made any sense at all. Still it had been years since something so female and so obviously beautiful (however unusual that beauty was) had taken such keen interest in him. Some part of him was appalled at the surge of attraction he had to fight back sometimes when he gazed at her though the corner of his eye. The logical part of him, however, had a perfectly good explanation. Alassin Zane was not a student, nor a human, nor an inhabitant of Aboveground at all. It... she... was an Undergrounder, a Fae and more precisely half succubus, a female Sex Demon. There would have to be something extremely wrong with him if he didn't view her in a sexual way at all, he assumed.

"Do you know what the Dark Lord is doing right now?" his train of thought had shifted so rapidly when that particularly idea had popped into his head he was asking the question before he knew it. The girl's facade didn't change as she nodded, her eyes suddenly focusing on a faraway spot beyond the Forbidden Forest.

"He suspects you are a spy. Lucius Malfoy has been planting that idea into his head ever since he was resurrected. He has failed to acquire proof, though" there was suddenly a faint ghost of a smirk upon the girl's lips "He has been punished several times for that fact, actually"

Severus found it necessary to suppress a smirk of his own, but he sobered up enough to maintain his reputation. It was no news to him that the Dark Lord suspected him and, though it was unsettling to have it confirmed by a source that could get "inside the Dark Lord's head", the notion that Malfoy had paid dearly for his backstabbing ways left him feeling more than content.

"You know then what the Dark Lord is planning" another nod, but the creature averted her eyes "Pity then that you cannot tell us"

Once again the luminous eyes of the Librarian settled on him, her head cocked to a side allowing her long hair (which seemed to get longer by the minute) to fall entirely onto one of her barely-clad shoulders. Despite the snow-covered castle and ground and the chilly air it always seemed that the less the being was wearing the better, hence the current grey tank top and baggy black pyjama pants rolled up past her knees. Severus had long ago figured out by the sheer coldness of the girl's skin that any slightly warm temperature felt hot for her.

"I cannot understand how such an observant human can be so wrong about what is right under his nose... Such a cruel tongue. Takes one to know one"

No further explanation was offered. Another thing to get used to, Severus gathered, since dropping ominous hints and telling half the information, or less, seemed to be a common Fae practise. Especially for the Librarian.

Another shift and the girl raised her eyes toward the interior of the castle.

"Someone's coming" she said seconds before she was nothing more than a puff of black smoke curling in the air of the night, smelling strangely like berries. Suspecting Filch of snooping around the most secluded parts of the castle to report to his mistress (that part of the thought almost deserved a shudder) Professor Snape swished his long robes out of the way as he made his way through the shadows of the hall to his Dungeons, missing not the solitary time he had craved for mere hours ago.

XXXXX

The Christmas season had apparently been eventful for all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, not just the few who had stayed in Hogwarts to celebrate it. More than cheer and joy the little holiday had left all of them, for different reasons, in a state of acute discontent. The Potions Master was in a particular foul mood due to his unsatisfactory visit to the Order's Headquarters the day after his disconcerting rooftop encounter. Harry Potter, whose moody personality was the mark of his fifth year so far, was extra grumpy and sensitive, probably due to what was also making the Slytherin Head of House seethe constantly. The brunt of the sudden flares of temper were suffered by his close friends in silence and it was perhaps their blind understanding of his position that upset him the most, as he was sure none of them could really even begin to comprehend the extent of his rage and his current predicament, yet they put up with it because they were sure Harry must have a good reason, no matter how many times the boy shouted that he was fine.

In any other set of circumstances Sarah Williams would have tried in her own disconnected and rather awkward way to show some support, some empathy and help to her younger housemates, but so much had piled up on her own plate that she found herself strangely self-absorbed and in need of help, but at the same time unwilling to recognize she actually had a problem. Because the nature of the problem was, at best, juvenile.

Jareth was ignoring her.

With all that was happening around her, Voldemort, that odious Umbridge, the Order of the Phoenix and the knowledge that the Death Eater were being fully reassembled she was ashamed to admit that what occupied most her mind was the subtle cold shoulder that the Fae King was giving her. He was good at it too, not refusing to talk to her or anything of the sort but restraining all of their conversations to her training and lessons on the Underground. Though he maintained the slightly playful and ever-irreverent attitude towards life in the castle (and in general) it felt now more of a facade designed to keep her out of whatever was really happening with him than anything else. And though his attitude infuriated her it bothered her more her response to it. Whereas before she had dreaded the Underground King's attention, now that she didn't have it she all but craved it.

She knew women like that... She _despised_ women like that. And though she knew she was not being a tease for the sake of it, because she could, that didn't make her feel any better. All she ever felt was fear... Fear when he was too close and even more when he seemed to pull far away.

She had gone to Katie for advice. Angie and Licia were good friends but they had enough worries dealing with their boyfriends to pile on top of that Sarah's emotional crisis. Katie, though having never been in a relationship, was surprisingly insightful, which made her a good chaser. She was good at observing people and understanding them. But even she was having a hard time following the emotional rollercoaster that was Sarah and Jareth's twisted relationship.

"I don't get it Sarah" Katie finally said from her perch atop one of Gryffindor's couches, the one in front of the now-roaring fireplace "You lived for seven years without having direct contact with Jareth and when he's pulling away _now _you get worried?"

The black-haired girl sitting in the rug by the fireplace gave the other one a half smile.

"You don't get it. This is the first time I've ever been apart from Jareth like this. It's the dreams, you see" she paused to laugh mirthlessly "He doesn't visit me in my dreams anymore"

There was more laughter after that admission, a harsh, unpleasant sound that echoed across the nearly-empty room. Every other Gryffindor was having dinner but Sarah has pleaded a headache and Katie had stayed behind to look after her.

"I know... I _know_" Sarah was on a rant now, and trying to stop her rather hysterical laugh to speak "I made a very big deal about him coming to my dreams when I first found out... I felt betrayed and embarrassed and I lashed out taking for granted Jareth would force his presence on me brushing aside my pleas to get out if my life and my dreams. But he actually seemed to listen, for once"

Katie bit her lower lip to keep herself from blurting out many truths her friend was clearly not ready to acknowledge as such. She was curious about one thing, though, and it related to the very beginning of Sarah's Jareth-devoid dreams. She knew she had still been dreaming of him (was that even the correct expression for what Jareth and Sarah experienced during their slumber?) when they had gotten back from the Underground, and even when Jareth had been lying half dead in the Hospital Ward.

The key to it all, as Katie saw it, lay in the mysterious visit Jareth had paid someone in the Underground right after the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade. No one had been able to find out where the hell he had been and the only clue was that his Librarian had been incredibly upset (a major show of emotion coming from her) when he had come back. The usual group had been hanging around the tower except for the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress when Jareth had stormed in, coat billowing in a very Snape-eat-your-heart-out fashion, with his minion trailing behind in full Slytherin student disguise.

"There's a reason we don't go there often, Sire" she had said as she took a seat in front of His Majesty's throne-like chair, unwilling to be dismissed till she was forced to by the king "No good comes from talking to them. They hate us and they _loath_ you!"

"I needed answers and for once you held none"

"This is not about me, it's about you. You die and we die"

"I'm fine, Sin, everything is bloody fine!"

"No it's not. You defied them and they won't take it kindly. You should have learned from your father's mistakes"

Apparently the half-breed crossed some sort of invisible line with that comment. Furious beyond words the king's eyes darkened till they seemed to be the same colour. His very posture grew menacing, his riding crop hitting the side of the throne hard to emphasize the next words that came out of the monarch's mouth:

"Get out of my sight, Sin, _right now_!"

There was an unpleasant hiss the Halfling bent over in pain, hair falling around her face to cover the unpleasant look on her face. Turning the unconscious movement into a stiff bow the creature straightened out with some difficulty and turned around to disappear in a cloud of sulphuric smoke. No one had dared say anything in reproach, no matter how Hermione was itching for it or how Harry was frowning, temporarily unconcerned about his impending Occlumency lessons with the Slytherin Head of House. There was an unspoken understanding that something was wrong and the king _was not to be messed with_.

It was not like anyone had time to mess with him either. From Trelawney getting royally sacked to the Quibbler being banned more havoc was being caused by the Ministry's interference in Hogwarts (in the form of a certain toad-like bureaucrat) than by the result of having two magical entities of unfathomable powers from another realm roam around the castle at their leisure. Sarah's situation as the Head Girl was only getting harder. She had discovered, horrified, that a group of ministry owls has tried once to intercept one of her letters to Toby, as innocent as it was, and only Oaklyn's bizarre size and therefore strength had saved her missive, even though the family owl had gotten a couple of close scratches to the eyes, nothing serious according to Hagrid. She knew her owl hadn't been the only one to be targeted but she still fumed silently.

Things at home seemed not to be working on her favour either. Karen had gotten some complaints, mailed by the Head Bitch herself, and had banned all mirrors from the house, knowing that Sarah liked to keep an eye on her siblings and talk to them using that particular fashion. She hadn't realized before how much access to her family she had had all those years away from them in school while the other kids had had to satisfy themselves with letters and brief visits. She had never been so cut out from people she had grown used to over the years and it was somewhat upsetting to realize the king ranked with her family in the list of people she felt particularly close to.

He was still close, physically speaking. Too close sometimes, when they sparred, close enough to cut a lock of hair or leave a small trial of blood running down her arm, nothing some of his ointment couldn't fix in the blink of a mismatched eye.

"Concentrate, Sarah" the king hissed in one of such moments as the raven-haired girl let down her guard briefly for the third time in the last ten minutes of their training session. She looked exhausted, the direct result, one would assume, of having to hold together the remains of her many shattered worlds, which had collided together and exploded in a matter of days. Had she been the Sarah from before Winter Break she would have scoffed at the idea of being unable to cope with things as they were (particularly with a blissfully innuendo-free Jareth as well as Jareth-free), but as she finally threw the cutlass she had been trying on for size to the floor she realize she was not as strong as she had thought once upon a time.

"I am bloody concentrating, Jareth, but my body is shutting down as we speak. I have _no_ more to fight you with today"

"Well, tough luck, princess" the king's voice, usually so naturally pleasant to her ears (uncomfortably pleasant at times) had a snide edge to it lately and it made her skin crawl the wrong way "Whatever you'll be using that cutlass against will not care how tired you are. It will not hesitate or relent or grant you a break. It will be stronger than you, stealthier than you and with more of a killer instinct, I guarantee you that" he paused, as if to let his dooming words sink, his expression indicate he was, deep down, taking some sick pleasure in them "Pick up your weapon and fight me, little girl"

Even though the king would be lying if he said a part of him was not dying over the display of cruelty towards what basically was his beloved, the other part of him that was more king than man revelled in the newfound authority and strength.

"No" her defiance, such a cornerstone of their relationship, reared its ugly head again "I'm done for the day. Go torture some small animal or goblin look-alike"

Jareth rose from his crouching position then, his lips pulled back in snarl of disgust.

"Still so selfish, Sarah, so willing to believe everything I've done I've done for you" the irony of those words, echo of a song that told the two occupants of the room precisely the opposite from that the Fae had said, was not lost on Jareth, but it was on the weary and barely-standing Sarah "The Labyrinth, that sentient bastard, needs you, and my entire kingdom depends on its well-being. If you die I'll be the one left trying to hold the pieces together. It's highly temperamental and volatile. For some reason clearly lost to me it likes you too much for me to allow you to walk around without a thorough knowledge of self-defence"

A part of Sarah understood his reasoning and agreed wholeheartedly with it, but another part, the part that was confused and upset and missing the slightly-inappropriate Goblin King instead of the indifferent, glacial creature before her, wanted to cry, curl up and die. She had never thought that a true fight with Jareth, particularly one where she was not the one being offended and angry for some reason or the other, could feel this awful. It had not manifested itself at first as a searing pain but as a dull throb. But little by little, day after day, it had grown bigger and bigger, and stronger and stronger the more time she spent with the King and his new, horrible persona.

"I can't do this anymore" she finally spat out, not really knowing whether she was talking about the training session or something much bigger "I'm tired, Jareth... Everything's wrong, and everything I do is wrong, and things just keep getting worse and worse. I'm _tired _and sorry but I don't know what about. I'm just sorry!"

There was a heavy clang as Sarah's cutlass fell to the floor. The girl herself would have fallen but weeks of training had given her enough stamina to hold on.

"I'm going to take a shower and talk to Hoggle and the others" she whispered into the silence of the room, not knowing whether the king was interested in listening.

"Hoggle, Hoggle, that cowardly old midget" Jareth spat out the minute the mortal girl had left the tower "With all his talks about them 'being friends' and insulting me to endear himself to the girl"

He paced the room, quick, angry strides carrying him from one side to the other. He had thought at first that the talk with the sisters, albeit painful and demeaning, had given him some sort of direction. He thought he would feel better, retribution always settling well with him. But anger consumed him during the day, directed at everyone and no one at the same time. And by night he hardly slept and when he did he hardly dreamed. And no matter what he did he could not rest, waking up as if he hadn't slept a wink at all.

He concluded after much thinking that he needed a new source of answers, a person who understood him and had at the same time gone through a situation of denying a bond with a mate as well. The Underground, in all its vastness, only house one such person and it was with a powerful sense of purpose that Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Underground, crossed realms to seek a private audience with his High Healer, Zhou, under the flimsy pretext of being concerned over his Librarian's continued exposure to high levels of iron in the Aboveground.

XXXXX

"You love her for no reason... And you hate her for it, even if she is not to blame"

"Had she not wished her brother away I would have never met her. Of course it's her fault" came the barked reply.

"Predestination and its consequences are not in the hands of mortals. Or us. To an extent she's been played as much as you" there was a pause as if the speaker were looking for the right words "You keep treating her like she knows everything when in reality it's you the one with the full picture. She fumbles in the dark and you get upset over the fact that she cannot seem to see you as clearly as if you were enveloped in light"

"It's the lack of a reason that's killing you. Stay here, get to know her. If there is something worth loving then act accordingly. If not, leave her behind. She'll fade eventually and you'll be rid of her, and we'll be safe again. I know you better than most, my boy, and I can say for sure that you would survive her, unlike other Fae. I can guarantee you it's not impossible, only costly"

There was such regret in the voice of the old man that Jareth shuddered, imagining himself so full of regret thousands of years into the future. He realized then that Moira had been the lucky one of the pair to have died first, while the belief in the necessity of their separation was alive and strong. He knew Zhou thought different now, the years having given him more than enough hindsight.

"I know what we did was right, but I no longer believe it" the old man patted one of Jareth's hands in a very paternal gesture "You could end up like me, my boy, so think carefully about what will most likely dictate your future happiness"

There was no accusation in his voice, even if Jareth had technically been the one to take Moira away from him. She had lived a life of celibacy in exchange for the privilege of bringing up the child of a God, and far from being upset Zhou had chosen to remain nearby and help, exercising over the course of a day more self-control than most Fae could in a lifetime. Theirs would have been otherwise a happy, simple life, in spite of Moira's temper and Zhou's notable healing powers.

"Don't go there, lad, I'm wise enough not to regret the extensive family I have, the career I've developed under your sadly-questioned generosity and the years I enjoyed of companionship by the side of a woman who was always beyond my reach" he was referring, this time around, to Moira's higher place in society, since she had been a princess, though the bloodline she had sprung from was long gone now "You built the Kingdom we always imagined you would, so as far as I'm concerned you've made good use of our sacrifice, if indeed it can be called so"

The figure in white rose gracefully, as if he was tens of thousands years old. The staff in his hand was not used to help his rise at all, he seemed to be all youth and health, if one took not into account his long beard and white hair.

"Keep Sin safe, will you? There's too much iron in that place, I could feel it in her bones yesterday when she came for a brief examination, and the girl will never tell you just how ill it feels, you know that. And I would be disappointed if I hear you have gone up that mountain again, to talk to that group of lunatic sisters"

It was all said in a soft, soothing tone, very much appropriate for a healer. Yet Jareth was not fooled, there was a hint of warning in the delivery, a certain fire behind the peaceful gaze of the old man.

"Come visit again soon. Julius is one step from starting to second-guess himself even with the most inconsequential of decisions. Soon he will be unable to even dress himself in the mornings. I dare say he would prefer to be directing some major battle than settling land disputes in the Wild Lands"

Those were words of gentle dismissal, and no one but Zhou could have gotten away with addressing the blond-haired ruler in that particular tone of voice. Jareth smiled, a little more sincerely than he had been smiling lately, and produced a crystal to get him back to Hogwarts out of thin air, not bothering with the pretty hand gestures for once.

XXXXX

Hogwarts was a grim place, beneath all the rumours buzzing in the air and the nervous tension displayed openly by most staff members and students. The castle was in silent mourning, knowing its leader had been taken from them, forced to exile himself. Hogwarts was a taken fortress and the dark clouds and ominous thunder displayed in the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was an open manifestation of that.

There was fear in the face of many students, and even in the shifting glances of some of the professors (many who probably thought their job was on the line). Filius Flitwick was a sobbing and drunken mess, complaining to a very worried Poppy Pomfrey (who was struggling to get him to the Infirmary without anyone seeing him in such a state) about his inhuman genes and how they were bound to get him sacked.

"I've grown so usssssssssed to the respect and open-mindednessssssss of people such as Dumbledorrre that I had *hic* actually fo'gotten how hard it had been to gesh a reshpectable shob on the firsht place!"

Severus Snape had locked himself in the dungeons, unsure about where he stood with the new management. He knew that Malfoy's connections with the ministry could spare him some serious trouble but he wasn't so sure the blond wizard would do him any favours without a specific request from the Dark Lord. But thoughts of his position were shoved aside as he tried to get used to the pang of loneliness he felt. He had seldom been so out of touch with the Headmaster, the one true ally he had ever had, even if he was a nerve-grating old coot most of the times. It truly shocked him to realize how he had come to depend on the fortified tea and light conversation after a Death Eater meeting or the stern talks about House fairness (no doubt prodded by some commentary from a certain Scottish teacher the Headmaster couldn't seem to say no to).

The mentioned Scotswoman stood proud in the centre of her little realm, her Transfiguration Classroom, magically sweeping the room for any sort of bugs or nasty spells that the ministry lately seemed fit to thrown around the castle "accidentally". The process, for one raised in an era of war and forced back into another one after a few years of respite, was as automatic and as effortless as breathing, which allowed the raven-haired witch to ponder about what would be her next movement. She knew were everyone's loyalties lay and was not afraid of the ministry or it's toad, since they had very few friends inside the walls of the castle. Secrets orders would have to be given, many to ensure that the education of the students didn't suffer and this new reign of terror and others to ensure that Hogwarts and its many secrets were kept hidden and safe. Poppy Pomfrey had stopped by, before she had suggested she went to look after the Head of Ravenclaw, but had dared not voice aloud her concerns for her friend. Madame Hooch was having a similar problem as she hovered in the threshold of the room, trying to find a way to communicate what the entire staff and many students were thinking: that out of anyone in the castle, Minerva McGonagall had to be the one suffering most from the absence of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm perfectly all right, Rolanda, honestly" she said for the umpteenth time, all serenity and patience tinted with the first signs of irritation "And you can tell that to Pomona as well so she can be saved the trouble to come here and fidget unnecessarily"

It mattered not that Rolanda was the same age as Minerva... The later always managed to make the former feel like a first-year student caught cheating on a test when the Head of Gryffindor took that tone with her.

"I'll tell her" she finally relented, sighing and reluctantly walking down the hall to the greenhouses. Once blissfully alone the Transfigurations Teacher closed the door and sealed it magically and lowered all the drapes. After making sure all the outlines for her classes were properly organized she walked over to the magically-operated gramophone. Soon some waltz was feeling the air, drowning out the sounds of a woman weeping.

Atop the tower there was one last person getting wind of the big news concerning Headmaster Dumbledore. Jareth, sitting in his throne-like chair, listened in grave silence as his Librarian filled him in, keeping no small detail to itself.

"This does present a bit of a problem in our plans, but I trust we'll manage to keep our little operation under wraps" he paused as he saw the faint worry lines in the face of the Fae in front of him "What's the matter, Sin?"

"I'm worried about my three humans, master" the monotone voice held the slightest hint of emotion "Things here are going to get ugly. I don't like that woman, she knows no boundaries and her mind is deeply perturbed for what I've cared to investigate"

The king had spent so much of his time Above pondering about Sarah (in a good or a bad way) that he had, till this moment, given little importance to the unnatural bond that Lucifer, in all its indifferent glory, had created with three human beings. It was well known among the Unwanted that the Halfling, for some strange reason, did not like humans or the mere mention of the world Above. Now that he thought about it he ought to have expected more of a fight from Alassin, yet the creature had been causing no apparent problems.

"Say, Sin, fair girl... Why did you decide to get chummy with a group of mortal humans? You must admit it is rather strange. You barely care about other people at all"

There was a pause as the questioned girl titled its head, trying to come up with some sort of answer.

"They are very different from us, aren't they? So many flaws and faults, yet they are free and we, as perfect as we are said to be, are not. We cannot chose who we love, we cannot chose who we serve" there was a brief pause as the being briefly looked at Jareth in a manner indicating that, though she meant him, it was not criticizing him "So much of our lives is fate, so much it's been already written. You saved me because I was wished away and because it was meant for you to meet me so I would serve you. Jules loved me first because we shared a similar origin, already bound in a manner of speaking. But they were free to walk away and they didn't. They chose to help, they chose me... Without a hidden reason, without a calling or a destiny. They decided"

The creature shrugged, not knowing if it made sense. Before exiting the tower to head to the rooftops under the protective cover of the night she turned to voice aloud something Jareth had failed to contemplate before.

"Somehow that they chose... It makes it more special, doesn't it?"

And then the Fae was gone and so was some of the King's anger and resentment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I've no excuses, as usual. I will try to update every three or four months. I apologize again and I know this is a filler chapter and nothing much happens, but it's a build up for the beginning of the end. I also tried to keep the original characters as very secondary ones so as to not force my one creations upon you (after all you came to read about Harry Potter and The Labyrinth, so I keep that in mind while indulging a little on some added characters).

Whatever is not clear please tell me. Odds are it will eventually be explained as the plot unravels but in some cases I truly take for granted you know certain things you actually don't (it's the fact that I've got all this story in my head).

I'll get this chapter Beta Proofed (If my beta, a saint as she is, can consent to read it, since I bet she had moved on and barely remembers this fic or its MIA author.

Well, enjoy, and I promise more understanding between Jareth and Sarah in later chapters.

Best wishes,

A.S.


End file.
